


Leopardus

by EchoEquinox



Series: Stellar Wind [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Non-Con, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, i don't really know all the tags i'm gonna use for this!!, i'm just gonna add tags as they come up in chapters, just be forewarned this gets REALLY heavy, like...... some pretty heavy topics get discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 128,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoEquinox/pseuds/EchoEquinox
Summary: In the month following the battle with Nightmare, the keykids have fallen into a comfortable state of semi-normalcy. However, sure that there is darkness on the horizon, ever working against them, the kids are put through a rigorous test that will challenge not only their abilities, but their relationships with each other as well. Will they be able to pull through together, or will the strain weaken the bonds between them, allowing darkness to seep in and take over?





	1. Chapter 1

Ven woke slowly, blinking in confusion and grabbing his phone from the side table, happy to see that it was still only about 7am. He had a few more hours before training. He set it back down, nestling up against Seren’s chest, who ran their fingers along his back in their sleep, and closed his eyes happily.

It had been a month since the fight with Nightmare, and things had started to return to relative normalcy. After everything that happened before and during the fight, everyone was pretty chaotic, and on top of that there were a handful of new people to house, so Yen Sid had decided to do some confusing shuffling around. Ven wasn’t sure what exactly happened to everyone else, but Seren had managed to quietly mention to Yen Sid that they and Ven were living together. God bless that old man, he let Seren keep their old apartment, but gave Ven a small home, like Naminé’s, with enough space for the two of them.

Ven frowned, suddenly struck by the implications of that. Did Yen Sid… GIVE two 16 year olds a HOUSE? That seemed… wildly irresponsible. Though, Ven supposed, it would be easier than actually having to deal with the bunch of orphans on his own. And it was kind of funny to imagine Yen Sid was just trying to shirk responsibility, especially when the alternative was blatant negligence.

Seren snored softly and Ven smiled, kissing their chest as they hummed, holding him tighter.

“Time is it?” they groaned sleepily.

“Like 7:15,” he replied.

“More sleep,” they muttered and Ven concurred, nestling against Seren and falling back asleep.

* * *

“So,” Riku said, pulling out the clipboard he’d been working on. “House rules.”

“Yes, let’s do this,” Kairi said, plopping down on the couch.

“Number 1: Clean up after yourself if you make a mess.”

“Easy,” Kairi scoffed.

“Number 2: No in and out past midnight.”

“So I can be OUT past midnight, I just have to STAY out,” she noted.

“Right, yeah. Plus you shouldn’t be out that late anyway,” he chuckled. “You should have a healthier sleep schedule.”

“Yeah but like… parties?” she suggested and he grimaced.

“Funny enough, number 3: No excessive drinking.”

“But-” She frowned, sighing. “No, that’s fair. Help me stick to that one.”

“I will,” he nodded.

“Oh! Number 4: No eating each other’s leftovers!”

“Eating… each other’s… leftovers…” he muttered as he wrote.

“Also, I, uhh.” She paused. “So I may bring people over? Possibly? I don’t really know. But, if that happens…”

“Okay, so I have written here…” he scanned down the list. “Always knock on closed bedroom doors…”

“Perfect,” she nodded.

“And also… let each other know when someone’s coming over. So we don’t like, you know, both have someone over, or like, one of us is… out in the living room with someone we brought back.” Kairi grinned as he got more and more red. “And we don’t want to like, think we have the house to ourselves and then… you know.”

“Sure,” she teased. “I sure do know, Riku.”

“H-hey, shut up,” he laughed.

“What else you got?”

“Uhh… split the grocery duty - you one week, then me, and so on.”

“Sounds fair.”

“I think that about covers it,” he said, flipping the paper over to check before setting it back. “Unless you can think of something?”

“Hmm…” She tapped her lip. “What about a pet?”

“What about a pet?” he laughed.

“I mean, could we get one? If we did, how would we split the responsibility of taking care of it?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” he smiled. “I… guess we could? What kind of pet?”

“I’ve always wanted a dog,” she shrugged.

“Really? Kairi, I’ve known you for years and you’ve never mentioned wanting a dog.”

“Well when was I supposed to bring it up?” she huffed. “When you two were playing sword fights over me, or when I was being kidnapped and you were trying to stop the apocalypse?”

“Still,” he laughed. “Uh, sure, yeah, we can get a dog.” She beamed. “Lemme think… so let’s say we each feed it once a day, and then we each walk it once a day, at least?”

“That sounds good,” she nodded.

“Okay, cool,” he sighed, sinking into an armchair as she jumped up. “It feels nice to have that out of the way.”

“It does,” she agreed, moving to grab her jacket.

“Where are you going?”

Kairi blinked, staring at him.  “To go adopt our dog?”

“NOW?”

“Well yeah?” she laughed. “Why would I wait?”

Riku paused for a long moment, then sighed, hanging his head and standing. “I’ll come too,” he grumbled and she smiled.

“C’mon, it’ll be a fun day out,” she nudged him.

“Let’s go get the dog before I change my mind,” he laughed.

* * *

Vera sighed, sitting back away from the wall, resting against her bed, rubbing her hands together to remove some of the cracked, white paste. She’d gotten EXCEPTIONALLY good at repairing holes in drywall over the course of the last month, though she still seemed to be stupid enough to make them, either through drunken falling over, or her misery-induced rage outbursts. She closed her eyes for a second before pulling out her phone, scrolling through messages.

She’d gotten very few in the last few days, which made sense as she’d had herself shut in her house for about a week. She opened the chat with Naminé, scrolling up and seeing the last time Naminé had texted her - over a month ago, buried under easily a hundred “I’m sorry”s and “I miss you”s and “I’ll do whatever it takes”s. She considered sending another but instead closed the chat, letting her forehead rest against the phone and sighing. Suddenly it buzzed and she yelped, nearly dropping it, before hastily opening the message, hoping it was-

Nope. The blinking message was from “Pinkdahlia” and it simply said “Outside.” She groaned, letting herself fall to the floor. Maybe if she pretended she was dead he wouldn’t come looking for her. Another buzz, and she glanced down. “I heard that. Come on Vera.” She sighed, lazily pushing herself from the ground, making her way through the apartment and throwing open the door, Lauriam looking dapper as always. How did he keep his clothes so crisp?

“That how you’re going out?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. She glanced down at her sports bra and sweatpants.

“Yeah? So?” she replied and he shrugged.

“C’mon then.”

She grumbled, slamming the door behind her, summoning her keyblade to lock it for that extra dramatic touch. “You know I don’t like these stupid walks,” she said, voice quiet,  shoving her hands in her pockets.

“I know,” he replied. “I also know you need them.”

“I need ‘em like I need a pink-haired asshole harping on me all the time about my relationships,” she barked and he was silent. “I don’t need shit, Lauriam, and I hate you pretending like you’re my dad, or like- like you CARE about me or something.”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We were friends, before,” he explained, for the upteenth time. “You REMEMBER that. We all remember all of Daybreak Town now. You know that I care about you. You’re one of my oldest friends.”

“Yeah, well,” she mumbled, kicking a rock as she walked. “Should make better friends.”

“Stop,” he said sharply, and she gasped, bumping into him. “Stop talking about yourself like that.”

“It’s true, you shou-”

“Vera,” he repeated. She winced. “Is it helping, pretending you’re the bad guy? Do you want me to find other friends, think badly of you?”

“I…” She rubbed her arm. “No…”

“Then stop. You’re my friend, Vera, and I want to help you in any way I can. I want to get you to a place where you can be happy again, with or without them. So we’ll keep having these walks. Understand?” On the one hand, she felt like a child being reprimanded by her father, but on the other, he was her peer, and her friend. She nodded. “Good,” he sighed, softer now. “I care about you, you know that.”

“I know,” she whispered, then hugged against his arm as they started to walk again. “I’m sad, Lauriam.”

“I know you are, Vera,” he sighed. “I know.”

* * *

Aqua sipped at the strange beverage as she scrolled through her phone. It had only opened a few days ago, and already she’d been to the “bubble tea” shop several times - sometimes twice in a day - and had finally settled on their royalberry tea, which she was delighted to find tasted just like the ice cream they’d had made in their honor in Disney Town. She paused at the thought, wondering if Ven still had those tickets…

“Can I sit here?”

Aqua blinked, looking up to see the dark haired girl smiling down at her.  “Oh, it’s… Skuld, right?” she smiled and the girl nodded. “Of course, please, sit.” Skuld slid into the seat across from her, boasting her own tea, though hers was a dark brown. “We… haven’t talked much, since the whole Nightmare thing.”

“We haven’t, no,” Skuld shook her head.

“You’re Seren’s… sister, right?”

“Mhmm.”

“Ven seems to like them quite a bit,” Aqua chuckled.

“More than like,” Skuld smiled, shaking her head. “They always have, since they were kids.”

Aqua felt a pang of… guilt? Jealousy? She had always thought she was Ven’s protector growing up, but before her, he’d had this girl.  “What was Ven like, back then?” she asked.

“Hmm,” Skuld frowned in thought. “He was a bit more reserved, I think. Quieter. Seren helped him out of his shell a little bit, but it wasn’t until he got brought on to lead a Union-” She paused, reading the look in Aqua’s eyes. “Sorry, um… he eventually started to open up a bit more, but he was nothing like he is now. Must’ve gotten that from you.” She smiled and Aqua felt her cheeks go pink.

“Me and Terra, really,” she laughed. “It was a bit of both of us.”

“Either way, I’m happy for him,” Skuld nodded. “He seems so much more outgoing and happy.” She cocked her head. “Actually, thinking about it now, if he was as reserved as he was back then, I don’t think he would’ve started dating Seren.”

“Really?” Aqua smiled. “Even with how close they were?”

“He was pretty timid,” Skuld laughed, then trailed off. “So, you and Terra raised Ven, right? With the other guy… the Keyblade Master?”

“Master Eraqus,” she confirmed. “Though… in hindsight, Master Eraqus did a lot… less parenting than us,” she frowned.

“I really need to meet this Terra,” Skuld smiled. “I mean you’re obviously Ven’s bubbly, charming personality, and I’m interested to see how he affected Ven too.” Aqua felt that damn heat creep back into her cheeks. _Stop it, this isn’t like that._ “Okay, awkward question,” Skuld laughed. “I’ve wanted to ask for a while, I just… it’s weird.”

“Sure, go for it,” Aqua smiled.

“Are you two… like, DATING? Or are you, like,  brother and sister?”

Aqua choked on her tea, laughing as she sputtered.

Skuld put her hands into the air. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry-”

“No, it’s fine,” Aqua laughed, grabbing a napkin. “I completely understand the confusion and-” She paused, wiping her mouth and clearing her throat. “It’s, um, funny actually. We were dating for a while and then recently realized we really WERE more like brother and sister, and it just felt… weird.” _That and I found it increasingly hard to be attracted to men..._

“Oh. That sounds… very awkward,” Skuld laughed.

“You have no idea,” Aqua smiled.

Skuld opened her mouth to say something but paused as her phone buzzed, pulling it from her pocket. “Damnit,” she sighed. “Alright, I have to go, but we should talk more soon.” She paused. “Are you in the new group chat? The one Ven set up for everybody?”

“I am, yeah,” Aqua replied. “I’m in there as ‘MasterAqua’.”

“Okay, cool,” Skuld said, tapping for a second.

“What’s your username?”

“You’ll know when I text you,” Skuld winked, turning and walking off, Aqua feeling the blush return, but bright red. _Skuld should be more careful with her words,_ Aqua thought with a frown. _If I hadn’t known any better, I might have taken that as flirting._

* * *

Naminé grimaced as she headed up the steps. She used to be SMARTER than this. Back when she was dating the others, she was the planner, the level head, the impulse control. And now she was- god, what the hell was she DOING? She knocked softly at the door, and finally a muffled voice answered. She pushed through into Master Yen Sid’s office, the man arranging books on a shelf.

“Naminé,” he said with a glance back at her. “Have you come to speak to me about something?” She waved her hand behind her, in a “come in” gesture.

“Yes, Master Yen Sid,” she said, moving over beside the wizard, on his right, the wall away from the door. “I wanted to ask about my keyblade.”

“Ah, the keyblade Sora bequeathed to you,” Yen Sid nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, the black-clad man peeked in, looking around. “What questions do you have?”

“I understand it’s Sora’s,” she said slowly, making sure to draw out her words. “But why do I have it?”

“I believe it is that he is residing in your heart,” Yen Sid replied as Brain carefully entered the room, beginning to search boxes on the other side of the room. “Fragmented, as he is, between you, Roxas, Xion, and Ventus.”

“Right, but didn’t Kairi say he… passed on? He’s not… still here with us.” She glanced at Brain and he gave an exaggerated shrug, Naminé gritting her teeth.

“It is true that he is not with us in that sense,” Yen Sid nodded. “Not in the way Ventus was sleeping within Sora’s own heart. These are merely echoes, pieces of his sense of self, while his soul has departed.”

Brain perked up, holding up two gummiphones and giving a thumbs up, slowly creeping his way back out of the office.

“I think that’s all I needed to know,” Naminé nodded.

“I understand.”

She got up to leave and headed toward the door. “And Naminé?” Yen Sid called. She froze. “Tell Brain the cost of those will be coming out of his spending munny.”

She grinned. “I will, Master Yen Sid, thank you.” She shook her head, following Brain out and down the stairs.

“Can you believe it?” he laughed. “Two of ‘em!”

“Why do you need two gummiphones?” she asked, one hand on her hip.

“Well the ol’ man wouldn’ let me have one o’ me own, and besides, I need one to take to get looked at.”

“Looked at?” Naminé blinked.

“Dontchu worry,” he said, patting her head. “You’ll be well compensated for your help ‘ere.”

“Thank you?” she said, following him onto the train as he laughed. God, what the hell had she just done?

* * *

“You know it isn’t acceptable,” the message from weeks ago read, still making Roxas wince. As did his response, “What do you care? You aren’t dating either of us anymore anyway.” It was… probably too harsh, thinking back on it now. Her response, “You’re right.” was the last either of them had talked in over two weeks. What the hell did he say to that, anyway? He sighed, putting the phone away instead and trudging out of bed, making his way to the kitchen to-

What the fuck?

“Hayner?” he blinked. “What the hell are you doing on my couch?” The blond boy jerked up groggily, looking around.

“Hunh? Wha?”

“Hayner,” Roxas repeated slowly. “How did you get into my apartment?”

“Oh,” he replied, rubbing his eyes. “Key under the mat.”

“Key under-? I don’t HAVE a key under the mat.”

Hayner blinked for a second, then nodded, feeling around at his pockets and pulling out a long metal tool.

Roxas fumbled for the words. “Hayner. You PICKED THE LOCK TO MY APARTMENT?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “How else was I supposed to get in? You were asleep?”

“You weren’t!” Roxas replied, exasperated. “That’s the point of a lock!”

“Yeah, but…” Hayner frowned. “Sorry, Rox… I just, you know, needed a place to sleep.”

“A place to sleep? Why didn’t you just…?” He trailed off. He didn’t understand, but if Hayner was here, there was probably a good reason. “You, uh… you alright?”

“What? Me? Yeah,” he scoffed. “When is HAYNER not okay?”

“Sure,” Roxas laughed, moving to the kitchen. “Do you like… frozen waffles?”

“Yeah, sure, if you’re offering,” he called from the living room. Roxas nodded, beginning to thaw them and planning for the conversation he’d have to have with Hayner. He was less mad about him breaking in than concerned about whatever was going on. He finished with the waffles, bringing in two plates and handing one to Hayner.

“So,” Roxas said slowly as Hayner slathered his plate in syrup. “Can we… talk about what’s going on?”

“What’s going on?” he asked through a mouthful of waffle. “I’m eating waffles?”

“No, I mean,” Roxas sighed. “I mean… with you, you know, coming over.”

Hayner swallowed. “Oh.”

“I… I don’t MIND, you can crash here all you want, I just…” Roxas grimaced, fidgeting awkwardly. “Is everything okay, Hayner?”

The boy winced and forced a smile. “Of course,” he replied. “Everything is fine.”

It took a few seconds, watching Hayner, but he caught it - _there_. When he moved to eat, he winced, his arm twitching under the jacket.  “Hayner?” Roxas said softly, and Hayner stopped. “Can you… take off your jacket?”

“What, you coming onto me or something?” Hayner laughed, louder than normal. “Roxas, you know I don’t swing-”

“Hayner…”

He looked pained, setting down his food carefully, looking away with shame as he stripped of the jacket.

Roxas went white. “H-Hayner, I’m s-”

“It’s fine,” he replied, putting the jacket back on. “It’s… it’s whatever, I don’t care, I just… I don’t know. Doesn’t matter, you know?” He started eating again and Roxas sighed.

“You don’t have school today, do you?” Roxas asked.

Hayner looked up at him and arched an eyebrow. “No?”

“I have some spending munny left. We’ll get you a key and some clothes. You don’t have to go back there.”

His eyes widened. “Rox, I- I mean, I don’t want to impose-”

“Hayner,” Roxas said firmly. “It’s okay.”

Hayner was quiet, but nodded.  “Thanks, man…” he whispered and Roxas leaned over, awkwardly giving him a hug that Hayner returned earnestly.

“Of course, Hayner. We’re best friends.” Roxas nodded, smiling. “Now eat your waffles so we can go pick out some stupid shirts for you.”

Hayner laughed and shoved him playfully. “Sure,” he scoffed. “Can’t be any dumber than your outfits.”

* * *

He blinked slowly, the sky dark as he awoke. Everything HURT. He didn’t understand why every single cell in his body hurt SO BAD. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, head between his knees as he groaned. The ground was hard beneath him, black pavement. There were footsteps, far off but coming closer.

“H-hello?” he called. “Is someone there?”

“No shit?” a voice laughed. “There really is someone out here. I’ll be damned.”

He groaned, pushing himself to his feet. “Who’s out there?” After a moment, a figure strode into the light from a nearby streetlight, red vest over a long-sleeved black shirt, white pants and wearing a number of bangles on his left arm. “Who… are you?”

“Name’s Keizo Yamashiro,” he grinned. “I’m going to be your partner.”

“Partner… in what?”

Keizo deflated.  “You… shit, another newbie? Figures, just my luck.”

“Keizo, I’m sorry-”

“Just Kei,” he corrected.

“Kei,” he repeated. “I’m sorry, but I really don’t know what’s going on. I think… I think I’m supposed to be dead? ”

There was a beeping and Keizo pulled a phone from his pocket, grimacing.  “Aren’t we all,” he sighed. “No time to explain, unfortunately. See?” Kei raised his hand, pointing at the palm. A series of bright red numbers were emblazoned on it, ticking down from 59:59.

He looked down and, lo and behold, there was a timer on his own hand as well, synced up perfectly.

“We gotta move, kid.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain on the way, kid!” Kei said, starting to move forward.

“H-hey, wait!” he cried, running after him. “And it’s not ‘kid’! My name’s Sora!”

* * *

[You started messaging **DogStreet** ]

 

 **OletteHirasawa, 9:12pm** : Peeeeeeeeeence

 **OletteHirasawa, 9:12pm** : :(

 **DogStreet, 9:14pm** : Olette you know what i gotta say

 **OletteHirasawa, 9:15pm** : :(

 **OletteHirasawa, 9:15pm** : But Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeence

 **DogStreet, 9:16pm** : No olette

 **OletteHirasawa, 9:16pm** : It’s been like… a WHOLE MONTH

 **DogStreet, 9:17pm** : Olette that is absolutely not a lot of time for that

 **OletteHirasawa, 9:17pm** : But I miss her :(

 **DogStreet, 9:18pm** : I know. Give it like… another month

 **OletteHirasawa, 9:20pm** : PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE

 **DogStreet, 9:21pm** : Olette its a school night im going to bed

 **OletteHirasawa, 9:22pm** : Okay :( goodnight


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yen Sid decides it's time for a test.

Vera sat on the ground of the Training Room, groaning and nursing her thermos of coffee, her head still pounding from the incredible hangover. Lauriam had come by to make her breakfast, insisting that she needed to have a meal before going to training, and she’d eventually just let him have at it. Now,  at  9am, she was here, grumbling to empty air as she tried to soothe the headache. 

Most of the others were exercising, warming up for whatever Aqua, Terra, and Riku had in store for them. On one side of the group, Roxas was trying to engage Xion, who wore a baggy, oversized hoodie instead of her vestments, and on the other was Naminé, exercising alone, as far as she could get from Xion, Roxas, and Vera. Vera sighed. Naminé was a lost cause. Vera probably wouldn’t ever get back in her good graces.

Everyone else seemed to be happy, at least. Ven and Seren were bubbly as always, laughing and messing with each other as they stretched like a couple of lovebirds. Lea was poking fun and laughing at Isa, who shook his head in mock frustration. Kairi was chatting with Brain and Skuld, Lauriam and Elrena stretching together and shooting each other angry glances that Vera KNEW had to be sexually charged. 

And she was alone. Sitting by herself, not stretching, more focused on staying awake and coherent than the training day. She hated these training sessions, anyway. What would she do if she just stopped showing up? Would they ship her back to Agrabah?  _ “Bye, have a nice life, back to being homeless for you”? _ It didn’t seem likely, but the thought itself kept her coming back here every morning, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, 9am sharp. Though, usually not VERY sharp. 

As she took another drink, the door finally opened. Aqua, Terra, and Riku stepped  in- followed by Master Yen Sid? Most of the others straightened up, scrambling to attention, and Vera sighed, standing as well. 

“Attention, everyone,” Master Yen Sid began. “I have come today to-”

“I swear it wasn’t me,” Brain interrupted. “I-I don’t even know what a gummiphone IS, you know that right? I’m too dumb for som’n like that!” 

Yen Sid closed his eyes, taking a long, deep sigh. “I have come today to share some important news,” he restarted.  “As you all have displayed through your acts of courage during the fight against our recent enemy, after careful deliberation, myself, Aqua, Terra, and Riku have decided that it is time to perform your Mark of Mastery.” Kairi, Lea, and Ventus responded, a gasp, a holler, and a cheer, respectively. “To those of you who do not know, becoming a keyblade master is an arduous task that can only be granted by another master.”

“Why does it matter?” Lauriam asked, crossing his arms. “We’re already proficient in wielding the keyblade. Does it actually do anything?”

“The Mark of Mastery exam is an incredibly rigorous test,” Yen Sid explained. “The training you do here will have prepared you for the challenges therein, but this will hone your abilities and perhaps even grant you new ones.” 

Lauriam frowned, but nodded. 

“Wait,” Vera piped up. “Are you implying that training was to get us ready for this exam, so… after this we don’t have to train anymore?”

“You should do occasional exercises with the keyblade to keep your proficiency up, but you should not need consistent training sessions, no.”

“When do we start?” Vera grinned. 

“We haven’t even told you what the exam is yet,” Aqua frowned. 

“The exam begins today,” Yen Sid replied. “All of you will participate, even new wielders, such as Isa and Naminé.” Vera glanced to Isa who was frowning, gaze downcast. He’d been more surprised than anyone else when his keyblade had manifested the few days after the whole Nightmare incident, and he had been using it sparingly, preferring his claymore. “Much like Riku and Sora’s exam, you will be exploring the Sleeping Worlds, though your exam will be slightly different. You will be split into teams of three, each learning to balance one anothers’ fighting skills and use synergy to overcome tasks.”

“I’m sorry,” Skuld interjected. “But… there are thirteen of us here. If we’re in teams of three that means someone is left out.”

“One of you will have a much harder exam,” Yen Sid confirmed. “You will be going through the test alone.” The group began to murmur and Vera felt a grip on her heart. She was GOOD but she wasn’t “fight through a crazy exam ALONE” good. “But be aware, this exam will still test your strength with other people, just not in the same way.”

“I’ll do it,” Naminé said, stepping forward.

“I am sorry, Naminé, the arrangements have already been made. Teams have been decided, and you will find who is with you when you have entered the Sleeping Worlds.” 

“How long is this going to take?” Xion said. Vera startled at how hoarse her voice sounded. 

“The exam may take upwards of several days. Within the Training Room you will not have to eat or wake for any reason, so you may stay under until you have finished the exam. If there are any complications, Riku, Aqua, and Terra can come in after you. We will begin in one hour.” 

“One hour?” Lea sputtered. “That’s not enough time to prepare for something like this!” Despite that, some approached Yen Sid and sat down, Vera included. “I-I mean…” 

“One hour,” Yen Sid repeated. “I will remain here until everyone has assembled, and then we will begin.” 

Vera closed her eyes, sighing. She was going to do this. She’d power through the mission and afterward, she could live the easy life, sitting back and doing next to nothing, getting herself shitfaced every night until things got better. ...or she died, either way. 

Further away, sitting cross-legged across from one another, Ven and Seren sat, holding each others hands.  “I’m… kinda nervous,” Seren laughed, squeezing Ven’s hands. “I’ve never really been on like… a keyblade mission before?”

“You fought Lady Caine,” Ven pointed out. 

“Yeah, but… that was… different,” they frowned. “That was to protect you, not so much… I don’t know, for me?” 

“Seren, we’re gonna be fine,” Ven laughed, leaning forward and kissing them. They sighed, leaning into the kiss, holding him there for a long moment before they parted. Ven’s eyes glanced to Aqua and he blushed , Seren doing the same with Skuld. “We’re gonna be fine, okay? Nothing bad can happen to us with Riku, Aqua, and Terra behind us.” 

“You’re right,” they sighed. “You’re right.” They gently touched their Wayfinder. “I’ll find my way back to you.” 

Ven nodded, touching his as well.  “Yeah. We will.” 

Lea and Isa sat back to back, their hands resting at the side, Isa’s on top of Lea’s. 

“You scared?” Lea chuckled.

“Of course.”

“Wait, seriously?!”

“It’s a dangerous mission and I’ve had my keyblade for two weeks,” Isa nodded. 

“I… well yeah, but we’ve done worse. Remember that time I wiped out all of Castle Oblivion? THAT wasn’t easy. And you went head-to-head with Sora! Twice!”

“And lost both times,” he reminded Lea.

“Oh yeah. But this won’t be like that, it’s probably going to be way easier.”

“I hope so,” Isa sighed. “Lea?”

“Hm?”

“I… I’ll see you soon.” 

The group sat, chatting or sitting together silently, until finally Yen Sid stood. 

“It is time. Are you all thoroughly prepared?” They all gave affirmative noises, even, surprisingly, Brain. “Then we begin. Close your eyes.” 

They did. Then, slowly, everything melted away, and the thirteen were falling into blackness, down and down and down…

* * *

Kairi jerked upright, gasping and panting. She was awake, finally, and… sand? She blinked, running her fingers through the sand underneath her. No, she wasn’t- she couldn’t- After a moment of hyperventilating, she calmed herself, realizing that this wasn’t, in fact, Destiny Islands. It was… a different island. She groaned, pulling herself to her feet, seeing two prone figures further down the beach.

“Hey, guys!” she smiled, approaching them. Slowly, she helped Isa and Lauriam to their feet, dusting the sand off of their clothes. “Ooh, nice clothes.” 

They paused, looking at each other, then down at themselves. 

Kairi chuckled, waving a hand.  “That happens when you drop, it’s some weird dream stuff.” 

“Interesting,” Isa frowned. 

“You’ve dropped before, Kairi,” Lauriam commented. “Is this how it was before?” 

She frowned, looking around. “I think so, yeah,” she nodded.  “Oh! Lemme check!” She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. After a few moments, a strange creature sprang from the underbrush, a sausage-shaped blue creature that made a trilling whine as it approached. “Meow-Wow! Good boy!” She scratched under its chin and it rolled over, Kairi laughing and rubbing its belly. 

“Those are… Spirits? Like Chirithy,” Lauriam noted.

“Yep! A good Dream Eater,” she smiled, standing as Meow-Wow rubbed against her leg. “We’re gonna fight some bad ones too, when we go deeper. Nightmares.” They nodded. “God, they stuck me with two big stoic guys, huh?” Isa flushed and Lauriam gave a small smile. “Lighten up, you two! This is gonna be fun!” 

Suddenly a girl broke from the treeline, her eyes wide as she observed the group.  “Who-? What-?”

“Oh, sorry,” Kairi laughed. “I’m Kairi, this is Isa and Lauriam.” 

“How did you get here?” she demanded. “Thi- you’re not FROM here, so how…?” 

“Oh, we’re from… far away?” Kairi tried.

“You are?” Her eyes went wide. “Did… you come here by boat?”

“Something like that,” Kairi laughed and the girl deflated a bit. 

“Does that mean you don’t know how to sail?”

“Oh, I’ve sailed before!” Kairi scoffed. “I mean it was a raft, but I got pretty good at it.” 

The girl bit her lip, fidgeting with her necklace and looking back towards the trees.  “Can you help me? I have… something very important I have to do.  I’m… actually pretty afraid to do it alone,” she chuckled.

“Sure!” Kairi said. “Whatever we can do to help, miss…?” 

The girl smiled. “My name’s Moana. It’s nice to meet you.”

* * *

 

Seren woke slowly, the sound of people bustling about and going about their business snapping them out of their stupor. Was this… Corona? This felt like the docks and- yeah, there were ships. This had to be-!

They yelped as a strange, squidlike humanoid passed by them, giving them a look of confusion before continuing on. 

Well, it wasn’t Corona. 

“Hey, Seren,” Lea said as he approached, smiling and helping them up off the bench. “Glad to see I got you as one of my partners. You’re pretty capable with all this stuff.”

“I guess,” they chuckled. “So who’s our third?”

“I dunno… haven’t seen ‘em.” The two scanned the crowd for a moment, Seren baffled at the incredible variety of different kinds of people - different species, maybe? - that were wandering about. “Oh, hey, there!” Lea pointed and Seren saw Xion shuffling up the gangplank to a ship, hands in her pockets. “What the hell’s she doin’? Maybe she’s just turned around, c’mon Seren.” 

They nodded, following behind him as they stepped up the gangplank, darting after Xion as several bizarre aliens and a boy argued to their right. 

“Xion,” Lea hissed. “What’re you doing?” She glanced up at him, and Seren saw how… TIRED she looked. She looked ragged, barely awake at all. Weren’t they in a dream? How did that work?

“Stowing away?” she shrugged. 

“We’re SUPPOSED to be finding out how to wake the sleeping world,” Lea frowned. “NOT stowing away on some ship flying to- to who knows where!”

“Sure,” she shrugged again, nestling into a corner and sitting down. “Or I could just fly around on a weird spaceship until Riku, Aqua, and Terra come save me so I can get back to Twilight Town.” 

“You don’t even care?” Lea sighed, exasperatedly. “You don’t want to become a master, or… or I don’t know, you don’t even just want out of training, like Vera?” 

She was so quick Seren didn’t realize she had jumped to her feet. “Don’t fucking say that name again,” she growled.  Seren was… terrified. This was so unlike the girl they’d known a month ago.  She and Vera had  gotten into a fight, but then she went missing and no one had seen her at all the past few weeks. And now….

“Xion, I’m sorry,” Lea said softly. “I… didn’t realize.”

“Now you do,” she spat, curling back up in her ball in the corner. “Go find your sleeping keyhole or whatever dumb shit your mission is. I’m taking a nap.” 

“What do you think we do?” Lea sighed, leaning against the rail of the ship, looking out at the open sky. 

“This exam is about teamwork, right?” Seren asked. “So… maybe we need to stick together. And I don’t think we’re going to be able to get her off this ship without dragging her kicking and screaming.” 

“Yeah, fair,” he replied, rubbing his chin. “So, what, we just… sail around with this crew?” 

“I guess?” they shrugged. “I mean… I don’t really have any better ideas.”

“Alright, fine.” He paused, then waved down a strange looking alien. “Hey, you speak… uh, whatever I’m speakin’?”

“Yes?” they blinked. 

“Three new deckhands, lookin’ for work,” Lea smiled. “Ain’t even gotta pay us.” The alien looked surprised, but frowned. 

“I… will talk to the captain,” they said finally, before stalking off. 

“See? Easy as pie.” He strolled back over to Xion’s nook, grinning down at her. “Don’t worry, Xion, we ain’t gonna be stowaways after all! We’re gonna be workin’ here.”

“What’s it pay?” she grumbled and he grinned. “Axel you rat bastard, you didn’t sign us up for FREE LABOR did you?”

“You gotta do what you gotta do,” he laughed and she groaned, pulling her hood up over her head. Lea sighed, glancing over at Seren. “I can tell this is gonna be a fun trip.”

* * *

 

“Hey, you awake? C’mon wake up.” 

Roxas blinked slowly, vision blurry as he was blinded by sunlight, groaning before things slowly began to come into focus, and after a moment he saw the face of a large, black cat. 

“Aw, kitty,” he laughed. 

“Oh, thank god, it is you,” the cat sighed and he cried out, trying to scurry away. He bumped into something and turned around, quick. 

“Yeah, great,” the rabbit he’d bumped into scoffed. “Of all the ones we had to be stuck with it was this dopey Ventus look-alike?” 

The voices sounded… so familiar. 

“S-Skuld?” he blinked. “Elrena?”

“There we go, he gets it,” the rabbit laughed with Elrena’s voice. 

“C’mon, up you get,” the cat-Skuld said, lifting him off the ground.

“W-what’s going on? Why is… You guys are-?”

“Come take a look, kid,” Skuld said, leading him over to a nearby building, the window shiny and reflective, and in the reflection he saw-

“I-is that me?!” Roxas gasped, blinking at his reflection, slowly lifting a hand to the ears pointing from the top of his head, batting them softly. “Am- am I a coyote?”

“Looks like,” Elrena snorted. “Pretty lame animal, I’d say.”

“Elrena, you’re a rabbit,” Skuld said flatly. “All you can do is run. At least we’ve got teeth and claws.” 

“Sure, a rabbit with a keyblade,” Elrena replied, rolling her eyes.

“Why are you guys not more freaked out by this?!” Roxas cried, suddenly realizing he had a tail and grabbing it experimentally. 

“It’s weird dream shit,” Elrena shrugged. “The Mark of Mastery or whatever. So yeah I figured weird shit was gonna go down.”

“Either way, we have to stick together,” Skuld said, clenching her cat paw. “Yen Sid said that this was about teamwork, and that’s the only way we can come out of it with any sort of change.”

“Right,” Roxas nodded and smiled. “So… where are we?” The three glanced up at the city they were in, filled with all different manner of animals, large animated billboards displaying animals advertising products, enormous buildings reaching up into the sky. 

“I don’t know,” Skuld frowned. “Maybe we should look around and-”

“STOP! THIEF!” 

They spun to see a weasel dart past them, arms wrapped around a large bag, a pig running up to them, panting and stopping  to catch their breath. 

“They stole something from you?” Skuld asked.

“Yes, please, he robbed my store!” the pig explained.  “We need to call the cops!” 

Roxas grinned, summoning his keyblade as Skuld did the same.  “No need,” Roxas  said.  “We’re on it.”

“God damnit,” Elrena sighed. “I don’t wanna be a damn cop. Who ever heard of a bunny police officer…?”

* * *

 

Vera snapped to attention as she was being ushered forward, suddenly coming back to reality. What… where the hell was she? 

“C’mon, now, gotta get aboard that ship,” Brain said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and ushering her forward. 

“What… Brain? Where are we?” 

“Sleepin’ world, love, and we’re supposed to be where the action is, so looks like it’s up there.” 

She blinked, looking up and gaping. “Holy fuck,” Vera swore softly.  An enormous ship was sitting in the enclosed dock, a huge orange half-sphere of glass covering the front, the rest made of ribbed metal, like an enormous fish. 

“See what I mean?” Brain grinned. “Big ol’ ship, lots of people, some of ‘em carryin’ some pretty dangerous lookin’ weaponry.” She followed his gaze to a pair of men walking by with large guns. “So whatever’s goin’ on on this planet, I figure we might be safe headin’ in here and integratin’ with the crew.” 

“Right, yeah, for sure,” she nodded. “Wait. There’s supposed to be three of us?”

“Already went on ahead,” he smiled. “Don’t worry, we’ll catch up.” Vera nodded, frowning as they hustled onboard the ship. They managed to slip past a few people before someone stopped them.

“Sorry, who are you two?”

“Mercenaries,” Brain said immediately. “We, uh, lost our guns?” 

The man frowned, then sighed.  “We’ll issue you new ones. Lord knows we were overstocked to begin with… You two are going to be assigned to the cockpit, up those stairs, make a right.”

“Aye, sir!” Brain saluted, and Vera did the same, immediately feeling stupid as she did before scurrying after Brain. 

“MERCENARIES?” she hissed. “I don’t- I don’t even know how to USE a gun. I barely knew they EXISTED until recently, and that’s only from TV!” 

“Relax, love,” he laughed. “It’s point and squeeze, real easy, like. Hopefully we don’t have to use them at all.” 

As they climbed the stairs they heard people over the speakers shouting commands at each other. The main word Vera picked out was “dive”. 

“Dive?” she repeated. “What do you think that means?” Brain shrugged and they entered the large open cockpit room, behind the orange glass as the ship suddenly lurched, Vera’s stomach up in her throat as the ship dropped into the water with a loud splash, slowly sinking beneath the surface. “Is that how ships normally work?”

“Dunno. I guess this one’s special?” He paused, looking over and smiling. “Oy, there!” Vera looked, smiling as she saw the blond, then her smile faltered. 

“Hello, Vera,” Naminé sighed. “I suppose we have to work together for this mission.” 

“Guess we do,” she grumbled. 

“Cheer up, mates!” Brain grinned. “This is gonna be a nice fun outing! We get to ride on a ship, go on an adventure; what could go wrong?”

* * *

 

His head was splitting as he sat upright, blinking in the sudden darkness, a street light blinding him for a moment until his eyes finally acclimated to their surroundings. He was panting, having woken up from a sudden dream, and clutched his chest, yelping and pulling away his hand, grumbling at the stinging.

“Oh, hey, it’s you.” He looked up to see a blond boy, legs crossed, sitting on a bench not far away. “I suppose it makes sense that you’d end up here too.”

“S-sorry?” he asked. “I don’t… who are you?” 

The blond boy paused. “You don’t recognize me? Even a little bit?”

“Not really,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry.” 

“Hmm. What’s your name, then?”

“Huh? My name’s-”  _ My name? It’s…  _ “I… don’t remember.”

“Yeesh… steep entry fee. Dunno why they’d take THAT MUCH, but… you must’ve had some pretty important memories.”

“Please, I don’t understand,” he sighed. “What’s going on? Where am I- WHO am I?” 

The blond boy stood, suddenly serious. “I’m going to tell you several things that are of vital importance to your survival.  You need to remember them, or you - and people you love - may die. Understand?” 

He nodded, gulping. 

“Your phone is important. Do whatever your phone says or you will die.”

“O-okay…” 

“That pin there, on your jacket?” He looked down and saw it, nodding. “That’s going to help you survive in this world. You’ll figure out how to use it as you go.”

“I- I’m really confused,” he said softly. 

“Lastly, you’re going to fight some dangerous creatures out there. It’s going to be hard, but I know you can do it.”

“I- I don’t want to fight anyone, I just- I want to remember who I am, and what’s going on-”

“Around your neck,” the boy said softly. 

He reached up, touching the sharp object that’d hurt him earlier. 

“That’s your ticket home. Keep it safe and focus on it every chance you get.”

“O… okay,” he nodded. Touching the bizarre necklace gave him a feeling of relief, and warmth. He could do this. He could get home, to whatever made this thing so important. He knew that. He promised. 

“Your hand tells you how much time is left,” the boy pointed and, sure enough, there were red numbers counting down on his hand. “Check your phone for the mission. That’s all the information I can give you. It’s more than I was supposed to, come to think of it…” 

“What’s your name?” he asked as the boy turned to leave.

“My name is Joshua.” He paused, turning back with a smile. “Good luck, Ventus.”

* * *

 

“How’s it going?” Riku asked, sitting next to Master Yen Sid as the group of 13 slumbered. 

“They are progressing fine,” he nodded. “Even those who tried to avoid what they were to do found their way to their mission.”

“That’s good,” Riku laughed. 

“There…” Yen Sid paused, lips pressing together and Riku’s eyes widened at the emotion. “There is a complication.”

“A-? A complication? How?”

“It would seem that our solo exam taker has dropped somewhere we hadn’t expected.”

“Oh, if that’s all, I can just drop in and-”

“Unfortunately, you cannot.”

“Huh?”

“Ventus has dropped into somewhere special, and somewhere especially dangerous,” Yen Sid replied. “Before now I thought that place inaccessible through normal means, but evidently his heart found a way there.” 

“That’s… not good,” Riku frowned. “And there’s no way to go in after him?” 

“Unfortunately to enter that world bears a heavy price. Ventus must have inadvertently paid his, and I can only fear what it is he has lost. If we were to enter, it would mean incurring the penalty yourself, and I am not sure I wish to lose one of our masters to this world.”

“Well isn’t it our choice? If we want to go in after Ven, I think that’s our right.”

Yen Sid sighed softly. “I suppose it is.  Bring Aqua and Terra here and I will inform them of what happened. We will figure out how to proceed together.”

“Of course.” Riku stood to leave.

“Riku.” 

He turned. 

“These prices are not to be trifled with. The entry fee to the Reapers’ Game can be anything from losing a piece of yourself, to losing a friend. It will take that which is most precious to you. We must be careful how we proceed ,” Yen Sid warned. 

Riku shuddered, nodding. “We will. I promise.  The four of us will figure it out, and we’ll get Ven back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, right, the Mark of Mastery. Uhhhhh.   
> I kind of hate how these next few chapters turned out. This week is gonna be a slog tbh? It's mostly just typical KH style rehashing the events of the movies (two movies specifically) and then Ven going through Shibuya. Yeah it's..... I dunno. Not great imo? But I already wrote everything else so I don't really have the time or wiggle room to like........ go back and fix it right now. :s   
> Uhhhhhhhh but whatever, it's mostly gonna just be set-up for like... five-ish chapters? Sorry about that LOL, maybe you guys will enjoy it more than I did


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mark of Mastery exam begins.

“C’mon, he’s getting away!” Roxas panted, pushing forward faster, Skuld and Elrena behind him. Now that he was running, darting around other animals in pursuit of the weasel, he wondered if he could be going faster on all fours… Suddenly, a rabbit sprang past him and he cried out, pausing before realizing she had a police vest on. “Guys,” he called back, “do you think we should leave it to-?”

“There’s no WAY I’m getting shown up by a fuckin’ cop,” Elrena snarled, shooting past him as he yelped.

Skuld caught up to him, panting. “They’re so fast,” she groaned as the two wove through the busy intersection. They stumbled to a stop at a gate as the police officer slid down in a hole beneath the gate, Elrena laughing and bounding over the top. 

“Little Rodentia?” Roxas read, frowning. “Aw, look, it’s a bunch of little mice!” 

“Should we follow?” Skuld  asked, peering through the bars. “I think we may end up hurting someone if we run recklessly through the city. Those two seem like they’re small enough they wouldn’t cause TOO much damage.” 

“C’mon,” Roxas said, climbing the bars and leaping over the top. “We’ll just go slow, in case they need backup.” Skuld frowned, but nodded, following suit and treading carefully behind Roxas. They heard a commotion, screams and crashing and clattering,  and looked  to one another. With a wince, Roxas noted, “Maybe not THAT slow.”

She nodded and the two picked up the pace, weaving around some buildings, over others, trying to make out where the three had gone, when… 

“There!” Skuld said, pointing. The  thieving weasel  had jumped onto a train, the rabbit police officer  and Elrena darting to the side, alongside it. “C’mon!” 

Roxas nodded , sticking close as  he and Skuld  scrambled on top of buildings, careful not to topple them as they ran parallel to the train, finally coming to a stop as the officer grabbed the weasel, swinging him around a pipe and then tossing him hard. They came up beside Elrena who whistled, impressed, before following after the two.

“They just won’t let up,” Roxas groaned, tossing his head back. After turning around, heading after them, Roxas saw an enormous donut statue bouncing down the street - and directly at a few tiny civilians. “Oh, no, wait!” He started forward but Elrena skidded to a stop, grabbing the donut inches above a little rodent’s head, sighing and slumping. She grinned, looking down at the rodent and scoffing. 

“Heh, love the hair.” 

“Aw, thank you,” the rodent smiled.

“Excuse me, can I borrow that?” the police officer asked, flashing a smile.

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure,” Elrena replied, handing it to her as she ran off toward the weasel, Roxas and Skuld approaching out of breath. “Hey, all in a day’s work, right? Mission accomplished, we can go home.  We  caught the bad guy.”

“You know it’s going to be harder than that,” Skuld smiled.

Elrena groaned. “I KNOW but like… LOOK at me, I’m a RABBIT, this SUCKS. You guys get sharp teeth and fangs and shit, why am I stuck as a fluffy bunny?” 

“You’re fast?” Roxas suggested. 

“Cheetahs are fast too,” she pointed out. “And I ain’t no cheetah, now am I?” 

“Hey, you three,” the police officer said,  panting, but smiling, as she came over with the weasel now trapped snugly within the giant donut sign. “Thanks for the help,” she smiled, setting the donut down and sticking out her hand. “Officer Judy Hopps.”

“I’m Skuld,” she smiled, shaking it. “These are my friends, Roxas and Elrena.” 

“Aren’t you an odd bunch,” Judy smiled. “What were you doing chasing after this weasel, anyway?” She hefted the sign, beginning to walk carefully through the small town, the three close behind her. 

“Well, that guy said he robbed his shop, and we couldn’t just let him get away,” Roxas smiled.

“Look at you, some regular good samaritans,” Judy beamed, lightly slugging Roxas’s shoulder. “You three should come down to the station with us, maybe they’ll give you something for helping out.” 

Elrena grinned. “Hell yeah, sounds good, right guys?” 

Roxas and Skuld looked to each other and shrugged. “Sure,”  Skuld replied with a smile. “Lead the way.”

* * *

 

“We’re all clear, captain!” a strange alien cried from the crow’s nest. 

“Well, my friend, are we ready to raise this creaking tub?” the cat-like captain smiled.

“My pleasure, captain,” the first mate smiled, before barking, “ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!” Seren scrambled up the rigging, following along behind several of the other bizarre looking aliens and grabbing one of the ropes holding the sails, hanging for a moment before the first mate called, “Loose all solar sails!” They did, in time with the others and releasing the enormous, beautiful, fan-like sail into its full position. 

Seren hadn’t been a SAILOR, really. The closest they’d honestly gotten was riding along with Cass, escorting the king and queen to far off kingdoms.  Usually, though, the crew was understaffed, and Seren was  helpful. They liked  to learn new things, so they would help out here and there and had gathered, surprisingly, quite a lot of information ABOUT sailing. 

It was funny how much typical sailing knowledge translated to flying this big ship, especially as the solar sails opened and it slowly drifted into open air, hovering for a moment before rising high above the spaceport. They hung from the rope, looking down over the side of the ship, looking out at all the various ships and aliens cluttering the port, and then further down at the ship they were on - the RLS Legacy. Axel was hauling rope back and forth with a frustrated expression, and Xion was helping several aliens tug a rope, the others seeming surprised at the small girl’s strength. And down below- wait, who was that? They blinked. They hadn’t even noticed another human was onboard. He was leaning over the side of the ship, looking out at the spaceport as well. 

Suddenly, Seren felt lighter. They looked around, the others beginning to float from the floor and they clung to the rope tightly and then, after a second, gravity returned, Seren’s feet almost slipping from the beam as they readjusted. Slowly the ship turned, and they heard the first mate below: “Take her away!” They gripped the rope tighter, setting their feet. Even a NORMAL ship could take off quickly and unexpectedly, but this was bigger and likely far more powerful-

The ship lurched forward suddenly, Seren gasping and gripping the rope tighter, nearly knocked to the ground. Below, they heard Axel cry out and a loud clang and smiled, glancing over the side to see  he had collided with an alien in a large metal suit. The ship lifted up and away from the crescent-shaped port, moving up into the sky itself, the sails rippling with yellow and orange as they propelled the Legacy. Seren looked down to see the boy had climbed up onto the rigging, looking out at the stars  with a grin on his face.  They paused before slowly making their way down to the boy, looping their legs through the ropes and sitting somewhat uncomfortably beside him. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Seren smiled and the boy glanced back at them.

“Oh, hey, another human,” he chuckled. “Nobody told me there were gonna be other humans onboard.”

“Last minute signups,” they replied. “Three of us, actually.”

“Huh.” Then he swung around the ropes, offering his hand to Seren. “Name’s Jim Hawkins.” 

“Seren,” they smiled, shaking. 

“So, Seren, you know your way around a ship?” Jim asked as an enormous creature crested in the space beyond, followed by several others. 

“Kind of. Not… a ship like this one, though. Seems like some of the knowledge carries over though, thankfully.” Jim nodded thoughtfully. “What about you?”

“Oh, no,” he laughed. “No, I’ve never been off Montressor before. Guess that’s why the captain stuck me with cook duty.” 

“Jimbo!” 

Jim sighed, looking to a cyborg alien, hands on his hips.  “And speak of the devil,” he sighed. 

“I’ve got two new friends I’d like you to meet,” the man grinned and Jim looked about. “Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket.” He tossed each to Jim, who deflated with a scowl.

“Yippee,” he spat before climbing down from the rafters. “Good talking to you, Seren.”

“You too,” they smiled, watching as he went to work, Lea crossing to meet him as well, his own mop and bucket in hand. After a few minutes they started, realizing they’d been watching him mop and grumble, blushing as they scurried up the rigging to go back about their business. THAT wasn’t a train of thought they needed to go down. 

Best to just do their job and stay the course.

* * *

 

Judy threw open the door, kicking the donut down the center of the lobby, bouncing against the front desk before finally rolling to a stop. 

“I popped the weasel!” Judy cried triumphantly, hands on her hips. 

“Oh my god she’s so lame,” Elrena whispered, laughing. 

“HOPPS!” The three jumped, seeing an enormous looking buffalo, glaring down at her and pointing, Judy wincing and trudging up the stairs to his office. 

“Yikes,” Roxas muttered, following Elrena up to the desk where a very large cheetah sat behind the desk.

“Hey, ‘scuse me,” Elrena said, tapping her fingers on the desk. “We helped apprehend a DANGEROUS criminal, and Judy said we would be rewarded for our INCREDIBLE efforts.”

“Oh- dangerous?” the cheetah blinked. “The chief said he had just stolen a bunch of vegetables, I didn’t think he was DANGEROUS.” Elrena deflated a bit.

“Vegetables? But… no, that’s definitely not right,” she frowned. “He was running for dear LIFE, we didn’t risk LIFE and LIMB for a big bag of- of-?”

“Onions, I think,” the cheetah - Clawhauser, Roxas read from the placard - smiled. “Or like, turnips maybe? I don’t really remember. Um… okay, hold on.” He rummaged around behind his desk, smiling and pulling out three gold stickers. “Here! I think this is pretty much all I’m authorized to give you.”

“Junior ZPD Officer?” Elrena spat, tensing, her ears flattening against her head. “The amount we did for your stupid-!”

“Okay, thank you,” Skuld laughed, grabbing Elrena and wheeling her away from a wincing Clawhauser. “We, uh, we’ll be on our way now.”

“Have a good day!” he waved as they exited the police station. 

“That dumb lazy piece of-” Elrena seethed, groaning as Roxas fixed one of the Junior ZPD Officer stickers to his shirt. “Who does he think he is, telling us that we don’t deserve- I don’t know, even a handful of spending munny! Just some pocket cash, you know?”

“We’re not here for that,” Skuld said firmly, then, after a pause, “Plus we wouldn’t be able to take it back to the waking world with us anyway.” 

“Yeah, fair,” Elrena grumbled. 

“But,” Skuld said, fishing in her pocket. “It looks like some of it DID come with US. So we can at least survive here for a bit.” 

“Oh, good,” Roxas sighed. “I’m STARVING.” He paused. “Wait, do you think they eat meat here? Meat’s like… a person, so do they just…” Skuld shuddered.

“Well, we’ll figure it out when we find a restaurant,” she said and he nodded. “C’mon.” They wandered the city for a while, circling restaurants with bizarre names, until Elrena finally dragged them both to what seemed to be a busier fast food store, labeled BugBurga. 

After finding a seat, a nice tiger woman came by and handed them menus, Roxas flipping it over and going white. 

“I-” He paused. “I knew it was called ‘BugBurga’, but I expected less-”

“Bugs,” Skuld grimaced. 

“Yeah…” Cricket chips? Cicada burgers? 

“Well, we’ve got to eat SOMETHING,” Skuld sighed, setting down her menu. After a few minutes the tiger came back, the three ordering a burger.

“Um… sorry, you want a burger as well?” the tiger asked Elrena.

“What? Yeah, why?” 

“O-oh, no, I wasn’t trying to imply anything, I just- I’ve never met a rabbit who… enjoyed burgers?” 

“Have now,” she grinned and the tiger nodded, rushing off to put in the orders.

“I guess rabbits ARE vegetarian,” Roxas noted. “I wonder what eating a burger will do to your stomach?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Elrena laughed. “I’ve eaten weirder shit than a bug burger, it’s whatev.” 

They finished their meals quickly, the burgers tasting - to Roxas’s delighted surprise - DELICIOUS, though Elrena said hers tasted like dirt, and went to throw up shortly after eating half of it. When it was all said and done they wandered out of the restaurant, pausing to see the two arguing across the street.

“Huh,” Skuld blinked. 

“I guess we’re supposed to follow her?” Roxas asked. “I mean that can’t be coincidence, yeah?” 

“Nicholas Wilde, you’re under arrest,” Judy announced. 

“Heh, for what?” he grinned, leaning on the stroller. “Huwting your feewings?”

“Felony tax evasion,” she replied with a smirk, his smile dropping. 

“Oh shit,” Elrena laughed. 

“Yeah, 200 dollars a day, 365 days a year, since you were twelve, that’s, hmm, one million four hundred sixty thousand - I THINK, I mean, I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at muliplying-” Skuld chuckled and elbowed Elrena who’s ears went straight up as she blushed. “-anyway, according to your tax forms you reported, let’s see here… Zero! UNFORTUNATELY, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time.”

“Well,” he sighed. “It’s MY word against yours.” She grinned, holding up a carrot-shaped pen and pressing a button, his voice repeating from the speaker on the side: “ _ Two hundred bucks a DAY, fluff. 365 days a year, since I was TWELVE. _ ”

“Actually it’s YOUR word against yours,” she smiled. “And if you want this pen you’re going to help me find this poor missing otter or the only place you’ll be selling popsicles is the PRISON cafeteria.” She paused, then grinned, cocking her hip. “It’s called a hustle, sweetheart.” 

“Holy shit,” Roxas said under his breath with a grin. 

“A missing person,” Skuld frowned. “Maybe that’s the mission? Or part of it, at least.” 

“W-we should go talk to them,” Elrena said suddenly. “I mean, we could… maybe help them find the missing otter or whatever, and get this whole thing over with.” Skuld’s eyebrows rose.

“Elrena that’s… surprisingly helpful.”

“Yeah, don’t get used to it,” she grumbled, crossing the street, the other two in tow. 

“Hey, Judy!” Roxas called and Judy turned.

“If it isn’t the good samaritans,” she smiled. “What can I do for you three?”

“We heard you were going after a missing person,” Skuld started. “We were wondering if we could help in any way?”

“Oh, good, case closed you don’t need me anymore, see ya, carrots,” Nick said, turning away. 

“Oh no you don’t,” she grumbled, turning him around. “First of all, only YOU know where Otterton went. And, I’m sorry, you three, I can’t let you get involved in this. It’s official police work and I’m already bending the rules by getting ONE civilian involved, even if he is a key witness.” 

“So, there’s nothing we can do?” Elrena asked, Roxas and Skuld looking to her in surprise, again. 

“Sorry, no,” Judy smiled. “But thank you for the help earlier!” She looked down, her smile broadening. “And you keep doing good deeds, Junior Officer,” she laughed, tapping the sticker on Roxas’s chest as he blushed dark red. “Maybe you’ll be a cop one day too.” Then, turning back, “C’mon, Nick, show me where this place where you last saw Otterton was.”

“Alright, alright,” he groaned, getting into the cramped vehicle. “If I were you three, I’d stay faaar away from this one. She’s no good, I’m tellin’ you.” 

“Alright, thanks guys, goodbye!” Judy said, starting down the street.

“No good!” Nick called back. The three stood still for a moment.

“So we’re following them, yeah?” Elrena asked.

“Yeah, we’ve got to,” Skuld sighed. 

“Hell yeah, recon mission,” she grinned. “Always loved these. C’mon, let’s go!”

* * *

 

Xion blinked as she woke from her nap, shaking her head, the sound of voices outside of her hiding place. She sighed, stretching a bit in her curled up position, before standing and moving to leave.

“-are you all STARK RAVING, TOTALLY BLINKING DAFT?!” She froze in the doorway, facing the group of aliens, the cyborg’s hand now a sword instead of his usual strange metal fingers. “After all the finagling, getting us hired as an upstanding crew, and you want to blow the whole mutiny before it’s time?” 

Then he saw her. A chill ran up her spine, eyes darting back and forth, looking for exits, a way out, a way past the assembled group of pirates. 

There wasn’t one. 

Slowly they turned to look at her, some gasping, some growling, and a large, red bug-looking alien baring his teeth. 

“Well, boys, it seems we got ourselves a stowaway!” the cyborg laughed, and the others gave dark chuckles as well. “Think we ought to see how good she flies out in the black?”

“I-I’m not a stowaway,” she said, her voice still rough from sleep. “I got hired by the captain, same as you.”

“Did you now?” he grinned. “An upstanding sailor, then? Hidin’ below decks?” She flushed.

“I… was tired.” 

“And how do you think the captain will feel about that? You think she’ll be kinder than us? She’ll probably kill you herself.” She felt another shock and went rigid. Would the captain do that? Could she even DIE in here? 

“What do you want?” she asked softly. 

“Well, seein’ as we’re gonna be stagin’ a mutiny, we’re going to need as many hands as we can get,” he explained, his sword switching back to a hand. “Ways I see it, you’ve got a few options. The first, we throw you into space.” Not her favorite so far. “The second, we kill you and stash you in the boiler room, say you had an accident.” Also not a super fun option. “Or, lastly, you join us and help when we stage our mutiny.”

“Why are you even… mutinying?” she asked. “Is that a word?”

“That’s on a bit of a need to know basis,” the cyborg shrugged. “And someone who might be dyin’ in a few minutes, don’t need to know.” She grimaced.

“I have terms.” 

“You have terms?” the cyborg balked with a laugh, the others laughing as well. “Alright, fine, let's hear it.” 

“The other two that were hired with me. The redhead and…” She frowned at the strange way her stomach twisted. “And the dark haired kid. Don’t touch them.” 

“If they don’t get our way, I don’t see why we’d have to-”

“No. They aren’t to be harmed. At all. Those are my terms. If you need them out of the way, I’ll… help get them out of the way, but you’re not going to hurt them.” There was a tense silence as she glared down the cyborg, the other aliens not knowing what to do before finally he let out a laugh, holding out his metal hand. 

“Alright then, miss, welcome aboard.” She tentatively shook it, shuddering at how much pressure he applied. “Long John Silver, at your service.”

“Xion,” she replied simply.

“Xion,” he nodded. “This here’s Scroop, he’s going to give you the basics of what we’re doin’ and fillin’ you in on all of that.” 

“Okay,” she nodded, turning to the bug and shuddering. He was… eerie. 

“Xion,” he growled, dragging the “Xi” out for a half second. “Follow me. I’ll get you… acquainted.” She went rigid at the way he said that, but nodded, following him out from below decks.

She… guessed she was a pirate, now. That wasn’t how she was expecting this day to go.

* * *

 

He jolted awake, yelping as he stumbled to his feet. Where was he? What the hell was going on? He… he remembered a boy, with blond hair? Saying… something about a phone? He frowned, glancing around and pulling his phone from his pocket but it was blank, nothing appearing on screen. He pocketed it and looked around the area. It looked like… the underside of a highway. Concrete and grit, graffiti plastering the walls, shady looking people talking to one another or sitting and smoking or painting new art along the walls. He fidgeted before making his way up to one of them.

“E-excuse me,” he tried. “Do… you know where I am?” They were silent, continuing to sit and stare at the ground. “Um… hello?” He waved his hand in front of their face, but… nothing. He frowned, moving to someone else. “Hey, uh, do you know where I am?” Again, no response. The person had been talking to someone else but they didn’t even REACT to his remark. “HEY! Where am I!” Nothing. Not a head turned toward him.

“God damn, ANOTHER newbie.” He spun to see a boy in a black shirt, red vest, striding toward him. “What the hell are the Reapers up to these days?” 

“Wait, can… can you hear me?” 

“And see you, kid,” he grinned. “These ones can’t, because they’re up in the Realground, where normal people live.” 

“Oh. Well… where are we?” 

“UG, kid, Underground. That’s what happens when you enter the Reapers’ Game.” 

“Reapers’… Game?”

“Yikes, you’re as bad as that Sora kid,” the boy sighed, shaking his head, and he felt a tug in his chest at the name. “Alright, well, since I can’t find MY partner, I guess you’ll have to do.” He held out his hand. “Name’s Keizo Yamashiro. Call me Kei.” He smiled and shook his hand. 

“I’m… I’m, uh…” He frowned, squeezing his eyes closed. The blond boy had said it, just for a moment. “I’m… Ven… something.”

“Ven-something, huh?” Kei grinned. “Can I shorten it to Ven?” 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Ven is good.” 

“Alright, so, do you know ANYTHING about what’s going on?” Kei asked and started to walk, Ven coming up behind him. 

“I don’t think so,” Ven replied, shaking his head. “Oh, wait… I know my phone is important, and so is this… pin thing,” he pointed to the black pin on his chest. 

“Player pin, yeah,” Keizo nodded. “That lets you scan things.” 

“Scan…” he muttered.

“Yeah, you know, read people’s minds, find monsters, et cetera.” 

“Wait, read people’s minds?!” 

“Well not other Players,” he laughed. “Just those ghosts, the Realgrounders. Sometimes it gives us tips for what we should do. Usually not important. Big one is finding the monsters, that’s what you need to focus on.  Here, take some of these,” Kei said, dumping several more pins into Ven’s open hands. “They’ll let you fight the monsters.”

“This is all really confusing,” Ven admitted.

“You’ll pick it up fast, kid, don’t worry,” Kei laughed, slapping Ven on the shoulder. Suddenly, there were two beeps, Ven’s pocket buzzing as he took out his phone. 

“ _ Make it to 104, _ ” the message read. 

“What’s ‘104’?” Ven muttered.

“Oh nice, easy mission,” Kei smiled. “Start of the week, makes sense. Just follow my lead and we’ll be fine.” Ven nodded, following behind Kei as they stepped out into a busy intersection, the “Realground” people moving about their busy lives. “That up there? That’s 104.” He pointed to a large building, with the numbers emblazoned on the top.

“So we just… go to a building? That seems easy.” 

“Should be,” Kei noted. “But, things usually get pretty complicated.” There was a noise and the two turned to see several enormous frogs with bizarre markings covering their surface. “See Complication A: Noise.”

“Kei those are frogs.” 

“They’re called Noise, dunce,” he laughed. “It’s a kind of monster in the Underground. They’re sort of… obstacles we have to hurdle, to get to the end of the line before time runs out.” He raised his hand and Ven saw a timer, counting down from 28:12. “Use pins to take out Noise, complete the mission, easy as pie.” Ven nodded, holding one of the pins before rearing back and throwing it at one of the frogs, bouncing off harmlessly. “Good. God. You have no idea what you’re doing.”

“You said use the pins!” Ven groaned and Kei shook his head, placing one hand on a pin with a symbol of fire, his other hand raised as flames shot from it, coating the ground and burning the frogs as Ven watched. 

“They give you magic,” he explained as the last frog disappeared into static. “Use the magic to beat the Noise. Simple, yeah?” 

“Yeah, real simple,” Ven grumbled, picking up the pin he’d thrown, affixing it to his jacket. “So let’s get going to 104, yeah?” 

“I’ll lead the way,” Kei grinned and Ven rolled his eyes, following behind the other Player. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mark of Mastery continues.

Seren gripped the ropes to the auxiliary sails, tugging at the rope. The three had been on the ship for about four days now, and Seren had already picked up quite a bit. 

“Good form,” Mister Arrow nodded, surprising Seren. Arrow had been strict but firm, often giving out more criticisms than praise, so this was a welcome change. “Perhaps the captain will see a proper deckhand of you, yet.” 

“Aye,” they smiled, tugging at the rope to ensure the knot wouldn’t budge. “Corona’s a port town. I’m not wholly inexperienced.” Mister Arrow nodded, heading off and their eyes drifted to the boy perched on the prow of the ship. 

Jim had become a relatively close friend on the ship, when they weren't working their respective duties. They felt pink touch their cheeks and frowned. He was cute. Obviously, Seren could admit that, they had EYES, and the boy was cute. That wasn't necessarily a bad thought, but the ones that came after, the empty feeling of not having Ven to hold… 

Okay, THOSE were bad thoughts. And they weren't going to entertain thoughts like that any longer than they had to. 

There was a thump nearby and they jumped, turning to see Xion. Had she been sitting in the rafters? How long had she been there? They gave a small wave and she ducked her head, averting her eyes and moving past them quickly. They sighed, watching as she disappeared below deck. They wanted to go after her, shake her, talk some sense into her. 

“We're a TEAM, Xion. We're supposed to be working together. We have to do this  _ together _ .” They sighed, slumping. It would fall on deaf ears, obviously. Xion seemed interested in her duties, hiding away to sleep, and hanging around the creepiest deckhand, the “Scroop” guy. Or “Spider Psycho” as Jim was apt to call him, Seren remembered with a smile.

They tightened another knot, looking over their handiwork before nodding, and looking to Jim before making their way across the deck, up to the bow of the ship and leaning against the rail.

“Enjoying the view?” they teased and he grinned back at them.

“Sure am. Are you?” They blushed and laughed, shaking their head.

“Don't patronize me, Hawkins,” they retorted and he laughed.  _ Fuck, he’s cute _ . They were silent, looking out into the stars, at the swirling nebulas and distant, strange creatures.

“Hey, Seren.” They perked up. “What would you do if you found, like… Treasure Planet?”

“Treasure PLANET?” he frowned. “Like a whole planet… of treasure?”  _ Obviously, Seren _ .

“You’ve never heard of Treasure Planet? Loot of a thousand worlds? Captain Flint's lost treasure? Where did you grow up, again?”

“Pretty far away,” he replied. “A place called Corona.” Jim nodded, frowning. “Treasure Planet sounds like a fairy tale,” they pointed out.

“That's what my mom always said,” he smiled. “Just one of those legends. I always believed, though.” Seren hummed in thought.

“I'm not sure,” they finally admitted. “Just like, endless wealth? Probably buy a nice big house and settle down-”  _ With my boyfriend _ . “Buy some fancy clothes, I don't know. What would YOU do?”

“Rebuild mom's inn, for starters. Then… buy a ship, probably. Sail the stars. Captain my own ship, you know?” Seren nodded, watching as the stellar wind played at Jim's hair. “Would you come with me?”

“W-wait what?” Seren blinked.

“Why not?” Jim laughed. “You can tie a sail and you know your way around a ship. You could be my first mate.” Jim gave them a smile and they shivered. Jim's first mate.

“I… have things I have to do, back home,” they finally said, pained. “This voyage is probably the last time I'll be here.” 

“Oh,” Jim sighed. 

“Plus, I don't know if we'd be a good match anyway,” they smiled. “I'd be too tempted to cut that ponytail of yours in your sleep.”

“I dunno,” he said, climbing down off the prow and leaning next to Seren. “I think we'd make a pretty good match, if not for the stuff you have to do back home.” Seren shuddered.  _ They would be _ . They closed their eyes for a second, focusing on Ven. Their Ven, their bright, vibrant Ven. They were his starlight. They smiled at the realization that right now, worlds and worlds away, Ven was likely thinking of them too. “Want to grab something to eat before we turn in?”

“Yeah,” they smiled, pushing away from the bow. “Good idea.”

* * *

 

The three shivered as they made their way through Tundratown, following after the two as they approached a large gated lot, Judy tugging at the lock as the three ducked out of sight, watching.

“Closed! Great,” Judy huffed. 

“Mm, and I will betcha you don’t have a warrant to get in,” Nick said, shaking his head with a smile. “Darnit. It’s a bummer!” The two began to bicker and Elrena’s foot began thumping hard and fast.

“Elrena, stop,” Skuld whispered. “We don’t want them to hear us.”

“I can’t,” she groaned, holding her leg. “It’s a nervous tick. Or I’m cold, I don’t know, stupid fucking bunny body.” 

“You’re telling me,” Roxas frowned. “I’ve been trying to back howling all day, and it’s KILLING me.” 

“You two are not taking this seriously,” Skuld sighed, turning back to the others. 

“What, and you’re telling me you DIDN’T want to pounce on everyone in Little Rodentia?” Roxas scoffed. 

“I- look, the point is we’re here on investigation, and we can’t get distracted and-” She paused. “Where did they go.” The other two scrambled to look around the corner, just barely catching Nick’s tail as they passed behind a limo over the fence. “Damnit! C’mon.” They snuck across the street, Skuld and Roxas quietly climbing the fence, Elrena getting a running start and bounding it in a single jump. 

“Show off,” Roxas laughed and Elrena stuck her tongue out at him.

“Focus!” Skuld hissed, leading them forward around the limousines. “They’re in here somewhere, we just have to find which car they’re in.” 

“Yeah,” Roxas whispered back. “There’s only like, a hundred of them, how hard can it be?”

“Uh, guys?” Elrena said, and the two shushed her, turning back, and realizing why she hadn’t been whispering. “I think we have bigger problems.”

* * *

 

“What the fuck did you do!” she screamed once they’d gotten below decks, shoving the insect hard. The image was still burned into her brain - Seren, screaming in anguish, arm outstretched as Mister Arrow tumbled into the black heart of a dying star. Evidently, Jim hadn’t secured his lifeline well enough. It had been sloppy, too loose, and it caused Arrow his life. The others - Captain Amelia, Lea, the dog alien Doppler - hadn’t seen Scroop undo the lifeline that he’d cut, throwing it over the side of the ship along with the first mate. “What the fuck!” 

“I made it easier,” he growled, pulling himself up, looming over her, all shining red chitin and sharp claws. “One more out of the way for when it’s time to strike.”

“I thought we weren’t going to kill anyone! I thought-”

“You should stop thinking,” he replied, taking a step toward her. “We never said we weren’t going to kill anyone. We only promised not to kill your friends. And even then,” he said, mouth curling up in a horrible smile, “we still might.” Her hand was itching to summon her keyblade. Not yet. Not worth it yet.

“If you so much as lay a disgusting claw on my friends-” She was cut off as he lunged forward, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her to the wall, the tips of his claws sinking into the metal and holding her there. 

“You are not here to tell me what to do,” he rasped. “Even Silver can’t tell me what to do. I follow his lead for treasure, nothing more. Do you understand?” Her fingers raked at the exoskeleton, slipping as they tried to find purchase, to yank him away from her. “I said, do you  _ understand _ ?” He pressed harder and she yelped, feeling his claw press against her windpipe, her breathing labored.

“Yes,” she choked. “I understand.”

“Try again,” he said, pushing harder, and she could feel a drop of blood running down her neck.

“Yes, sir,” she coughed. “I understand.” After a long moment, he pulled back and she fell to her knees, coughing and holding her throat. 

“You’re a liability, Xion.” She hated how her name sounded in his voice. “We should kill you and be done with it. But Silver seems to think you have worth. So, for now, I’ll let you live. But know your place.” He turned and left, Xion still gasping for breath, rubbing the wound on her neck. 

She was going to kill him if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

 

The two enormous polar bears led the three through the extravagant mansion, two others in front of them. 

“They got Judy and Nick too?” Skuld said quietly. 

“Oh good, we’ll all die together,” Elrena muttered. They were eventually deposited in a room, stumbling next to Judy and Nick, their escorts guarding the door.

“You three?” Judy blinked. “What are YOU three doing here?”

“Just figured we’d drop in, see how you were doing,” Elrena winked.

“We were following you,” Skuld admitted. “We wanted to help with the missing otter, it… felt like the right thing to do.” 

“Oh, excellent,” Nick laughed. “We’ll all die together.”

“I said that too!” Elrena laughed and Skuld elbowed her as a polar bear entered the room.

“Is that Mr. Big?” Judy whispered.

“No,” Nick hissed.

“What about him?” she asked as another entered. “Is that him?”

“No!” 

“That’s GOTTA be him,” she gasped, as an enormous bear entered. 

“Stop talking, stop talking,  _ stop talking _ ,” he whispered feverishly. Finally the bear sat, setting his hands on the table, spreading them to reveal-

“A shrew?” Skuld whispered, and Elrena snorted, covering her mouth quickly. 

“Mr. Big, sir, this is a simple mistake-” Nick started, the shrew holding his hand up and Nick started, clambering to kiss his hand lightly. “This is a simple misunderstanding.”

“You come here unannounced on the day my daughter is to be married,” Mr. Big said in a tiny voice. Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas saw Elrena starting to go red in the face, her hands clamped hard around her mouth, quaking with silent laughter. 

“Well, actually we were brought here against our will, so,” Nick chuckled. “Um… point is, I did not know that it was your car, and I certainly did not know about your daughter’s wedding!”

“I trusted you Nicky,” Mr. Big sighed. “I welcomed you into my home. We broke bread together, grandmama made you a cannoli.” Elrena was physically shaking now, her eyes squeezed shut. “And how did you repay my generosity? With a rug. Made from the butt of a skunk. A skunk butt rug.” Elrena finally burst into laughter, doubling over and wheezing as she laughed, the entire room looking to her in surprised horror. 

“Oh my god,” she laughed, gasping for breath. “SKUNK BUTT RUG? Holy shit, this is- this is too much, I-”

“You think this is funny?” Mr. Big said with a scowl. “I had to bury my grandmama in that skunk butt rug.” She laughed harder, falling to her knees. 

“Elrena, what are you doing?” Judy hissed. “This is not the time for-”

“Fine,” Mr. Big said flatly. “I’ll show you somethin’ real funny. Boys?” He grinned. “Ice ‘em.”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Nick said, rushing to the desk as the polar bears began to grab the rest of them by the waists. “I didn’t see nothing- I-I’m not saying nothing-!”

“And you never will,” Mr. Big said, shaking his head as the bears removed a rug, opening a panel in the floor leading to what looked to be VERY frigid water. “Her first.” Elrena blinked as he pointed at her, the bear lifting her above the panel and she winced, as-

“Daddy,” a high voice came, and they stopped, looking to the desk as another shrew trotted out onto the table. “It’s time for our dance!” She froze, looking up at the bears. “Ugh! What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!”

“I have to, baby, daddy has to. Ice ‘em!” 

“Wait, wait!” The shrew ran to the edge of the desk, pointing to Elrena. “She’s the bunny that saved my life yesterday! From that giant donut!” 

“This bunny?” Mr. Bigs asked incredulously and Elrena grinned broadly. 

“Yeah! Hi!” 

“Yo,” Elrena laughed. “You’re killin’ that dress.” 

“Aw, thank you,” 

“Hmm. Put ‘em down,” Mr. Big said, and they closed the hatch, the others sighing gratefully as they were lowered to the ground. “You’ve done me a great service. Is there any way I can repay you?”

“We’re actually looking for Mr. Emmitt Otterton,” Judy explained. “We traced him back to one of your limousines.”

“An easy enough request,” he nodded, with a smile. “Now, shall we all go down to join the festivities, Fru Fru?” 

“Yeah, come on!” A polar bear picked up the two shrews and led them out of the room, the other five in tow. 

“Good job in there, Elrena,” Judy smiled. “If it weren’t for you we’d be… well, I’d rather not THINK about where we’d be.”

“Pfft, no big deal,” Elrena waved dismissively. “You know, just like… doing good things is payment enough, you know?” Roxas and Skuld grinned at each other, chuckling as they were led out to a patio, ready to attend the wedding of a mafia shrew.

* * *

 

Ven panted, doubled over, Kei out of breath beside him.

“Jeez… whole lotta Noise,” he breathed and Ven nodded. “More than usual. Must be real unlucky, kid.” He FELT pretty unlucky. He couldn’t remember anything, not even his full name.  _ I’m missing something important _ , he thought, finger running along the star at his chest.  _ But what? _

“Uh oh,” Kei grimaced, looking ahead and touching a pin. “Looks like we may have a Reaper.”

“What’s a Reaper?” Ven asked, preparing his own as well. 

“They’re the things that make the Noise,” he replied. “They give us missions and make our lives hell so that the game is balanced and difficult.” Ven nodded, following his gaze to the person ahead, a woman, looking resolutely about the square, a strange weapon in her hand.

A  _ familiar _ weapon. 

“Wait, are… you sure that’s a Reaper?” Ven asked.

“What? I mean, I think so, she’s dressed weird and has a big sword and no one’s noticing her,” Kei laughed. “I mean that or she’s a Player, but do you think THAT’S gonna happen?” Ven locked eyes with the girl, his heart sinking for a minute. WAS she a Reaper? God, was he prepared for that? Then she smiled, giving a wave and he sighed. “Really?” Kei blinked as the woman made her way over. “ANOTHER one. This is weird, you know that, right?” 

“I’ve been looking all over for you, Ven,” she smiled. 

“Oh… we know each other?” Her eyes went wide and then she frowned.

"So THAT’S your Entry Fee…” she muttered, then, to Ven, “Yeah, of course we know each other, silly. We grew up together.”

“Oh!” He blinked. “Sorry. I… can’t remember much.” 

“It’s okay,” she laughed. “I’m Aqua.” That name seemed familiar. He felt he could trust her. 

“Nice to meet you, Aqua,” he smiled.

“That’s… so sad to hear you say,” she chuckled. “It’s alright, we’ll get you out of here and maybe we’ll both get back what we lost.” He cocked his head but Kei nodded, heading forward with Aqua, Ven bringing up the rear. 

“What do you mean, ‘what we lost’?” he asked. “Do you mean like my memory?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “You lost your memory, it looks like. Your Entry Fee to the Reapers’ Game. You have to give up what’s most precious to you. It makes sense that yours is your memory. You fought hard to get it back, especially the memories with Seren.” His hand touched at the star again.  _ Seren?  _ The name struck him hard. Important. “But Master Yen Sid said that if we can make it through the game, it’s possible to get our Entry Fees back.”

“That’s… half right,” Kei explained. “You’ve got a few choices when you win the game. You can move on to the afterlife - you get a real cushy spot, too - you can become a Reaper and interfere with other Players’ games, you can try the game AGAIN, getting your Entry Fee back and having another one taken away, or you can leave the game.”

“So… we can’t have it both ways,” Ven said softly. “We can’t get the stuff we lost back AND leave.”

“Not the way the rules are set up, no,” Kei grimaced. “In the Reapers’ Game, what’s lost is lost for good. If you want out, Ven, your memories are gone.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Mark of Mastery.

“All I’m sayin’ is I’m sure this job could pay a little… compensation, you know?” Lea replied. “I mean, I know we said we’d work for free, but c’mon, there’s gotta be SOMETHIN’ at the end of all this, right?”

“Whatever IS at the end of this trip isn’t any of your concern,” the captain snapped. “What IS of your concern is making sure we’re ready to make way now that we’ve found the planet-”

“PIRATES!” Jim gasped, stumbling through the door and locking it behind him. “They’re after the treasure!”

“Jim!” Seren rushed to his side, looking him over. “Pirates? What? Are you okay?”

“Mutiny,” he panted. 

“Who?” the captain demanded.

“A-all of them.”

“Oh no, Xion…” Lea grimaced. “She’s out there with them, she- she might be in danger, we should-”

“Right now what we SHOULD be doing is figuring out how to escape,” the captain said, moving to a cupboard and pulling out several guns, tossing one to Doppler. “Doctor, familiar with these?” 

“Oh, I’ve seen… well, I’ve read-” The gun went off, blasting into a globe inches from the captain’s head. “Uh, no, no I’m not.” She rolled her eyes, pulling a gold sphere from the cupboard as the door began to light up, shooting off sparks. 

“Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life,” she said, tossing him the sphere, caught in midair by the small, pink alien they called Morph.

“Morph, gimme that!” Jim yelled, grabbing it and wrenching it from its mouth. 

“So we’re just gonna shoot our way out?” Lea gaped. “There’s probably a dozen guys out there with more guns than we’ve got!” 

“So we retreat,” the captain said simply. 

“Well good idea, cap’n, but how do you propose we-” There was a loud snapping pop like the energy guns made, and they looked to see a large hole in the floor, the captain discarding a smoking pistol. 

“Who’s first?” she smiled at Lea, who scowled.

And then they were running, the five of them and Morph, darting through maintenance passages beneath the cabin. Left, right, right, another left. Seren was getting dizzy as they passed boiler rooms and engine rooms and a handful of other rooms they’d never seen. Finally they dropped down a set of stairs, the captain locking the door behind them and sealing it with a burst from her rifle.

“To the longboats, quickly!” The group scurried into one of the boats as she laid her weight down on a large lever, the door beneath them slowly opening as the door began to light up with the tools the pirates were using on the other side. The captain darted over, flipping through the air, landing gracefully and cocking her rifle. 

“Show off,” Lea scoffed. 

“Morph, no!” Seren looked to see Jim jump from the boat, following the shapeshifter who’d gotten a hold of the gold sphere. 

“Jim, come back!” they called as he sprang forward after the alien. The door finally gave way, pirates pouring in and firing. 

“Stop!” they heard Xion scream from behind the group. “You said you wouldn’t hurt th-” Then a yelp and she was silent. Seren’s eyes were fixed on Jim, as he skidded to a stop, Silver on the other side, Morph between them. 

“Morph, c’mere!” Jim called.

“Come to me, Morph!” Silver retorted. The alien looked back and forth, conflicted, before darting down in a coil of rope, Jim reaching in and snatching the orb. As he jumped at the longboat, grabbing onto the side, the captain shouted “NOW!” and two shots fired into the ropes above them, dropping the boat to the partially opened hatch and slowly sliding out, beginning to fall through the air. 

“Come on,” Seren said, grabbing Jim and hauling him up into the boat as the captain opened the solar sail and shooting forward. 

“We just gotta make it to the ground,” Lea said, gripping the side of the boat as she steered.

“Captain! Laser ball at twelve o’clock!” Jim and Seren spun, the captain jerking the steering lever hard, just too late as the sphere of energy smashed into the ship, destroying the back half as the captain cried out. Without the solar sail or the engine, the boat dropped, Doppler and Lea screaming, the captain doubled over in pain, and Jim and Seren grabbing each other’s hands as they braced. 

Finally, the boat slammed into the ground, bouncing once before flipping, sliding upside down along the ground until it came to a stop. Seren shook their head, blinking and slowly letting go of Jim’s hand as the boy lifted the boat off of them, rubbing his neck and wincing. 

“Oh my goodness,” Doppler sighed, straightening his glasses. “That was more fun than I ever want to have again.”

“You’re telling me,” Lea groaned with a stretch, his back cracking. 

“Not one of my… gossamer landings,” the captain chuckled, then winced, grabbing her side and falling to the ground. 

“Captain!” Doppler and Lea ran to Amelia as she fell, Seren and Jim coming up behind them. 

“Don’t fuss,” she scoffed, standing and then falling back into Doppler for a moment, righting herself again. “Slight bruising, that’s all… Cup of tea and I’ll be right as rain. Mr. Hawkins-” She frowned, squinting at Doppler before swinging over to Jim. “The map, if you please.” He blinked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the sphere, sighing with relief. Then, as they watched, it rose from his hand, separating and moving, turning back into- “Morph! Morph, where’s the map?!” They watched as it turned into a coil of rope, the sphere depositing into it. “Are you serious?! It’s back on the SHIP?!” 

“Stifle that blob and get low,” the captain growled, looking skyward, and the others followed her gaze. The other longboat was drifting overhead slowly, searching. They ducked behind the remains of their own lifeboat, the captain looking over her weapon as they watched the pirates pass. “We need a more defensible position. Mr. Hawkins,” she said, handing him a pistol, “scout ahead.” He took it, the nodded.

“Aye, captain.” 

“I’ll go with you,” Seren said softly and Jim gave a smile. 

“Steady, steady,” Doppler said, lowering the captain to the ground. “Lea, you wouldn’t happen to have any, eh, medical experience?” 

“Yeah, doc, certified surgeon,” Lea joked with a laugh. “Just lemme know what I can do to help.” 

“Alright, let’s take a look at that,” the doctor said, as Seren and Jim made their way into the fungal forest. 

“How you holding up, Jim?” Seren asked and Jim sighed.

“Frustrated? Mad? I don’t know, Seren, I just-” He groaned. “We were THIS close, and now Silver still has the upper hand. He has the map and he doesn’t even know it, and once he finds out we DON’T have the map…” Seren nodded, frowning.

“Hey, Jim.” He looked to them. “I’m… sorry. About Silver, I mean.” Jim stiffened, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s whatever.” 

“It’s not whatever, I know important Silver-”

“Seren,” Jim snapped, then closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry, I… don’t want to talk about it.” They nodded, following behind him before catching a glint off of something between the stalks of vegetation.

“Jim,” they whispered and he stopped. “Something’s here.” Jim’s eyes went wide and he drew his pistol quietly, finger to his lips as he shushed Morph. The two crept over to the vegetation, peering inside, looking for-

“AH!” the robot shouted, jumping in front of them. The two cried out, stumbling backward and falling to the ground. “Oh this is FANTASTIC! Carbon-based lifeforms come to rescue me at LAST! I just want to hug ya and squeeze ya and hold you close to me!” The two got back to their feet, the bizarre robot hugging Jim around the waist as Seren laughed. 

“Alright- okay- can you let go of me?”

“Sorry, sorry,” the robot replied, letting go. “I’ve just been marooned for… SO LONG, I mean solitude’s fun, don’t get me wrong, for heaven’s sake after a hundred years YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!” Seren and Jim shared a look and grimaced. This… was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

“Manchas,” Roxas repeated as they made their way across the log bridge. “That was the driver that Otterton attacked?” 

“Yeah,” Judy frowned. “It just… still doesn’t add up. I don’t understand what would make a mild mannered OTTER FLORIST attack someone like that.” 

“Well that’s why we’re here, fluff,” Nick responded with a shrug. “To get some answers, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” She sighed pausing on the bridge. “We don’t want you guys too involved in this, can you hang back? I promise we’ll regroup to talk about it afterward.” 

“You sure?” Elrena asked. “I-I mean, strength in numbers and all that, right?” 

“Thanks,” Judy smiled. “But I think we can handle a simple questioning.”

“Y-yeah, of course,” she blushed, nodding as Judy and Nick walked away.

“So, Elrena,” Roxas grinned. “How’s it going?” Her ears flattened and she scowled, foot thumping in irritation. 

“Shut the hell up, Roxas, don’t you patronize me.” She started walking back over the bridge, Roxas and Skuld chuckling.

“Oh come on, Elrena,” Skuld smiled. “You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“Yeah, true,” Elrena growled. “I didn’t fuck a 16 year old.” Skuld started, taking a step back.

“That- Elrena, that was uncalled for.” 

“I- Yeah, well- Fuck you. Sorry. It… it was, I’m sorry.” 

“C’mon, Elrena,” Roxas said softly. “We were only joking with you- ow!” Skuld turned to see him rubbing his neck. “Must’ve been a bug… or… something…” 

“Roxas, what’s wrong?” Skuld said, rushing to his side as he blinked hard, dropping to all fours. “Roxas? Hey, Roxas, buddy?” After a second he looked up, his eyes… wrong somehow. “Roxas, hey, are you-?” He snarled, swiping, claws out and Skuld yelped, scooting back and stumbling to her feet. “Roxas, stop!” He growled again, a deep, guttural, animal noise. “Elrena, something is wrong!” 

“Here,” she said, summoning her keyblade. “Let’s just knock him senseless.” 

“We can’t hurt him!” Skuld begged. 

“Then what do we do?” Elrena asked, taking another step back, a long pause before Roxas took a step forward.

“Run!” They bolted as he lunged, landing and swiping where they’d been as they darted away, scrambling over a tree trunk, fingers slipping with the rain. Elrena looked back and swore, seeing Skuld further back. She slowed for just a second, grabbing Skuld’s wrist. 

“Come ON we have to go!” she yelled, tugging the girl forward as they crossed another bridge, sliding down an incline and stumbling before continuing on. “Is he still behind us?” 

“Yeah, and he’s starting to gain on us!” Elrena swore and turned another sharp corner stumbling and gasping as she ran into two wolves, the two girls toppling to the ground. Roxas turned the corner, snarling and crouching to lunge when one of the wolves fired a gun, a net wrapping around Roxas as he growled and struggled. The two panted, out of breath, watching as one of the wolves lifted Roxas by the net, hauling him over to a car.

“Wait, what’re you doing?” Elrena demanded and the wolves looked back at them. “That’s our friend you can’t-” One moved forward quickly, taking the net gun and bashing it against Elrena’s forehead, causing her to see stars until she fell back, hitting her head against the ground and falling unconscious.  

She’d suffered a “moderate concussion”, evidently. It hadn’t been terrible, she was only out for a few minutes and Skuld had gotten her to the emergency room fairly quickly. The doctors insisted she should stay for more time to recover, but Elrena had gotten heated, demanding they let her leave until finally they brought her a release form and the two made their way out and onto the street.

“What the hell do we do now?” Elrena grumbled. 

“I… don’t know,” Skuld sighed. “We need to find Roxas but we don’t have any LEADS.”

“You think this is what happened to Otterton?” Elrena asked, leaning against the wall. “Went crazy, disappeared? Kidnapped by some wolves?”

“That would make sense,” Skuld frowned. “I mean as much as ANY of this makes sense.” 

“Where the hell did they even go?” she sighed. “I mean, you gotta take them somewhere once you kidnap them, yeah?” 

“Hey,” Skuld said and Elrena looked to her, seeing her pointing. “Do you think they have those ALL over Zootopia?” She looked up, seeing a camera pointed at a traffic intersection. 

“Huh. I dunno. Think maybe the mayor has access to that kind of stuff?” 

“I say we go find out,” Skuld smiled. 

“And what if he DOESN’T let us look at the footage?” Elrena asked, and Skuld grinned, summoning her keyblade. 

“We break in and find it ourselves.” 

“That’s my girl,” Elrena laughed. “Alright, let’s go harass the mayor.”

* * *

 

She padded through the empty halls, shuddering as she straightened her shirt and belt. She was a glorified prisoner at this point, after she’d talked back during the mutiny. Her jaw still felt sore from where they’d knocked her out. So now she walked alone, quietly, through the ship, Scroop down below doing… whatever it was he did. She should kill him, but she didn’t think her keyblade would do the job well enough. She needed to find a gun, or a good knife, or-

She froze in the hall, locking eyes with Jim, Morph at his shoulder, shuddering in surprise.

“Xion,” he said slowly.

“Jim,” she replied.

“You… helped the pirates mutiny.” 

She winced.  “They said they wouldn’t hurt you guys,” she lied. “I didn’t think it was going to get out of hand.” Jim frowned. “I won’t tell him you’re here. Can I help? Could… could you take me back to the planet, with S- ...w-with the others?” 

“I’ll think about it,” he replied. “Just keep an eye out for Scroop and try to keep him off our scent, will you?” 

“Sure, yes,” she nodded. “I can do that. I’m sorry.” He nodded, turning and darting down the hallway. Find Scroop. Distract him. Make sure he didn’t know Jim was on board. That was easy, she’d just-

An alarm sounded and she froze.  _ Fuck _ . She started down the hall, looking to side rooms, for Scroop so she could calm him, keep him from finding Jim, hoping to god that- 

A series of crashes, crying out, back the way she came. She started at a run, finally drawing her keyblade as she did. She had to find him, save him from Scroop. As she turned a corner the lights went off and she gasped. She paused, using her free hand to summon a small fire, using it like a lighter as she continued slower now, making sure she wouldn’t trip over anything. After a second, the auxiliary power came back on, and she started jogging again. She turned a corner, Scroop looming over an unaware Jim.

“Jim!” she shouted, and he turned, seeing Scroop just in time for him to bat the boy down, knocking the gun from his hand. She started to run, she could grab the gun and kill Scroop, but suddenly her feet left the ground and she yelped, reaching out and grabbing onto piping from the ceiling as the gravity cut. Jim kicked Scroop hard, crashing through the ceiling above, both floating above deck. “JIM!” She crawled her way along the piping, grunting and finally peering through the open hole, the two floating up into the sky, Scroop easily grabbing onto the mast and Jim floating further, desperately clinging to the black flag. 

Scroop climbed the mast with a grin as Jim swatted at the gun as it floated past, attempting to reach it, his fingertips just barely nicking the edge and causing it to spin off into the void. As he did, Scroop laughed, beginning to cut the rope with his claw. 

“No!” She lunged, moving quick but careful, eventually grabbing onto the mast and crawling up. Scroop had stopped cutting as Jim clung to the mast. He growled, lunging at Jim, who kicked off of him, knocking him into the flag as Xion arrived, a fire in her palm destroying the rope the rest of the way and sending Scroop off into space with a scream. The two held themselves against the mast, panting, before gravity returned and they slammed into the floor of the crow’s nest.

“Ow,” she groaned and he chuckled. 

“Laser cannons disconnected, captain Jimmy sir!” She peered over the side to see a sparking, bronze robot, giving a salute. “Gee, that wasn’t so tough!” 

“Nice friend,” she said, slumping against the side of the crow’s nest and he gave a light smile, brandishing the sphere from his pocket. 

“C’mon. Let’s get back to the others.”

* * *

 

“They’re at an abandoned building outside of town,” Judy had told them when they met her outside City Hall. “But we really don’t want you guys involved.” 

“Hey… where’s Roxas?” Nick asked slowly.

“That’s why we have to get involved,” Skuld replied. “He went crazy and they took him.”

“Oh, god I’m so sorry,” Judy said softly. “I didn’t know.”

“So we got your back, Hopps,” Elrena replied, crossing her arms. “If you don’t take us we’ll just follow you anyway.” She bit her lip and sighed.

“Alright. But you both have to do EVERYTHING I say.” They nodded, Elrena shuddering slightly. “Good. Let’s go.” 

The sign read “CLIFFSIDE” and there was a long, winding road leading to a bridge over the edge of a river. 

“What the hell kind of place is this?” Elrena whispered as the made their way up the road. 

“We’re not sure. We just know this is where Manchas and Roxas were taken. Keep your heads down and stay quiet.” They eventually ducked down behind a rock, peeking over the top to look out at the bridge. A checkpoint had been set up, guarded by two wolves, and Judy frowned. “Follow me.” They slowly crept across the road, ducking behind a small building that had the controls for the gate arm. They were still for a moment until the wolf left the building and Nick perked up, tapping Judy and doing a number of hand gestures, before a thumbs up.

“W-?” Elrena started and Skuld clamped her hand over her mouth as Nick scurried around the building to the other side. They looked around the corner at him, then froze as the wolf nearby began to sniff the air, looking to the building where Nick was hiding. “Shit, shit,” Elrena whispered. “What do we do?” Judy bit her lip, then put her hand to her mouth, letting out a howl, the wolf cocking his head and howling in response. 

“Gary, quit it!” the other wolf said. “You’re going to start a howl!”

“I didn’t start it!” Gary protested, and Judy let out another howl. After a moment of hesitation, Gary howled again, his friend joining in, as did the other wolves by the front door. 

“Come on!” Judy whispered, grabbing the two and motioning for Nick to follow as they made their way across the bridge. They ducked around the side, Nick chuckling. 

“You are a clever bunny,” he smiled. They looked around for a way in, before their eyes raising to a large pipe draining water. 

“Oh no,” Elrena protested. “We’re not gonna wade through SEWER water, THAT’S my limit. Judy, please, don’t make me.” Several minutes later, they climbed up through a manhole, Elrena whimpering and shaking herself of the grime, wringing out her ears gently as the other three explored the room. 

“It looks like this was a hospital,” Judy frowned, scanning with her phone’s flashlight and eventually landing on a door, she and Nick glancing at each other before slowly creeping forward, the girls bringing up the rear. Nick tentatively reached out for the handle, pausing before pulling back, sliding Judy forward. 

“You know what? After you, you’re the cop,” he smiled. She huffed, turning off her flashlight and slowly opening the door, peering inside, the others straining to see around her. They slowly entered, making their way into some sort of bizarre hospital room, screens bathing the room in an eerie blue light. 

“Office equipment,” she muttered. “It’s brand new.” She started recording on her phone, looking around the room as the other three examined. 

“Carrots,” Nick gasped, and Judy turned, seeing him point to the ground, a series of deep scores along its surface. 

“Claw marks,” she replied. 

“Yeah. Huge, HUGE claw marks. I mean what kind of-?” Suddenly there was a roar, Nick crying out in surprise and stumbling away from the door he was near as a tiger slammed against the window, clawing at it in an attempt to get to Nick. The four huddled together as Judy slowly turned her flashlight down the hallways, revealing a row glass cells on either side. 

“Oh no,” Skuld said softly, following Judy down the hall. As they walked, her flashlight illuminated the interiors of the cells, animals growling and snarling, feral like Roxas had been. She paused at a door, shining the light inside to reveal a panther, curled up and growling at them.

“Mr. Manchas,” she whispered. 

“And there’s Roxas,” Skuld gasped, the group turning to see him snarling from his cell, pacing and watching them with his eerie reflective eyes. 

“Look, it’s him!” Judy said softly. “We found our otter!” She placed her hands against the glass. “Mr. Otterton? My name is Judy Hopps. Your wife sent me to find you. We’re going to get you out of here-” She gasped as he lunged at the door, reaching through the holes and swiping at her. 

“Or not?” Nick breathed, picking himself up off the floor. “Guess he’s in no rush to get home to the missus.” Elrena looked to Judy as she frowned, counting. 

“...11, 12, 13, 14- Not counting Manchas or Roxas, it’s… it’s 14. Chief Bogo handed out fourteen missing mammal files. They’re all here. All the missing mammals… are right here.” Suddenly, a beeping and all four turned to the door at the end of the hall, someone silhouetted behind the glass. 

“C’mon!” Skuld whispered, ducking into an empty cell, the other three scurrying in behind her. 

“Enough!” came a booming voice. “I don’t want EXCUSES, doc, I want answers!”

“Mayor Lionheart, please, we’re doing everything I can,” the doctor responded.

“The mayor is a lion named ‘lionheart’?” Elrena muttered and Skuld elbowed her hard. 

“Really?” he sighed, as Judy quietly raised her phone, starting to record. “Cuz I got a dozen and a half animals here who have gone off the rails CRAZY, and you can’t tell me why! Now I’d call that awfully far from ‘doing everything’!”

“Sir,” the doctor grimaced, “it may be time to consider their… biology.” 

“What? What do you mean, ‘biology’?” 

“The only animals going savage are predators, we CANNOT keep it a secret, we need to come forward!” Then, a loud chiming and the four of them all looked to Judy’s phone, a picture of “Mom and Dad” on the screen as it rang. 

“Someone’s here,” the mayor gasped. 

“Sir, you need to go, NOW,” the doctor demanded, pushing him through the door and slamming it shut. “Security, sweep the area!” The lights went dark, flashing red alarms sounding as the door to their cell locked, the four of them beginning to yank at it to open it. The beeping at the door came again, and they looked to see the pointed ears of wolves on the other side. 

“We can’t stay here,” Skuld said. “We have to get out, we- we have to escape NOW.” 

“Even if we got out of the cell, where would we go?” Elrena demanded. “Back the way we came?” 

“Can you all swim?” Judy asked suddenly.

“Yes?” Nick answered. “Why?” She looked to the other two. 

“No. No no no,” Elrena groaned. “Judy, please, don’t make us do this AGAIN.” 

Thirty seconds later, they emerged from the sewage tunnel screaming as they plummeted through the air, over the side of the bridge, and finally hitting the water below. Elrena’s lungs burned as she spun through the water, blinking and swimming frantically, eventually breaking water and coughing, gasping for air. 

“Carrots?” Nick demanded. “Hopps! Judy!” After a moment Skuld broke the surface and sputtering, Judy soon after, holding the plastic bag with her phone above her head. 

“We have to tell Bogo!”

* * *

 

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room and stood, shaking himself. He’d fallen asleep again. Kei had said something about passing out when the missions were over… but he couldn’t really remember too much. He groaned, lifting himself to his feet and steadying himself on a nearby wall. He could barely remember his NAME. All he knew was the game, Kei, and-

“Aqua?” he called out into the dark room. “Hey, Aqua?” He pushed away from the wall, beginning to grope around in the darkness. “Hello? Anyone?” 

“Hey!” someone called. Not Kei or Aqua. “Follow the sound of my voice!” 

“Okay!” Ven replied, moving toward them. A part of him wondered if it could be a trap, one of the Reapers Kei had mentioned. But hadn’t he said they couldn’t attack Players directly? All these rules were so confusing. “Where are you?”

“Here!” the voice said, closer. He carefully made his way forward, stumbling and swearing, toppling into someone and falling over. 

“Sh-shit, sorry!” he apologized, scrambling off of them.

“No problem,” they laughed, helping him to his feet, Ven clinging to his arm for stability. “Your voice- is this Roxas or Ventus?” He blinked.

“Um, Ventus, I think?” 

“You think?” the boy laughed. “It’s me, Sora! Can’t you tell by my voice?”

“Oh, I uh, I think I lost my memory?” Ven replied. 

“Yikes. That’s not good.” He felt Sora look around. “I can’t see ANYTHING in here. Can you use your magic? None of mine is working.”

“ _ Magic? _ ” Ven asked, flabbergasted. “What do-? I have MAGIC?” 

“Right, the memory thing,” Sora replied. “Maybe it’s just a game thing… Oh! Here!” Suddenly there was a dim light and Ven started, Sora’s face appearing in the dark. “Our phones!” Ven nodded, pulling his out and holding it up, illuminating his face as well. “Yup! That’s Ventus alright,” he laughed. “Okay, so maybe we can use these to find a way out of here.” 

“Worth a try,” Ven shrugged. “Should we split up?” 

“For now, yeah,” Sora said. “Yell if you find anything, okay?” He nodded, separating from Sora and beginning to scan the room with his phone, the dim light barely showing anything at all. He finally bumped into a wall with a gasp and started along that, looking for any sort of exit, a window or a lightswitch or-

“A door!” he called. “Sora, I found a door!” 

“Okay!” Sora replied from far off. “Is it open?” Ven tried it, light spilling through as it opened. 

“Thank goodness,” he sighed, Sora coming up beside him as they stepped through, back out into Shibuya. 

“Glad we’re out of that,” Sora laughed and Ven smiled. The boy WAS familiar, his red and black outfit and spiky brown hair. Sora’s smile faded and he slumped. “So you don’t remember ANYTHING?”

“No,” Ven replied, shaking his head. “I… Aqua told me my name, but I don’t remember anything else.”

“Oh, Aqua is here too?” Sora asked, looking around. “Wait! Did you two die?”

“DIE?” Ven gaped. “No we didn’t-” He paused. “I… I mean I don’t THINK we did.” 

“Hmm… Maybe Kei was wrong, then,” Sora frowned. “I died, and that’s how I got here. Same for Kei.” 

“Oh, you know Kei?” Ven perked up. “I met him right after I got here, I think… yesterday, I guess.” 

“Yeah,” Sora grinned. “He’s told me a LOT about the game. He knows… actually a whole lot.” He laughed and smiled. “Alright, we’ve got a mission, right?” Ven blinked, looking down at his hand. 1:29:13. 

“I guess we do,” he shrugged. 

“Looks like… we have to ‘Purge the danger in the underpass’,” Sora read from his phone, frowning. “I guess we just find that and we can move on to tomorrow.” Ven nodded, following Sora as he started through Shibuya. “This is so frustrating,” he sighed after a bit. “I want to ask how everyone’s been, what Kairi’s up to, if Riku’s okay, but…” He smiled weakly. “You don’t remember any of it.”

“Sorry,” Ven frowned. “I wish I did. Aqua’s told me a little bit, but nothing about a ‘Kairi’ or a ‘Riku’.” Sora nodded. 

“Not your fault! This game just does that to people. Cheer up,” he laughed, clapping Ventus on the shoulder. “We’ll get out of this! We’ve gotten through worse scrapes than this before.”

“I don’t know why I believe you, but I do,” he laughed. 

“I’m a believable guy!” 

“Sora! Ventus!” They turned to see Aqua wave, rushing up and hugging Sora tight. “Sora, I’m so happy to see you’re okay! It’s been so long, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I guess,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “How’re you doing? Oh! How’s Kairi and Riku?” 

“They’re fine,” Aqua chuckled. “I think they have a dog now?”

“Aw, that’s adorable!” 

“I’m glad you’re alright, Ven,” she smiled at him. 

“Yeah, you too,” he nodded.

“Glad you three are having a fun family reunion,” Kei said, catching up and panting, “but we’ve got a LOT of Noise coming up. We’ve got to be ready.” Ven nodded, hand to his chest, briefly brushing the star necklace before moving to his pins. He was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Hawkins finds Treasure Planet, and things start to boil over in Zootopia.

Seren tugged at their binds experimentally. Unfortunately, the pirates seemed to be as good at knot tying as they were. They slumped in their seat, looking out at the others as the longboat followed the glowing trail. Doppler and the Captain tied back to back, Lea beside them, Jim up at the front with Silver, Xion directly across from Seren, and they paused, catching her eye. 

“You okay?” they asked and she nodded, though she looked like she was going to cry. “It’s gonna be okay, Xion, we’ll get out of this together.” She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his chest, her breathing shallow and ragged. 

“You’re safe,” the said softly. “You’re safe. They didn’t kill you, you’re safe, starlight, everything will be okay-”

“Wait, what did you say?” She went rigid, pulling back.

“W-what do you mean-?”

“What did you call me?” 

“I-I said Seren, you’re safe, I-”

“That’s not what you said,” they replied firmly and she flinched. “How… where did you hear that?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “I don’t know, I don’t… I don’t know why I feel like this o-or why I can hear your voice, o-or feel-” She winced again and Seren blinked. Something was very, very wrong.

“What do I call you?” he asked quietly. 

“I…” She was biting her lip and had tears rolling down her cheeks. “Y-you call me kitten, starlight.” Their heart froze. Something was WRONG. 

“Why do you know that?” they sputtered. “Y-you shouldn’t- you CAN’T-” Then, after a pause. “What… else do you know?”

“A lot,” she whimpered. “Too much. It hurts, starlight, it’s so much, I- a-all these thoughts, and I…” 

“It’s okay, Xion,” they said quietly and she looked up at him. “We’ll… get this figured out. It’ll be okay.” She nodded and sniffed.

“Seren, I l-”

“We’re here,” Silver announced, stopping the boat and hopping down. 

“If I’m going anywhere, Seren’s coming with me,” Jim said as he dropped down as well. Silver glared for a minute before sighing, waving a hand and one of the pirates untied Seren. 

“Seren, Seren wait, please, don’t,” Xion whined. 

“I’ll be back, Xion,” they said, looking her in the eye. “It’ll be okay.” She whimpered and thrashed at her bonds before slumping in her seat, tears on her face. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Jim asked as they walked and Seren frowned.

“I… I’m not sure. Something is… I think wrong with her memory.” 

“She’s forgetting things?”

“I think... the opposite,” Seren sighed. Before Jim could ask, they broke through the treeline and stepped out onto a cliff, the green trail ending in midair near the edge. 

“Where is it?” one pirate asked.

“I see nothing!” another shouted. 

“What’s goin’ on, Jimbo?” Silver demanded as the trail disappeared, absorbed back into the sphere.

“I don’t know,” Jim frowned, tapping at the map, now unresponsive. “I can’t get it open!”

“We shoulda never followed this boy!” one alien cried, knocking Jim to the ground with a yelp. Seren followed, kneeling next to him as he frowned, brushing dust and moss from the ground, revealing a divet in the metal ground. 

“Hey,” Seren said softly. “That looks like-” Jim paused before shoving the map into the socket, the ground lighting up with an eerie-yellow green light, a holographic sphere projecting from the map. The canyon beyond began to light up, lines of light converging in the center before them, a large triangle opening up into… space. Nebulas and stars were feet away, even though they were on the planet. 

“The Lagoon Nebula?” Jim asked. 

“But that’s… halfway across the galaxy,” Silver frowned, rubbing his chin. Jim looked down at the sphere. 

“A big door,” he said softly, tapping one of the symbols, the space inside the triangle changing to a busy spaceport. “Opening and closing. Just like Ben said.” He tapped another symbol, another world beyond the portal in front of them. He mumbled to himself, poring over the sphere and smiling, eventually hitting a small crescent symbol, opening to the spaceport they’d left when Seren and the others had first arrived on the planet. “Montressor spaceport,” he smiled. “So THAT’S how Flint did it. He used this portal to… roam the universe, stealing treasure!” 

“But where’d he stash it all?” Silver cried, moving Jim out of the way and hitting symbols randomly, the portal flashing as destination after destination were opened beyond. 

“Treasure…!” Ben groaned. “It’s- it’s buried in the-”

“Centroid of the mechanism,” Jim echoed from Ben’s previous ramblings. “What if… the whole PLANET is the mechanism!” Seren blinked. How did he DO that? Jump to conclusions so easily, that made so much sense? “And the treasure is buried in the center of this planet!” 

“And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?!” Silver demanded and Jim pushed him aside, moving toward the hologram.

“Just open the right door,” he smiled, tapping a button, a planet with two halos, like the one they were standing on. The portal shifted, opening into an enormous cavern, and the group stepped through, Seren tentatively taking up the rear. They briefly realized this was their chance to go back to the longboat, free the others, start an escape, but… they couldn’t leave Jim. And they didn’t really have a weapon, either, so they wouldn’t be able to hold their own against the pirates. They scowled, stepping up beside the gaping crew as they began to cheer, headed forward into the enormous sphere of gold coins and jewels and treasure, making up the very center of Treasure Planet. 

“You found your fairy tale,” Seren said softly and Jim grinned. He looked to a nearby ship and tapped Ben. 

“Hey, c’mon. We’re getting out of here and we’re not leaving empty handed.” Seren nodded, following him across the pile of treasure toward the boat. It really was just… SO much treasure. “The loot of a thousand worlds.” Seren paused, looking down, unsure if it would even really matter in this dream world, and grabbed a small piece of jewelry, a beautiful gold broach, with an emerald star inlaid into the metal. Green and yellow. They pocketed it, quickly following after Jim and scrambling up onto the ship. 

“You know, I can’t tell you how frustrating this is, Jimmy,” Ben sighed. “Cuz it’s- there’s something that’s nagging at the back of my mind.” As Jim pulled him into the boat he cried out, falling to the ground, Jim turning and gaping as well. Seren pulled themselves up behind Ben, following their gaze. 

“Captain Flint?” Jim whispered. 

“In the flesh!” Ben replied, looking toward the enormous skeleton seated in a throne atop a mountain of gold. “Well… sort of except for skin, organs, or anything that-that resembles flesh that’s… up there.” Jim approached the skeleton, Seren looking around at the boat. It was GORGEOUS. It looked fast and powerful, quick and deadly. A pirate’s vessel. They shuddered, imagining how many raids this ship had gone on, how much gold was stolen. How many lives lost. “And y-yet it’s so odd, you know?” Ben frowned. “I remember there was something HORRIBLE Flint didn’t want anyone else to know, but… I just, I can’t remember what it was!” Jim grabbed the skeleton’s hand, prying some piece of metal from it. “Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!” Ben cried dramatically and Jim approached.

“Ben, I think I just found your mind, hold still.” He grabbed Ben’s head, holding the plate to Ben’s head, trying to piece together how it fit with the wires shot out, connecting to the piece and pulling it against the back of Ben’s head. 

“WHOA!” Ben gasped, eyes flashing before finally resting on a blue hue, instead of their previous yellow. “Hello! Y’know, Jimmy, I was just thinking… I was just THINKING! It’s all coming back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuit so I could never tell anyone about his BOOBY TRAP!” Seren and Jim shared a panic look before a distant explosion sounded, and they looked up, watching as the machinery above them began to explode. “Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure so he rigged this whole planet to go up HIGHER THAN A KALEPSIAN KITE!” 

Pieces of machinery began to smash into the sphere of treasure, rays of energy cutting into it as it rotated. 

“RUN, JIMMY! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!” Ben screamed. 

“You go back and help the captain and doc,” he replied, moving to the control panel, sliding under it. “You too, Seren. If I’m not there in five minutes, leave without me.” 

“Jim, we can’t just LEAVE you here,” Seren replied exasperatedly. “What if you need us, what-what if we can help, or-” Jim leaned out, grabbing Seren by the shirt and kissing them hard, their eyebrows going up. 

“Go!” Jim shouted, back under the panel and Seren blinked, grabbing Ben’s hand and starting to run.

* * *

Hours ago, the abandoned hospital was swarmed with police cars, helicopters circling overhead as mayor Lionheart was escorted out in handcuffs by Judy. Skuld, Elrena, and Nick stood by as the feral mammals were restrained, brought out, and carted off in ambulances. 

“Hey, I, uh… I’m real sorry about your friend,” Nick said, frowning. “It’s… a real bad break.” 

“I don’t really know what we’re going to do,” Skuld said softly. “We need him, he’s…” 

“B-but hey, they’re gonna have the top doctors on this, I’m sure he’ll be back up in no time,” he grinned, though all three knew he was lying. 

“Ladies and gentlemammals,” Chief Bogo said, addressing a large audience of press hours after, “fourteen mammals went missing and all fourteen have been found by our newest recruit, who will speak to you in a moment.” Elrena and Skuld stood in the crowd, watching Nick and Judy off to the side talking. 

“What do you think they’re saying?” Elrena frowned and Skuld chuckled.

“I’m sure he’s giving her tips about what to say when she comes up to the podium.”

“Oh. Cool, yeah, probably, obviously,” she laughed nervously. 

“If you’re so worried about those two, why don’t you… I don’t know, make a move?”

“Make a-? What are you talking about?” Elrena laughed, her voice high. 

“Elrena.” Her laughing trailed off as she met Skuld’s eye. 

“Look, I don’t-” She huffed. “This is a DREAM. It’s not… it’s not like I can ever come BACK here. Or that it would even matter if I said anything- It-it doesn’t matter! It’s whatever, okay? Get off my case.” Skuld shrugged, turning back as Judy approached the podium. 

“What can you tell us about the animals that went savage?” one reporter asked. 

“Well, um, th-the animals in question…” She paused, looking to the side. “Are they all different species? Yes, yes they are.” 

“So what IS the connection?” shot another. 

“All we know is that they are all members of the predator family.” 

“So predators are the only ones going savage?” 

“That is… that is accurate, yes,” she nodded. 

“Why is this happening?” someone asked.

“We… still don’t know. But it… eh, may have something to do with… biology.” 

“Uh oh,” Skuld muttered, feeling some of the reporters eyes on her. 

“What’re you doin’, Judes?” Elrena muttered. 

“A, um, biological component,” she continued, frowning. “It may be something in their… their, um, DNA.” 

“Can you elaborate on that please?” a reporter pressed. 

“Yes. What I mean is… thousands of years ago, um, predators survived through their aggressive, hunting instincts.” To the side, Elrena saw Nick, distressed, folding a piece of paper and looking to Judy sadly. “For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways.” The reporters started getting more rowdy and Skuld tapped Elrena’s shoulder. 

“I think we should leave,” she said softly, watching as the reporters began to separate, predator from prey, and some were shooting distrusting glances at Skuld. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” she grimaced, following the girl out, sitting on the footsteps outside. “That ain’t gonna be good news once it breaks, is it?”

“I don’t think so,” Skuld replied. “That’s a powder keg just waiting to blow. If these people think ANY predator could go nuts at any time, attacking or-”

“Or killing people,” Elrena nodded.

“Right. There could be riots in the STREETS, it- it could get really, really bad.” 

“We gotta fix Rox and get out of here,” she muttered, standing. 

“What? N-no, we have to do what we can to help fix the situation-”

“This ain’t real!” Elrena snapped, waving her arms. “It’s a dream, Skuld, we don’t owe it to these people to do anything but get our fr… our teammate back and leave.” 

“What about Judy?” she asked softly and Elrena stiffened.

“What about her?” 

“You don’t want to make sure she’ll be okay?” Elrena felt her face flush. 

“I- I don’t give a DAMN about Judy!” she cried, as the door opened, Nick slumping out. 

“Don’t blame ya,” he muttered. 

“Nick, I’m… so sorry,” Skuld said and he shrugged, flinching away from them.

“It’s fine, whatever. I’m just… gonna go back to doing what I do best, I guess. Hustling, making money. Same as always.” 

“You don’t have to, w-we could try to fix things,” Skuld offered. “We could help, or-”

“It ain’t WORTH it!” Elrena snapped and Skuld gasped. “It ain’t fuckin worth our TIME or energy to get involved! We get Roxas, we get out. Understand?” Skuld winced, giving a small nod. “Good luck, Nick,” she grumbled, walking off with her hands in her pockets, Skuld following behind. 

What the hell were they going to do?

* * *

The enormous alien was tied by the wrists, sitting on the ground by the longboat, Doppler looking very proud of himself for having “abnormally small wrists”. 

“How should we proceed, captain?” Doppler asked. 

“We have to go save them,” Xion said firmly. “They need our help. Who knows what Silver’s done, if-if they’re okay, or-”

“No,” the captain replied. “We’re heading to the Legacy, and from there we’ll be able to save them more efficiently.”

“But they need us NOW,” Xion sputtered. “They-they may need-”

“Ahoy there!” They turned to see Ben, tugged along by Seren, moving quickly, and Xion’s heart fluttered. They were okay. Thank god, they were okay. 

“Jim said if he wasn’t back in five minutes we’d leave without him,” Seren said, climbing into the longboat. “But- we can do something to save him, can’t we?”  _ Jim _ , she thought bitterly before shaking the thought from her mind. Seren was back. That was what mattered. 

“We’ll get the Legacy and bring it down to back him up,” the captain nodded, steering the longboat up and away from the planet. 

“Seren,” she whispered and they took her hand, squeezing gently.  _ Just like they used to back in Dayb- No. No that wasn’t you. _

“I’m okay, Xion,” they said softly. “It’s okay.” She nodded hard, squeezing back before tentatively letting go. They made their way to the ship, the six of them jumping on, moving quickly to assume their positions. 

“Mx. Seren and Ms. Xion, lower the solar sails!” the captain cried as she moved to the helm, gasping and falling to her knees. “Doppler, take the wheel.”

“M-me? I haven’t sailed a day in my life, I don’t think-”

“Jim’s life is on the line,” she replied and he paused, swallowing hard and grabbing the wheel. Xion moved quickly, working the ropes and opening the sails and the ship slowly moved into motion, dipping down from its orbit and down onto the planet itself. They lowered the ship to the portal, bumping against the cliff where Jim and Silver were waiting. 

“Aloha Jimmy!” Ben yelled, waving. “Hurry, people, we’ve got exactly two minute and thirty-four seconds until planet’s DESTRUCTION!” Xion blinked. Planet’s DESTRUCTION? What the hell had she missed? The two climbed onto the boat as the captain barked an order at Ben, the ship rising into the sky. 

“Captain,” Silver grinned, taking off his hat. “You dropped from the heavens in the nick of-”

“Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver,” she spat and he laughed nervously. Xion watched, gasping, as a piece of degree smashed into their upper solar sail, pieces of mast crashing to the deck, smashing a piece of machinery and the ship sputtered and slowed. 

“Thrusters at only 30 percent capacity!” Ben reported.

“30 percent?” Doppler blinked. “That means, w… we’ll never clear the planet’s explosion in time.” 

“We have to turn around!” Jim said, moving quickly down the deck. “There’s a portal down there that we can use!”

“I’m sorry, Jim, didn’t that portal open onto a RAGING INFERNO?” 

“Yeah, but I’m going to change that! I’m going to open a different door!” Seren and Silver moved to help him, piecing together something from broken machinery and metal. She growled, gritting her teeth and dropping to the deck, approaching them. 

“Can I help?” she asked and Jim blinked up at her. 

“I mean, if you have a way to attach all this,” he sighed, frustratedly. Silver’s hand switched to a torch, beginning to fuse together pieces of metal and she nodded, moving to the other side, fire glowing in her hand as she did the same. After a moment, they lifted the strange contraption and set it on the edge of the ship, Jim perched atop it. 

“Whatever happens, keep the ship headed toward that portal,” Jim instructed. Silver nodded, and Seren fidgeted, Jim looking to Xion.

“I’ll make sure they do,” she nodded firmly. He looked her in the eyes and nodded back. She didn’t have a connection to him. He could trust her. Then he kicked the pedal, the engine springing to life and shooting him from the ship. 

“You heard him!” Silver demanded. “Get this blasted heap turned around!” The captain nodded, giving the order and Doppler obeyed with a sigh. Seren watched as he wove through jutting machinery and explosions, and Xion set a hand on their shoulder.

“We have to work the ship,” she said softly. “He’ll make it or he won’t. Watching won’t help.” They winced, but slowly nodded, moving back to their station as she did the same. They skirted through machinery, scraping the sides, losing a fin and scuffing the metal, but not crashing. Xion watched and gasped as Jim’s vehicle powered down, and he dropped into a crevice. 

“Jim, c’mon,” she whispered, looking to Seren who hadn’t seen. Thank god. 

“SEVENTEEN SECONDS!” Ben screamed. They passed over the crevice. Jim hadn’t come out. She closed her eyes before looking to Seren. Her breath was hitching in panic, meeting their eyes, sharing the same look. “This is it.” She gripped the rope tight, gritting her teeth and-

There was a flash. The portal changed. She gasped as they sailed through, the explosion behind them rocking the boat hard, the portal vanishing as the planet was destroyed. Jim cried out triumphantly, sailing alongside the ship, Seren and Silver hollaring delightedly. She crawled into the crow’s nest, letting her head fall against the faux wood and closing her eyes.  _ Too much excitement _ , she smiled. Damn that boy. They’d survived, thanks to him. She’d thank him later. After a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mark of Mastery exam comes to a close.

Elrena muttered as she walked down the street, kicking at rocks with her big dumb bunny feet. No damn shoes. Why hadn’t they invented shoes in this world? Stupid. People shot her looks but it was more her brooding demeanor than anything else. Not like the looks Skuld had been getting these past few days. Terrified she was going to snap, lunge, eat, kill. More and more predators were going feral, and nobody knew why. She heard the number 27 on the news. Twenty-seven in a WEEK. It wasn’t just scary, it was a CRISIS.

“Elrena?” She spun, looking to Judy as she walked down the steps of a large building.

“Hey, Judes,” she said, offering a weak smile. “How’ve you been?”

“Not great,” she laughed sadly and Elrena’s eyes went to her vest.

“Where’s your badge?”

“Just turned it in,” she smiled, tears in her eyes. “I quit. I’m going home.” Elrena blinked.

“Judes… I’m… sorry. W-why? Wasn’t it your dream, or like…?”

“I messed…” She drew in a breath, gritting her teeth. “I fucked it up, Elrena. I fucked everything up, I-I started this whole scare craze, I drove away a good friend, I lost Clawhauser his job- I’m… I’m just…” She let out a sob and Elrena moved in, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “God, Elrena, this is horrible… I can’t believe how badly I screwed everything up.”

“Alright, c’mon, Judes, let’s get you back to your apartment.” Judy nodded weakly as Elrena began to guide her. “It… it’ll be okay. Maybe it’ll blow over soon?” That was a lie and Judy gave her a look. “I know. Sorry.” They walked in silence for a while, people giving them a wide berth, prey realizing that she was emotional and upset, predators realizing this was the woman who damned them, and wanting nothing to do with her, a walking embodiment of their recent situation.

“How’s Roxas?” Judy asked after a while.

“He’s…” She rubbed her neck, then sighed. She didn’t want to lie. “I mean just as well as before. They’re all still on watch, restrained at the hospital, and now there’s… like two dozen more of them. It’s gettin’ crowded.” Judy nodded, her gaze hollow. “He’ll be alright. He’s a tough kid.”

“He seemed like it,” she smiled, rubbing her eyes. “How are you and Skuld holding up?”

“I’m fine,” Elrena scoffed, then faltered. “Skuld is… taking it a bit harder.”

“I can imagine.”

“It’s… hard to go out with her,” she admitted. “I mean not because she’s Skuld but the way people treat us is…” She shuddered.

“I thought Zootopia was more inclusive than that,” Judy replied, head cocked.

“Well, I mean, the whole predator thing-”

“Oh! I thought you meant since you two were…”

“Were what?” Elrena blinked.

“You know. Um… dating?”

“WHAT?!” Elrena laughed, throwing her head back. “Me and SKULD? Judes, you SERIOUS?”

“W-what? I thought that was what that was!”

“No, no, GOD no, cottontail. She’s a friend, just like Roxas.”

“Oh.” She paused for a while. “Um. Are you gay?” Elrena felt a jolt down her spine.

“I- uh, I haven’t… really thought about it? I mean… I guess I’ve had crushes on girls, but I, uh.”

“Wait, have you ever been with a boy?” Judy teased, looking up at her as she went bright red.

“I-I mean, not… in the sort of, you know… sense of. Being with one?” Judy laughed.

“No first kiss, huh?” she smiled.

“N-no,” Elrena muttered. “Have you?”

“Mhm,” she nodded. “Back out in Bunnyburrow. School dance, a pretty doe asked me for a slow dance, little kiss and then parted like ships in the night. Except that I had to see her every day for the rest of the school year, pretending like it didn’t happen.”

“Yikes,” Elrena chuckled. “Hope mine’s not like that.”

“I hope so too,” Judy smiled and Elrena blushed again. “We’re here,” she sighed, and Elrena looked up. So they were.

“So you’re… gonna pack your things? Go back to Bunnyburrow?”

“Seems like it, yeah,” she nodded. “No point in me staying here.”

“Right.” She frowned and sighed. “Alright, Judes, I’ll… be seeing you, I guess.”

“You don’t want to come in?” she asked, smiling. “Help me… pack?” Elrena blinked, then went bright red. “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to, I just figured maybe-” Elrena moved forward quickly, holding the door for Judy who laughed. “How chivalrous, thank you, madame.”

“After you,” Elrena bowed, Judy laughing again as she followed behind the bunny, her chest tight. Last time she’d see Judy, last time she’d ever be in this dream world. Ships in the night.

* * *

“It’s fine,” Elrena scowled, nudging Skuld. “Just pull your hood tighter.”

“It’s not fine,” she sighed. “None of this is fine. I want to give up the mission and go home already, I hate this.”

“We gotta stick around until Rox is better,” Elrena replied. “We can’t just leave him behind.” Skuld was… strangely proud of Elrena. At the beginning of this, she’d have been EAGER to abandon Roxas. Now, even though she hadn’t been spending any time with him aside from the occasional hospital visits, she openly called him her friend. Maybe this trip had been worth it after all. For them, obviously, not Roxas. Poor thing. She gasped as she bumped into Elrena, who had stopped still, looking across the street with wide eyes. Staring back were Judy and Nick, Nick giving a small wave and Judy looking as surprised as Elrena.

“Hey guys,” Nick said with a wave. “We’re headed to stop the person making predators go feral, wanna come with?” The two shared a look before crossing the street.

“Hi, Elrena,” Judy laughed, rubbing at her arm.

“Heya, Judes,” she smiled. Skuld grinned, gently elbowing Elrena who shoved her back. “So, uh. Big secret ops mission?”

“Looks like,” she said, rocking on her heels.

“Let’s… get on it, then, bunny cop.” Judy laughed as the group began to walk again, ducking to enter an abandoned subway entrance.

“I’m not a bunny cop anymore,” she replied. “Just a bunny… private investigator.”

“Rolls right off the tongue,” Elrena teased.

“Can you two keep it down?” Nick hissed. “We’ve got a mission!” The two blushed and Skuld held back a chuckle as the four ducked behind a pillar, looking to a subway car across the station. Parked, but with lights on inside. Weird. They carefully made their way over debris, Judy and Nick peeking into the car before climbing up and scrambling through a window, Skuld and Elrena following suit.

Inside the car were planters full of bright blue flowers, glaring purple lights overhead.

“The weasel wasn’t lying,” Judy said softly.

“Yeah, looks like old Doug has cornered the market on Night Howlers.” Suddenly the door at the far end opened, a ram entering, fastening on a gas mask, and the four scrambled under the planters, pressing up against the wall. Skuld saw Elrena’s hand forward and ready for a fight, and realized hers was as well. The ram grabbed a tub of blue liquid, pouring it into some large pot that he screwed shut and it began to hiss. The liquid ran up through tubes, over to a set of glass instruments, culminating on a tiny, clear ball being filled with the liquid, which the ram held up, examining.

His phone rang and he left the instruments, turning to a map as Judy and Nick scrambled across under a different table.

“You got Doug here, what’s the mark?” he said into the phone. “Cheetah in Sahara Square… got it.” He loaded a gun with the small blue ball and cocked it. “Serious? I know they’re fast, I can hit ‘em. Listen, I hit a TINY LITTLE OTTER through the open window of a MOVING CAR.” Skuld drew in a breath. That must have been Otterton. This was the reason ALL the predators had gone feral? “Yeah I’ll buzz you when it’s done. Or you’ll see it on the news, whichever one comes first.” There was a knock and he sighed. “Alright, Walter and Jesse are back so I’m leaving now.”

Skuld saw Judy slowly climb out from under the table, Nick hissing and whispering at her, motioning for her to come back. Then, as he opened the door to the back of the car, she ran forward, springing up and kicking him hard, sending him out the back as she locked the door behind him.

“Hell yeah!” Elrena laughed, scrambling out as Skuld did the same.

“What are you DOING? You just trapped us in here!” Nick groaned.

“We need to get this evidence to the ZPD,” she demanded.

“O-okay, great, here it is, got it,” he closed the gun case, holding it up.

“No,” she replied, running past him to the front of the car. “ALL of it.” Elrena looked to Skuld and the followed, entering the conductor cabin as she began to flip switches and look over the readouts.

“Look, carrots, it doesn’t even have POWER,” Nick scoffed. “It would take a miracle to get this thing going at this point!” Elrena leaned on the counter, coughing loudly to mask the sound of electricity crackling from her fingers, the power meter shooting up. “Well,” he blinked. “Hallelujah.”

The train began to move and Elrena and Skuld settled back, Judy focused on driving the train.

“Well, mission accomplished,” Nick smiled. “Would it be premature to give a little victory toot-toot?”

“Alright,” she laughed. “ONE toot-toot.” He grinned, pulling the horn.

“Well,” he said, wiping his hands. “I can cross THAT off the bucket list.” Suddenly there was a loud thud, and the four looked to each other, looking back as a ram dropped down through the roof of the train, Nick yelping and slamming the door shut, locking it. The ram looked through the glass, slamming his head into the window, cracking it as he jerked on the door handle. “I may have to rescind that victory toot-toot,” he grimaced.

“You think?!” Elrena cried, when another boom came from above.

“Maybe it’s just hail?” Nick tried, before another Ram appeared in front of them, head smashing through the glass, reaching for Judy. Nick looked through the window to the back of the train. “Everybody move over!” Elrena and Skuld stepped to the side, him opening the door as the ram barreled through, knocking the other out of the train and off to the side, Judy flying out with him.

“JUDY!” Elrena screamed, looking out the window. Skuld looked as well to see Judy hanging onto the ram’s horns for dear life.

“Nick, do NOT STOP THIS TRAIN!” she demanded and he nodded as the ram flipped her onto the roof of the train. They emerged from the tunnel into open air, the three paling as they saw another train, headed in their direction.

“Speed up!” Judy shouted.

“Are you insane?!” Elrena sputtered.

“There’s another train coming!” Nick added.

“Trust me! SPEED UP!” He looked to them and they hesitantly nodded, Nick pushing the lever as far as it would go. Elrena turned away, Skuld resting her hand on the bunny’s back, and at the last second, Judy swooped down, kicking the ram off the train, hitting a switch and changing their track, just narrowly missing the train.

“Oh no, oh no no no, too FAST, hold on!,” Nick gasped, flicking at the controls before the train began to tip, the three tumbling into each other against the wall, Skuld gritting her teeth as it slammed into the ground, rocking as it slid into another tunnel, brushing against the walls with the sound of screaming metal. They pulled themselves to their feet as it slid, looking to the back where things had started to catch fire from the sparks, and then back out, at the wall they were careening towards.

“I think this is our stop,” Nick said, clambering out the window, Skuld and Elrena behind him, jumping to the station as the train soared past, slamming into the wall with an explosion, Judy crying out.

“Okay, maybe… maybe some of the evidence survived,” Judy tried hopefully, before the train exploded into an enormous ball of flame.

“Don’t look like it, Judes,” Elrena frowned.

“Everything is gone,” she muttered. “We’ve lost it all.”

“Yeah… Oh, except for this,” Nick said, holding up the briefcase with the gun. Skuld smiled and Elrena chuckled a Judy grinned, feet tapping happily as she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

“Alright, c’mon! We gotta get to the ZPD! Cut through the natural history museum!” The four darted up the stairs, coming out into a museum, sighing in relief as they passed through the corridor towards the main doors when-

“Judy!” The four stopped, turning to see a sheep, flanked by two rams, waving.

“Mayor Bellwether!” Judy smiled, rushing up to her, the others in tow. “We found out what’s happening. Someone’s darting predators with a serum, THAT’S what’s making them go savage.”

“I’m so proud of you, Judy! You did just a SUPER job.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Judy sighed with relief. Then paused, looking down before back at Bellwether. “How… did you know where to find us?”

“I’ll go ahead and take that case,” Bellwether smiled, reaching forward as Judy moved back.

“Uh, you know what? I think the four of us will just take this to the ZPD.” They turned, the door silhouetted by another large ram, cracking his neck and scowling.

“Run,” Nick and Judy said simultaneously, starting to scurry off.

“Let’s split up!” Skuld said and Elrena looked pained for a moment watching Judy run off but groaned, nodding and following her. Two went after Nick and Judy, the last coming for Elrena and Skuld. They jumped behind a stack of boxes, Skuld clambering up as Elrena sprang behind her, both pressing themselves to the wall. The ram came barreling past, snorting and huffing, looking around for them, the two sharing a look before turning back to him.

Elrena smiled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a coin she’d picked up from somewhere and flipping it into the air. Skuld’s eyes went wide, the coin hitting the ground in front of the boxes and he spun, sniffing and grunting as he moved to investigate, stooping over to pick it up.

“Push!” Elrena demanded and Skuld nodded, pressing their backs against the wall, heels digging into the boxes beneath them, Skuld feeling her claws extend to give her a better grip as they shoved the boxes down onto the ram, toppling onto the ground nearby and panting. “Gotta save Judes,” the rabbit growled, jumping up and starting off.

“Elrena wait!” she called and swore, picking herself up and heading back the way they’d come. She came to a stumbling stop by the door, seeing cop cars approach. She summoned her keyblade, aiming at the door and unlocking it before following Elrena into the other hall, police officers coming in around them. Elrena was smiling, leaning against a wall as Bellwether took a step back, horrified, turning to see the officers and slumping. Nick and Judy climbed from the hole in the ground and Nick crossed his arms with a smile.

“Case closed.”

* * *

They touched down at Montressor Spaceport, Jim running off to find his mother, Seren having woken Xion and grabbing Lea as well. They’d said their goodbyes to Jim, he knew that it was likely for good. Their finger ran over a gold hoop in their pocket, a parting gift that they probably wouldn’t even get to keep. It was a nice sentiment anyway, and how do you tell someone “Oh you’re just a dream, I can’t accept this it won’t be there when I wake up”?

“Well would you look at that,” Lea smiled, hands on his hips. Seren followed his gaze to see a large ship, hovering over the spaceport before docking, the dark paneling on the back looking just like-

“The keyhole?” Seren blinked.

“Looks like it,” Lea said, summoning his blade. “What say we get out of here, yeah?” Seren nodded, them and Xion summoning their keyblades as well, taking aim at the keyhole, brightening for a moment before disappearing completely from the back of the ship. There was a pause. “Wait, was that it? I thought there’d be more-”

And they disappeared.

* * *

 

“You feeling alright, Roxas?” Skuld asked, and the boy nodded, giving a weak smile.

“I think so. God, I was… really out of it for a while.”

“Yeah, you were,” Elrena laughed, elbowing him. “But luckily me and Skuld are much more competent.”

“Yeah, lucky me,” he laughed. “So, Nick’s an officer, huh?” They looked up on stage, where Judy was giving a speech, before handing a badge to Nick, the newest member of the ZPD.

“Looks like,” Elrena smiled. “Poor kid.”

“Shut up,” Roxas laughed. “He’s gonna make a great cop.”

“Plus, I don’t think you hate ALL cops,” Skuld teased.

“Hey, how ‘bout you shut your trap,” Elrena snapped and Skuld laughed. Finally there was applause, and Judy stepped down from the stage, scanning the audience before seeing the trio, her ears perking up and waving as she bounded over to them.

“I’m so glad you guys came,” she smiled. “Did- I do good up there? I’m not the best at giving speeches-”

“Did great, Judes,” Elrena smiled and Judy laughed.

“So what are you all going to do now? Stay in Zootopia, maybe become private investigators? Or… locksmiths, I guess?” she teased.

“Ha ha,” Elrena rolled her eyes, before frowning. “No, we uh… We gotta go home.” She deflated, ears lowering a bit.

“Oh. No, yeah, that makes sense,” she smiled. “I’m glad I got to meet you all. It’s been… a wild ride.”

“No kidding,” Roxas replied and they laughed.

“Elrena,” Skuld said softly, bumping her and pointing. The nearby police academy was darkened by the shadow of a cloud overhead, forming the shape of a keyhole.

“Well fuck me,” Elrena muttered, before turning to Judy. “I, uh… It was…. You’re real cool, Judes.” Judy smiled, gently slugging Elrena back.

“You’re pretty cool too, Elrena. If you’re ever back in Zootopia come find me, okay?”

“Definitely will,” Elrena grinned, summoning her keyblade as the other two did the same, rays of light shooting from the ends, lighting the keyhole and engulfing them in a bright, white light.

* * *

 

Day 7. The final day. As he blinked awake, he saw Aqua waking nearby as well.

“Hey,” he smiled, rubbing his eyes. “You ready to go home after this?” She yawned, standing and stretching.

“Is that the plan?” she asked. “We’re going to choose to go home, not get back our Entry Fees?”

“I thought it was,” Ven laughed. “I mean… I can make new memories, right? It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Right, true,” she frowned.

“Oh, Aqua, you never told me what yours was.” She opened her mouth, then stopped, sighing.

“Don’t worry about it,” she smiled. “If we’re not getting it back there’s no need to bother you with it, right? If I don’t have it, I won’t miss it.” He frowned but nodded, fingers running over the star at his neck.

She was wrong. He didn’t have his memories and he still missed them VERY much. Especially the memories of “Seren”, whoever that was. The name struck him hard, and he felt an intense need, to be with them and near them, his heart aching. He had no idea who Seren was, but they were IMPORTANT to him, etched into his heart, his very CORE, and he would get back to them no matter what it took.

Suddenly his palm stung and he gasped, looking to it to see 9:59:54.

“Here it is,” Aqua smiled, holding up her phone. “The last mission.” The screen read “Defeat the Game Master in Scramble Crossing”. “Once we beat the Game Master, we go home.” He smiled, nodding, and following her out of the building, and into the street. “I wonder where Sora and Kei are…”

“Maybe they’re already there?” Ven asked. “I trust them, they’re both REALLY good with the pins. You are too, actually.”

“Well thanks,” she smiled, walking briskly, Ven behind her. “We should try to hurry anyway, we don’t want to let them down.” He nodded and they started at a jog, dodging around the ghost-like people from the RG, following down a path they’d gotten to know over the past few days, finally stumbling into Scramble Crossing, an enormous Noise attacking Kei and Sora, though it looked battered already.

“Sora!” Aqua cried, hand to her chest as she summoned an enormous spike of ice, piercing part of the Noise as it turned and growled. “Ven, split up!” He nodded, dodging to the side, touching a pin and sending a gust of wind at it, cutting at it with quick bursts. It screamed in pain, its attention divided four ways, slamming down with fists, trying to figure out who to attack.

“One more, all together!” Sora called. He nodded, raising a hand and moving his hand to his chest, looking to touch a pin and instead brushing his finger against the necklace at his collarbone. A powerful yellow and silver ray fired from his hand, stars shooting forward and slamming into the creature, knocking it off balance as the other three attacked with their own pins, finally knocking it to the ground, unmoving, before dissolving into a person - one of the Reapers they’d encountered during the week.

“Are they dead?” Sora asked and Kei laughed, gently nudging them with his foot before they disappeared into a flash of light.

“Erased,” Kei replied softly, stretching. “Game over, guys. We won.” Ven relaxed, closing his eyes. “Ven, what WAS that? I’ve never seen a Psych like that.”

“I… don’t know,” he replied, brushing the necklace as Kei moved to a table, sitting down and putting his feet up.

“Keizo Yamashiro. So you won the game.” Ven started, realizing someone else had been seated across the table from Kei, blond and familiar.

“Joshua?” he asked, as Sora simultaneously cried, “Joshua!” He smiled, nodding to them.

“Sora, Ventus.” He paused. “Aqua, I presume?”

“I am,” she said, warily.

“No need to be tense,” he laughed, waving a hand. “You all won. I’m not a Reaper, if that’s what you were wondering.”

“Then why can we talk to you?” Aqua asked, approaching the table with Sora and Ven.

“I’m…” He frowned. “I determine some key factors of the game, we’ll say.”

“Key factors,” Kei laughed. “Just tell them you’re the Composer, it’s not like they’ll know what to do with that.” Joshua bristled, grumbling and Kei laughed. “What is this, Josh, 76?”

“It’s actually 79, if I’m not mistaken,” he replied. “It’s been a run, hasn’t it?”

“It has,” Kei smiled.

“Right, so, you all first,” Joshua said, clapping his hands together and facing the three. “I assume you all want to go back to life.”

“Yeah,” Ven said, Aqua nodding. Joshua turned to Sora, who was frowning.

“Sora?” Aqua asked, hand on his shoulder.

“I… thought I was ready to go,” he said softly. “I was at peace, and it all just felt… right. But… being here, fighting the Noise, being in danger… it reminded me of Riku, and Kairi, and how much I care about and miss my friends.” He looked to Joshua. “Yeah. I think I’m ready to go home.”

“Alright, three resurrections, coming up-”

“Wait,” Kei said, raising a hand and Joshua frowned. “Those two aren’t dead.” Joshua paused, looking to Aqua and Ventus.

“You’re not…? Oh!” He looked them over, getting close and examining them. “Huh. That’s interesting. You two shouldn’t have been allowed to play at ALL.” He laughed. “Oops.”

“Even all powerful angelic deities miss important details sometimes,” Kei grinned and Joshua scowled. “So, they don’t need a resurrection.”

“Hm. I guess you don’t.” He frowned, tapping his foot. “So, what, should I give them their Entry Fees back?”

“That sounds appropriate,” Kei shrugged and Joshua nodded.

“Alright, Sora returns to the land of the living, Aqua and Ventus get their Fees back.” He paused, looking to Kei. “Kei…”

“I know,” he sighed. “We’ve had fun, though, haven’t we?”

“What’s wrong, Kei?” Sora asked softly.

“I’ve been through this game 79 times,” Kei said quietly. “Each time losing something different, getting back what I’d lost only to realize something was MORE precious and losing that instead.” He frowned. “I, uh… Me and Josh are… close.” He blushed, Joshua turning away. “If I were to try to play again, my Entry Fee would be either my ability to play the Reapers’ Game again, or… well, Joshua. If I lose my ability to play the game again, that means I wouldn’t be able to die, and Joshua… kinda runs the show, so he can’t allow my fee to be HIM. So.”

“So the only way left is to fade away,” Aqua concluded.

“It’s fine,” he replied, shrugging. “79 games in a row. A year and a half. It was a good run.”

“We- we can find a way to bring you back,” Sora replied. “Joshua, we-? We can find a way, right?” Joshua continued looking away, arms crossed. “Joshua…”

“Sora,” Aqua said, touching his arm. “You were ready to go once, remember? I think Kei is ready now, too.” Sora looked to Kei who nodded with a smile.

“I… okay.” He wiped his eyes, offering his hand to Kei. “Thanks. For giving us another chance at all of this.”

“It was the least I could do,” Kei scoffed, rolling his eyes before shaking his hand, pausing, then hugging Sora. “You’ve got people out there, kid. Don’t waste it this time.”

“I won’t,” Sora nodded. “Joshua, I think we’re ready.” He turned back, his eyes watery and he smiled.

“Alright, then, you three. This is going to be the last time we see each other. Good luck out there.” They nodded, Sora taking Aqua and Ven’s hands.

"Bye, Joshua," Sora smiled.

“Goodbye, Sora.”

* * *

 

Ven woke slowly, holding his head and wincing, glancing around at the others who were beginning to wake, doing the same. He blinked away the sleep, looking around at everyone as his eyes focused. Aqua was waking not far, and in front of him-

“Seren,” he breathed, lunging forward, embracing them as they were beginning to sit up, knocking the two to the ground.

“Ven,” they laughed. “Are you okay?”

“I am now, yeah,” he nodded, nestling against their chest, holding them tight, remembering them, remembering everything. It all came flooding back in, with… extra memories, to his confusion. He shook his head, focusing on Seren, here, now, tangible, in front of them. He didn’t lose them.

“What happened in there for you?” they asked.

“I… was alone.” Seren paled. “And I lost my memory, like… all of it. I was so scared.” He sat back, rubbing his arm. “Aqua came in and saved me, and-”

“Ven!” He gasped as Aqua swept him up from the ground, hugging him tight and swinging him, laughing with tears in her eyes. “I’m so glad we made it, you did so GOOD, Ven!” He laughed as she set him down, seeing her grin and wipe her eyes.

“Geez, Aqua,” he laughed. “You weren’t this happy to see me when-” He blinked. “Aqua… did you-?”

“Yeah,” she laughed, still crying. “You coming out safe was more important than anything.”

“Even how much you loved me,” Ven said softly.

“And Terra,” she nodded. “But we’re here. We’re all back, and I love you so much, Ven! We’re back!” He laughed and she hugged him, ruffling his hair. She turned as Terra approached, hugging the two tight and Ven laughed again, hugging back.

“How long were we asleep?” he asked and they broke their hug, still standing close, holding each others hands, not ready to part just yet.

“Two days,” he replied. “Yen Sid said some of you were in there for a lot longer, and others for less.”

“It was a week for us,” Aqua said. “But we made it out.” She froze, looking to Ven. “And… so did-”

“Sora!” he gasped. “Sora, he’s-! He’s alive!” He spun, looking around the Training Room to find Kairi, standing with the help of Riku and smiling. He walked over to them, smiling.

“Ventus,” Kairi smiled. “How was your drop?”

“It… was a bit scary,” he admitted, laughing. “We went to… um, I think some sort of afterlife?” Kairi’s eyes widened, and Riku frowned.

“That sounds awful… are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” he smiled, rubbing his arm. “But, uh… we played this game that allowed us to pay a price and get our lives back, but we didn’t LOSE our lives so we got our price back and got to leave for free.” He took in a deep breath. “But… Sora chose to come back, instead of getting his price back.” Kairi and Riku stared for a moment, stunned. “I… think Sora’s alive somewhere.” Riku looked to Kairi, who was frozen, blinking slowly.

“You okay, Kairi?” Riku asked quietly, hand on her shoulder. “Breathe. Slow, deep breaths.”

“It was his choice?” she asked finally.

“Yeah,” Ven nodded. “He said he realized there was still danger and wanted to protect you guys, he wanted to come back.” She laughed suddenly, a single laugh, before devolving into harder laughter, tears streaming down her face as Riku held her.

“Thank you,” she said between her sobbing, hysterical laughs.

“She’ll be okay,” Riku replied. “Thank you, Ven.” He nodded, heading back to Aqua and Terra, seeing Skuld embracing Seren out of the corner of his eye as the two hugged him again, holding him tight. He remembered. He was home.

* * *

“Ugh…” Even with his eyes closed, the sunlight was blinding. He groaned, draping an arm over his face, sighing. It was HOT and BRIGHT and- He gasped, bolting upright, looking down at his hand, half-buried in sand, then back up at the horizon, the far off silhouette of the main island in the distance. “I’m… back,” Sora whispered.

“Oh, thank goodness, you’re awake.” He jumped, turning to see a boy waving. He had blond hair, fading into a dark brown at the roots, a series of gold and silver earrings along one ear, deep turquoise eyes. He offered Sora a hand, and he took it, slowly rising to his feet. “I saw you laying here and thought you were unconscious.” He laughed. “Guess you’re fine.”

“Yeah,” Sora smiled. “Better than fine.” He looked around. “We’re… on Destiny Islands, right?”

“Yeah?” the boy smiled. “You hit your head or somethin’?”

“Guess so,” Sora grinned, straightening. “What’re you doing here, anyway?” The boy grimaced.

“There’s been some rumors of… shady looking people,” he frowned.

“Shady how?”

“Skulking around, wearing these black hoods?” Sora froze.

“W-with silver chains?”

“Yeah… How’d you know?” Sora gasped, taking a step back, in the distance seeing one of the cloaked figures approaching, another behind them, then another. “That’s them!”

“Don’t worry,” Sora smiled, “I got this.” He stuck his hand out, calling on the strength of his heart, and-

Nothing.

He gaped, trying again. Nothing.

“We gotta go!” the boy urged, tugging at Sora’s clothes and he nodded, following him to the dock, getting into one of the boats and pushing off, headed back toward the main island. Behind them, the three hooded figures stood on the dock, watching them drift. “What were you hoping to do?” the boy laughed as he rowed. “PANACHE them to death?”

“I…” He frowned, holding his wrist and flexing his hand. “Sorry, I thought… I think I lost something important to me.” The boy looked to him and frowned.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he said, smiling. “Everything’s gonna be fine. We got away, right?” The boy nodded. “And my friends will find me, at some point. They always do.”

“Some good friends,” the boy laughed, then after a pause, “By the way, I’m Okui.”

“Sora,” he replied with a grin.

“Sora, huh?” he smiled. “I think you and I are gonna make good friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO boy, THAT was a ride. Next week starts the second half of Part 1! I was initially unsure if I'd be able to update consistently, but things seem to be working out, so I should be able to continue on this schedule: Monday-Thursday 1 chapter, and Friday 2 chapters, until Leopardus is finished.  
> Next week is gonna be a fuckin DOOZY so strap in


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Mark of Mastery exam, everyone falls back into their usual, calm, happy routines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: underage drinking

Ven yawned, rolling over in bed, Seren already awake, on their phone.

“Mm, morning,” Ven sighed, draping an arm over them and they chuckled, running their fingers along his arm. 

“Morning, kitten.” Ven shuddered and hummed happily, kissing at Seren’s bare shoulder. 

“How long you been up?” 

“Hour or so.” Ven frowned. That was unlike them. They were usually the ones snuggled in bed until long after Ven started his day, and he’d sometimes have to drag them out of bed. 

“You okay?” he asked, murmuring against Seren’s skin. 

“I’m…” they frowned. “I don’t know.” Ven blinked, pulling back.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he tried and they scrunched their face up. “We… don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” 

“I think we should,” Seren replied softly and Ven felt a chill. This all felt wrong, like a bad dream about to go worse. “I’m gonna go make breakfast,” Seren smiled. “We can talk in the living room when I’m done.” Before Ven could respond they slid out of bed, throwing on a shirt and leaving the bedroom. He felt cold, and not just from the absence of Seren in their bed, but something was so… off about them.  _ You know what’s coming, _ a voice in his head whispered.  _ You saw what I saw _ . He pushed it down, rolling from bed and grabbing his pajama pants, tugging them on as he staggered into the living room, sitting down and turning on the TV, not really paying attention.

What was wrong with Seren? Was there something Ven missed, a memory that didn’t come back right, something he was overlooking? He’d be able to fix it. THEY’D be able to fix it, together. Whatever issues Seren had, Ven would be there with them, holding their hand the whole way, ready to fight any battle they had to face together. He smiled, settling into the couch, fear assuaged a little - even with the nagging, light voice in the back of his brain. 

“Here,” Seren said, handing Ven a plate of french toast. 

“Thanks, starlight,” he smiled and Seren paused for a fraction of a second before taking their hand away and sitting beside him. They ate silently, Ven not knowing what to say and Seren clearly not wanting to talk until they were done. Not a conversation to have with a mouth full of food. Finally he set his plate down, sitting curled up, watching Seren as they ate, silent and stoic. He couldn’t tell anything from their face. Something WAS wrong, his normally expressive, goofy partner must’ve been feeling terrible. Eventually they finished, pausing before turning to Ven. 

“Ventus…” they started, looking pained. Ven reached forward, taking their hand and smiling.

“Whatever is wrong, you can trust me. I’ll help, I promise.” They visibly winced, pulling from Ven’s grasp. 

“Ven…” they paused, then drew in a deep breath. “We’re sixteen.”

“We are,” he laughed.

“We’ve got like… sixty or seventy years ahead of us, and we’ve really only lived our lives for like… five of it, because of stupid time shit.” 

“Right…?”

“I just mean…” They huffed, looking away and fidgeting. “I mean, I love you so much, Ventus.” Oh no. “And- and I mean, I want to be with you for a long time, you know? But I just… we’re SO young. Shouldn’t we… I don’t know, at least experience the world a little? Get to know who we are as individuals before we get so nailed down being ‘Ven and Seren’?” His heart sank.

“I… n-no, Seren,” he laughed nervously. “I don’t want that, I don’t… I don’t think we need to be apart. I don’t think I could ever find someone I loved as much as you, or wanted to be with as much. I don’t want to…” The words were bitter on his tongue. “What… break up?”

“No,” they said hastily. “I mean… I think maybe ‘take a break’ would be a better term? Because I’ll always come home to you, I just- I need time, I think.” 

“I don’t want to take a break,” Ven said, looking to Seren, who still wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I don’t think we need one.” 

“I know you don’t,” they said quietly. “But you’re not the one who gets to decide what I do.” 

Ven’s heart shattered. It felt like glass in his chest, hot and painful and threatening to rip him apart with every breath. He wanted to cry, or scream, or shake Seren until they realized how stupid they were being, tell them how much he loved them, and how he’d die for them and they belonged together, they were SOULMATES, but he just… couldn’t move.

“I’m sorry, Ventus,” Seren whispered. “I… I can get my things, I’ll go find someone to stay with, maybe Vera-”

“It’s okay,” Ven muttered, standing shakily. “I’ll… get my stuff and go to Terra and Aqua’s.”

“Ven, this is your house, it’s okay if you want to-”

“It doesn’t matter what I want,” he croaked, monotone, before shuffling from the room. Why wasn’t he sobbing? Why wasn’t he angry or sad or miserable or HEARTBROKEN, why was he just… numb? He barely realized he’d been moving about his room, packing things to stay the night at their place, clothes and toiletries and his phone, all going into a bag that he slung over his shoulder. 

“Ven,” Seren said, voice rough and cracky as Ven was at the door, pausing with his hand on the knob. “I… I love you, Ven.”  _ I love you too _ , he thought. Instead, he left the house, heading for Aqua and Terra’s. 

* * *

Olette bounced on her toes, shaking herself out as she looked at herself in the mirror.

“It’s okay. It’s alright, you can absolutely do this,” she told her reflection. “Fuck Pence, fuck what he says, it’s NOT too soon. She just got back from the thing, and you can talk to her, and you can hash things out, and everything will be cool. She’s a good communicator. She still wears your bracelet. It’ll be fine.” She nodded at herself in the mirror, looking over her outfit. 

It was cute, but not TOO cute. A plain orange dress with white flowers. Simple. Similar to what she was wearing when the first met, she realized with a smile. Then her smile fell. Was that too lame? That seemed stupid, now that she was thinking about it. She could change, just really quickly, and she reached for the closet door but… If she stopped now, she wouldn’t do it, she’d psyche herself out too much. She took a few quick breaths, in-out, in-out and stormed from her room, down the hall, up to the front door, throwing it open and-

“Oh!” She blinked, taking a step back, Kairi looking just as stunned on the other side, hand raised to knock.

“Olette!” Kairi smiled. 

“H-hi, Kairi,” she smiled, relaxing. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I came to talk to you,” she smiled, then it faltered. “And… ask you for a favor, actually.”

“Oh, haha, what kind of favor?” Olette frowned, suddenly taking in Kairi’s full appearance. She was wearing her hooded vestments, a number of protective rings and bangles along her arms. 

“Riku and I need to go offworld for a while,” she said, chuckling nervously. “While we were in our exam, um… Sora came back to life?” Her heart sank. “And we don’t really know where he IS, because he didn’t show up with us, so we’re going to check some other worlds for him.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah… Um, and you’re the one I trust the most and I was wondering if you could stay over at my place for a few days, just until we get back, making sure no one breaks in and maybe feed and walk Destiny?” 

“Who?”

“Oh, the dog Riku and I got,” Kairi laughed. “He’s a sweetie, you’ll like him.” 

“I… um…” Her mouth was dry and she didn’t really know what to say. “Yeah. ‘Course, Kairi.”

“Thank you so much,” Kairi sighed with relief, fishing the key out of her pocket and handing it to Olette. “You know where Riku and I live, right? It’s a few houses down from Naminé, the blue one?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I passed it a few times.” 

“Awesome, thank you so much, Olette, really. We can pay you when we get back, we won’t really be using our spending munny, and I can maybe take you out to dinner or something as payment when I get back!” Kairi laughed and Olette gave a weak smile. “I’m really sorry to ask you to do this all of a sudden and then run, Riku is just getting the gummi ship and I needed to take care of this before I left.”

“It’s no problem, Kairi.”

“I’ll text you the stuff on how to take care of Destiny, how much food, how often he needs to be walked, all that stuff, okay?” She nodded. “Thank you, Olette, you’re amazing.” She paused and smiled. “Your outfit is super cute, by the way.” She gave a wave and headed down the drive, Olette closing the door, trudging through the house back to her room, throwing the key on the floor, tossing herself on the bed and screaming into the pillow, yanking at the sheets and thrashing until she finally wore herself out, crying and curling up into a ball.

She hadn’t been wearing the bracelet.

* * *

She didn’t pass the exam. Obviously. Seren and Lea did all the work, and all she had done was stumble around full of someone else’s memories, making mistakes and being a space pirate while they were the real heroes. She’d never been a hero. It was stupid to think she was one now. She traced her usual route through Twilight Town, eventually finding the edge of Uptown and ducking into one of the many underground tunnels beneath the city, heading into a grungier, darker part. 

The others only knew Twilight Town _as_ Uptown. It was the beginning and end of their experience with this world, the tram commons, the bistro, the park. The beautiful, wealthy area with lots of beautiful, wealthy people. Clean, safe, happy, healthy. She’d found a different part of Twilight Town. After the experience with Nightmare, she’d left the safety of her apartment, wandering the streets. Not sleepwalking this time, but looking for trouble. She wanted to find someone to have a fight with, someone to give her alcohol, to beat her senseless. The feeling of having Vera ripped from her was… too much.

And so she wandered. And wandered. Until she’d found a place further away from Uptown, a place that they didn’t talk about, a dark spot on the history of the otherwise pristine, glittering orange world, with its fairs and its clock tower and its sea salt ice cream.

She’d found Downtown.

It was dirty, and disgusting, and full of all manner of different, vibrant people. It was a place of poverty, a place where the dirtier deeds of Twilight Town went down, a place to hide from the light and settle comfortable into a dark corner where no one could find you, or tell you to stop, or try to bring you back. 

It was Xion’s home.

She still paid the apartment back in Uptown in case something horrible happened - she wasn’t an  _ idiot _ \- but she had eked out a place in Downtown for herself. Found a nice, stable apartment to squat in, installed new locks, still hadn’t been found by the cops. She wouldn’t say she had FRIENDS, per se, but she knew her way around. She knew where she could wait for someone to come and buy her alcohol for a “finder’s fee”, she knew who would lend her a cigarette when she’d had a particularly rough way, and she knew what parts of Downtown to avoid unless she wanted to get her ass beat.

Which was where she was headed now.

At this point she always had a light cure spell dancing over her body, ready to fix any minor aches or pains she may sustain throughout the day, but she stopped it to reserve her internal stores of magic for when she really needed it. She was ready to get in a fight, she wanted the adrenaline, the feeling of skin under her fist, of blows connecting with or from her body. 

She was… too trapped in her head. Or, she supposed, too trapped in VENTUS’S head. His journey took him somewhere that had removed his memories, ripping them from him. But once they were gone, they had nowhere to go. Following the connection they had with Sora, all those memories came flowing down the line, into the one perfect receptacle, the one designed to house runoff memories in the first place, the puppet still playing her job despite trying at a new life. 

And so she remembered everything he did. From the beginning, from Daybreak Town, living with Seren, to his life with Terra and Aqua, and everything after. Her breath hitched as she ran through more memories, specifically those involving Seren. She remembered… everything. And it hurt. Luckily, when Ven had come out of the dream, he’d taken his memories back, so there was a lot she didn’t remember, but there was still something… lingering. She remembered  _ remembering _ , and those echoes still floated in her head.

She remembered remembering Seren’s touch, their kiss, the way their cheeks went just a light pink when they laughed. She remembered remembering the nicknames - “starlight”, “kitten” - whispered behind closed doors, only to each other, only when in quiet. Worse still, she remembered loving them. That was tricky. It wasn’t a memory, it was a FEELING, caused by a culmination of memories, that all came together to make her feel so strongly about Seren. But the memories were gone, and yet the love lingered. Had she fallen in love with them while she had Ven’s memories? Had his memories CAUSED her to fall in love with them? It was confusing and she hated it.

Hence, going to get beat up. 

She was in Downtown now, wandering down alleys, her wallet half out of her pocket, tempting fate, wanting, BEGGING for some sort of ending, something to just-

“Hey, girl.” She froze and grinned, letting the expression fall as she turned to face the man at the end of the alley. He was a foot taller than her and twice as wide, wearing a brutish expression. “Need to be careful around these parts. You might get hurt.” 

“Thanks for the advice,” she spat. 

“Got a mouth on you, don’t you?” he sneered.

“Wish you weren’t so ugly so you could find out?” she countered and he growled, approaching her. 

“Apologize.” 

“Fuck off.” He swung and she dodged easily. Damn. This might be an easy fight. He swung again and she dodged another step back, crouching and driving her foot up hard into his chest, causing him to stagger back, sucking in a breath and coughing. 

“You little bitch,” he snarled, lunging at her and she gasped, trying to dodge backward and failing as he collided with her, knocking her to the ground, skidding and scraping her arm against the rough concrete. “I’m gonna make you wish you hadn’t done that!” She scrambled to her feet as he made her way toward her, turning to run and he grabbed her arm, pulling her forward as he punched her hard, and she cried out, feeling like her jaw was dislocated.  _ Thank god _ . The pain ripped through her as he let her go, Xion staggering back and nursing her face, her fingers weaving a cure spell over it and she yelped as she felt it pop back into place. 

He moved forward again and she dropped, scrambling between his legs and kicking him backward, knocking him to the ground. As he fell she jumped onto his back, punching him in the back of the head, slamming it into the concrete before he wrenched around grabbing her arm again and throwing her to the side. She skidded, seeing stars, and moving to get up when he grabbed her by the throat and she gasped, coughing and sputtering, clawing at his hands as he held her up, blood dripping down his forehead. 

“Nobody’s gonna realize you’re gone,” he growled, shoving her against the bricks. “Just one more useless, idiot girl.” He slammed her hard and she cried out, her body dangling beneath his grip, feeling her oxygen running out, her vision spotting with darkness as she started to pass out. He slammed her again, another flash of red before more darkness and suddenly he cried out, dropping her to the ground as she coughed, gulping down breaths of air, cure washing over her, revitalizing her quicker than her body would normally. She heard a gurgling choking and then silence, finally seeing a gold-gauntleted hand outstretched for her to take, flecked with blood. 

“You rat bastard,” she growled, taking it and standing, looking the man in the eye, dressed in black with a red cape-scarf, staring him in his red eyes. “I didn’t ask for your fucking help.”

“He was going to knock you unconscious and kill you,” Vincent replied flatly. “Or worse.” 

“Yeah, that’s why I came here,” she grunted, straightening out her clothes and sliding her wallet deeper into her pocket, pausing and then grabbing the unconscious (hopefully?) man’s wallet and pocketing his munny as well, heading out of the alley, Vincent in tow.

“Why do you go looking for fights, Xion?”

“Because I can handle it,” she grumbled. “Because I need the pain to go away.” 

“Then drink. Drink in a safe environment.” 

“Not fun enough,” she smirked and he sighed. 

“Xion, do you need help going home-?”

“Shut up, Vincent,” she snapped, turning to face him. “I don’t need your fucking charity. I don’t know why you do this but I don’t CARE. Just GO AWAY.” He studied her for a long moment, his eyes meeting hers, inscrutable emotions behind, before giving a nod.

“Goodbye, Xion.” She sighed. “I’ll be here whenever you’re in trouble.”

“Fuck you!” she called. “Fuck off you emo prick!” She yelled, balling her fists before storming into her dingy apartment, throwing herself down on the couch, grabbing a nearby bottle of whiskey and drinking hard. 

* * *

“I’ll get it,” Terra called to Aqua, moving through the house, silent except for Aqua’s light music from her room and the occasional knock, and opening the door to find- “Ventus?” He blinked, looking over the boy. “Are you okay?” Ven dropped his bag, throwing his arms around Terra and sobbing, grabbing fistfuls of Terra’s shirt as he cried. “Hey, buddy, what’s wrong? Here, let me just…” He leaned down to grab Ven’s bag, not pushing the boy away, and closed the door. “Do you want to talk about it?” He cried for a minute and then slowly nodded. “Want me to get Aqua too, or just us?”

“Aqua too,” he mumbled into Terra’s shirt. 

“Alright, c’mere,” he led Ven to the living room, sitting him in a chair and setting his bag down, leaving the living room calmly before rushing to Aqua’s room, not letting Ven see his urgency. “Aqua, Ven emergency,” he said quickly and she turned off her music, scrambling out of bed, following him into the living room where Ven sat, knees hugged up against his chest. 

“Ven,” she said softly, stroking his hair. “Did something happen?” He sobbed again, nodding and holding himself tighter. Aqua met Terra’s eyes and he grimaced. “Was… was it Seren?” Much louder sobs and Terra sighed, resting his hand on Ven’s back, though he didn’t say anything. Aqua was better with this kind of thing. “I’m sorry, Ven. Do you want to talk about it?” He tried to say something, but it just came out as choked sobs and Aqua sighed, kissing the top of his head. “Here, move to the couch so we can hold you.” He nodded, standing up on shaky legs, Terra holding his arm to steady him, moving to the couch and flopping down, both of them immediately on either side of him, arms wrapped around him. 

“S-S-Seren,” he started, hiccuping and sobbing. “Said we… we were too young? A-and they- and they said they wanted, to, um…” Another hard sob, burying his face in his hands. The two were silent as he came back down, wiping his eyes. “They wanted to… explore other possibilities?” He sniffled. “O-or, something about b-being an individual, I don’t… I don’t remember, it just, it hurts so much, I don’t remember, I don’t know guys, I just-” Terra squeezed him tighter, Aqua holding his hand as he sobbed again, wailing and loud. 

“Ven,” Terra said. “You can stay here as long as you need. Our door is always open to you. I’ll take the couch, you can have my bed.” 

“I- b-but I don’t-” He couldn’t finish his sentence, and that was okay. 

“It’s fine, bud. I promise. We love you so much, Ventus.”

“We do,” Aqua agreed, resting her head against his shoulder. “You’re our best friend, you’re like our brother, Ven. You’re family.”

“I- l-love you too,” he whimpered. Terra held him close, sharing a look with Aqua. They’d be there to hold him for as long as he needed it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naminé gears up for confrontation, Aqua takes some time to herself, Xion meets an unexpected visitor, and Terra goes looking for Aqua.

Naminé frowned, looking at her phone as she walked. It’d been somewhere around three weeks since Riku had come clean about finding her too similar to Kairi for comfort (and of course, immediately moved in with Kairi, of course, because why wouldn’t he), three weeks without contact, both maintaining polite silence. She’d grown used to it, and it had almost returned to the dull ache of wishing he was around, as opposed to the fresh wound that was wishing he was around when he COULD be, if he wanted to be. 

“Important mission. Going to be off world.” And… that was it. Breaking three weeks of silence, two sentences, seven words. And at 3am? It had taken her six hours to wake up, and he didn’t respond to any of the thirty or so messages she’d sent, and now she furiously walked to the home he shared with Kairi, ready to get to the bottom of this, reading over the damn message again and-

“Watch out!” She looked up, stumbling over the dog, who yelped and staggered back as she fell to the ground. “Oh, gosh, Naminé, are you okay?” She muttered, accepting the girl’s hand and standing. “I’m so sorry about that,” Olette apologized. “I’m still not used to walking him yet, he likes to pull.”

“That’s alright,” Naminé said softly, petting the dog’s head. She frowned. “Wait… is this Destiny?”

“Yeah,” Olette smiled. “Kairi asked me to watch him and house sit while they’re out looking for Sora.” 

“SORA?” Naminé blinked. “Isn’t Sora-?”

“Apparently not,” Olette shrugged. “So I’m here, walking the dog, watching the house. Looking at their stuff.” She frowned. Naminé wanted to dislike Olette. Really, she did. She was the reason Naminé and Xion broke up. Xion found the first broken girl she could, throwing herself at her, and Olette relented. But… she couldn’t. Not really. Olette had been single - FRESHLY single - and hurting as well. It wasn’t entirely her fault. A bit, but not entirely. 

“I’m sorry,” Naminé replied, and Olette stiffened, perking back up with a smile.

“For what?” 

“All of it?” she chuckled. “I mean… specifically all of this. You know… the house sitting and stuff.” Olette faltered. “I… know it probably hurts.” Finally her smile fell entirely, slumping as Destiny nosed at her hand. 

“It… yeah. It sucks.” Naminé looked to Olette and sighed.  _ You don’t HAVE to. You could just not? _

“Want some company?” she smiled and Olette met her eye, smiling lightly. “I mean, it can’t be worse than doing all this alone.” 

“I guess that’s fair,” she smiled. “Want to take a turn walking him?” Naminé looked down at the dog, all shaggy brown hair and big dopey blue eyes, panting up at her.

“Sure,” she laughed, ruffling his hair and taking the leash, Olette beginning to lead as they walked.

“So! How have things been going on in your life?” Olette smiled. 

“Not terrible, actually,” she shrugged. “I mean not the best, being single, but. All told it’s not going horribly.”

“You’re single?” she asked, cocking her head. “I mean, not to pry, I just thought you and Roxas were a thing. I know about… you know, the other two.” She grit her teeth, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Angry at them, not her.

“I… we were. I was dating Vera up until the whole Skuld thing, and then Xion saw them and she went and…” She frowned and Olette looked away, blushing. “So, um, Xion and I broke it off. But then Roxas…” She huffed. “I was so mad at Xion, for doing the same thing Vera had JUST done, and Roxas wanted forgive her like nothing was happening, and we fought a lot and then… I just sort of lost hope in him. He was going to continue to be in a relationship with Xion who was - and has continued to - spiral and I couldn’t watch him be miserable like that.” 

“Wow,” Olette said softly. “I… I’m sorry.” She paused. “I-I mean about all of it, Roxas, and um…” She fidgeted with her bracelet, looking away. “You know, about… me.” 

“It’s okay,” Naminé sighed, shaking her head. 

“N-no, I mean… it’s… not okay,” she sighed. “I knew Xion was dating you, and I didn’t even stop or try to ask if things were okay, I just-” She winced, looking away. 

“Olette,” Naminé said, nudging her and smiling. “I forgive you.” Olette paused, then nodded, relaxing as the approached Riku and Kairi’s house. 

“Thank you for hanging out with me,” Olette smiled. “And thank you for forgiving me. You’re really nice.” 

“Thanks,” she laughed. “I mean, I just… I don’t know, I don’t blame you, and hanging out with you seemed like the right thing to do.” There was a short silence, both pausing. 

“Do… you want to come in? They’ve got soda or tea, and we could maybe watch TV while I watch Destiny? Oh- they were going to pay me, I think, I can split it with you.”

“Sure,” Naminé smiled.  _ Not going down the same rabbit hole they did, _ she told herself.  _ Olette is nice, a good friend. That’s all _ . “That sounds great, Olette.”

* * *

Aqua’s breath was coming in short bursts and she clenched her fists, squeezing her eyes shut, bracing herself on a wall nearby.

“It’s fine, it’s going to be fine,” she repeated, feeling her nails dig into her palms. “You were trapped in the realm of darkness for 10 years. You fought Xehanort - TWICE. You struck Ventus down when Vanitas had possessed him. You fought TERRA, possessed. This is trivial. This is not something to be scared of.” She nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, stepping away from the wall and walking up to the apartment door, straightening her dress and composing herself. She drew herself up, knocked lightly at the door, then stepped back.

Oh god, had she knocked too quietly? Was her dress pressed enough? She’d asked Terra to iron it, but she also did a once over of her own, just to be sure. Was Ven going to be okay? God, she shouldn’t have left, it was so selfish, what was she DOING? He needed her there, and Terra wasn’t going to be able to handle it alone, she should BE there, not here, trying to… trying to be on a DATE.

The door opened, Skuld grinning and stepping out. 

“Aqua, you look… wonderful,” she laughed, pink lighting up her cheeks and Aqua felt her own face go hot as she took the sight of Skuld in. Fuck, had Aqua overdressed? Skuld just wore a simple black jacket over a blue shirt, black jeans completing the outfit. 

“So do you,” Aqua breathed, then composed herself, going rigid. “S-sorry, I mean-” 

“It’s alright,” Skuld laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear before brushing her fingers against Aqua’s hand, causing her body to go hot again. “Want to take a walk?” 

“Yes, please,” Aqua laughed and Skuld smiled, leading them away from the apartment, starting down a path through the apartment complex. “I, um… how… are you?” Skuld snorted, devolving into giggles.

“I’m fine,” she laughed. “And how are you, Aqua?”

“I’m good!” she answered immediately. “I- I mean… I’m… I don’t know.” Skuld glanced at her. “I’M fine, I’m just… worried about Ven, you know? He’s taking it so hard, and we’re taking care of him the best we can, I just am afraid he’s going to be upset for a while, you know? And-”

“Sorry,” Skuld interrupted, speaking slowly. “Why… is Ven upset?”

“Oh.” Aqua blinked. “Oh, you… they didn’t…” Skuld’s eyes widened.

“Aqua?” 

“Seren… um, they sort of… broke it off with Ventus. From what I’ve been able to get out of it, Seren said it was only temporary, but-” 

“They didn’t tell me,” she whispered and Aqua looked to her. “They… why wouldn’t…?” She frowned, eyes tracing the ground.

“Skuld-”

“H-he LOVES them,” she stammered. “He’s ALWAYS loved them, since they were little, running around playing games a-and-” She was fuming, Aqua hesitating, not sure what to do. “And-! I always teased they were going to grow up and get married and they-” She groaned, her hands motioning… something. She looked like she wanted to grab something. “I cannot BELIEVE them, and! And they didn’t come to ME? Their SISTER, after everything, after all we’ve been through and all we’ve talked about and-!”

“Skuld,” Aqua said, gently grabbing the girl’s arm and she froze, turning to Aqua, the anger turning to sadness in her eyes. “It’s okay.” 

“It’s not,” Skuld whimpered and slumped. “It’s not okay that they didn’t tell me, or that they HURT Ven like this…” She looked up into Aqua’s eyes, so beautifully brown, deep with just the right amount of rich warmth. “Is Ven okay? How is he holding up?”

“He’s… sad,” Aqua replied, trying not to focus too much on Skuld’s gorgeous eyes. “I mean, obviously, but… he’s recovering, slowly.” Skuld nodded, sighing. “I don’t mean it’s okay that they betrayed your trust like that, I just mean… it will all end up okay, in the end. Things will get better.” 

“I hope so,” Skuld said softly. “I hope they realize they were being dumb and get back with Ventus soon, before either of them makes any big mistakes.” Aqua shuddered. She HOPED Ven wouldn’t make any “big mistakes”. That was why she made sure Terra was there, watching over him. 

“I’m sure they won’t,” Aqua smiled. “Seren’s a smart kid, they’re not going to make any mistakes. They’re probably thinking right now about how they’re going to tell Ven they want to get back together.”

* * *

The past few days had been evidence that Twilight Town had started to enter the colder months, a chill to the air that nipped at your nose and fingers just enough to be uncomfortable, warranting scarves and gloves, longer clothing to ensure you didn’t get frostbite. In Uptown, this was easily mitigated - stores always open, blasting their heat out into the street, making it bearable to walk around in, and it was, as always, its slow version of busy.

Downtown, however, was far different. People barely had the munny to pay cooling bills during the summer, but at least then they could hide indoors, in the shade and fan themselves. The cold was harder to face, heating so much more expensive, and most just resorted to various types of fire pits or barrels, huddled together for warmth, the closest most of these people ever got to each other. 

Xion didn’t need that. She didn’t need other people. For anything. Not help, not warmth, not anything. Why would she need anyone else? She didn’t need Vera, cheating with other people and betraying her trust. She didn’t need Naminé, dumping her in her time of need. She didn’t need Roxas, always an idealist, always trying to love her even though she wasn’t worth being loved. 

Fuck other people. 

She sighed, adjusting her hood before returning her hands to her pockets, magical flames dancing over her fingers, keeping her warm without setting her clothes aflame. She’d been practicing her magic a lot lately, it was so much more versatile and useful than combat training. She didn’t even WANT her keyblade, she hadn’t summoned it since the exam. Just another sign of things she didn’t want to be any part of anymore. 

Magic, though. THAT was useful. Keeping her hands warm was an amazing use, as was using a skilled blizzard to keep herself cool, charging her phone with a very low powered thunder. She’d even learned that she could shroud herself in magic to escape someone attacking her. And the look on a mugger’s face as tiny, razor sharp icicles shoot through his clothes? Priceless.

But for now, she kept warm, winding her way through the streets of Downtown, musing on where to go. Vincent hadn’t been around in a while… though she’d gotten better at defending herself, so maybe he just didn’t feel the need to swoop in. She scowled with the realization that she missed his constant interference. It was… almost like having a friend, now that the rest of hers were gone, abandoning her or abandoned BY her. She liked having him nearby, she could depend on him. Another bitter reminder she couldn’t trust anyone.

She finally found herself in the main thoroughfare, busier than the other areas of Downtown, a steady stream of people instead of groups huddled around fires. Maybe she’d get something to eat, she wasn’t sure if she’d had breakfast. Or maybe she’d just find one of the street performers and heckle them for a while before inevitably giving them a handful of cash. Or, maybe-

She froze. That wasn’t right. She squinted, watching the figure far off worm their way through the crowd. She blinked, watching for a moment longer. They looked unused to the area, confused. She immediately took off toward the figure, weaving back and forth expertly, feeling nervous sweat on her brow as she moved. Why? Why would they possibly be here? What could they want? She felt a thrill up her spine with the only reasonable thought she could come up with, however unreasonable she knew it was.  _ They want you. _

Looking around for a moment, they ducked into an alley and her heart skipped. Were they looking for her? Had they really braved Downtown for HER? That seemed… stupid. They weren’t stupid, not by a long shot. She was wrong. It couldn’t be them. But… she wasn’t going to take the chance that it wasn’t. It’s not like she had anywhere else to be. She slipped through people and into the alley, seeing them nervously glancing around and shivering. Her heart skipped as she made her way down the empty alley.

“Seren?” she called and they jumped, turning to face her. Striking silver eyes. Freckles over dark tan skin. She sucked in a breath before she realized she was doing it, her heart pounding. “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, uh,” they laughed, teeth chattering, walking up to her. “I heard you were here in Downtown, and… I don’t know we hadn’t spoken in a while, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Considerate,” she scoffed, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve always been way too pol-” She froze, and her heart stopped. Her eyes slid up to Seren, who went bright red, then back down to his collarbone, neck bare. 

“Sh-should I not have come?” they stammered. “If- I m-mean, if you want me to leave you alone-” She grabbed them by the shirt, forcing them to the wall, a gasp escaping their lips a fraction of a second before hers pressed to theirs, hungry and demanding. 

And they kissed back. 

She let an uncontained thunder dance at her fingers, pricking at her skin, then another, stronger, continuing until she yelped, pulling back, nursing her hand. 

It wasn’t a dream. 

Seren looked at her, confused, and she shook her head, kissing them again and running her fingers along their hips. She didn’t understand, she couldn’t COMPREHEND what was going on. She’d had Ventus in her head, she knew their feelings toward each other. Why was Seren HERE, instead of in Ven’s arms? 

It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter, NOTHING else mattered, but right here and now, with Seren. 

“Xion,” they panted, breaking the kiss and she looked into their eyes. “I… this okay, right? I mean-” She laughed, louder than she’d expected, but she didn’t hold back.

“Of course this is okay,” she said, running a hand against their cheek. “Is it okay for you?”

“Y-yeah, I mean…” They blushed, swallowing hard. “I’m… I’m not trying to jump into anything, and I-I don’t think I want a relationship with… well, with ANYONE right now, I just-” She grinned. They weren’t with  _ anyone _ right now. 

“You just need someone,” she whispered against their neck and they shuddered. “You need touch. Companionship.” 

“Yes,” they breathed, nodding. “I do.”

“Good,” she said, inhaling sharply. “Good, starlight. My starlight.” She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of their skin, so close, so sweet, so  _ HERS. _ She dug the fingers of one hand into their hips, the other moving to their messy hair and tugging, giving her more neck to bite and kiss. She wanted to cry, she wanted to weep and collapse into their arms, begging them to stay, stay hers forever. But she wouldn’t. She’d stay strong.

She’d make  _ them _ beg to stay with  _ her _ .

They were whining and gasping at her bites, their hands awkward and sitting against her sides. She grinned. She knew Seren’s body, so intimately well. She didn’t have Ven’s memories anymore, but she had the MEMORIES of his memories, a recording of a recording, scratched and marred but still there. Even through the double lens of a half-remembered memory, she knew Seren.

It was interesting, having had his memories, knowing what she did about Seren. She understood what Ven did, why he did it, and she could understand through his window of limited experience why he only managed to get Seren so far. 

Xion wasn’t inexperienced. She had both the luxury of knowing her way around bodies AND knowing Seren’s body, so intimately, before she’d even seen it. She’d seen the way they were with Ven, their cocky, assertive self, reducing Ven to putty, pinning him and teasing him and working him up. But she’d also seen the way they’d hitch when Ven took charge, or teased, or made a move. She knew what Seren wanted.

Her fingers moved from their hair to their back, raking her nails along their back and they gave a soft grunt, shuddering against the wall. She smiled, moving to kiss their lips again, their hand coming up and grabbing their chin and they gasped.

“I want you NOW, starlight,” she said softly. “We can do this here, or we can go to my apartment. It’s a four minute walk. Can you wait that long?” Their eyes were wide, and their eyes held… surprise? Lust? Excitement? 

“Yeah,” they nodded hard, swallowing. “Apartment.” She took their hand, dragging them through the thoroughfare, weaving around people feeling Seren stumble as they tried to keep up, finally ducking into the apartment complex, fumbling with the key and throwing it open, dragging Seren inside, kicking the door shut and smiling, pushing them against the wall.

“I love you, starlight,” she purred, kissing them hard. HER starlight. All hers, now. And she wasn’t going to let them go.

* * *

“So it’s by Ven’s place, right?” Terra said, Roxas jogging to keep up.

“Yeah, it’s like, the floor right above,” he panted, his body begging him to slow down. “Why do you even need to get Skuld, anyway?” 

“I NEED to get Aqua,” Terra replied, turning another corner, Roxas on his heels. “Ven’s asleep and she has all of our spending money, I was going to go out and get him some ice cream for when he wakes up.”

“Aw,” Roxas chuckled. “He doesn’t like sea salt.”

“Okay, good, thank you,” Terra frowned. “Um… which one is it?” 

“Follow me,” he laughed, taking the lead and trying to move as quickly as Terra had, but he still heard the older boy huff at his pace. “So it’s at the end of the hall, here, and-” The two stopped, staring at the door Roxas had pointed at. The door that was slightly ajar.

“This… seems wrong to you too, right?” Terra said softly, and Roxas nodded hard. “You stay out here. I’m going to go in.”

“Wh-? Are you stupid?” Roxas stammered. “What if there IS danger in there? Doesn’t it make sense for us BOTH to be in there, to try and fight whatever… whatever it is?” Terra shifted uncomfortably.

“I don’t want you in harm’s way, Roxas. If anyone has to be in trouble, I’d rather it be me.” 

“I’m coming with you,” he said flatly. “You can’t make me stay out here.” Terra sighed, then nodded, moving to the door and quietly pushing it open. He glanced inside looking around, Roxas peeking around him and pausing. 

“Do you hear that?” Roxas whispered, and Terra looked to him, shaking his head. It was a strain, but far off within the house he heard… rustling. Rattling, noises of someone moving around. “Someone is in there.” Terra nodded, taking a tentative step into the apartment, creeping around the mess that had been spilled out on the floor. Roxas looked and saw that it was Skuld’s various belongings, strewn out messily and tossed carelessly about, some things broken, others just scattered. 

Someone was trying to rob Skuld. 

He grimaced, following Terra silently, moving to the closed bedroom door. 

“In here?” Terra mouthed, and Roxas nodded, the rummaging louder beyond the door. Terra summoned his keyblade in one hand, Roxas doing the same as he opened the door, rushing into the room, Roxas following and finding- Nothing. No one. He blinked.

“N-no, I KNOW what I heard,” Roxas muttered, starting to search the room. Terra frowned, leaving the room as Roxas looked. He KNEW he heard something in here - how had Terra not heard it? He heard a crash and a clang and gasped, jumping up and running to the doorway, Terra unconscious and a hooded figure holding him. “H-hey, stop!” He rushed forward with both keyblades. All he had to do was make it to the cloaked person, he could easily deal enough damage to them, there was only ONE-

As he entered the living room, another hooded figure charged from behind a wall, slamming their weight into him, knocking him into the wall with a cry, collapsing to the ground and feeling a heavy foot slam into his head, the world spinning before finally collapsed, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the week is uhhhh really really heavy folks 😬 You've been warned  
> Like imagine worse case scenario and it's at least that bad :( I'm sorry in advance


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas looks for someone to help him track down Terra, Xion makes some incredibly poor decisions, Vera goes and sees an old friend, and Seren goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: underage drinking and dubious consent  
> It..... gets worse from here, folks :/ This may be the time to jump off if this is starting to get too heavy  
> (If you want to skip the bit with the trigger warnings, I'll preface it with a TW START and end with a TW END both in bold, so you can ctrl+f to get to the end, and it'll be summarized in the end notes!)

Roxas stumbled to a stop, panting and leaning against the fence, looking up at the house, only a few blocks from Naminé’s, one he knew about but hadn’t gone to, he hadn’t NEEDED to. But he understood now why he could hear the things that Terra hadn’t been able to, the muffled sounds further away. He’d been seeing better recently, too. Things were sharper and more crisp, the colors brighter. He chalked it up to sleeping better, but that hadn’t been it. His senses were HEIGHTENED, more acute. And he knew the one other person whose senses could be more heightened than his.

He knocked on the door, shifting from one foot to the other impatiently huffing and warming his hands with his breath until the door opened, the pink-haired man arching an eyebrow.

“Roxas,” he said shortly.

“Hey, gotta talk to Elrena,” he smiled and Lauriam frowned.

“Well… she’s asleep right now, is it urgent?”

“Kinda, yeah,” he nodded and Lauriam sighed.

“She’s not going to be happy about me letting you wake her,” he replied, stepping aside. Roxas entered the house and Lauriam led him upstairs, down a hall. “She’s going to snap at you. Fair warning.”

“Why? She’s just taking a nap, yeah? It’s the middle of the day.” Lauriam sighed, shaking his head.

“It’s complicated.” He gestured toward the door and Roxas hesitated, before pushing into the dark room, Elrena lying on the bed. He flipped on the light, moving to her bedside and moving to wake her, when he froze. The bags under her eyes were dark purple, lying on her back, hands at her sides, barely breathing.

She… was dropping?

He didn’t exactly know the impact of waking someone from diving into the sleeping worlds, and he wasn’t completely sure he wanted to find out, but he needed her help to find Terra. He reached out, grabbing her shoulder and shaking her lightly.

“Elrena?” he said softly. “Elrena, wake up.” Her eyes fluttered beneath her eyelids and he shook a bit harder. “Elrena.”

She bolted upright, clutching her chest and screaming. Roxas gasped, stumbling back into the wall as Elrena glanced around the room, confused, her hands digging into the sheets.

“What-? Jude-?” She panted, her tension finally relaxing as she slumped, looking over to Roxas, her gaze turning into an icy glare. “What the fuck did you do, Roxas?” she growled. “Why the fuck would you wake me up?

“You were dropping,” he said and she froze.

“Maybe. It’s none of your business, now is it?” she retorted.

“Why? I mean, we don’t need to go in for the exam, and it’s not like…” It clicked in his head, suddenly making sense. “Zootopia… didn’t wake up, did it?” She started, then growled, climbing off the bed, summoning her keyblade.

“Look here, you little shit, if you dragged me out of my sleep for something stupid, I swear to god-”

“Terra was kidnapped.” She hesitated. “By… someone in an organization cloak.” That got her. She took a step back, her keyblade dissolving.

“Myde or Dolur?” she mumbled.

“What?”

“Demyx or Luxord,” she corrected. “Only ones unaccounted for.”

“I… I don’t think so.” He paused. “There WERE two, but the one that knocked me out was too big for either of them.”

“Someone new, wearing organization cloaks?” she frowned. “That’s… really not good.”

“I also figured,” he started, toeing the ground, “since you and I both have super senses, after the whole Zootopia thing…” Her eyebrows raised.

“You too, huh?”

“Yeah. But I have a feeling a coyote’s sense of smell isn’t as good as a rabbit’s.”

“Dunno,” she shrugged. “But we can find out. Lead the way.”

 

* * *

[ **TW START** ]

Seren had come and gone over the past few days with very little warning. She’d wake up alone, wander the house until they came back, kissing and groping and needy, falling asleep together or just lying together, very little talking. They didn’t want to talk, she reasoned. They’d talk to her when they were ready. She’d wait forever.

They’d been gone for three days now, no text, no sign of coming back.

“Need munny for booze,” she’d texted Roxas, already heading toward his apartment, weaving through Downtown and finally making her way to the nicer neighborhoods, the orange-brick buildings brighter, covered in less grime, smoke, and whatever else made Downtown so dark and dingy. As she stepped up to the apartment complex, her phone buzzed and she pulled it out midstride, checking the response.

“have booze at apartment he’ll let you in” She blinked. “He”? She reached the door, arm moving to summon her keyblade when she paused. She didn’t want to just walk in on someone. She was miserable, not rude. She sighed, knocking hard on the door and waiting. After a few seconds, she shook her head, ready to summon her keyblade, when finally the door opened a bit.

“Hello?” he asked and she blinked.

“Roxas?” she asked.

“O-oh, uh, no, the other one,” he said, closing the door and undoing the latch, opening it. She felt a flash of hot anger, seeing Ven, then just a bit less seeing how miserable he looked. He was ragged, sleepless and slumped. She knew very well why. “Hey, Xion. Is something up?”

“Rox said he had some booze here, and told me I could come get it,” she replied and he nodded, moving aside as she stepped in. How long had Ven been here? It looked the same as always, but it was Ventus’s things on the table, not Roxas’s. Ven’s jacket hung by the door, his Wayfinder tucked beneath, and she shuddered at the sight, unable to tear her eyes away for a few seconds.

“I don’t… know where it is,” Ven laughed. “I haven’t gone through the cabinets, only been here a few days, mostly eating at the bistro.” She nodded, moving to the kitchen and beginning to rummage through cabinets.

“Why are you here, anyway?” she asked.

“Oh… um, me and… me and Seren kinda…” She knew. Very well. “Uh we’re… going through some stuff, and Roxas has Hayner staying over, so I figured they needed more space, you know?” She snatched a large bottle of whiskey, moving to the couch.

“How charitable,” she said flatly and he laughed.

“I… guess.” She set down two shotglasses, pouring herself one and throwing it back, before doing the same again.

“Drink,” she said, pushing his shotglass toward him.

“Oh, what? I- N-no, I don’t-” She met his eyes, glaring.

“Drink, Ventus. You need it.”

“I… don’t need it,” he mumbled, taking the shotglass anyway, drinking quickly.

“I know you do,” she replied, sighing and pouring another shot each. “You were in my head, remember? I know how you feel right now. You need to drink.”

“Said it was a ‘poor coping habit’,” he said softly, taking the drink regardless.

“Who?” she asked, taking her third shot and sitting back for the time being.

“Vera did. She’s… sad too.”

“She deserves it,” Xion scowled, pouring herself another shot, suddenly not content with just the few she’d already done. “She’s the one that fucked up. She deserves her poor fucking coping habits.”

“That’s…” He rubbed his arm. “I guess, maybe, yeah. But she doesn’t deserve to destroy herself.” Xion disagreed, but she remained silent, pouring him another drink. “How many are we gonna have?” he laughed, taking his third as well.

“A lot,” she admitted. “I was looking for this to get smashed. Stuff happened. Upset.”

“I can relate,” he muttered, sitting back against the couch. “Xion?” She glanced to him. “I’m… sorry. About all of it, the, uh… memory thing. If I could’ve stopped it, I would’ve.” She felt a sharp spike of guilt, mixed with fury. How DARE he say he’d take that from her? The memories of Seren, the thoughts, the experiences that she deserved?

“It’s fine,” she muttered, shoving the feelings deep. She didn’t want to deal with that. She was enjoying drinking. Maybe when she was shitfaced. “Take a shot every time you think about them,” she said, sliding him another shot.

“Huh?”

“We’ll try and keep topics light. If you think about them, you drink. Once you’re good and blackout drunk, you won’t think about them anymore.” He paused but didn’t argue, taking the shot quick, grimacing at the taste.

“You too,” he replied. “Every time you think about her.” She chuckled. _More like every time you think about Seren_.

“Sure,” she conceded, then took a shot.

“So what light topics do you want to talk about?” he asked, already slurring. _God, what a lightweight_ , she grinned.

“Dunno. Whatcha been doin’ lately?”

“Moping,” he muttered and she rolled her eyes, pushing him.

“That’s a shot.” He blinked and nodded, taking another shot. “Aside from being mopey, I mean.”

“I dunno… I hung out with… people.”

“People?”

“Take a shot.” _Ah_. She did. “And I go to the bistro sometimes. Don’t gotta go to training cuz I passed or whatever.”

“Or whatever,” she agreed with a smile.

“You aren’t going to practice,” he frowned.

“Nope. Couldn’t care less. Haven’t summoned my keyblade since the exam. Almost did to break down this door to get booze, but lucky for me, you were here.”

“Why haven’t you used it?” he asked.

“I don’t CARE about being a keyblade wielder,” she sighed. “I NEVER have. It’s a stupid burden that I don’t want. I don’t give a shit about the forces of darkness, or protecting anyone but myself.”

“What about your friends?”

“My friends?” she laughed. “Like who?”

“Roxas?” She grimaced. “Me?” She started, looking to his eyes. Were… they friends?

“I…” She stopped, taking a shot and looking away. “I dunno. I don’t want it, Ven. It’s stupid. Yen Sid is stupid and the masters are stupid and I don’t… care.”

“Okay,” he nodded, taking another shot.

“How you feelin’ there, lightweight?”

“Good,” he nodded. “Floaty.”

“Already, huh?” she laughed.

“Can… we talk about stuff without taking shots?” he slurred and she went still.

“Depends.”

“Um… I just… wanted to see how you were doing, is all.” She growled, gripping the shotglass hard, holding herself back from shattering it in her hand.

“Terrible,” she spat. “Vera fucking cheated on me. With a 25 year old. A fucking child predator stole my girlfriend and she’s still in love with her. It’s horrible, I want to just-” She took another shot, then another. “I don’t know. Fuck. It’s stupid. I mean you and Seren didn’t break up when they cheated on you, maybe I just should’ve taken a page from your b-”

“What?” his voice was quiet and she turned, his eyes wide.

“In the sleeping worlds,” she replied, forcing herself not to grin. “When he met the boy on the ship, that… Jim, or whatever. Remember that little gold hoop he had? Jim’s earring, gave it to him as a momento. That’s why he kept it with him.” Ventus was quiet, but he took the bottle drinking directly from it and Xion watched with a thrill as he took several long gulps before setting it down. “Did you not know, Ventus?”

“I… no, they…” He wiped his eyes. “I didn’t… I don’t… what… did they do?”

“Well I know they kissed, for sure,” she said, cocking her head to the side, pretending to think hard. “They flirted CONSTANTLY. I’m pretty sure they snuck off a few times, but I was never certain.” That last one WAS a lie, but she really needed to drive the doubt home. He choked out a sob and she looked to him. “Oh, Ven… I’m so sorry, I thought you knew.”

“Th-they said they loved me,” he whimpered, speech slurred, and she moved beside him, lifting his chin to meet his eyes. The same blue as hers. Deep and clear, like the sky. She’d seen out of those eyes, once.

“I know, Ven,” she said softly. “Here, should we get you to bed? You look very drunk.”

“I’m- I’m not-” He tried to stand, stumbling and she barely caught him before he smashed into the table. “Oh, I’m… a bit drunk.”

“Just a bit,” she teased, slowly guiding him to the bedroom, her eyes lingering again on the Wayfinder, unguarded. On her way out, maybe…

As they entered the bedroom, her heart skipped a beat and she couldn’t control herself, the drunken haze too much. She grabbed him by his wrists and he gasped, crying out as she pinned him to the wall.

“W-what-? Xion-?”

“Hush, kitten,” she whispered and his eyes went wider. “You want this.” He opened his mouth but nothing came out and she laughed. “Good. Are you going to be good for me?” He nodded hard, his eyes glazed, mouth open, breathing heavily. “Good, kitten. We’re going to have a lot of fun.”

[ **TW END** ]

* * *

Vera beat on the door, huffing and crossing her arms. This was getting ridiculous. How long was this really going to go on for? They couldn’t avoid each other FOREVER. Even… with everything that had happened.

Skuld opened the door, her mouth open to yell, but her eyes widened and her fist dropped.

“Oh,” Skuld said. “Hey.” Vera peered past her to see an apartment that was a wreck.

“Oh, yikes,” she chuckled. “Uh, can I come in?” Skuld gave her a look, then sighed, nodding. Vera followed her in, looking around at the mess as Skuld began to clean. “What the hell happened, Skuld?”

“Robbery, I guess? I don’t know, we came home and found it this way. Aqua’s out trying to figure out who would’ve done this.” Vera nodded slowly. “Did you need something?” Vera dropped to the ground, starting to help clean and Skuld glanced at her, confused, before letting her help.

“Yeah, I uh… Saw you on a date with Aqua.” Skuld drew in a deep breath.

“Oh. Vera, I don’t want-”

“I’m happy for you,” she said hastily and Skuld frowned. “I… I mean, someone your age, someone nice, and good for you. I think you two would be good together.”

“Then… what was it you wanted?” she asked slowly.

“I’m tired of this,” she groaned, sitting back. “I’m tired of us pretending. I love you, Skuld. And you love me.” Skuld flinched, not responding. “And that’s fine. That’s how it’s gonna be for… I dunno, a while? Forever? But more than I love you, I CARE about you.” Skuld cocked her head. “I want you to be in my life, I want you to be by my side, my friend. I MISS you, Skuld. Hanging out, having fun, being stupid together. This is bullshit, us being apart and afraid to talk to each other, we’re being stupid.”

“You’re right,” Skuld nodded and Vera blinked.

“I… I am?”

“Of course,” Skuld smiled. “You were my best friend, and I hate that we’ve drifted apart. I’d love to be your friend again, Vera.” Vera sighed happily, slumping.

“Thank you, Skuld. That means a lot to me.” Then she turned to the mess. “So you want help cleaning up?”

“Yes please.”

* * *

Seren could always come home to Corona, and that was comforting. Even if it felt strange, what with Skuld back and present in their life, Corona felt like home. Seren knew all the streets, all the people. They knew every alley and shortcut around the square, knew all the routines of the guards and who they could persuade with a cupcake to let them climb to the rooftops. Seren knew exactly where to find Cassandra.

Cass had been ecstatic to see them come home, especially when Seren arrived not in their bright yellow vestments from Master Yen Sid and the three good fairies, but in their sparring garb from Corona. Seren arrived on the cobbled plaza before the castle, a bag over their shoulder, playing with the fraying hem of their vest, and Cass had nearly tripped over her soft blue skirt as she ran to embrace them. And then, being Cass, she pushed Seren back from her and stared directly into their eyes with a knowing hardness to her hazel eyes.

“Hey, Cass.”

“Seren.” Cass’s fingers curled tight around Seren’s shoulders, and she gave them another look-over. “So, something happened with the boyfriend, I take it?”

Seren took a sharp breath. They felt their eyes mist, and tightened their hands into fists to try and will away the tears. It had been their choice, their decision. Ven hadn’t wanted this, to be apart, to see other people. Ven hadn’t wanted to grow up separately. Ven hadn’t wanted to let Seren go. Seren was the one who had insisted, who had gone ahead and driven the wedge between them, who had taken off. Seren was the one who had ruined everything. Seren was the one who made the mistakes. So why was Seren so hurt and upset?

Cass’s hands ran down Seren’s arms, taking their hands in hers. “Hey, it’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it. I can tell you all about the antics we’ve been getting up to around here, instead.”

With a smile, Seren squeezed Cass’s hands. “Yeah? I want to hear everything.”

And so, laughing about Princess Rapunzel’s hair-raising adventures, Cass led Seren through the halls of the castle, back to the room they’d used to call home.

Nothing had changed, and Seren wasn’t sure if that was comforting or upsetting. Either way, they found it very, very difficult to sleep. They tossed, they turned. They could hear Cass sharpening and cataloging her various weapons in the room on the other side of the wall. They laid back against the bed and took a deep breath. Seren held their arm up into the air, and, as they felt a tug on their heart, summoned their own weapon.

The keyblade looked different. It had, ever since they got back from the sleeping worlds. It was part of the reason they knew they had to take time away from Ventus; it wasn’t fair to him to keep trying, to pretend like nothing had changed, when their keyblade, manifested from their heart, looked different. Changed, and not by Ven.

By Jim.

Remembering and reuniting with Ven hadn’t affected the blade at all. Ever since they’d been given it in Daybreak Town, Seren had called upon the very same blade: a simple key, silver along the blade and blue at it’s handle, with the teeth in the shape of a hollowed star. They remembered Ven telling them about how collecting keychains could change the blade’s form, but Seren hadn’t taken a keychain back from the sleeping worlds. They’d taken a brooch, which they hadn’t even used, and they’d been given Jim’s earring. Neither should have affected their keyblade, but here they were, laying in bed in the castle of Corona, holding a keyblade that was not Starlight.

It might not have been specifically Jim, Seren tried to convince themself. It could have simply been them finding out what they stood for, who they were, while they adventured on their own through the sleeping worlds. That was the real reason they’d split from Ventus; Seren had really felt like they’d come into their own sailing the stars, adventuring, helping. They did that by themselves. They did that not because Ven needed them to, or because Ven was waiting up ahead, or because they had to protect Ven.

They did it because it was the right thing to do, and they had the means to help.

Seren needed to figure out who they were, outside of being with Ventus. They’d never been apart from him, not while they had the keyblade. They had to figure out who they were with it, without him.

And maybe it was mastery. They hadn’t believed Master Yen Sid when he told them they had passed the Mark of Mastery exam, but they had. Maybe their keyblade graduated to this new form because they had earned it, truly. The way Ven had obviously done, long before anyone gave him permission to say so.

Seren let the keyblade vanish from their hand. They didn’t want to think about destiny, and keyblades, and Daybreak Town, and Ventus. They’d come to Corona to get away from all of that.  Seren turned over in the bed again, but it was no use. They simply weren’t going to get any sleep. Not yet.

So, they walked.

They tugged on an old pair of boots, slipped the too-large sleeves of their shirt back on, pulled over their familiar vest, and snuck out of the castle. It wasn’t like they were going to get into trouble for going out so late, it was just that Seren didn’t want to attract the attention. They didn’t want to have to make conversation with Phil, or Alexander, or Raymond. They didn’t want to have to answer why this time, they were in Corona without Ven.

The air was starting to get cold. Pretty soon, winter would be on Corona’s doorstep. Seren had told Ven about the winters here, about how sometimes the island saw snow, about the legends about the great storm. They’d joked about making snowmen, and sledding together. Hot chocolate. Helping one another out of snow-slicked clothes, warming back up by the fire…

Seren shook their head. They came to Corona to try and forget how guilty they felt about leaving Ven. They’d come to Corona to run away.

They made their way through the streets. It was quiet at night, shops all closed and families at home, already in bed. A few lights stayed on, late dinners or whatever else. It was nice to remember other people’s lives still turned onward, especially after the Nightmare and Lady Caine. Seren shuddered at the memory of Corona, consumed with the darkness.

There was a small turn street up ahead. Seren took it, following its narrow wind down to the docks. It was a quick trade route, from before horse carriages became popular in Corona and traders had to carry shipments on foot. It was a shortcut to the water, and right now, Seren needed the quiet lapping of the sea to help them to refocus on the things that really mattered.

As they approached the harbor, Seren’s heart tugged again. They knew Corona so well, it was their home, and yet… There was a new ship docked. One Seren had never seen before, one Seren had never seen the likes of before, one Seren-?

One Seren recognized from a dream.

It was rigged like every other sea-craft, but the sails shimmered with patterns of soft orange hexagons. There were… rockets, almost, fixated to the sides of the craft, half submerged as it floated in the dock. That looked…like the kind of ship the RLS Legacy had been. But…that was impossible. Travel between worlds was supposed to be difficult. It was supposed to be a keyblade wielder thing. There was no way that Jim Hawkins had found a way to sail across worlds, out of a sleeping world, to Corona.

Seren sprinted for the docks.

They arrived at the side of the ship, panting and exhausted, and put their hand to their heart as they doubled over to catch their breath. They couldn’t see anyone aboard the ship, but it was dark, and it was possible that the crew had already disembarked, found a place to stay for-

“Seren?”

They jolted upright. No. No, no, no, no, no.

But, as Seren straightened, they looked up to the railing of the ship with awe, horror, amazement, indescribable emotion, as they set eyes on… “Jim Hawkins, what in the worlds are you doing in Corona?”

He beamed. Seren felt a tug on their heart. He planted his hands against the rail of the ship and leaned down over it, trying to get closer to Seren. Then, realizing the pride he had in his story, he straightened back again, looking over his shoulder to the rest of the ship. “Amazing, right? RLS Orion. Really quite the ship, after I got done rewiring her engines, you know. There’s a few more tweaks I’d like to do to her, but there’s only so much I can get away with, and I gotta say, I think I like this post.”

“Jim!” Seren laughed, finally figuring out how they wanted to react to his presence. They started for the gangway. “How did you get here, when did-?” And then, as they met him on the deck of the ship, they realized, “You cut-? You cut the ponytail! You-? You’re all-? You’re so-?”

He was glowing. Maybe it was the pride, maybe it was Seren’s compliments (open-ended, he was still able to tell what they’d meant to finish them with), maybe it was the moonlight, but Jim was…different. He’d cut his hair. More than just that delinquent ponytail, Jim had cut back all of it, into a professional and grown up undercut, he’d broadened in his shoulders, he’d filled out his jawline, he’d… Aged. Just a year, maybe two, but he was older. More experienced. More confident.

“Captain Amelia,” he answered, still grinning from ear to ear. “She wrote me that recommendation to the Academy. Gotta say, classes aren’t really my thing. I learn better, you know…hands on. But I’m the youngest graduate to make it out top of my class, so I guess I did something right.”

“Graduate-? Jim, you became a-?”

“Captain,” he finished, laughing. “Well, kind of. Maybe. I’ve been given a small crew and the Orion here to, uh, scout out new worlds. There’s so many unexplored expanses of the galaxy, really. There were places on Flint’s map that we’d never seen. We obviously can’t take a look at that, now, to figure out where all those places were, so the Interstellar Academy has been sending out these kinds of vessels.”

Seren felt their face break into a smile to rival Jim’s. “And you found Corona?”

Was that…a touch of pink across his cheeks? “You said you’d come from a place called Corona. Port town. Not wholly inexperienced. Ringing any bells?”

Seren burst out laughing. This was ridiculous! Jim Hawkins, broody teen, genius engineer, wannabe pirate, had turned it all around! He’d graduated from the Royal Interstellar Academy, he’d taken a ship and found Corona, found Seren? He’d come all this way…for them? They lunged forward, jumping to wrap their arms over his shoulders. He’d gotten taller. They used to be the same height, when Seren had met him. And his hands, they realized, were stronger. More sure. He didn’t hide under large jackets and billowing shirts, rolled to let him work on wiring panels and ship systems. He wore clothes that fit, and he wrapped his arms around Seren to hold them, catch them, with a knowing confidence.

Jim had come after them.

They hadn’t really realized that they wanted someone to come after them.

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

“You’ve got a strange world here, Seren. No formal spaceports? It’s absolutely primitive. How do you live like this, Seren?” Jim teased.

Seren wasn’t letting go. Neither was Jim. “I haven’t been,” they answered, still laughing. “I really haven’t.” Hearing him say their name caused their chest to flutter. He was saying it a lot, like he wanted them to know he hadn’t forgotten. In all the time he lived, compressed into Seren’s last two weeks, Jim hadn’t stopped thinking about them, and he wanted to make sure they knew. They’d forgotten how nice it felt to just be held by someone. Carefully, unsure of how they felt, Seren buried their face in Jim’s neck. “It’s actually really good to see you, Jim,” they told him, voice soft.

He held them a little tighter. “It’s been a long time coming.” No it hadn’t. “Passed a lot of odd nebulas, weird constellations, to get here.”

“I’m sure,” Seren laughed, thinking of the worlds their friends had spoken about. A world where everyone was a lion? Monsters? A world of mermaids, under the sea? A land where the dead walked again, a land where everyone was a Halloween nightmare? What if Jim had stumbled across one of them instead of finding Corona?

Finally, Jim’s grip against Seren’s back loosened, and so Seren took the hint to finally let him go. They stepped back from each other, but only by one step, fingers both still lingering at the arms of the other. “I, uh… I thought a lot about you, after you left. The things you said. Things you did.”

“Oh?”

Then, with a nervous look in his blue eyes, a shift of his weight, and a low cough, Jim added, touch of red to his face, “Things I did.”

Seren felt the blush at their face. “O-oh. Like, um… Like what, exactly, are you-?”

“Back on Treasure Planet, in Flint’s trove. When we thought we were going down with the planet, and I grabbed you?” Seren knew their color deepened. They nodded, slow, to show they were listening, and so Jim went on, “Well, I, um… I’m sorry. For being so forward about that. I wasn’t really thinking, and then you were leaving, for good, so I wasn’t sure how to apologize. Your friend, with the red hair?”

“Lea.”

“He’d mentioned you were…seeing someone. And I didn’t consider that when I kissed you.”

Jim had really grown up. Seren was…impressed. And they felt their stomach twist up into butterflies as they assured him, “It’s alright. I promise. Besides, I…We broke up, actually.”

Jim leaned away from Seren, but he kept his hands at their arms. His face obviously read as trying to be shocked, but there was a crinkle at his eyes that said smile. “Oh, I’m… I’m sorry to hear that, that must-?”

“You don’t have to pretend, Jim,” Seren cut him off. Playing into his truth, they said, “It was…a while ago. It’s okay.”

“Oh. Then, if I may…?” Jim started. He waited for some kind of cue from Seren, but they weren’t sure where he was going with this, so they just nodded. “I’ve been thinking a lot about that voyage, and about Flint’s trove, and all of it. I don’t want that to be the memory I have; you, scared-”

“I wasn’t scared,” Seren interjected.

Jim smiled, but went on otherwise unfazed, “and me, grabbing you like that. I… You know, I’d just… I’d do it differently, is all I’m saying.”

Seren shot a brow up. Oh. That’s where he was going with this. “Alright,” they said. Were they okay with this? Did they want this? The last time they threw themself into a hookup, it ended…poorly. But… Jim was, to be frank, more secure in himself. He was more self-assured. He knew what he wanted, and Seren leaving again wasn’t going to shatter him like it might have shattered Xion.

Like it shattered Ven.

“Tell me,” Seren said, voice low, looking up to meet Jim’s eyes. “Tell me how you’d do it differently.”

His hands slid up Seren’s arms, resting instead along their jaw, thumbs against their cheeks. “I’m not so much a lecturer,” he said, just as quiet. “I’m more…hands on.”

Jim kissed them. And dear god, Seren realized in that instant, they wanted this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh first lemme credit Andy for the Seren/Jim portion of the chapter! They wrote I think one other scene coming up in a little while, but it was fun to have them collaborate on this :)  
> Uh. Second, these next few days... continue to get heavier, sort of crescendoing on Friday before finally calming back down. The next few weeks aren't gonna be anywhere near this bad, I promise! But I understand if chapters like this are a dealbreaker lol  
> Either way! I hope you guys stick around to the end, because it just continues to get more and more interesting :) 
> 
> TW Summary: Xion headed to Roxas's old apartment looking for booze to find Ven, instead. She started drinking, convincing him to drink by telling him that Seren was cheating on him with Jim during the Mark of Mastery, then once he was drunk, she pressured him into sleeping with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayner and Olette enter the No Judgment Zone, Naminé goes out to the bistro, and Ventus searches for something he lost.

They’d started the “No Judgment Zone” a long while ago, back in freshman year, once they’d both really started coming into their own. One of them would declare that it was No Judgment Time and the other would listen to them unconditionally, often both of them spouting their problems in tandem, shooting one grievance off, met with another instead of answers or solutions. It was nice, cathartic.

Hayner sighed, lying on the couch, hand dangling over the side, idly scratching the dog curled up beside the couch, Olette on the loveseat, sipping at the bizarre fruity tea she’d found in their kitchen. 

“And so like,” Hayner continued. “It’s great, right? Everything’s going super fuckin’ good.”

“Mhm,” she nodded.

“But-! There’s shit he does that INFURIATES me. He walks around with his shirt off, Olette!” 

“That sounds bad,” she murmured with a smile.

“IT IS. Do you know how RIPPED a keyblade wielder is?” She did. Two, in fact. She shuddered. “Fucking SHREDDED, Olette. He’s got so many muscles and he just-” He shivered and she chuckled. “And he’s so nice! When he found out about… you know, my home life, he offered to just LET ME LIVE THERE.” 

“I’m glad,” she smiled. “It sounds like it’s better than living with your dad.” He winced. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” 

“No, it’s okay,” he sighed. “You’re right, it’s WAY better. But it’s also way worse because at least back there I didn’t have to deal with a hot boy wandering around with his shirt off! Or saying cute shit! You know yesterday he said, ‘Oh fuck, Hayner, I just figured out why it’s called Twilight Town!’?” 

“Oh my god,” she laughed, almost spilling her tea. 

“He’s so fucking stupid and adorable I HATE it,” he tugged at his hair. “Have you ever had to deal with a boy, fresh out of the shower, wearing a towel and cracking jokes like he’s not affecting you AT ALL?” She gave him a flat look. “Fine, a GIRL fresh out of the shower, you damn lesbian.” She laughed again, actually spilling a bit of tea this time and swearing, setting it on the table beside her.

“No, thankfully, I haven’t had to deal with a girl showering and then putting me in the friend zone.” 

“Shut up,” he laughed, tossing a pillow at her, which she caught and threw back. “But seriously! It’s infuriating. He’s just so… fuck.” 

“You know what I’m going to say,” she shrugged.

“I know,” he sighed. “And I don’t want to fuckin’ hear it.” He paused. “But I probably need to.”

“You won’t know until you ask.” He sighed, flipping over, burying his face in the couch and mumbling something. “What?” He mumbled again. “Hayner, you idiot, I can’t hear you.” He flipped onto his back.

“BOY HOT,” he summarized. 

“So you’ve told me,” she smiled. 

“Alright, fine,” he sighed. “Your turn.”

“I don’t want to go until you’re all done,” she laughed. 

“Yeah, but. It’s just gonna be me saying I want to kiss Roxas a bunch and you telling me I should and then me saying I’m too afraid to do anything. That’s the long and short of the whole conversation.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“Okay, so,” she groaned, gesturing with her hands. “Kairi is- She’s been WEARING the bracelet, right? She wore it during the exam, and I’ve seen her with it after that! And THEN she comes over telling me that Sora is alive? And suddenly she’s not wearing the bracelet?”

“Ouch,” Hayner frowned.

“And it’s bullshit! I was just about to go and find her and tell her how much I lo- ...how much I like her, and-”

“Hey, dork, it’s me,” Hayner laughed. “You can use the L-word. No Judgment Time.” 

“I do,” she pouted. “I love her. And it sucks! She said she loved me too, and I thought she did and then we broke up and-” She groaned louder, throwing another pillow at Hayner.

“H-hey!” he laughed. 

“It sucks, Hayner!” she whined. “I still wear MY bracelet!”

“Okay, please don’t throw another pillow at me or yell, legitimate question: Isn’t it just some cheap, shitty bracelet you got at the fair?”

“I won TWO of them,” she explained. “The exact same color, it was TOTALLY chance. AND it’s our colors.”

“Your colors?”

“Well… yeah I mean my favorite color is orange, and hers is like that pinkish red? And it was both! So yeah they were cheap and shitty, but they were OURS, and they were US. And she knew that! She knew it and she wore it so often, but then she took it off to go save SORA.” 

“Ahh.” 

“And then,” she sighed. “Then I fucked Xion.”

“You FUCKED Xion?” he asked, eyes wide. 

“NO JUDGMENT TIME.”

“I’m not judging, but… fuck,” he laughed. “How was it?” Olette blushed, burying her face in her arms. 

“Great. It was… really good. She’s-” She paused. “We’ve never really talked about… you know. Sex stuff. Is that okay in No Judgment Zone?”

“Sure?” Hayner laughed. “As long as you’re fine hearing about me railing my boyfriends when I get one.”

“You mean being railed BY your boyfriends?” she teased and he threw the pillow back at her. “Okay, um, yeah. Xion was… uh, rougher? Rougher than Kairi. It was like… I dunno, she needed it more? She came straight from being cheated on by Vera and it just sorta… happened.” She paused. “She felt the same as Kairi, though. Like, touching her, and her-” She blushed looking away. “You know, like, her fingers and stuff.” 

“Gross,” Hayner laughed and she glared. 

“Okay, and also…” She fidgeted. “So I’ve been… hanging out with Naminé lately.”

“Trying to collect the whole set?” he teased.

“Oh my god shut UP.” She frowned. “But… I am kind of worried about that? What if I only like her because I like Kairi? What if I only liked XION because I liked Kairi?”

“I dunno,” Hayner replied, shrugging. “What do you like about Naminé?”

“She’s sweet,” Olette replied. “She’s smart. She can draw really well. She’s REALLY cute.”

“Yeah but that one doesn’t count,” he pointed out. “That’s a Kairi-comparison reason.”

“Right. Um… She’s good with a keyblade?”

“I guess not TECHNICALLY a Kairi-comparison.” 

“And, um… she looks so soft. Her lips are-” She shuddered. “Um, they look real good.”

“Real good, huh?”

“We need to make this the No Judgment or Teasing Zone,” she groaned and he laughed. 

“I dunno, sounds like you like enough about her that it’s not just about Kairi,” he replied. “So if you like her, go for it.”

“Yeah but I’m scared,” she sighed. “And maybe I should take it slower? I mean I jumped into a relationship with Kairi, and got really hurt. I think maybe I should wait.”

“Then wait.”

“Not gonna be more helpful?” He frowned in thought.

“Maybe take it real slow. Hang out a bunch, and see if anything develops naturally. Just let whatever happens happen.” 

“That was… more helpful,” she nodded, picking up her tea and drinking, almost cold now. “We should walk Destiny in a bit.” The dog’s ears perked up at his name, but he didn’t move.

“Yeah, after a nap,” Hayner replied, closing his eyes. “Lemme sleep.”

“Alright, fine,” she sighed. “After a nap.”

* * *

 

Naminé pulled her jacket a bit tighter, smiling as she made her way down the road along the park. It was getting chillier out, and there was an ache in her chest. Xion had always talked about how ready she was for when it got colder, plans for making new, warmer clothes for everyone, knitting scarves as presents because it was what people did. She briefly wondered if Xion still sewed, but she new better. Xion probably didn’t do much productive these days. 

She shook the thought from her head, focusing on right now. It was… strange how quickly she’d forgiven Olette. It was hard to blame her for anything, really, especially when she knew how Xion could get. And, honestly, how hard it was to resist a well-placed pout or batting eyelashes. She frowned, walking quicker. Either way, she had forgiven Olette. She liked spending time with her. She knew better than to get involved with her, but it was nice to just hang out. She was good company.

She climbed the stairs to the porch, ringing the doorbell and rocking gently before Olette answered the door.

“Hey,” she smiled.

“Hey there,” Naminé chuckled. 

“I was thinking we go to the bistro and then maybe see a movie?” Olette asked, then paused. “I mean, if that’s something you want to do-”

“It sounds fine,” she laughed and Olette smiled, pulling on her own jacket. “Oh, what about Destiny?” 

“Hayner’s taking care of him,” she said, thumbing inside, Hayner waving from the kitchen, a mouth full of food and Naminé shook her head. Olette left, leading the way up the street, Naminé in tow. 

“How’s Hayner doing?” she asked, trying to start conversation.

“Oh, he’s fine,” she smiled. Then after a second, “He’s struggling with a crush, though. He’s got it bad.” 

“Yeah?” Naminé smiled. “That’s cute. Someone from school?” 

“Good guess.” 

“Hmm. What did you say?”

“I told him to go for it,” she replied. “I mean, there’s no use waiting around if you like someone THAT much.”

“I agree,” Naminé smiled, then paused. Did she like Olette? She LIKED Olette, but did she  _ LIKE _ Olette? 

“He’ll figure it out,” Olette laughed. “I have a crush, too, but…” She sighed. “I don’t know. I’m worried about it.”  _ Oh. _ She hadn’t realized she’d be disappointed about Olette having a crush. That was...troubling.

“Why are you worried?” she asked, sitting at a table at the bistro.

“I worry that… She won’t like me? I mean I guess that’s always the fear,” she laughed. “But I also worried I don’t… like her?” She frowned, thinking. “I’m worried I might use her.” 

“Ahh,” Naminé nodded. “That sounds… pretty bad.”

“If it is using her, then yeah,” Olette chuckled. “That would be… pretty bad.”

“Maybe talk it through with her?” she suggested. “Open communication is the key to any good relationship.” 

“You’re right,” Olette nodded. “I will have to at some point.” Naminé nodded as their food was delivered and Naminé paid, making sure to tip well. 

“Let’s eat and then talk about happy things, okay?” Naminé smiled.

“You’re right,” she smiled. “Happy things.”

* * *

 

Ven had one hand in his pocket, the other idly rubbing at his chest, lined with claw marks, his neck bare where his Wayfinder normally sat. He forced his hand into his other pocket, trudging down the street and scowling. 

Xion. She’d gotten him drunk, lied to him, made him lose his Wayfinder. She wanted Seren. He REMEMBERED. He could feel her memories, during the trip through the sleeping worlds. He remembered her watching them, wanting them, watching them in the bunks at night, thinking of them as she- He shuddered. He needed to talk to Xion.

He finally reached his house, where Roxas was staying, beating on the door and waiting, shifting from one foot to the other impatiently, until Roxas finally answered the door, like looking in a mirror.

“Hey, Ven,” he smiled. “What’s up?”

“Is Xion here?” he asked curtly.

“Oh. Um, yeah, come in.” He did, shuddering and taking his hands from his pocket. “She’s in the living room.” He stormed in, Xion looking up at him from behind sunglasses - like Vera, hungover. 

“We need to talk,” he demanded.

“Alright, sure,” she shrugged, her feet up on the coffee table. “About what?”

“About Seren.” Her smile fell.

“What about them?”

“You love them.” Roxas, standing in the doorway sputtered.

“W-what?” he laughed. “Ven, Xion doesn’t-”

“So?” she countered and Roxas slumped.

“X...Xion?” he asked softly.

“Seren isn’t yours to love,” Ven replied and she scowled.

“Says who?” 

“You barely KNOW them. You don’t know them like I-”

“Oh, like you do?” she snapped, standing. “I don’t know them like you do, Ventus? Do you not remember what you DID to me? To my memories? Do you not remember what you trapped in my head?” Ven flinched. 

“Xion, that wasn’t-”

“Wasn’t your fault,” she finished. “Well guess what! It wasn’t mine either! I didn’t WANT this, Ventus! I don’t want to love them!”

“Then stop!” 

“YOU stop!” she cried. “Can you just STOP loving them? Can you take all your experiences and memories and just WIPE Seren from them?” He paused. “That’s right. So don’t fucking tell me who I am and I am not allowed to love. I have the same right to love them as you do, and they have the right to choose whoever they want.”

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?” 

She grinned widely, predatory. “It means someone’s been moving in on your territory, Ven. Wonder where they went when they weren’t texting you? Wonder what they were doing?” 

“Shut up,” he warned. 

“They were Downtown,” she spat, taking a step forward. “They were KISSING me, Ventus.”

“Shut the fuck up, Xion.”

“They were FUCKING me,” she laughed. “Or, correction,  _ I _ was fucking  _ THEM _ .” 

“I SAID SHUT UP!” His keyblade was summoned to his hand before he realized he’d done it.

“Finally,” she growled, summoning hers as well, grinning. “I can show you I’m better than you just like I showed Seren.” 

“STOP!” Roxas shouted, stepping between them. “Please! I- please, don’t fight!” He turned, looking at Ventus pleadingly. “Xion is hurting! She just wants you to hurt her so she can feel something, and it’s bad and it’s fucked up but it’s NOT her fault! She’s lying about Seren, I know she is!”

“Roxas you don’t know anything,” she growled. “You need to keep your nose out of things that aren’t your business.” Ven examined her, freezing, eyes going wide. 

“Ventus, please, you have to believe me, she’s just trying to make you mad, she doesn’t-”

“Roxas,” Ven said softly. “Hand me Xion’s necklace.” She gasped, flinching and taking a step backward. Roxas looked to her, the cord at her neck.

“Xion?” Roxas asked. 

“I-it’s nothing,” she grumbled. “Got a necklace from Downtown, thought it was cute.”

“Then let us see it,” Ven replied and she grit her teeth. 

“Please, Xion,” Roxas whispered. “For my sake.” She glared at Roxas, turning away as she slipped the Wayfinder out from under her shirt. “Xion, th-that’s…” 

“I’m aware of what it is,” she snapped. “And WHOSE it is. MINE. I made it on the beach with Seren, it was ours TOGETHER and-”

“Xion,” Ven said firmly. “Give me back my Wayfinder.” 

“Over my dead body,” she snarled, her keyblade returning. “I’ll kill you before I-”

“Xion,” Roxas said, tears in his eyes. “Please?” She opened her mouth, glaring daggers at Roxas, but nothing came out. She didn’t move, couldn’t, and Roxas leaned forward as tears ran down her cheeks, taking the Wayfinder off and handing it to Ven, clutching it in his palm. 

“Thank you,” Ven said and Roxas nodded. 

“Xion,” he said softly at her head snapped up, meeting Roxas’s eyes. “We’re done.” 

“W… what do you mean?” 

“This is… more than I can take,” he replied. “You’re so far gone, you… you’re cheating with Seren-”

“And me,” Ven interjected. “She got me shitfaced and slept with me.” Roxas winced, nodding.

“-and Ven, and stealing his WAYFINDER? Xion that’s… that’s so messed up.” 

“It’s mine!” she cried. “It BELONGS to ME!”

“Xion, just… stop,” Roxas sighed. “I think you should leave, this isn’t your place.” She fumed, throwing her keyblade to the ground, clattering for a minute before vanishing. 

“FINE. If you don’t want me then FUCK you, Roxas. You were always spineless anyway. Never had the courage to do anything USEFUL.” He flinched, looking away as she stormed from the house, slamming the door hard. 

“Thank you, Roxas,” Ven sighed. “Thank you for-”

“Shut up,” Roxas replied. 

“I…?” 

“Should you leave or me?” he asked, monotone. “Someone is leaving.”

“I’ll go,” Ven said slowly. “I’ll go back to your place until you text me.” Roxas nodded and Ven left the house, tucking his Wayfinder into his shirt again, the cord feeling familiar against his neck. He sighed, holding his hand over his chest. It was back where it belonged. And he was ready if Xion came for Seren again. Next time, he wouldn’t hesitate. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: attempted suicide

The wind was cold, and Roxas smiled as it tickled his face, the soft nip at his nose and fingers. It felt good, some sort of sensation with how numb he’d been feeling. He’d been wandering, wondering what the hell to do about it - any of it. 

The way he saw it, he was just another Ventus. He had his face, he had his hair, he TECHNICALLY had his keyblade. Xion wanted him because he was a Ventus she could CONTROL, make do what she wanted, instead of the real Ven who was out being with Seren. Lea saw him as the replacement for a friend from a long, long time ago. Most of the others couldn’t even tell the two apart, and the amount of times he had been mistaken for Ven was enough to make his stomach turn. 

He took another bite of sea salt ice cream, feet planted firmly on the rail at the edge of the clock tower, looking out at the sunset. It was so, so beautiful, just like it always was. Twilight Town was BEAUTIFUL, the people vibrant, it was all… amazing. He wished he’d been a part of it. REALLY a part of it, like Hayner and Pence and Olette, and not some fake from a Twilight Town copy, superimposed into their lives, the afterimage of Ventus, caught on the film of this world. He didn’t belong.

Ventus, though, now HE belonged. Ventus had Seren (or, he HAD had them, Roxas wasn’t sure how that would shake out), a partner who loved him unconditionally. Ventus had Aqua, and Terra, family that loved him, and would be there with him no matter the consequence. Ventus had the love of Lea and Sora and evidently now Xion as well. Roxas had… fuckall. 

Why stick around, right?

He looked down off the clock tower toward the ground. He’d fallen from big heights before. It was never fun, but he usually came out with his life. Something in him told me this one he wouldn’t.  _ Good _ . 

He took another bite of ice cream, sighing. What was he even waiting for, anyway? Some 11th hour savior to come and pull him back? To tell him he mattered, that they loved him, that he was worth saving? He didn’t HAVE anyone like that. Nobody CARED about Roxas like that, he wasn’t even REAL. Just like Naminé and Xion, he was a bad copy, an extra, a spare that no one cared about, nor SHOULD they care about. 

Another bite of ice cream. The dessert had melted down his hand, his fingers sticky and sweet, almost out of time. One bite left. 

He’d miss them. Of course he’d miss them. He’d miss everyone - Xion and Naminé, Axel and Isa, Pence and Olette and ESPECIALLY Hayner. God… poor Hayner. What the hell was that boy supposed to do? He couldn’t go home, not after all of that. Roxas had been protecting him, but what was going to happen to him once Roxas was gone? 

He sighed. It wasn’t REALLY his problem. Or at least, it wouldn’t be in less than a few minutes. 

He was surprised to realize he’d even miss ELRENA AND SKULD. Elrena was more surprising, but he was still amazed to find that he had already formed such a bond with Skuld. He laughed, shaking his head, thinking about them coming to save him in Zootopia, working their damndest to save a guy they barely knew, or cared about. And Elrena helping him try to track down where Terra had gone had been helpful, even if they didn’t have a real sense of where he’d been taken. She could figure it out on her own. She was smart. 

A crunch, the taste, salty, but sweet, and the stick - bearing an ironic message - dropped from his fingers, tumbling over the side, clattering against the stonework of the clock tower before finding its way the ground. The last bite. 

It was time. 

He hesitated, giving himself the luxury of finishing the bite, finally swallowing, and looking down one more time. He wouldn’t turn into a Heartless, or a Nobody. Where the hell did people go when they just… DIED? Did they still return to Kingdom Hearts? That seemed silly. 

Oh well. He’d find out soon. 

He drew in a deep breath, looking at the horizon, focusing on that sunset, stinging his eyes as he looked too long, and he stepped forward, off the ledge. 

It all happened very, very quickly. The sensation of falling causing him to look down, the ground rising fast to meet him. His breath hitched in his throat as he stepped off. There were suddenly regrets. Things he’d wished he’d said or did or tried. Why did they come NOW, instead of minutes earlier, when he could’ve used them to talk himself down? And lastly, it HURT. He was surprised, and he laughed out loud, but god damn it HURT.

The pain at his wrist as he was grabbed hurt, and slamming into the wall of the clock tower HURT. He gasped, hand clutching his chest as the other grabbed onto the arm that had saved him, saved him from his own stupidity, clinging for dear life. 

“Fuck, what the fuck,” they muttered, grabbing with their owner hand, pulling him up onto the clock tower, where he collapsed to his knees, panting and gasping, the gravity of what he’d almost done finally setting in. “God damnit, Roxas, are you okay?” They knelt next to him, hand on his back. Finally he looked up, rich orange-brown eyes meeting his. “Roxas, ARE YOU OKAY?”

“Yeah,” he said, grabbing him and pressing into his chest. “Hayner, you- Why’d you save me?”

“Roxas what the fuck are you talking about?” Hayner laughed, hugging him back tight. “You’re my BEST friend, Rox. Why the hell would I just let you- let you kill yourself?” 

“How’d you know?” he said softly. “How did you know I was here? I didn’t tell anyone.” 

“You weren’t at your house,” he replied. “Only a few places you’d be. I got lucky, honestly.” 

“Hayner,” Roxas whined, holding tighter, and felt Hayner’s hand in his hair, holding him closer. “I’m sorry I’m not him, Hayner. You all deserve him, not me, not some stupid fake.”

“Who the hell are you talking about?” he asked, mouth against the top of Roxas’s head now, and he realized he was shaking, his breath erratic. 

“Ventus,” Roxas said. Hadn’t it been obvious? “The better me.”

“Roxas, I barely know who the hell Ventus IS. I don’t give a shit about him. Sora came to Twilight Town and showed me a picture of you, and said you were our best friend once. With one look I knew you were my friend, I knew you BELONGED here. I could tell from the picture. Even if those versions of us in the fake Twilight Town were just copies, they were still US. And they loved you, Rox.” He let out a sob and Hayner held him tighter, squeezing him against himself. 

“Hayner,” he whimpered, crying. 

“I know,” he murmured. “I know.” Roxas pulled back, looking up at Hayner’s eyes, also filled with tears and watching him carefully.

“You’re my best friend.” Hayner just barely winced, smiling and nodding. 

“And you’re my best friend too, Roxas. You mean so much to us, ALL of us, we couldn’t afford to lose you.” Roxas nodded slowly, his hands still on Hayner’s thighs, thumbs moving back and forth. 

“Hayner,” Roxas said slowly and he arched an eyebrow. “I… I think I’m going to kiss you now.”

“O-oh!” He paused. “Is this because you’re upset about the whole ‘almost killing yourself’ thing or because you like me? I-I mean I’m not going to stop you either way, I just… for future reference, I wanted-”

“Both,” Roxas replied honestly. “I need you right now, while I’m upset, but I DO like you. I have.” Hayner nodded slowly. “After this we can figure it out. But I’d like to kiss you, if that’s okay.” Hayner grabbed Roxas, pulling him into a kiss instead. Roxas sobbed against his lips, surprisingly soft despite the boy’s firm callousness, delicate and careful, unsure of himself but willing to do whatever it took to make Roxas happy. He sobbed, and laughed, kissing back, arms over Hayner’s shoulders, holding him there, not wanting this moment to stop.

Hayner didn’t care about Ventus. Hayner didn’t really KNOW Ventus. Hayner knew Roxas, and he cared about Roxas, and he didn’t care about him for any other reason than that they were friends. 

And Roxas wasn’t ever going to let go.

* * *

 

Xion was DRUNK. Well and truly absolutely shitfaced DRUNK. Very rarely did she get drunk during the day - the day was for prowling, making stupid decisions, getting in fights. During the NIGHT was the time to get drunk, when she could stagger through the streets without shame, just like everyone else in Downtown. But, instead, she’d gotten absolutely destroyed after the confrontation with Ven. She’d lost everything. All ties she had left to life. Roxas, and her Wayfinder, and Seren. All gone. All taken at once. And honestly, in this drunken haze, honest and true? 

She realized she’d deserved it.

All of it, every stroke of bad luck from the beginning, was HER fault, save for maybe Vera cheating on her. That was the catalyst, what set it all in motion, causing her to make bad decision after bad decision, but it didn’t really MAKE her. That was on her. That was her own fault. She didn’t know how to not make bad decisions, she didn’t know how to not be a horrible person. It had been so long that she’d forgotten.

She took another long drink from the whiskey bottle in her hand, finally empty as she dropped it to the ground, staggering between several people who swore and moved out of the way. Fine. If she lived on bad decisions, she was going to end on one too. A final exclamation point on the long, drawn out joke of a sentence that was her life. Her left hand was coated in fire, and she glared down anyone who approached, waiting, wanting someone to attack her for being so aggressive. No one had so far, and she was feeling antsy. Though, she had a backup plan, of course. 

The fire danced more violently over her hand as she thought of it, tongues of flame licking down her fingers and she shivered. Fine. If that’s what it came to. 

Nobody stopped her until she’d made it to the apartment, her free hand fishing the key out of her pocket and unlocking the door, opening it and stepping inside. She closed her eyes, taking in the dingy smell of old, abandoned apartment, that she’d grown so accustomed to over the past few months, and stuck out her hand, shooting a torrent of flame at the wall. She swept her arm across the living space, watching as decrepit, dried out timbers caught quickly, the whole thing going up within seconds. She finally sighed, collapsing to the couch and letting the fire die around her hand, watching as the apartment began to catch, spreading quickly, bright red and blinding.

Like she sunset, she smiled. It was beautiful, in a way. She could fall asleep watching it, and closed her eyes. Likely from the mix of alcohol and smoke inhalation, she could barely think or see. It was better that way. Easier to go. Easier not to think about the people she was leaving behind - about Seren or Roxas or Naminé or Vera. Easier not to think about how much she was going to miss them, holding them, talking to them, touching them. It was easier not to think about how much she actually didn’t want to go, oh god, she didn’t want to go, she wasn’t ready, oh fuck please god

She gasped, falling to the ground and coughing, feeling waves of heat from feet away as she pulled herself along the ground.

“HELP!” she screamed. “SOMEONE PLEASE!” She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to go, she didn’t want to leave. It was her stupid decision, the last of many, that was going to see her die here. She deserved it, even if she didn’t want it. She cried, and she was amazed the tears didn’t just evaporated with the heat of the flames around her. She let her head fall against the floor, closing her eyes again. This was as far as she was going to get. And maybe that was for the best. Maybe she didn’t deserve to live anymore, with what she’d did, with the situation she’d set up to kill herself. Maybe that alone was proof she didn’t DESERVE the gift of life, the second chance she’d been granted. She’d squandered it, taking it for granted, and now she’d die. She closed her eyes, coughing and crying, blacking out.

And then gasping for life, coughing and crying out, fingers reaching out, clutching fabric, pulling it close, sputtering into it as she gulped down breaths of cold air. Cold air. She blinked, the smoke still stinging her eyes despite being out of the fire, out in the open, dragged away. The fire was raging a few hundred feet away, but she’d been dragged a safe distance, and she looked up, smiling at Vincent.

Except… it wasn’t Vincent. 

“Are you okay?” the girl repeated, looking over her, eyes stern. 

“Who…” she coughed, her voice rough with smoke. 

“Don’t worry about who,” she replied, finally finished with the visual assessment, meeting Xion’s eyes. “Miss, are you okay?” She was  _ pretty _ , with lavender hair fading to a deep blue at the ends, braided in places, and her eyes were blue - not like Xion’s but a dark, midnight blue like the night sky. 

“Yeah,” she croaked. “Alive.” 

“That you are,” the girl said softly, wrapping Xion’s arm around her and lifting her slowly. “I’m going to get you to a hospital, so yo-”

“No,” she wheezed, shaking her head. “Park. Uptown.” The girl looked at her, bewildered. 

“Ma’am you need MEDICAL ATTENTION, not a walk in the park.”

“Friend,” she said, pausing. “Doctor.” The girl met her eye, frowning and biting her lip.

“Fine,” she sighed. “C’mon, walk with me, okay?” Xion nodded, one foot in front of the other, this girl guiding her through Downtown, getting stares from people and mutters about her. They knew her. A lot of people in Downtown knew her. They knew she was a menace, and now she’d evidently gotten what she deserved. “What’s your name?” the girl asked as they made their way through the underground. 

“Xion,” she said 

“Like the flower?” the girl smiled. “‘Remembrance’, huh? I guess I’m not likely to forget pulling a drunk girl from a building she probably burned down herself.” Xion winced. Why wasn’t she taking her to the COPS? “I’m Senbo.” Xion nodded, unable to say anything. “Need me to keep talking? Or would it help to be quiet for a bit.” Xion paused, holding up a finger and Senbo laughed. “Alright, lemme find something to talk about….” She frowned. 

“I’m sorry you felt you had to kill yourself like that.” Xion went rigid and Senbo held her tighter, still urging her forward. “I mean I’m not going to try and assume I know you’re life, obviously,” she laughed. “You’re 15 and drunk and burning your own house down, obviously there’s some stuff going on there. But… I mean you’re FIFTEEN, Xion. You’ve got a whole lot of life left. I know you probably wanted to just die but I couldn’t… you know, just let you end it like that.” She nodded slowly. She was grateful. She’d have to thank Senbo later, but she couldn’t talk right now, let along string together an apology or thanks.

They climbed out of the underground, making their way through Uptown as she talked - about the weather, about how she’s been feeling lately, the news - before finally reaching the park. 

“Alright, where now?” she asked and Xion pointed. She pulled her along, supporting her as they walked, Xion’s finger out. “Good, just like a little compass,” Senbo laughed and Xion smiled, guiding her along until finally they reached the house, Xion nodding and Senbo setting her down, knocking on the door. After a minute, Naminé opened the door, cocking her head.

“Um, hello,” she smiled. “Can I help you?”

“Xion’s hurt,” she explained, moving to help her up and Naminé’s face went white.

“Xion what-” Naminé blinked, unable to process what was going on. 

“Nami,” she coughed. 

“Bring her in, quick,” Naminé said, rushing to the living room and Senbo followed. Xion saw Olette in the corner, drinking tea, which clattered to the plate as she set it down.

“Naminé, what happened?” Olette asked, and the blond looked to Senbo. 

“Drunk,” she explained. “Started a fire. I think she was trying to kill herself.” Naminé knelt by the girl, biting her lip, face pained. 

“Nami,” Xion croaked and Naminé met her eyes, her gaze wide and scared. “I know you can heal me. You’re real good at it.” Naminé laughed, a high, choked sound, and she nodded. “Um… while I’m out, can you… do some digging?” Naminé frowned. “Ven’s memories are in my head. They hurt really bad. Can you take them all out?” 

“I… can try,” she said slowly. “It’s been a while, Xion. I’m rusty.”

“I trust you,” she smiled. “Um… there’s… some others. A memory with Seren and one with Ven. Take those out too?” 

“Of course,” Naminé said, stroking her forehead, and Xion could feel the healing magic from her fingers already doing work, tingling along her skin.

“Whoa,” Senbo said softly, staring at the green glow of Naminé’s hand. “Guess I see why she didn’t want a doctor.” 

“I’m faster,” Naminé smiled. “More efficient.” 

“Nami, is there anything I can do?” Olette asked and she shook her head. 

“Thank you, Olette,” she smiled. “Just… stay here?” She nodded, frowning and sitting again, unsure of what to do. “And you, miss…?”

“Senbo,” she said and Naminé nodded.

“Thank you for bringing her here, Senbo. It means a lot. But you don’t have to stay.”

“I want to make sure she’s okay,” she frowned. “She was… real rough. I don’t want to just leave her here.” Xion saw Naminé give her a long look, before nodding slowly.

“Alright. Tea’s on the stove in the kitchen, you can pour yourself a cup. Xion is going to be out for a while, possibly days.” 

“I can keep dropping by,” Senbo replied with a shrug. “I owe it to her.” Naminé smiled and nodded. 

“Tea, grab yourself some,” she instructed more firmly and Senbo nodded as Naminé turned back to Xion. “I’m going to start taking apart your chain of memories, okay, Xion?”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Okay, Nami.” She paused. “I love you.” Naminé started. “Not- I-I mean…” She huffed. “You’re amazing. I’m glad you’re around. I’m sorry I wasn’t better, before. I don’t want to date, you deserve better, but I want to be your friend.” Naminé sighed, stroking Xion’s forehead again. 

“We can do that, Xion. Rest for now.” Xion nodded, closing her eyes. She felt Naminé’s magic, pressing lightly against her mind, and then she felt a memory burst, shattering like the link of a chain with too much force applied, and she fell unconscious.

* * *

 

“I mean this is the last place that makes sense,” Kairi sighed. “We’ve searched a LOT of other worlds.”

“Why didn’t we come here first?” Riku laughed and Kairi fidgeted. Truth be told, it felt WRONG to be back. It’s where she’d lived for a long, long time, grown up since they were kids. And then when Sora and Riku went away, she was left alone, going to school, dating and living her life. She made bad decisions, like any other teenager, but she had a chance to leave it all behind and move on, which she wanted to take. “Either way,” he said, sensing her hesitation. “We’re here now, so let’s look around and see if we can find anything.” She nodded, and they split up, beginning to make their way down the beach.

The beach they’d grown up on, playing on as kids. She always found it so funny and odd that their parents would let them paddle out to this island, alone, to hang out. Weren’t they worried about something happening to them? On the way here, or ON the island? Adults were bizarre sometimes. 

“Sora?” she called as she walked. “Are you here?” She sighed as she walked, checking her phone and opening the “TrinityOfLight” chat, looking at the blank message screen. She kept hoping that she’d get a message from him, something to let her know he was okay. Still nothing. She wandered, kicking aside a paopu fruit with a smile. She’d find Sora, eventually. He was out here SOMEWHERE. She’d turn over every stone if that was what it took to-

She stopped, meeting the eyes of a boy who’d rounded the corner, brown-blond hair, ear full of earrings. 

“Hello,” she smiled.

“Hey,” he laughed. “Uh… whatcha doing?”

“Me?” she chuckled. “What are YOU doing?”

“That’s… a good question, I guess.” He frowned, straightening himself. “I am looking for clues, if you must know.”

“Clues?” she blinked.

“Yeah, we’re investigating a mystery. Some shady people are skulking around the island and we’re trying to find out who they are, and why they’re here. Or, I guess mostly why, he seems to think he knows the who.”

“We?” she asked. 

“Okui!” They both looked past him, down the beach. 

It was him. 

“Sora?” she asked, breath hitching in her throat. The boy - Okui? - looked to her, nodding and gesturing forward, the two rushing down the beach until they finally came to an open cove, Sora standing a few feet from two hooded figures. 

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” one said, and she didn’t recognize the voice. Organization cloaks, but not organization? She was confused. 

“We’re not going to let you jerks get away with whatever you’re planning!” Sora replied, Okui running him next to him, grabbing his hand. “Organization or not, those hoods mean bad news!” The one who’d talked chuckled, gesturing toward the other, broader one, who cracked his knuckles before rushing forward. Kairi smiled, ready to see Sora, ever heroic, pull out his keyblade and-

He dodged, crying out, both he and Okui falling to the ground, scrambling away toward Kairi.

“Kairi!” he cried with a smile. “We should probably get out of here.”

“Why?” she asked, summoning her keyblade. “We can fight them together.”

“I, um, it’s complicated,” he said quickly as the two hooded figures started toward them. “Just- Kairi we should go!” She bit her lip, then nodded, following them down the beach, Okui dragging Sora along by the hand, slightly smaller and thinner, faster, aerodynamic. 

“Okay, so we take the boats back to the mainland?” she asked as they ran. “We can probably all fit in one and-” She gasped. “Riku! He’s on the other side of the island!”

“Oh no,” Sora whispered. “What should we do?” The three were silent as they ran. 

“We should go back,” Okui said. “Regroup, then come back. Maybe we could find something to actually fight them with.”

“We have to save Riku!” Sora sputtered. “We can’t just leave him!”

“Sora,” Kairi said, and he met her eye. “Riku’s capable. He can get himself out of here.” Sora opened his mouth to protest but sighed.

“Okay,” he said, nodding. “Okay.” They finally reached the docks, running along the sand toward the boats-

They gasped, stumbling and stopping as another hooded figure emerged, holding Riku by the throat as he thrashed. 

“Kairi!” he choked.

“RIKU!” 

“Kairi be careful, he’s got-” The figure slammed Riku into the dock, the boy falling unconscious, before tossing him into a boat. 

“You aren’t going to get away with this!” Sora barked, Kairi summoning her keyblade. 

“I can do this,” she said, breathing deep. “Protect Sora and Riku. I can do this.” Suddenly Sora cried out and she gasped, the other two having caught up from behind, the larger one grabbing Sora and lifting him.

“SORA!” she screamed.

“LET HIM GO!” Okui demanded, and the hooded figure laughed, turning. “I SAID,  _ LET HIM GO! _ ” Suddenly, in a flash, Okui’s hand wrapped around the handle of a keyblade, black and silver and gold, and he rushed forward, screaming and smashing at the figure, who stumbled, dropping Sora, Kairi rushing forward to grab him, pulling him toward the dock.

“Okui come on!” she called and he turned, nodding darting away from the two. She handed Sora - groaning and barely awake - off to Okui, facing the last hooded figure, whose arms were crossed. “Get out of our way!”

“The heroine returns,” the figure laughed, clapping slowly. “The savior this time, huh? Ain’t that sweet.” His voice was… more familiar. Like she’d heard it once, not registering it. “Fine. You know what? You win.” He put up his hands, turning around. “You leave. Gets you out of our hair anyway, while we keep looking.” She paused, standing at the dock while Okui loaded Sora into the boat with Riku. 

“Looking for what?” she asked slowly, and he turned back to her. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he said, a sneer in his voice as his arm went up, a corridor of darkness appearing and he stepped through. She scrambled into the boat, grabbing the oars and rowing hard towards the mainland, panting. 

“Hey, you okay?” Okui said softly to Sora, who was resting against him. 

“I’ll be fine,” Sora smiled, then looked to Kairi. “Good to see you guys again.” She laughed, shaking her head and grinning.

“You too, Sora. Let's get you home.”

* * *

 

Ven was amazed when the knock came. Even though they’d initiated the text conversation, Ven hadn’t been expecting them to pull through. He stood, moving to the door, and beyond stood Seren, in their old sparring clothes from Corona. 

“Hey,” they said softly and Ven nodded. “Can… I come in?” Ven sighed and nodded again, turning to sit at the dining room table. Seren took a minute, looking around Roxas’s apartment, before finally sitting down across from him, silent for a while.

“What did you want to talk about?” Ven said finally, voice small. 

“I… figured we should talk about us,” they replied and Ven fought the urge to wince, to flinch at their words. “Is that okay?” 

“Sure,” Ven said, idly running his finger against the Wayfinder on the table. He hadn’t meant for it to grab Seren’s attention, but it did, and they glanced at it for a second, eyes flicking to Ven’s neck, then back to his face. Seren was still wearing theirs, he realized. Had they taken it off at all? Did they wear it because they missed him, or because it wanted to SEEM like they missed him? Did they wear it when they fucked Xion, or anyone else? 

“We…” He paused. “This… I… I was stupid, Ven.” They sighed. “I was so stupid, I…” They frowned, trying to find the words they wanted to say. Hadn’t they prepared for this? He would’ve. “I shouldn’t have broken this off.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Ven agreed. 

“I miss you,” they sighed, letting their head fall. “I miss you so much, Ven. I… no matter what I do or where I go, I’m always missing you, I-”

“What all have you done?” Ven asked softly and they winced. 

“I-I…” They paused, then drew in a breath. “I, um… I was with Xion.” He closed his eyes. They would admit to it. That was something at least. “A-and Jim?” He felt his fist clench beneath the table, nails biting into his palms, knuckles white. “But that’s all, I promise, and… and it all felt wrong, it wasn’t YOU Ven, I-”

“I know,” he sighed. “I know.” They relaxed at that, nodding. 

“We should get back together,” they said finally. “I was stupid. I’ll apologize for as long as it takes, I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you, Ven, I promise. I’m so sorry. We can just get back together and-”

“No,” Ven said, surprising himself. Not surprising himself that he said it, as he’d planned it, repeating it like a mantra to himself over and over for the last hour, but surprised he’d been able to go through with it. 

“W-what?”

“You’re not the one who gets to decide what I do,” he whispered. “And you hurt me, Seren. Really, truly hurt me. And I-” He paused, resting his palm out on the table, wanting to bang his fists down, hurt something, or himself. “I understand why. I know why you did it,” he sighed. “But that doesn’t make it hurt less. That doesn’t take away what you did, Seren.”

“I- Yeah,” they croaked, tears welling up in their eyes.

“You’ll have to apologize a lot,” Ven said, looking away. “And it’s gonna take a lot of time. And then maybe we can get back together.”

“Of course,” they said hastily. “Of course, Ven, I understand. I’m so sorry.” Ven wanted to smile but couldn’t. “Sh-should we go back to the house, or-?”

“I asked Roxas,” he said softly, standing and grabbing his Wayfinder, pocketing it. “You can stay here. I’m staying with Aqua and Terra, they have a guest bedroom.” Ven tensed, looking over Seren, dejected and miserable and broken, just as he’d been that week or two ago, and fought with himself for a long moment, standing still and staring before moving forward, leaning down and kissing them softly. Their eyes widened, but they didn’t move, didn’t press. After a moment, he pulled away and stood. “It’s going to take time, Seren. But maybe we can heal.” They nodded hard. “I-” He paused. Did he? Was it appropriate to say? “I love you, Seren.” Seren choked back a sob, fists clenched at their sides, nodding hard.

“I-I love you too, Ventus,” they said and Ven nodded, smiling lightly before leaving the apartment, starting to cry himself, weeping as he started for Aqua and Terra’s.

* * *

Master Yen Sid had heard the rumors. Through the grapevine, or divined through the stars, things always made their way back to him. But he didn’t understand why, or HOW this was happening. Even Yen Sid, in all of his mighty knowledge, couldn’t figure out the REASON, despite knowing it was happening. 

He muttered as he dug through piles of books, papers, all manner of various ephemera that wasn’t relevant. Finally, his search slowed, glancing to his desk and grimacing. If all of his various notes didn’t have it, there was a single place he could find the answers, though the idea terrified him. But, if he didn’t, and this turned out to be as bad as it seemed it might be. He sighed, moving to his desk and summoning his keyblade, an act he hadn’t done in a long, long time, and tapped it to the desk’s surface. It grew taller, thicker before a lock appeared and popped open. He let his keyblade disappear and opened the desk’s top, a single blue book inside, silver engraving forming a heart with winglike protrusions. 

Tentatively he took the book from its hiding spot, holding it in one hand, struggling as the initial burst of incredible magic surged through his body. It was a powerful artifact, one of the MOST powerful he had, in fact. He took a breath as he opened the book, beginning to flip through the pages. The book was deceptively thin, for the amount of pages inside. It detailed everything from Heartless and Nobodies to Unversed and the Keyblade War. 

The Book of Prophecies had pages for everything.

It wasn’t organized clearly, and, he presumed, it only made sense to those who it had been designed for. But, still, he could glean SOME information from it. He finally rested on a page, a figure in a hooded cloak illustrated, skimming through the passages. They described the cloak’s abilities - to protect one from the decay of moving through corridors of darkness - and the status implied by wearing one, as they were based on the one used by the Master of Masters. He smiled. The name tugged at his heart, as did the mentions of the Foretellers. 

He flipped further through the book, growing frustrated at the lack of details and organization. It was chaotic, messy, as if written by a child with little thought given to the order or content of pages within, just a stream of consciousness as thoughts came to their head. He sighed, flipping another page when he felt something strange. He closed the book, looking to the door to the room.

Someone had entered the tower.

As he opened his desk to put the book back, the door opened, a cloaked figure walking through. 

“If you’ve come for answers, I have none,” he said. “I would suggest you leave the way you came.”

“Aw, now c’mon, old man, is that how you treat your friends?” Yen Sid started, two pieces of himself recognizing the voice. “And after all the trouble I went through to get here, take down your magical defenses, and make sure no one knew you were in trouble,” he laughed, flipping the hood down, grinning at him, his single yellow eye boring into him. “Not even a ‘hi’?”

“Xigbar,” Yen Sid growled, standing as he summoned his keyblade. 

“Try again,” he smiled, tapping his cheek. 

“Luxu.”

“That’s it!” he laughed. “Perfect, bravo, applause all around. Glad you solved it! It’d be a shame if I had to kill you without you knowing WHO did it or WHY.”

“I still don’t know the why,” he said, brain running through possibilities. How could he escape? He had magical safeguards in place, but he wasn’t sure how many of those Luxu had taken down. He was cunning, a tactician, and-

And rarely alone.

He took a step back even as the two materialized, grabbing Yen Sid’s arms, holding them tight, his physical strength having long been drained from him by the passage of time, and his keyblade disappeared. 

“The why, huh?” Luxu frowned. “Hmm. That IS a toughie.” He pulled the Book of Prophecies from Yen Sid’s desk, not fully locked. “Oh don’t worry, we all already HAVE one of these,” he laughed, setting it down and tapping its surface. “But, oh great and powerful Yen Sid, did you know the Book of Prophecies is, in fact, FALLIBLE?” The wizard blinked. “Oh, you hadn’t! You didn’t put it together yet, really? Do I gotta spell it out for you?”

“The Book of Prophecies was written with the knowledge of the future, the Master of Masters knew all that would come to pass-”

“Because of this,” Luxu said, summoning his enormous black keyblade, a large eye inset in the blade. “Ol’ No Name. Reliable thing.”

“Xehanort’s keyblade,” Yen Sid breathed. 

“The Gazing Eye is actually the Master’s, and it tracks everything, reports it back to him in the past. Just gotta make sure this bad boy is around for all the major events in history and he can see what happens. But!” He grinned, letting it dissolve. “Here’s the interesting thing: There’s a BLIND SPOT, old man.” 

“A… blind spot?” he said softly. “Why didn’t the Master-”

“Record it? Embarrassed, probably,” Luxu scoffed. “His name’s Superbia for a reason. Prideful bastard.” He set his palms on the desk. “‘On that land shall darkness prevail and light expire’,” Luxu quoted. “That seems pretty cut and dry, yeah? Keyblade War, end of the world, all that jazz. Except!” He smiled, tapping his temple. “It WASN’T that cut and dry. The Keyblade War DIDN’T end the world. Darkness didn’t prevail, light didn’t expire.” 

“It was a loose interpretation,” Yen Sid said, his mind already running through the implications of what Luxu said. “It… it was meant to be taken loosely, or… perhaps to drive you to put forth the Dandelions-” Luxu made a loud buzzer noise.

“Sorry, Yen Sid! Wrong answer. The correct answer is: The Master was WRONG.” 

“How?” he said softly. “How could he be wrong, with the Gazing Eye?”

“Enter: blind spot. This little blemish can change the course of history, COMPLETELY unrecordable by the Gazing Eye, for… well, whatever weird reason. So the only way to do the Master’s bidding is to take that blind spot out of the way, right?” He looked to Yen Sid, then continued. “And for a while, I DID that. Locked away, safe from harm or interference. But you know, one day the strangest thing happened. I started thinking about the Master, and what he made us do, what he put us all through to… what, safeguard the world? Obviously not, THAT was bullshit. And, weirdly enough, right around when I started thinking about that, the door was left unlocked. Oops!” 

“You let her go,” he whispered and Luxu grinned widely.

“That’s right! And look at you, you’re remembering! God, and those aren’t even YOUR memories, are they, Yen Sid?” He shook his head weakly. “She was let free, she started mucking things up, all according to plan, but now we need her back to GUIDE this future, to mold it to what WE want to do. Which is where YOU come in.” Yen Sid felt his heart clench, his own fear along with someone else’s. “He didn’t survive the landing,” Luxu said, quieter. “He didn’t quite DIE, but he was damaged. And luckily, there was someone around to help him, wasn’t there?” Yen Sid’s hand went to his heart.

“What do you expect to do?” he asked. 

“Oh, easy,” Luxu replied, waving dismissively. “You’ve incubated a damaged heart for long enough. It’s all healed up now, ready to go back and find its vessel.” He summoned his keyblade. “We don’t have time for the fancy ‘Power of Waking’ shit that Sora did with Ventus. We need him back NOW. And so…” He put the tip of the blade to Yen Sid’s chest as he gasped. “Now it’s time for one chapter to end, and another to begin. Goodnight, Yen Sid.” He pressed just slightly, Yen Sid screaming as his heart was released from his body, watching with blurred vision as his heart drifted up into the air, toward Kingdom Hearts.

The other heart - Ephemera’s heart - didn’t float up and away, it floated with a purpose. Toward his body, on some far off, distant world. Waking him.

“Good luck,” Yen Sid managed, before bursting into light.

 

**End of Part One**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy well that was... a ride. I promise from here on out it gets less nightmarishly angsty. Monday starts Part 2 and things get marginally better! Sora's home, Roxas is feeling more loved, Xion's brain is scrubbed clean so she can start to recover. Everyone's on the upswing! ...except Yen Sid obviously.  
> (Also I know this isn't exactly how Naminé's memory powers work, artistic expression, don't @ me)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion wakes up, Sora faces destiny, Roxas goes on a stealth mission, Lauriam and Elrena have a talk, and Kairi talks to someone who can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: homophobia and homophobic slurs

Her eyes opened slowly, one, then the other, and she laid in silence for a long while, broken only by the sound of her breathing, the quiet ticking of a clock, and the occasional rustle of paper. Staring at the ceiling she was starting to piece things together - she was at Naminé’s. She had… tried to hurt herself. She was saved, and brought here, and Naminé healed her before Xion asked her to take her memories. 

_ Ventus’s memories _ , she reminded herself. Without thinking, her brain tried to remember just what memories she was missing, and there was a searing pain, Xion crying out and grabbing her head. 

“Xion? Are you okay?” She blinked the tears from her eyes, Senbo setting down her book and moving to Xion’s side. “Hey, you alright?”

“Y-yeah,” she groaned. “The… whole memory thing still hurts.” Senbo frowned. 

“I don’t really know much about that, I’m sorry. Naminé should be back soon, and you can talk to her about it then.” Xion nodded and Senbo moved to the chair she’d been sitting in, sipping at a cup of tea. “Aside from the headache, how’re you feeling?”

“Good, I think,” she said, sitting up. “I… did I try to burn my apartment down while drunk.” Senbo grimaced, looking away.

“You, um... DID burn your apartment down, Xion,” she replied, and Xion’s eyes went wide. “Nobody was hurt, the police chalked it up to faulty wiring. Downtown’s just… like that, you know.”

“Oh,” she said, slumping back. “Oh thank god. I… don’t know how I would’ve lived with myself if I’d hurt someone like that.” 

“Thankfully you don’t have to worry,” Senbo smiled lightly, setting down her cup. “I don’t assume you have a hangover anymore, since you’ve been out for a week.”

“A week?” Xion blinked. “Why… are you still here?” Senbo laughed, smiling.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, Xion. I didn’t save you for like… a reward or anything, I wanted to make sure you were alright. My job wasn’t done just dragging you out of a burning building.” 

“Thank you,” she replied, looking down at her hands, feeling her cheeks go pink. “That was… nice of you.” 

“I suppose,” Senbo smiled. 

“What do you plan to do now?” Xion asked.

“Same as before, I should think," she sighed. "Continue working at my job, bum around town, the usual.” She paused. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I… I don’t know,” Xion laughed, cheeks going a bit brighter pink. “I mean… I'm really grateful for you saving my life and was hoping we could maybe… hang out? Or at the very least I could repay you by taking you to get something to eat or something.” Senbo laughed and Xion felt a shudder run up her spine.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I think I would like that.” Xion nodded, settling back into the couch, draping an arm over her eyes and sighing. 

“So where’d Naminé go?” 

“Oh, she and Olette went to get something to eat at the bistro, I believe. They said they’d be back soon.” Xion nodded, frowning. Olette. She still felt bad about having used the girl when she and Vera had broken up. Another on the long list of things she needed to apologize to people about. But it was still weird to Xion that Naminé hadn’t only been okay with Olette, despite the rift she’d helped cause in their relationship, and now they were… maybe dating? Xion found it didn’t BOTHER her, just… confused her. “Xion?” 

“Hm?” 

“Do you want to go for a walk? You’ve been laying down for a week now, so maybe you ought to move around.” Xion frowned and nodded, pulling herself upright and sitting for a moment before shakily rising to her feet. “Here, let me help.” The older girl returned to where she’d been a week ago, Xion’s arm around Senbo’s shoulders, Senbo’s hand resting comfortably on Xion’s hip. “This okay?”

“Yeah,” she nodded quickly. “Of course, yes.” Senbo smiled and nodded. 

“Anywhere you want to go?” 

“Have you ever been to the top of the clock tower?”

* * *

“Hey, boy, hey!” Sora laughed, the large dog on his chest, licking his face. “It’s nice to meet you too!” 

“Told you he’d like him,” Kairi beamed and Riku chuckled.

“Of course he was going to, who doesn’t like Sora?” Sora leaned down, looking at the tag of the dog’s collar.  _ Destiny _ . He smiled warmly, hugging the dog around the neck as it licked at him. 

“I can’t believe you guys got a dog,” he laughed. “I didn’t think you wanted a dog, Riku!”

“I didn’t either,” he admitted with a smile, patting Destiny’s head. “Kairi posed the idea, and I figured it was a good idea in case either one of us got lonely while the other was out.” Sora smiled, pulling himself upright as Destiny lied in his lap, rubbing the dog’s stomach. 

“How have you guys been? I mean, since I’ve been gone and everything.” They glanced at one another. “What?”

“We had… some problems,” Riku explained. “There was this… dark thing controlling people. But we handled it. Me and Kairi had to use the power of waking to save Aqua and Terra.”

“Oh right!” Sora exclaimed, Destiny jumping, but not leaving his lap. “You visited me when I was scattered!”

“I did,” she grinned, nodding. “I’ve gotten really good at dropping. We all had to do it for our Mark of Mastery.”

“Your Mark of Mastery?” Sora gaped, voice tightening. “Kairi, are you-?”

“Yep!” she flexed. “Certified Keyblade Master!” 

“Oh man, am I the ONLY one that’s not a Master?” he groaned, slumping against the couch, the other two laughing. “I’m gonna have to go talk to Yen Sid soon, I want a redo!”

“I’m sure he’d be nice about that,” Riku said, plopping down in a chair and Kairi sat next to Sora on the couch, Destiny squirming to be on both their laps. “Yen Sid’s a very patient and compassionate old man.” Kairi snorted and Sora laughed. 

“Well… maybe one of you guys can give me a Mark of Mastery, then?” he asked, cocking his head. “I mean, it’s passing the title from one Master to the next, right?” Kairi and Riku shared a look, then shrugged.

“Maybe?” Kairi suggested. “Isn’t it supposed to be like… a ritual or a test or something?”

“I had Ven’s memories about Aqua and Terra’s exam and it wasn’t anywhere NEAR as hard as ours, Riku.” He paused. He still had Ven’s memories. Actually, thinking about it, he had all FOUR of their memories - Ven, Naminé, Xion, and Roxas - from while he was scattered. He blushed bright red at some of the ones surfacing. 

“Well maybe we can set one up, then,” Kairi laughed. “Oh, I got one, here.” She held out her hands, one flat, the other on top in a fist. 

“Rock paper scissors?” he laughed, though he moved to play as well. 

“You two are ridiculous,” Riku sighed, as Sora lost the first round.

“Oh c’mon, two out of three?” he groaned and Kairi laughed, playing again, Sora losing once more.

“I’m sorry, Sora,” Kairi said putting on a deep voice and stroking a fake beard. “You have once again fallen prey to the darkness and blah blah Xehanort made you lose the rock paper scissors game and you aren’t a Master.”

“You joke, but that’s BASICALLY what happened,” he groaned with a smile, shoving her playfully, then sighing and lying out on the couch, Destiny weighing down his lap. 

“So, Sora,” Kairi grinned and met his eyes. “Okui?”

“Oh, yeah!” he smiled. “He’s really cool. He was the first one to meet me when I first woke up back on the islands and we ran from some organization guys and made it back to the mainland. We’ve been hanging out since then, and trying to figure out what they were doing there.”

“Right, right,” Kairi nodded. “The hand-holding?” He blinked, flushing.

“What do you mean?”

“You guys were holding hands,” she replied with a grin.

“I- I mean, yeah, we… you know it was tense, with the organization guys and stuff. I dunno, I hold hands with my friends sometimes!”

“Never saw you hold Donald or Goofy’s hand,” Riku noted, Kairi grinning at him, then back at Sora.

“W-? Riku! You’re supposed to be on MY side!” 

“Just saying the facts,” he smirked, shrugging. 

“So?” Kairi nudged. “You liiike him?”

“I- I mean maybe?” he blushed. “He’s… cool? And he’s real nice and stuff, and… I don’t know! I haven’t liked that many other people, so I don’t really know?” 

“Oh?” she laughed, poking his side. “Last I remember you’d NEVER liked anyone, what changed?” 

“Stop!” he chuckled, swatting at her hand. “I… I dunno, I went to Corona and met this girl, Rapunzel?” He blushed bright red. “She, um… you know, she was really pretty and nice and… I sorta realized I liked her? And then I, uh…” He looked away, blushing. “I realized I liked you guys too?” Kairi jolted and Riku stiffened. “But… I don’t know. I don’t know if it was just really good friendship? I don’t know! This is all really confusing.” He groaned, flopping face-down into the couch. “How do you guys do it?” 

“Um,” Kairi grimaced. “I mean… I’m not great at relationships either.”

“Same,” Riku sighed. 

“Okay, so,” Kairi redirected. “Okui. How do you feel about him?”

“Like I said, he’s neat and cool and nice.” He paused. “And he’s kinda cute.” 

“Okay, that’s good! Do you like holding hands with him?”

“I-I… yeah, I mean, yeah, of course.”

“Do you want to KISS him?”

“Kairi!” he blushed. “I-” He paused. Did he? “I… maybe? I think maybe.” 

“Stop interrogating him,” Riku laughed. “Sora, let’s go check out your bedroom.” He patted his leg. “Destiny, up.” The dog obeyed, jumping off of them and Sora rose, stretching and following Riku.

“You guys got me a bedroom?” he laughed, and Riku paused.

“We… it was a guest bedroom,” he replied. “Officially.” 

“What’s that mean?” he laughed, entering the room behind Riku and pausing. “Oh,” he laughed. The room was decorated in red and black, crown motifs on the furniture, and the bedspread was red-pink, blue, and red. “You guys… had this all ready for me?”

“We… didn’t think you were coming back,” Riku said softly. “But that doesn’t mean we didn’t hope, Sora.” He turned, hugging Riku tight around the ribs, Riku gasping and laughing, hugging him back. 

“Thanks, Riku,” Sora smiled. “I missed you guys so much.”

“We missed you too,” he replied, ruffling his hair. “Welcome home, Sora.” 

* * *

“Quiet,” Roxas hissed, pulling out Oblivion. 

“They’re not home,” Hayner replied, rolling his eyes. “And it’s not like they have a security system or anything.” 

“Still, I’d… rather not get caught.” His keyblade blinked, the door unlocking with an audible click and he slowly pushed through the back door. “So, game plan.” 

“We gotta get my stuff,” Hayner started. “Some clothes, my games, my journal.” Roxas nodded, setting his jaw and stepping inside, tentatively stepping through the back entryway, like it was a spy movie and any step could set off potentially deadly traps. But, obviously, there were none. Hayner laughed, strolling by him and Roxas deflated, following behind him. 

“Hey, Rox,” Hayner said as they ascended the stairs. “Thanks again, for all of this. You know, letting me stay at your place, buying me new clothes, helping me get my stuff back.” 

“I could say the same to you,” Roxas chuckled. “You… helped me a lot too.” Hayner looked back, taking Roxas hand and squeezing gently, turning back, not letting go as they moved quietly through the house. Hayner opened a door and winced, Roxas peeking around him and understanding the expression.

Hayner’s things had been thrown about, clothes crammed into a corner, books on the shelf shoved back at awkward angles, more than a few of his games were missing. 

“Hayner,” Roxas said softly and the boy shook his head, so Roxas hung back. He slowly made his way through his room, organizing papers, resituating books, eventually grabbing a bag and starting to shove things into it. “Need any help?” Hayner paused, then shook his head.

“No,” he sighed. “I think I’m good.” 

“No moral support?” Roxas teased and Hayner laughed. 

“How about you sit on the bed and look pretty,” he jabbed, and Roxas chuckled but complied, sitting on the bed and pulling out his phone and scrolling through the group chat. Hayner mumbled to himself as he moved, the bag getting fuller until finally he paused, leaning forward and kissing Roxas’s forehead. He blinked, looking up at him. “You were… doing a good job,” he smiled, gently nudging Roxas. 

“You were doing a pretty good job too,” Roxas laughed, standing. “Lookin’ all serious while you packed.” Hayner shook his head, flopping down on the bed, reaching around the side closest to the wall, feeling around. 

“And… got it,” he smiled, pulling it out and dropping it, face white. 

“Hayner?” Roxas looked. The journal had a large clasped lock to keep it closed from prying eyes, which now lay unlocked. “Oh. Hayner… what… was there anything in there that-?”

“We have to go,” he said immediately, locking the journal and shoving it into the back, hoisting it over his shoulder. Roxas could hear on his voice he was close to tears. 

“Yeah, of course, c’mon.” Hayner led the way through the house, descending the stairs and freezing, in the foyer, Roxas freezing as well. And so did the couple that were standing at the front door. 

Hayner’s parents. 

“It’s that fairy,” his dad growled, setting down his things with a thump. “The one my faggot son drew in his journal.” Hayner visibly flinched and Roxas moved in front of him. “Oh, now you think you’re a big man? What’re you going to do?” Hayner’s father rolled up his sleeves and Hayner grabbed onto Roxas’s arms, fingers digging in hard, likely leaving bruises. 

“It’s okay,” Roxas said softly, patting Hayner’s hand which slowly released Roxas’s arm. Roxas stepped forward and his dad went red in the face. 

“You think I’m not gonna hit you because you’re a homo?” he laughed. “I’ll beat you til you’re black and blue and then tell the cops you were breaking and entering.” Briefly, Roxas realized Hayner’s mother hadn’t said a word and was pointedly not looking at the situation. This man was going to do to Roxas what he’d done to Hayner, possibly COUNTLESS times. Hayner - HIS Hayner - was terrified of this man. A growl started low in his throat and the man faltered. How DARE he hurt Hayner? How DARE he hurt his SON? Who he was supposed to LOVE, UNCONDITIONALLY? 

His fingers hurt for a moment, but the pain passed quickly and he took a step towards Hayner’s father. Who took a scared step back.  _ Good, he should be afraid _ . 

“You won’t hurt Hayner,” he informed him, his voice scratchy and growly. “You won’t hurt him EVER again.” 

“Roxas, please,” Hayner tried but he barely heard him. He was almost seeing red, looking down at his hands just briefly, claws having poked through his fingertips, before he looked back and lunged, swiping and tearing. 

“Get off of him!” Hayner’s mother screamed, Hayner running up and grabbing Roxas. 

“Roxas, stop! He’s not worth it!” It took a few seconds for it to sink in, finally stopping the assault and staggering back, and he could feel his hands spattered with blood. The man on the ground looked horrible, like a murder scene, but he knew he hadn’t done any REAL damage. He went for the most bloody look he could, wanting to intimidate, as well as having driven his claws into the man’s shoulder blades as hard as he could, ideally tearing the muscles inside.  _ Never hurt Hayner again. _ “C’mon, Rox!” Hayner said, dragging him away as Hayner’s mother began to call the police. “Roxas what the FUCK,” he whispered as they left, jumping over a fence and starting across backyards toward Ven’s apartment. “What WAS that?”

“I don’t know,” Roxas mumbled, looking down at his hands, the claws now gone. “I… don’t know.” 

* * *

Lauriam hesitated at the counter, watching Elrena stagger to the fridge, looking through it for food. She looked AWFUL. She’d barely been awake for more than four hours in the last two weeks. At first he wanted to maintain distance, let her do what she was doing, not interfere, but… she looked unhealthy. She ACTED unhealthy. A single meal a day, she looked emaciated and strung out, despite the constant sleep. 

“Elrena,” he said softly and she jerked, with a gasp. “Sit.”

“Just lookin’ for food, so I can-”

“Elrena.” More firmly this time and she grimaced. “Sit.” 

“Alright, fine,” she mumbled, slamming the fridge door shut with what strength she could, stumbling to the table and sitting. “What.” He took his time, grabbing a glass of water and making a sandwich, putting it in front of her and sitting across the table. She stared at it for a moment, then at him, before accepting it, starting to eat. 

“This is too much,” he said as she ate, and she shot him a look. “If you keep going like this, you’re going to die.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” she muttered, swallowing her mouthful of food. 

“You dying doesn’t matter?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“N-not like that,” she replied quickly, her face flushed and she looked down, focused on eating. 

“Elrena. You’re my friend. I don’t want to see you destroy yourself.” 

“Gotta,” she replied and he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath.

“Why are you still going through the sleeping worlds?” he sighed. “What is there for you? Is there some reason to perfect your power of waking, like Kairi needed? Is there…” He paused, voice trailing off.  _ Is there someone you’re hoping to see? _ “Elrena…”

“Shut up,” she growled, shoving the plate. “It doesn’t MATTER. You think it’s stupid and I-”

“That world you went to,” he said softly. “Zootopia, it… never woke up.”

“What do you know!” she snapped, lashing out. “What do you fucking care, Lauriam? You want to make fun of me? For meeting someone in a fucking dream and then falling for them so much I’d rather DIE than leave them, is that it? Oh, yeah, laugh it up! Elrena’s a big fucking JOKE!” She panted, out of breath, chest heaving with exertion. 

“The other worlds woke up-”

“I KNOW!” she screamed, throwing the plate, shattering on the ground. “I fucking KNOW all of you got your friends back! You all can just visit them WHENEVER you want, you’re all so fucking LUCKY! Well  _ I DON’T GET THAT _ , Lauriam! I don’t GET to be lucky!”

“Elrena.” He grabbed her shoulder and she gasped, looking up at him, trying to break away. “Stop.” She kept wrenching at him, starting to cry and eventually going weak in his hand, arms falling limply at her side. “Your sleeping world didn’t wake because something went wrong. That isn’t your fault.” She mumbled something but he couldn’t hear it. “But,” he continued, “if the other worlds could be awakened, yours could as well.” She paused. “Now do you want help, or don’t you?”

“Do… do I-?” She gaped up at him. 

“I tried to offer earlier, but…” he shrugged, gesturing toward the broken plate.

“I… oh.” She hesitantly took a step back, getting a broom and dustpan and starting to clean up her mess. 

“Is that a yes, or-?”

“Yes,” she said hastily. “Yes, I want your help. Please, Lauriam.” He laughed.

“You don’t have to be so dramatic,” he replied. “A ‘yes’ would’ve been fine.”

“Sorry, I-”

“Elrena.” She winced. “We’re friends. I’m your friend.”

“Right,” she nodded, giving a weak smile. “Friends.” 

* * *

“Please, have a seat.” Kairi took a seat on the couch, a bit too firm to be TRULY comfortable, one of those couches that was more for look than function. The man was looking through a clipboard that she’d filled out about ten minutes prior, looking over the information provided. She glanced to the desk, covered in small nick nacks and pictures, as well as a nameplate: “Dr. Ikari”.

“Right!” he said with a smile, setting down the clipboard and turning with a smile. “Kairi, right?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, shaking his hand. She felt tense, she wasn’t sure how to react to him. She’d barely talked about her problems to people HER age, and this man was older, at least thirties, despite how he obviously tried to look “cool”, dark hair in a loose bun. 

“Well, my name is Doctor Ikari,” he said, gesturing toward the placard. “You can call me that, or my first name, Viha, or just doc, whatever you feel comfortable with.”

“Okay, doc,” she smiled and he nodded. 

“So… I don’t mean to pry, but you ARE one of those… ‘heroes’, yes? The ones from another world?” She stiffened and nodding. “Now I’m not going to ask any questions, I just need to know for me. That kind of thing can take an emotional toll on someone. It’s going to impact some of the things you say.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” 

“Sorry, I just wanted to get that out of the way,” he laughed, gesturing towards her. “But for the first session, I think I’d like for you to lead the conversation.”

“Me?” she blinked. “I… um…” She frowned. She hadn’t even REALLY wanted to come, but Riku had said it would be good for her, Aqua and Skuld agreeing. So here she was. “What… should I talk about?”

“Anything that’s on your mind,” he smiled, crossing his legs, hands rested on his knee. “Your home life, love life, school life.” He paused. “Your… I’m not sure, ‘adventure life’?” She chuckled.

“Um… okay, well… there’s this girl, Olette, right? Um… she’s really pretty and we sort of dated for a bit, but then…” She frowned. “This is going to get really confusing.”

“Should I get a pen and paper?” he joked, then paused after seeing her expression. “Right, uh, give me a second.” He rummaged around, grabbing them and holding them on the clipboard. She sighed, taking a deep breath. 

“Alright, so… from the beginning.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion's well enough to go home, Ven comes back from a movie date, Sora goes for a walk in the park, and Xion sees someone she's needed to for quite some time.

Xion had finally convinced Naminé she was safe to leave on her own, head back to her own apartment. She’d doted on her for the past few days, Olette and Senbo both coming by to make sure she was okay, and it made her feel… warm. The past month and a half was starting to feel like a really bad dream… or maybe a really bad night of drinking, and she was starting to get past the hangover. She was starting to make friends again, people who cared. It was something she hadn’t realized she’d missed - or quite frankly  _ needed _ \- so badly. 

Naminé had finally let her leave, telling her she’d go STRAIGHT home. Of course, omitting the bit where she went to the bistro for some food. Straight home after THAT, she’d meant. Finally, with a full stomach, she made her way back toward the apartments, looking up at the stars. They each sparkled, far off, with a different color, a different feeling; each a different world. She sighed, realizing that she didn’t HAVE a world she belonged to - not here in the Realm of Light. The only TRUE home she had was Castle Oblivion, which was now the Land of Departure once again. 

Where Ven used to live.

She winced, yelping at the sudden searing “memory”. A hole in her thoughts where she was supposed to be able to remember something. The thoughts all led toward it, but once there it just… hurt. No thoughts. She had hurt Ven, but she didn’t know how. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and finally tearing her eyes from the stars, staring forward again and-

“Oh, fuck!” she gasped, falling to the ground, the other person crying out. “I’m so, so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and I-” She blinked at the person in the oversized hoodie, pulled over their head, strings tight, like she’d done more than once back in Downtown. “Seren?”

“Xion,” they breathed, sitting up. “Hey. How… are you?”

“I’m fine,” she smiled, standing and offering her hand which they hesitantly accepted. “Better, now.” 

“That’s… that’s good,” they nodded. “Um… where are you headed?”

“Back to my apartment. It’s been a long day being cooped up at Naminé’s, I think I need to sleep,” she chuckled and they nodded slowly. “Where… are YOU going, Seren?”

“I don’t know,” they muttered. “Could… I come with you?” She cocked her head.

“Sure?” she laughed. “I don’t see why not.” A hot flash in the back of her head and she frowned. Something about this was… off. 

“Thanks,” they smiled, hands in their pockets as they began to follow her. “Oh,” they said, entering the apartment complex. “Sorry, I thought you meant your Downtown apartment.”

“That apartment, uh…” She frowned. “It sorta… isn’t there anymore.”

“Oh.” They didn’t press, thankfully, and she made her way to her apartment, entering and taking off the coat, Seren flipping down their hood and-

She gasped, eyes wide and blinking as they kissed her, hungry, desperate, fingers at her waist. She pushed away gently, blinking and taking a step back.

“Seren? What… are you doing?” Their eyes went wide, brimming with tears.

“I- are we not…? I j-just thought-”

“Seren, what are you talking about?” she said softly and they grabbed lightly at the hem of her shirt, fingers curled into fists.

“Please, kitten,” they sobbed, “I just-” A bright, intense pain ripped through her skull and she cried out, staggering back, clutching her head with one hand, the other out to prevent them from coming nearer to her. “Xion?”

“It… it’s gone, Seren,” she said, sucking in a breath through gritted teeth. “That piece of me is gone. The… that name, whatever we did, Naminé ripped it all out of me. She had to, I… was going to destroy myself. I had already started.” She paused. “I think… I hurt you and Ven.” Seren whimpered softly, tugging at their hoodie strings.

“I’ll… I’ll go, I’m sorry, Xion, I-”

“Seren.” They met her eye. “It… it’s fine. I’ll go get us some tea.” Their gaze fell, nodding and sitting on the couch as Xion made some of the helpful “sleepy tea” Naminé had given her. She brought them a cup, sitting on the opposite side of the couch and sipping her own as Seren nursed theirs. “What’s wrong, Seren?”

“Ven-” they started, trailing off. “I messed up, I… Ven doesn’t… want to take me back.” 

“Why not?”

“I think… I think because I betrayed their trust and I slept with Jim, and with you-” She hissed, squeezing her eyes shut, her brain trying to repair synapses Naminé had destroyed.

“Don’t talk about that,” she said softly. “Dangerous. I mean the stuff with me.” They nodded slowly. “What did Ven say?” 

“He said… he didn’t want to get back together yet. And I had to apologize, and it would take time.”

“So he wants to get back together with you,” she replied.

“I… maybe.” 

“Seren?” she said softly, and they looked up to her. “You’re going to be okay. You, and him.” They nodded, staring down into their cup. “If you want you can sleep on my couch tonight.” They bit their lip and nodded. “But we both need to be getting some sleep, Seren. Okay?” 

“Yeah,” they croaked, smiling and drinking their tea. “Thank you, Xion…”

“It’s no problem,” she said, taking their cup to the kitchen as they curled up on the couch. She stared at them and sighed, the edges of her mind heating up, wondering how it was before she’d lost Ven’s memories. Finally she closed her eyes, pushing it away, and heading to her room, locking the door for good measure, before falling asleep.

* * *

Ven’s hands were still clammy and sweaty despite now being crammed in his pocket as the two walked out of the movie theater, his face bright red, walking alongside her silently. He hadn’t paid much attention to the movie, which was fine because it was just some trashy flick that Aqua had insisted would be good for them, like she’d insisted on the whole THING, but just trying to go through the motions at all was… painfully awkward.

“So,” Kairi finally said and Ven jumped, giving her a tentative glance. “That sucked, right?” 

“Oh, thank god,” he sighed, relaxing and hanging his head, Kairi laughing.

“That bad, huh?” she teased and he stiffened.

“N-no, I mean, you’re great, I just-!” She laughed and shook her head, nudging him. 

“You’re fine, Ven, relax.” He did. “You put up a valiant effort. And the arm around the shoulder move? Classic.” He was bright red now.

“Stop teasing,” he chuckled and she grinned. 

“It’s alright, it wasn’t working for me either,” she replied, her smile falling. “It was a nice try, though. You’re cool and sweet and at least it wasn’t, like… Pence or something.” Ven laughed out loud, covering his mouth with embarrassment as she laughed as well. “We’re both… not there, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Ven nodded and sighed, hand resting on his heart, feeling the Wayfinder through the shirt, and saw Kairi do the same, her bracelet hanging from her wrist. “We’re both taken, even if we aren’t.”

“Right,” she sighed. “It sucks.”

“It does,” he nodded. They were silent for a while as they walked. “Do… you want to talk about it?” She frowned, biting her lip. 

“I’m not sure. Do you?”

“I don’t think so,” he replied quietly. “It still… hurts.” 

“Yeah…” Ven found it bitterly comforting that at least someone understood the pain he felt, even if the situations were far different. “Hey. Ice cream and clock tower?” He nodded hard and they wove through tram commons, grabbing two ice creams and eventually looking out at the skyline of Twilight Town. “So how come you asked me out, anyway?” 

“Aqua,” Ven sighed. “Or, I guess Aqua and Skuld. They said you were single, and nice, and I should give dating a try, since I’ve been so caught up with Seren lately.” 

“Right,” she frowned.

“Why’d you  _ agree _ to go out with me?” 

“You’re cute,” she laughed and he blushed. “And you’re nice. I figured maybe that was enough.” She shrugged. “Plus, now we know.” 

“Now we know,” he agreed with a smile. 

Then, after a silence, “Wanna try a kiss?” He started, almost falling off the clock tower before righting himself. “Jeez, don’t die over there,” she laughed, looking to him with concern

“Sorry, I-I-” he cleared his throat, sitting back on the ledge. “Um… why?” 

“Same reason, I guess,” she shrugged. “Cute, nice. Maybe we don’t like going on dates with each other, but just kissing?” He frowned. 

“I think… even if we did, that’s probably not enough to base a relationship off of.” She deflated and nodded.

“You’re right,” she sighed. “Yeah. Sorry…” 

“It’s okay,” he replied, taking another bite of ice cream, sitting in silence as she kicked her legs, both watching the sunset. “I’m glad we went, though. Even if the movie was terrible.”

“God it was TERRIBLE,” she laughed and he smiled. “But yeah, me too.” He finally finished his ice cream and stood, Kairi doing the same. “Look at them, down there,” she sighed, and Ven followed her eyes to a couple walking alongside the park, hand in hand, laughing. “Wish we could get back to that place.” 

“We will. One day.”

* * *

 

“And then you were… toys?” Okui laughed and Sora grinned, swinging his arm, hand clasped tight with Okui’s.

“Yeah! I got to be this action figure of a guy named ‘Yozora’, and they kept forgetting my name for his, and we had to fight Xehanort again.”

“Wow. You guys led… exciting lives.”

“I guess so, yeah,” he smiled. “It was pretty boring before I got the keyblade. We just sort of wandered around the island, playing games and hanging out. It was nice, though.”

“Sounds like it,” Okui smiled. “I never really went out to the island until I was a bit older. I think… they talked about you for a while? The other kids on the island.”

“Tidus and Wakka and Selphie?”

“Mhmm, exactly. They never… really stopped talking about you,” he chuckled. “Though, they didn’t mention a name, just ‘the boy who used to play here’.” Sora smiled. “They missed you, though, I think.”

“I missed them too. It was good to see them when I was back there.”

“Sorry I had to miss it. I would’ve loved to see some old faces again.” He sighed, fingers tightening around her hand. Sora blinked, confused, shaking his head. HIS head. All the memories from Naminé and Xion kept bleeding through. That... that was it. 

“How come you never talk about the stuff you did?” Sora asked, eager to distract himself. 

“Mm, I dunno,” he frowned. “Never did anything special, really. Went to school, had a little side job, went to the islands occasionally to relax. Nothing nearly as exciting as… you said you were a lion?” Sora laughed and grinned. 

“God, we had so many adventures…” he sighed, finally entering the park instead of circling it, sitting down on a bench, not releasing Okui’s hand. “It feels… wrong, now, to settle down.” 

“Why not get back out there?” Okui suggested. “I’m sure there’s SOMETHING out there in all these worlds that you could tackle. Visit old friends, fight the darkness?” Sora smiled sadly, shaking his head.

“I can’t. I mean… I would if I could but…” He held out his hand, willing his keyblade to summon, feeling the familiar twinge in his heart, but nothing came. “I can’t summon my keyblade. I can’t use magic either. I think… that was the price for my coming back. I lost the ability to protect my friends…” 

“I mean I guess physically,” Okui scoffed, and Sora gave him a look. “I mean you can protect them in other ways, you know? Supporting them, loving them. You’re still protecting them, and helping them. Just because you can’t fight doesn’t mean your useless.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Sora smiled and Okui snorted, nudging him. 

“‘Course I’m right. I haven’t been wrong since you met me.” 

“Not yet,” she laughed, tapping his nose.  _ Fuck, “he” _ . “I’m sure you’ll surprise me.” He laughed, squeezing Sora’s hand and he felt his heart flutter. Did he really like him? It FELT like he did. Did he want to  _ kiss _ him? He paused, glancing at Okui, grinning and staring further into the park, over his lips, and shuddered.

“You cold?” Okui asked, already taking off his jacket. 

“N-no, I’m fine,” Sora laughed but Okui draped his jacket over Sora’s shoulders anyway. “What about you?”

“I’m fine,” he replied, rolling his eyes and smiling even as Sora saw goosebumps raise along his arms. “Plus I’m sure we’re headed back soon anyway, right?” 

“Mm, I dunno, maybe I wanted to look at the stars,” Sora smiled. “Maybe we’ve gotta stay out here all night.” 

“Hmm.” Okui leaned back, crossing one leg over the other, thumb running along Sora’s hand. “I think I’d be okay with that.” Sora blushed and raised the jacket’s collar to hide his cheeks. 

“No, but, um, yeah we can head back soon,” he laughed nervously. “It is kinda cold out.” 

“Alright,” Okui replied, stretching and standing, tugging Sora up, brushing just a bit too close to him before they started off. “You ARE cold,” he laughed, pulling Sora closer, hand moving from Sora’s hand to around his waist. “You alright?”

“I’m fine!” Sora quipped, louder than normal, and Okui grinned. 

“We’ll be there soon and you can get warmed up.” Sora nodded, hesitating before pressing further into Okui. It was cute, despite Okui being almost half a foot shorter, he was so much more forward. He initiated the hand-holding, the jacket, the waist-holding. Sora frowned as they finally stopped in front of the house. 

“Okui…” The blond arched an eyebrow, Sora turning toward them. He should be forward for once, Okui was the one doing all the work. He took a deep breath, looking into those brown eyes, curious and crinkled with a smile. He could kiss him, right now. “I, um…” he mumbled, throat dry. 

“You should get inside,” Okui said softly, and Sora sighed, nodding. Then Okui moved forward, kissing Sora’s cheek and smiling. “Get warm, okay Sora?” He blushed bright red, nodding as Okui walked off, waving over his shoulder. He stood frozen for a minute before slowly making his way inside, his cheek hot from where he’d kissed him. He paused in the doorway to the living room, meeting Kairi and Riku’s eyes, both grinning, standing by-

The window.

“No,” he groaned, burying his head in his hands. 

“How was your walk?” Kairi grinned. 

“Shut up,” he sighed, moving further into the house toward his room. 

“Wanna hang up your jacket?” she called with a laugh and he paused, glancing down at the yellow and black jacket still around his shoulders. She paused, gave a light smile, hugging it tighter and retreated into her room.

* * *

 

“So, you have… repressed memories?”

“Well, I mean I got rid of them myself because I tried to kill myself in a fire.” Doctor Ikari blinked.

“R-right, okay.” 

“Also they weren’t MY memories, they were my friend’s but they got put into my head when he died in a dream or something.” 

“Um… Okay, I’m just going to write down ‘repressed memories’, for my sake.” 

“Okay,” Xion laughed. 

“You… tried to kill yourself in a fire, you said?” She frowned and nodded. “Do you want to elaborate on that?” 

“Hmm. The details are hazy, since I got all the memories ripped out. I know that I… had my friend’s memories - Ventus, his memories.” Ikari scribbled something down. “So I had Ventus’s memories, and I remembered loving his partner, Seren. Um, and then… I think I did some stuff… and me and Ven fought? I think?” Her hand moved to her chest, fingers at her bare collarbone. “I think… I lost something. And it sort of drove me out, and I started drinking, and then I figured it’d be better if I just ended it all.”

“You were drinking?” 

“Mhm.”

“Is that a habit of yours?” She blushed.

“I mean… I haven’t drank much since the incident with the fire.”

“Much,” he pointed out and she blushed more.

“I, um…” She fidgeted. “I have a drink or two sometimes, to calm my nerves.”

“Is there anything else you do to calm your nerves that you probably shouldn’t be doing?”

“I used to smoke,” she frowned. “And I think I’ve smoked ONCE since the fire.” 

“That’s all? No harder drugs?”

“Oh, no,” Xion laughed. “Nothing like that.” 

“Hmm. Alright, well Xion, you do seem to be on an upswing, so that’s good news.” She nodded. “I do heavily suggest that you quit drinking and smoking, cold turkey. Xion, you’re 15, you don’t want to destroy your body like that. You only ever get one.” She bit back a laugh, nodding hard. “And I want to suggest a psychiatrist, but I think at this point I want to get a better feel on where you’re at emotionally. And… that’s I think all we have time for today.”

“Thanks,” she said with a sigh, standing. “It does help. Talking about it, I mean.”

“I’m glad,” he smiled, standing and opening the door for her. “I hope we can eventually get it all out in the open and you can feel better with yourself.”

“Me too,” she beamed, leaving his office as he sighed, slumping in his chair, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“No closer,” he muttered, then, to himself, “It’s fine. Just keep at it. It’s going to take a few sessions, but they’ll tell us eventually.” He grimaced, replacing his glasses. “We’ll find her.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion feels good, Vera's "cool", Sora is having a lot of feelings, Aqua goes "casual", and Roxas has a talk.

Xion hummed happily, swishing her skirt back and forth as she walked. She felt GOOD. For the first time in a while she was finally starting to feel better. She still made check ins with Naminé, ensuring that the memory-job held, and she only left the house a little bit at a time, but she was making progress. She wasn’t having as many horrible thoughts, she wasn’t drinking as much (as per the request by Doctor Ikari), and she was starting to reach out, reconnect and make friends again. Things were legitimately looking up.

Seren had been sleeping on her couch the last few days, though most mornings they were gone before she woke up. She’d made them breakfast a few times, but they seemed so awkward about it every time. She insisted it wasn’t a problem, but the way they looked around her made her feel guilty. She was careful to tiptoe around the memory, but they’d… said she’d slept with them. Awkward made sense, she guessed. 

As she walked, she looked up, seeing a familiar blond face and grinning, waving to catch his attention. She started to bound over, but faltered as she got closer, seeing the look on his face. 

It wasn’t Roxas.

“What the fuck do you want?” he asked, taking a step forward. 

“Oh, I-I’m so sorry, I thought- I thought you were Roxas, I didn’t mean-” She bit her lip, starting to back up. “I-I’m sorry, Ven, I didn’t mean-”

“Didn’t mean what?” he snapped and she gasped. His eyes were so full of hatred. Genuine, horrible, overpowering hatred. What had she done?

“I-I’m sorry,” she stammered again. “I- I don’t remember, Naminé took the memories, yours and the ones with you and Ser-”

“Don’t fucking talk about Seren,” he growled, his keyblade summoning to his hand. Her heart was beating fast, her breath quickening. 

“I-I don’t know-” She panted, looking around. “I don’t know what I did, Ven, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-” 

“You really don’t remember,” he said softly. “You don’t remember fucking my partner?” She gasped, a sharp needle of memory piercing her brain. “You don’t remember getting me drunk?” Sharper, hotter, overpowering. She didn’t want to hear it, she couldn’t bear it, she couldn’t take hearing- “You don’t remember raping me?” 

She screamed, falling to her knees, clutching her head, panting and gasping, hyperventilating as she curled into the fetal position. Her brain was on FIRE, trying to reconcile what had happened, what Ven said had happened, with what she knew. 

“She did a number on you,” Ven muttered, his keyblade disappearing, standing above her. “You’re lucky. Maybe I’ll go to her to get my memory burned out too. Or maybe I’ll leave it, so that one of us will remember what you did.”

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, her voice cracking and hitching as she hiccuped. “I’m sorry, Ventus, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I didn’t mean-”

“Well you did,” he said simply. “That’s what matters. Not why, not how. You did.” He sighed, turning away. “You aren’t worth it,” he finally said, and left. 

She sobbed, shaking and whimpering, until strong arms lifted her, hoisting her up and cradling her as they walked through Twilight Town. She wrapped her arms around the person’s neck, burying her face in their chest and sobbing hard. 

“I know,” Senbo whispered. “It’s okay, Xion.” She nodded, clinging tighter, this beacon of light in the dark. Things were coming back, creeping in at the edges of her memory. Flashes of things she’d forgotten. The taste of whiskey. The taste of SEREN. “Starlight”. 

“It won’t stop,” she whined. “It won’t stop.”

“We’ll get you to Naminé. She’ll fix it.” Xion nodded, and they wound their way through the busy town, earning gasps and mutters from people, until finally they reached Naminé’s house, entering and Xion heard gasps.

“Senbo, what-?” 

“That blond boy walked away,” she explained, lying Xion on the couch, still curled in on herself. “I heard yelling and when I found them she was like this. She said it ‘won’t stop’.” 

“Regression,” Naminé muttered, hand on Xion’s forehead. “Hearing about the memories I got rid of can help them heal back up. The wound was too fresh, she needed more time.”

“So you pull them back out?” Senbo asked. “We restart and she stays away from people this time?” Naminé fidgeted and Xion felt her heart sink. 

“It’s… dangerous. She could lose more vital memories. Or worse, I think, but I haven’t had the misfortune to have to deal with that.” 

“She’s hurting,” Senbo replied softly. “Is there NO way to ease that?” Naminé bit her lip.

“I can temporarily fix it,” she said, resting her hand on Xion’s head, and she felt the things inside her brain start to twist. “I’ll make her forget her conversation with Ventus. If she can't remember, there would be no direct reason for her to dig into the memories. They'll heal, but they’ll heal slower. But I don’t know if I can stop it completely.” Senbo nodded, folding her arms.

“If that’s the best solution.”

“It’s the only safe one, right now,” Naminé sighed. “Close your eyes, Xion. It’ll only take a minute.” She whined, obeying, and there was a  _ SNAP _ . She gasped, eyes fluttering open and clutching at her chest, the room empty. She blinked. Had it been evening when she’d gotten here? 

“Hello?” she called out. There was a rustling, and then Olette poked her head in. “Oh, Olette.” 

“Good morning,” the girl smiled. “You’ve been out for about three hours, Naminé’s asleep and Senbo left, she told me to tell you to text her.”

“Oh, Senbo was by?” Xion smiled. 

“Well, yeah-” She paused. “Oh. Duh. Sorry, yes, she was by, you should text her.” Xion smiled, nodding and stretching and yawning, giving a wave to Olette before leaving the house, headed for home. As she walked, she hummed happily, swishing her skirt back and forth. She felt GOOD. 

* * *

“So that Sora kid’s back, huh?” Vera smiled and Riku laughed, taking a bite of his ice cream. 

“He is, yeah. From the dead, actually.”

“Dang. Persistent, huh?”

“From my experience, very.” She laughed. She’d run into him on the street, and realizing she’d never really talked to him, invited him for ice cream, and he’d surprisingly accepted. They sat on the tram as it slowly wove through the streets, a few people muttering about “Those damn kids again”, but what were they going to do? Call the cops? 

“That’s cool. What’s he like? I never got to meet him.”

“You can next training session,” Riku pointed out and she groaned loudly, Riku laughing. “But he’s… sweet. Sweet and nice and very headstrong.”

“Sounds like Ven,” she laughed.

“For good reason,” he smiled. “They’re… connected.”

“Oh right, he’s one of those… whatever they are, the Sora copies.”

“Technically Sora would be a  _ Ventus _ copy,” Riku replied and she frowned. 

“That’s stupid.”

“Kinda,” he laughed. “It’s definitely confusing.” 

“I’m never gonna get it,” she sighed. “Your lives are all just too ridiculous.”

“I won’t argue that,” he shrugged. “Yours seems pretty cut and dry, thankfully.”

“Yeah the only hiccup being I time traveled a few millennia and now my ex-girlfriend is a decade older than me.”

“Yeah that’s kinda weird, but not nearly as bad as ours.”

“Alright, what’s the WEIRDEST thing in your guys’ life?” 

“Hmm,” he frowned. “Honestly probably Mickey.”

“Mickey?” He took his phone out, showing her his lock screen, a picture of him with his arm wrapped around the shoulders of what appeared to be an enormous, mouselike creature. 

“One of my best friends, King Mickey Mouse,” he laughed.

“Holy shit,” she grinned. “That’s amazing. He’s actually a big MOUSE?”

“I guess?” Riku shrugged. “I love him to pieces, but I think the weirdest thing is probably him. And that’s even counting how Xion was made, through… what, she’s a ‘replica filled with Sora’s memories of Kairi’? I mean, no offense to Xion or anything, it’s just… all so goddamn weird.”

“I agree completely.”

“I also have… I was going to say a clone, but I guess TWO clones?”

“You have TWO CLONES?” she laughed. “What, the universe decided one hot brooding boy wasn’t enough?” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing his arm.

“I guess I  _ had _ two clones. We had to kill one, and the other sacrificed himself so Naminé could be here.” 

“Oh yikes.” She paused. “I guess I’ve gotta be grateful to Riku clone, then, for letting us have Naminé.” 

“He was pretty good,” he smiled. 

“The universe just couldn’t let three hotboys exist at once,” she sighed, shaking her head. “What a crime.” 

“Oh shut up,” he laughed, shaking his head. “Sora gets to have two clones, but I get mine taken. So unfair.” 

“No kidding,” she smiled. “God, three Rikus.” She shuddered. “Imagine.”

“Now you’re just laying it on thick,” he chuckled, rolling his eyes and she grinned. 

“Yeah, but you like the attention.” He flushed and laughed, looking away and eating his ice cream. “Ooh, did I break through the cold, brooding exterior? Am I making you feel - god forbid - feelings?” 

“Vera I’m gonna push you off the tram,” he groaned, shaking his head. 

“Better hope I die or I’m coming back up here to annoy you some more,” she retorted and he laughed harder. 

“Maybe if I’m really, really lucky.” 

“We should hang out more,” she said, her tone pulling back from teasing to more genuine. “You’re cool.”

“Thanks,” he smiled. “You’re ‘cool’ too.”

“Don’t say it like that! I meant it and you’re gonna make fun of me?” 

“You’re so easy to make fun of,” he laughed and she shoved him, almost falling off the tram. 

“Let’s hang out,” she said suddenly, finishing her ice cream. “Let’s go… I don’t know, bowling or something. Movie, dinner, I don’t care, let’s just do SOMETHING.”

“You got the munny for it?” he asked and she pulled out her wallet, counting in a mumble. 

“Yeah, I can scrape something together,” she shrugged.

“Sure,” he laughed. “Let’s hang out.”

* * *

 

Kairi sighed, hanging up her jacket and coat at the door, pausing and looking around.

“Destiny?” she asked with a smile. The dog ALWAYS came to greet her, unless someone else was giving her attention, and Riku was out, so. “Sora? You here?” She made her way through the house, straightening things as she went, humming softly to herself and started to hear music. “Sora, you bum, what’re you doing?” Again, no response, and she huffed, making her way into the hall, looking to his bedroom to see- She frowned. His door was open. The music was coming from  _ her _ room, the door closed. She tentatively made her way down the hall, listening at the door, hearing Sora humming softly and talking to someone in a quiet voice. “Sora?” she asked, knocking on the door. “You in there?”

“Kairi!” he shrieked, and there was a loud bang.

“Sora, are you okay?”

“Don’t come in!” he cried, and she heard things being knocked over. “I- I just, um-!”

“Are you naked?” she asked, hand on the doorknob.

“No, I just-” She pushed open the door, meeting his eyes and freezing. The two stood in silence for several seconds, Destiny looking between them with his tail wagging, happy to see Kairi, while Sora looked horrified, hands still at the hem of the dress of Kairi’s he was wearing. “K-Kairi I-” he stammered. “X-Xion-” He paused. “I, I mean she and Naminé-” His breath caught, starting to breathe faster and tears welled up in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Kairi, I-I can take it off, I-” He let out a sob and covered his mouth and she moved in to hug him tight, one hand in his hair, the other around his back. 

“It’s okay,” she said softly, hoping to comfort him. She was SO out of her depth with this. She had no idea how to even begin approaching this subject. “Do you, um… want me to go so you can change?”

“Please,” he whispered and she nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind her, going to the living room and sitting down in stunned silence. More than anything she was CONFUSED. Why? Had he always? Was it a whole thing? 

She groaned, holding her head, too many questions, and pulled out her phone. He had mentioned Xion and Naminé, but she wasn’t sure either of THEM would know what was going on, or how to handle it either. She paused, briefly remembering a conversation she’d had with Ventus, sending a text quickly and sitting with her hands between her knees, leg bouncing anxiously. 

After a few minutes, Destiny came bounding in, hopping up on the couch and she laughed, petting him, and Sora tentatively came in a few seconds after, baggy shirt and baggy shorts, silently sitting down at the chair across the room and taking out his phone. She frowned, silent for several minutes, unsure of what to say. 

“Um, Sora,” she started and he jumped. “It’s… okay. Really, I’m not mad or… or judging you or anything.” He nodded, looking away, his face red. She sighed inwardly. She really was NOT good at this. “If there’s anything you want to talk about, or any-” There was a knock at the door and Destiny barked before Kairi hushed him, moving quickly to get the door, Vera standing with her hands in her pockets.

“Yo,” she smiled. “Where’s the kid?”

“Um, he’s in the living room,” she said softly. “He’s… I don’t know, he’s very embarrassed so be really delicate about this, Vera.” She blinked.

“You know who you’re talking to, right? I’m the opposite of delicate.”

“Can you try?” she pleaded. “For me?” Vera opened her mouth, pausing, then sighing.

“Yeah, I’ll try,” she nodded, moving past Kairi to the living room, Kairi following her and sitting on the couch. “Hey, Sora, right?” Vera smiled and Sora looked up, blushing.

“Uh, yeah, hi,” he smiled. 

“Name’s Vera, I’m from Agrabah,” she said, shaking his hand.

“Oh, did you know Aladdin?” he asked, eyes lighting up.

“Yeah, we uh…” She laughed. “We knew each other. Pretty well.”

“Oh. Oh!” He laughed as well, the blush deepening. “Well glad to know we have a friend in common.”

“Oh we’ve got loads,” she said, collapsing into one of the armchairs, sitting sideways across it, legs dangling over the arm. “Friends with Kairi here, been talking to Riku, uhh, bunch of the other keyblade wielders. Dated Naminé and Xion for a while.”

“I remember,” he said immediately, blushing bright red and covering his mouth. “I-I mean, I’ve-I’ve heard, yeah.” 

“We’ve got a lot in common, I think,” she smiled, glancing to meet Kairi’s eyes briefly before her attention turned back to Sora’s. “So, uh… Kairi texted me, about… stuff.” Sora went bright red, shooting Kairi a pained look, before turning back. “I’m…” She blushed, swearing under her breath and scratching the back of her head. “I’m a, uh, trans girl, so like, I guess I can help you through… some thoughts or feelings or whatever.”

“A what?” he blinked.

“Um. A trans girl, I was… they thought I was a boy when I was younger, but then I figured out I wasn’t.”

“Why would they think you’re a-?” he started with a laugh, then pausing. “Oh.” He frowned.

“So, yeah, I mean like, anything you want to… talk about, or deal with, is super chill.” She paused, looking to Kairi. “Also if you want Kairi to leave the room, I can kick her out.” She blinked.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t realize, of course, if you want I can go-”

“No,” Sora replied, shaking his head. “It’s fine. Vera, I… don’t know.” He fidgeted, his hands working over each other, trying to find something comfortable to do with his anxiety. “I have… all of Xion and Naminé’s memories.” 

“Wait, all of them?” she blinked.

“Well, from after I died, yeah.”

“So before they met me.” He nodded slowly. “Oh.” Then, with a laugh, “OH. Then you REALLY know me, huh?” He blushed and nodded again. “Well shit now I feel at a disadvantage here, knowing so little about you when you’ve seen me naked.” He laughed awkwardly, looking away, and slowly the realization dawned on her face. “But… you’ve also BEEN them.” 

“Yeah,” he nodded, biting his lip. “And… And at first I thought ‘Oh, this is just Xion’s fashion sense’, or ‘Oh this is just Naminé wanting to feel pretty’, but…” He huffed, staring at the floor. “Maybe I just never thought about it? Maybe it's always been there? I don’t know, I… I don’t really know anything about this.” 

“Alright, well,” Vera said, clapping her hands together lightly. “Want my suggestions?”

“Yes, please,” he nodded.

“You like dresses?” He hesitantly nodded again. “Alright, then wear dresses. We can get you some, Kairi I’m sure has spares, you could maybe talk to Xion about making you some, tailoring them in your size or whatever.”

“O-oh,” he replied in a soft voice. “I… can just do that?”

“Sure,” Vera laughed. “Nobody’s gonna STOP you. Plus, if you don’t feel comfortable going out like that, I’m sure Kairi and Riku won’t care.”

“Not at all!” Kairi beamed, and Sora nodded. 

“And I dunno, the whole gender thing starts to get real confusing,” Vera grimaced. “But I can be here to help you if you want.” 

“Okay,” he said softly. “Thank you, Vera.” 

“‘Course, bud,” she smiled. “Here, gimme your phone and I’ll put my username in so we can text.” He did, and Kairi smiled, watching the smile grow on Sora’s face. She didn’t get it, really, but she knew she didn’t have to. This - whatever THIS was, or was going to be - made Sora happy, and she’d be behind him (him?) one hundred percent. No matter what. 

* * *

_ Casual _ , she told herself.  _ It’s just CASUAL _ . The last time they’d hung out (what Aqua in her head called their first date) had gone sour after bringing up Seren and Ven’s breakup. They’d only walked around a bit before Skuld had decided to go home, finding her apartment upturned, and asked Aqua to leave. She was determined to make this one go right. 

She had overdressed last time, too in her own head about everything, and this time she’d forced herself to dress more casually (she would’ve asked Terra to help, but he’d been gone for several days - concerning, but not direly so, he was likely taking a trip back to the Land of Departure and forgotten to tell her). She had on a sleeveless black v-neck top with a black belt around the waist, a white undershirt underneath to cover her chest, a pair of sunglasses, and tight, blue jeans. Simple. Casual. Because this was CASUAL, Skuld hadn’t definitively declared it as a date, and so neither would Aqua. Just friends, hanging out. Maybe staring a bit too deeply into each other's eyes, focusing a bit too hard on how soft the others lips looked, or-

_ NO _ , she reminded herself.  _ CASUAL _ . 

She waited by the door until Skuld finally emerged, grinning.  _ FUCK _ . She was dressed to the nines, a gorgeous dress, her hair curled and pulled up, wearing several bracelets beneath her iconic black fingerless gloves.

“I underdressed,” Aqua sighed and Skuld laughed, hugging her as Aqua went bright red.

“You look gorgeous,” Skuld smiled and she somehow managed to go even more red. “Ready?” Aqua nodded hard, not trusting words and Skuld began the walk, Aqua close behind. “You ever been to a botanical garden before?”

“No,” she shook her head. “It’s a flower garden, right?” It didn’t seem like much of a date - though, again, this wasn’t necessarily a date. 

“Kind of,” Skuld smiled. “Imagine a flower garden but bigger.”

“How much bigger?”

“Like… a park, I guess. REALLY big.” 

“Oh, wow.” 

Skuld laughed, winding through Twilight Town, taking the train and eventually finding themselves at the gate to the Twilight Town Botanical Garden. The mingling scent of flowers hit first, along with the vibrant, clashing colors of various flowers planted all over. “This… is amazing,” Aqua gaped, Skuld leading her further in, paying the admission before starting to guide her through.

“I only found out about it recently,” Skuld smiled. “It’s really pretty and I figured it’d be a nice place to take you.” Aqua blushed again, giggling nervously. “I mean, um, are you… enjoying yourself?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, then pulled back. “I mean, yes, of course. It’s beautiful.” She paused, taking in Skuld. “It’s… really, really beautiful.”

“Glad you like it,” Skuld chuckled. “There’ a lot to see, there’s this gorgeous fountain and a little greenhouse, and I think the back has a butterfly house too, we could go and see that.” Aqua’s hands were shaking as she picked her pace up slightly, matching speed with Skuld and tentatively reaching out to take her hand. Skuld paused, looking her in the eye, and looked… worried?

“I’m sorry,” Aqua said, pulling her hand back. “That- that was too fast, I didn’t mean-”

“Oh, no, I just… wasn’t sure if you wanted that,” Skuld said quietly. “I, um… I wasn’t sure if this… was like…”

“A date?” Aqua asked and Skuld nodded. “I… think so?”

“Okay,” Skuld sighed, reaching out and taking Aqua’s hand. “Good.” Aqua smiled, her heart beating faster, feeling warmth spread from her fingers throughout her body.

“So, um… you said something about a butterfly house?” 

* * *

Doctor Ikari tapped his pen against his hand, watching the boy as he sat, leg bouncing, staring at the ground.

“You don’t have to be here, Roxas,” he said softly. “These sessions are to help you, and if you don’t want to talk, you don’t have to keep wasting munny.”

“I-I know,” he said quickly. “No, I mean, I do, I just… I want to be here. I don’t know what… to say.”

“I could prompt you, if that would help,” he asked and Roxas nodded. “Is there anything you don’t want to talk about?”

“I don’t think so,” Roxas frowned.

“Could we talk about why you almost stepped off the clock tower?” 

Roxas went rigid, wincing. “I… um, I guess, we could,” he muttered.

“We don’t have to.”

“It’s… I should…” He huffed, rubbing his arm. “Hayner says I should talk about it with someone who knows what they’re talking about.”

“Your boyfriend, correct?” Roxas went red and nodded. “I think Hayner is probably right. Talking about it may help you work through it as well.”

“Okay, um… it’s kind of confusing.” Ikari laughed.

“I see a few of your friends as well, I’m well aware of how confusing your situation is.” Roxas nodded.

“Okay, um… so I wanted to kill myself because I’d broken up with my girlfriend Xion. She, uh… cheated on me. With our friends, Ventus and Seren.”

“I see,” he murmured, writing. 

“And she’d been… doing stuff for like a month and a half, I think,” he said quietly. “But I didn’t want to see it. And when I did I just… there was nothing left in me. I’m barely my own person, so I figured why would they need another Ventus?”

“Why do you compare yourself to Ventus?” he asked.

“I’m BASED on him,” he laughed bitterly. “I’ve got his face, his soul.” He put a hand out, summoning a black keyblade. “I got his BLADE. Everything I am is him.”

“Was Xion him?” 

“I…” Roxas started. “No… she wasn’t.”

“Is Hayner?”

“I mean, I guess not.” 

“What about your other friends? Who else do you like to hang out with?”

“Axel, for sure,” he listed. “And Isa sometimes. Pence and Olette.” 

“And were any of them Ventus’s friends?”

“Kinda but… they don’t really remember him,” he said, voice soft, fidgeting.

“So those are things that are fundamentally YOU, Roxas. Those people, the connections you’ve made. They’ve made you YOU. The things you do with them, the hobbies you share, the experiences. That’s all you.” Roxas brightened, nodding. “You’re your own person.” He glanced to the clock and smiled sadly, standing, and Roxas did the same. “I challenge you this next week to find something that you really enjoy, something that’s a very Roxas activity, and jump into it. Get really involved, and let yourself know that that’s YOU, not him.”

“Thanks, doc,” he smiled, moving to the door, catching a glimpse of the clipboard as the doctor turned away, just barely seeing the name “XION” circled, with arrows pointing to “SEREN” and “VEN”. He frowned, not thinking anything more of it as he left. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera visits Xion, Ven talks it out, Lauriam hangs out with friends, Ven gets intercepted on his way home, and Terra wakes up.

Vera slowed as she walked, glancing over toward the house with the vibrant flowers outside, a girl working in the dirt. She winced, biting her lip. She should keep walking. It wasn’t her place to step in, to try and reassert herself in her life. She didn’t DESERVE that chance. Still, her feet carried her to the fence, leaning against it, watching her work, humming softly as she moved, planting new seeds and pruning old plants. Vera paused, and smiled.

“You’re still tending those carnations, huh?” Vera asked and Xion jumped, not turning.

“Of course,” she said softly. “I’m not just going to stop caring for my flowers just because something bad happens.” 

“Mm.” She paused, watching the girl, gloved hands in her lap. 

“Did… you want to talk? Or just comment on the flowers?” She shouldn’t. She needed to go, Xion didn’t NEED this. 

“What, I can’t comment on pretty flowers?” Vera said, pushing through the gate and moving to the garden, sitting a few feet away from her, looking at the flowers to avoid eye contact. “I like flowers.”

“No you don’t,” Xion laughed. 

“No, I don’t,” she admitted with a smile. “But I like that YOU like flowers.” Xion paused, resuming her work, and Vera didn’t look up to see her expression. “Sorry. I know I shouldn’t have come over, I just…” She looked down at her hands, sighing. “I miss you? I miss you and Naminé and… I don’t deserve to.” Xion was silent. “I don’t… I don’t get to make the call for when we should be friends, or start talking, or whatever. I just… didn’t want you to forget me.” She sighed, playing at the petals of a bright purple flower. “Like… what if we just never talked, and you forgot I existed, and you never came and found me, or initiated being friends again, and we COULD’VE but you… forgot about me.” 

“Vera.” She winced, glancing over, meeting Xion’s eyes. “I’m not Aladdin. I can’t forget you.” The words stung, but they were also reassuring. She nodded, letting her gaze fall again, back toward the flowers. “I love…” She paused. “I at least LOVED you. You were a big part of my life, and you were so important to me. That’s why it hurt so badly.”

“I know,” Vera whispered.

“But that’s also why I’m not ever going to forget you, or lose you. I think about you a lot. Not always in the best ways, but I do think about you.” Vera nodded. “Damnit,” Xion laughed and Vera glanced up to see her wiping her eyes. “Sorry, I… I shouldn’t be crying.”

“It’s okay,” Vera said, tears stinging her own eyes. “It’s alright.” They sat in silence for a minute before Xion started working at the flowers again. “Is… it okay that I’m here? Should I go?” Xion stiffened, shaking her head.

“Stay,” she said firmly. “Please.” Vera nodded, lying down in the grass, looking up at the sky and gently batting at flowers at the edge of her vision. 

“I’m sorry,” Vera groaned, her arm over her face. “I’m sorry, for everything. I’m sorry for being horrible, I’m sorry for what I did, I’m sorry for hurting you and not coming to find you when you left and not being there when you needed me, I’m sor-” She froze, Xion’s finger on her lips and she moved her arm to see the girl above her. 

“Stop.” She did, Xion taking her hand back. “Don’t apologize. Just… be better.” Vera opened her mouth, but nothing came out, and she nodded. “We’ll be friends again, at some point. Healing takes time, Vera.” 

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Healing takes time.”

* * *

Ven tucked his legs up under him, settling into the armchair as the others came in, lounging around as well. Kairi and Sora were on the couch, Destiny between them, and Riku sat in another armchair, looking… uncomfortably rigid. Was he always like that? 

“You comfy over there, Ven?” Kairi chuckled and he blushed. “Your legs are gonna fall asleep.”

“N-no, this is good,” he insisted. “I’m fine.” She nodded, cracking open a soda and leaning back, legs pressed up against Destiny, who was lying out on Sora. 

“So, Kairi,” Riku started and Kairi perked up. “You wanted us all to… ‘chill and vent’?” He smiled.

“Yeah, okay, so,” she huffed, putting her hands together. “Riku, Ven, we’ve all got some serious relationship issues right now, yeah? I figure we can all talk about them, and just sorta… I dunno, maybe figure out some solutions? Cry on each other? I mean I have this great therapist but he’s not exactly ‘cry my feelings out’ kinda guy. He’s more cut and dry. So!” She smiled. “We can figure this out on our own!”

“Okay,” Riku frowned, nodding. “So we just… talk about our relationship issues?”

“Or good things!” she pointed out. “I’m gonna press Sora about HIS good things. Sorta make it so it’s not all bad.” 

“Hey!” Sora chuckled, blushing and pulling his yellow jacket tighter around him.

“Like the Training Room circle but just about relationships,” Ven pointed out.

“Yeah! That EXACTLY. So… does anyone want to start?” She glanced at the other two, Ven fidgeting awkwardly and Riku looking away. “Alright, fine,” she sighed, lying back and looking at the ceiling, taking off her bracelet and turning it over in her hands as she talked. “I’m sad.” Ven laughed and she threw a pillow at him. “I’m SAD, because of how things are going with Olette,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I guess Sora you really haven’t heard much since you came back, and Ven I haven’t told you much, so…” She frowned, taking in a breath. “I dated her when I was still hung up on Sora. I was really hurting when you left, and I needed SOMETHING to feel better.”

“Kairi…” Sora frowned.

“Um, so we went on a date, to a fair, and we kissed on the ferris wheel and she got me this cute little bracelet. And it was really, really good! And then we went to Hayner’s party, and we got drunk, and um…” She blushed, looking away. “And the whole time I keep thinking ‘I like this girl a lot, but she’s never going to compare to Sora’, you know? Like Sora, I don’t know if we even had a thing, it just… I don’t know, I guess I had hoped we did? And so eventually she and I broke up, and I came to get you in the sleeping world, and I let you go. But she wasn’t ready to take me back.” Ven hugged his arms. Maybe their situation WAS closer to his than he thought. “So we were friends for a while, and now I think she’s dating Naminé? And I don’t know, I miss her a lot.” She sighed, slumping against the couch. “Okay, I’m done.”

“I’m sorry, Kairi,” Sora said softly and she smiled, shaking her head. 

“It’s not like it’s your fault, dork. It was just me being a dumb teenage girl.”

“And now you’re so much more mature,” Riku chuckled and she glared. 

“I figured out it was silly comparing someone to someone else,” she continued. “People are different. So Olette was never going to be you, Sora. You’re never going to be Olette. I like you both, but you have your relationship, and I’m not gonna take you from that. Plus you don’t even know if you like me.”

“Of course I LIKE you, Kairi,” he scoffed. 

“You know what I mean,” she chuckled, nudging him with her foot. “Alright, Ven or Riku, you’re up.” 

“I… can go,” Ven said softly, and the others looked to him. “If that’s okay.”

“Of course, Ven,” Riku said. 

“Uh… so me and Seren were dating for a while, obviously, and… then the exam happened, where I found you, Sora. And they went to some other world, some space world? And they met this guy, Jim, I guess.”  _ I guess _ , he thought, fists clenched. “And then I guess they… hit it off? They maybe kissed or something, I’m not sure how much X-” He started to shake. “How, uh, how much she was lying about it. But then they came back, and we talked, and they wanted to break up to… ‘explore our options’ since we’re so young, I guess. So they went off and did stuff, and I was kinda miserable, and then I, uh…” He flushed bright red, scratching at his arm idly. “Some… stuff… happened with somebody. That wasn’t good. Um. Alcohol was involved and I wasn’t all there, even though she was- Anyway, um, my point is eventually Seren and I sat down and talked and they wanted to get back together and I… just couldn’t. It hurt too bad.” He grimaced, curling further in on himself. “Um… yeah.” 

“Ven,” Riku said slowly and he turned to look at him. “Do… you want to talk about… the getting drunk bit?” Ven felt hot and shook his head hard. “Okay. Just making sure.” 

“Riku, you’re up so then we can end on a light note with Sora,” Kairi said. 

“Mine’s not nearly as involved,” Riku shrugged. “Me and Naminé were… together for a while. And I’m not really even sure why. When she first woke up in her new body, I came and found her, because the other me wanted me to. He wanted to make sure someone was there to keep her safe. But…” He grimaced. “I think she saw me AS him? Or saw him in me? And I think I saw you in her, Kairi.” Kairi gave a sad smile. “And so we just sorta… figured it’d be a good idea?” He paused. “Okay, it was a lot of making out, but after that we thought it’d be a good idea.”

“Gross!” Sora laughed and Riku rolled his eyes.

“And we just sort of… did that for a while. There wasn’t a spark or any real interest there, it was just… comfortable. We stayed because it was comfortable.” He sighed. “I wish I hadn’t broken up with her when I did. She hadn’t told me about the Vera and Xion stuff, and I would rather her not have been alone.” He glanced at Kairi, then down at his hands. “I… am glad she’s with someone right now.” Kairi blushed, then nodded slowly.

“If that’s what works for them, so am I,” she sighed. “Even though I don’t WANT to be okay with it. And I do hope it doesn’t work out.”

“That’s kinda selfish,” Sora pointed out and she kicked him lightly. “Also, Riku, you said there wasn’t… a spark? How do you know?” Riku flushed and he cleared his throat.

“I, um… I don’t know, I’ve felt it before, and it was different.” 

“With who?” Kairi teased.

“I dunno, people?” He paused, then sighed. “People I’m close to. And I dunno, I’ve LIKED people before, you know?”

“Name three,” Sora challenged with a grin.

“I, uh…” He blushed and the others laughed. “Anyway, I’ve been hanging out with someone lately anyway, so maybe that’ll go somewhere, I don’t know.”

“Riku has a crush?” Ven laughed. “That doesn’t seem right.”

“I-it’s not a CRUSH, it’s just-” He huffed. “She’s cool. Or… ‘cool’, I guess.”

“Alright, Riku’s done,” Kairi said flippantly and Riku laughed. “Sora! You get to tell us all about your new boy.”

“Ooh, Sora’s got a boy?” Ven grinned and Sora went bright red, burying his face in a pillow.

“No,” he replied, muffled by the pillow. “...maybe. I don’t know.”

“He gave you his jacket,” Kairi laughed, snatching the pillow away. “That’s boyfriend stuff.”

“I-I mean I think he just forgot it,” Sora replied, exasperated. “That’s possible, right?”

“Oh yeah, especially with how cold it’s been,” Riku smiled.

“Shut up! He’s just… I dunno, he’s really cool, and like… has warm hands.”

“Warm hands?” Ven laughed. “High praise comin’ from Sora.”

“AND he kissed Sora on the cheek,” Kairi pointed out.

“W-well yeah, you know, friends do that too,” Sora mumbled and Riku laughed. “Look, I just like him, okay? I don’t even know if Okui is like… would be into me?” He flushed brighter and slumped, his arms going around himself. 

“Well just ask!” Kairi laughed. “Just be like ‘Hey, Okui, wanna make out?’ and then you’ll know!” 

“I’m not gonna do that!” Sora groaned. Ven blinked, and suddenly he felt sick. 

“Hey, Ven, you okay?” Riku asked, jumping up and moving to him as Ven pulled his feet from under him, sitting normally, head between his legs. 

“I just… ugh, I don’t feel good,” he muttered. 

“Want me to get you to the bathroom?” He nodded and RIku gently helped him up, the others silent as he led Ven to a bathroom, setting him on the ground on his knees. “I’ll go make you some soup or something, okay? We’ll see if we have any medicine.”

“Okay,” Ven mumbled, leaning over the toilet and groaning. It hit so SUDDENLY. Was it the bug that was going around? He knew Elrena and Lauriam had been shut in for a while, and everyone assumed they had it (the alternative being that they were… doing OTHER things, and no one could believe Lauriam would stoop that low). Where would he have caught it? 

He felt sick, wretching into the toilet and bracing himself against the seat, his forehead burning - no, his BRAIN burning. He wiped his mouth and coughed, confused, the feeling all too familiar. He was sick again, and as he was, a single word burned through his brain.

_ Leopardus _ .

* * *

“Hey, bud!” Lea grinned. “You look like shit.” Lauriam cracked a smile, pushing past him. “So you DO have the bug.”

“The… bug?” Lauriam asked, rubbing his eyes. It had taken FOREVER, a week in real time, more than several months in the sleeping world, but they’d finally cracked it, and freed Zootopia from its slumber. Normal sleep felt… off now, and he found himself accidentally dropping while he dreamt, having to tear himself from it, and had resorted to taking sleeping aids to make sure he stayed asleep in a normal manner.

“You know, that cold going around? Bunch of people have it. Haven’t heard from Brain so HE’S probably sick, Roxas has been pretty MIA. We figured you and Elrena had it too.”

“I… sure,” he conceded. “Yeah, I’m just getting over it.” 

“Well that’s good, at least,” Lea said, clapping him on the back. “Us ex-Organization members gotta stick together, and it’s good to see you back on your feet.”

“Ex-FAKE Organization members,” he pointed out with a smile. “I was in the fake AND real Organizations.”

“Ooh, look at you, Mr. High and Mighty King of Darkness and Flowers,” Lea chuckled. “Shut up and go sit down, I’m gonna make popcorn and then we’ll be ready.” Lauriam nodded, entering the living room where Isa sat, reading a book on the couch. 

“Isa,” Lauriam smiled, and Isa glanced up.

“Lauriam. It’s good to see you.”

“It’s been a while,” Lauriam chuckled, taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch. 

“Did you and Elrena find what you were looking for?” Lauriam paused, arching an eyebrow and Isa tapped beneath his eye. “The same thing happened to Kairi after she trained to find Sora. You’ve been dropping.”

“I…” He frowned. “We did, yeah. It took a while.”

“Over a week,” Isa said, rubbing his chin and closing his book. “How are you holding up?”

“Better,” Lauriam sighed. “It’s been a few days since we stopped and things are… getting better. Elrena… made a friend in her world, and it never woke up, so we had to go in and find the keyhole to wake it.” Isa nodded.

“Glad you both are alright.” Lauriam smiled and Lea returned with several bowls of popcorn and a few sodas tucked under his arm. 

“Alright, uh, here, one for you, and one for you,” he said, handing them each a bowl of popcorn and flopping down in the middle of them. “Hm. No, wait.” He stood, nudging Isa to the middle and sitting on the other side. “There we go, better.”

“What, you don’t want to sit by me?” Lauriam chuckled. 

“Nah, ain’t that,” Lea said with a grin and Lauriam saw Isa go stiff for a second before relaxing. “Alright, movie time.” The movie finally started and Lauriam relaxed, sipping at his soda and eating his popcorn, occasionally stealing a piece from Isa’s bowl and grinning. He sighed, blinking hard to keep himself awake while watching the movie. This… was nice. People he’d known for a while, never really getting to know personally, accepting him into their inner circle. Friends. 

He smiled. He could get used to this.

* * *

Ven yawned, making his way back home, ready to take a nap after his bout of sickness. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but he wanted to lay down, get some fluids down, and rest. As he saw the three running up to him, his smile fell and his heart sank. He wasn’t going to be getting any rest for a bit. 

“What’s up, guys?” he asked, Roxas panting as he stopped beside him, Elrena and Aqua bringing up the rear.

“Terra got taken,” Aqua said and Ven tensed. 

“W- he what?” 

“A week ago,” she said, shooting a glare at the other two. “But apparently we’re just now hearing about it.”

“Look, I had… a bunch of stuff,” Roxas muttered, glancing to Ven. 

“I was busy,” Elrena scoffed. “Life doesn’t just REVOLVE around your big lunky boytoy. Besides, we TRIED before and Skuld wasn’t home so we couldn’t get in. We weren’t just gonna BREAK IN.”

“Terra’s my brother,” Aqua corrected. “And stop it.”

“Wait you slept with your broth-”

“So what happened?” Ven interjected. “Where did he go?”

“We were at Skuld’s, looking for Aqua,” Roxas explained. “He had to talk to her to check up on you, but when we got there her apartment had been broken into. We tried to check it out, but Terra got attacked by some guys in Organization cloaks and they took him.” 

“Organization cloaks?” Ven frowned. “So the Organization is back. We should tell the others.” 

“I thought that too,” Aqua nodded. “We’ll send out a group text as we move, we’re going to Skuld’s to investigate her place for clues.” 

“Alright, cool,” Ven said, nodding. “Let’s go.” The others started off, Aqua hanging back and walking beside Ven.

“Are you okay?” she asked, looking him over. “You look pale.”

“I got sick at Kairi’s,” he grimaced. “I’m feeling a bit better. They got me some soup and crackers and stuff. After we look around I think I’m gonna go pass out.” 

“Do you just want to go home now? We’ve got the three of us already, you don’t have to come with us.”

“Terra’s missing,” Ven frowned. “He’s our family, I’m not just going to let you guys do all the work.” She sighed, but nodded, eventually making their way to the apartment complex, Aqua knocking on the door, smiling awkwardly.

“Hello-?” Skuld blinked. “Hey, hun.” She glanced at the others. “And, um, other keyblade wielders.” 

“Remember when your house got broken into?” Aqua said, wincing and Skuld nodded. “It turns out they kidnapped Terra here, he was looking for me.”

“Oh.” She blinked. 

“So we’re hoping to come in and see if we can find any clues?” 

“Sure, but I cleaned everything up that day,” she shrugged, moving aside as Roxas and Elrena pushed through, moving through the room and… sniffing. 

“Hey, uh, what are you two doing?” Ven asked and Roxas looked back.

“Oh, we, uh… remember the sleeping worlds? We were like… animal people for a while? And some of that stuff was left over. We’ve got really good senses now.”

“Mostly me,” Elrena grinned. 

“Well, okay, but I have that weird feral thing I did, so that’s cool.”

“Sure, but not useful for THIS,” she retorted, making her way to the bedroom in the back.

“Guess they’ve got it handled,” Ven chuckled, looking to Aqua who was standing awkwardly about a half foot from Skuld. “You two… alright?”

“Of course,” Aqua sputtered as Skuld nodded hard. 

“Uh, alright. I’ll just… go see what they’re up to.” He smiled, leaving the two and heading into the bedroom, finding the two poring over the room, smelling everything. “Okay this is really weird, you guys.” 

“It’s working, shut up,” Elrena replied. “I think I’ve got a scent.”

“Wait, really?” Roxas blinked.

“Yeah, it’s… sharp, kinda coppery, here.” Roxas moved to where she was, sniffing.

“Okay, yeah. I smell it. Actually, it almost smells like the corridors of darkness, back when we were in Organization XIII.”

“Right, makes sense,” she frowned, sniffing and moving to Ventus, sniffing at his chest as he blushed, taking a step back. “Why… do you smell like that?” 

“Smell like what?” he blinked. Roxas joined her and he laughed awkwardly, stepping back again. “Hey- guys, personal space.”

“Why DO you smell like that?” Roxas asked. 

“Like what?” he asked again, exasperated. 

“It’s not the dark corridors,” Elrena muttered. 

“Yeah, it’s… weird. Something different,” Roxas replied, tapping his chin. 

“Alright, guys, aren’t we supposed to be focused here? We have to find Terra. So we know they used a dark corridor here, what… does that mean?” Elrena faltered and Roxas looked to her.

“It means… we’re kinda shit out of luck. They took him SOMEWHERE through those dark portals, but it could be ANYWHERE. Anywhere from here to the Realm of Darkness, it’s… really a toss-up. We have no idea these peoples’ motivations or what they want.” Ven’s heart sank. 

“So we don’t know where he is, or who took him,” he sighed. “So he’s out there, somewhere. Kidnapped by some weird people in Organization cloaks, scared, and completely alone.”

* * *

He groaned, his eyes slow to focus on the world around him. He flexed his fingers as he sat up, rubbing his head. 

“Shit, that… hit me like a ton of bricks,” he laughed, and paused. “Why’s my voice-?” He looked down at his hands, and his outfit. “Holy fuck.” He jumped up, finally taking notice of the other person in the bizarre, black cell they were in. “Hey, you okay?” He knelt next to him, slowly flipping him over, the boy blinking in the light and groaning. “Terra? Hey, Terra, wake up, c’mon.” 

“Wh…?” Terra groaned, pushing away gently and sitting up, rubbing his eyes. “What… the hell happened?” 

“No clue,” he sighed, standing and peering through the bars. “I’m guessing you got knocked out.  _ I _ got killed, but now I’m better.”

“You… got killed?” Terra blinked. “Wait, did you know my name?”

“Yeah, of course,” he laughed. “I mean I’ve known Eraqus for years, and so we’ve talked about you.”

“You… knew Eraqus? Wait, how many years?”

“God,” he frowned, thinking. “40? 50? Since we were back training to be keyblade masters, at least.” 

“Who ARE you?” Terra said softly.

“My name’s…” He paused. It felt bizarre, having his own voice, after so long. Living in someone else’s heart, thinking and feeling, but not able to do anything about it. “My name is Ephemera,” he said, slowly, dragging out the syllables, savoring it. “I used to be Yen Sid, kind of. Remember the whole ‘Ventus in Sora’s heart’ thing? Same sort of deal.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. But, we don’t need to worry about THAT right now, we need to be worried about getting out of here. ESPECIALLY because-” He stuck his hand out, his keyblade appearing for a second before collapsing into light. “They’ve got us trapped here without our blades.” 

“How can they do that?” Terra asked, trying and failing to summon his own. 

“Dunno. Some sort of… anti-magic SOMETHING or other. Maybe the cell itself…” He frowned, sticking his arm through the bar, summoning his keyblade and sustaining it. “Yeah, I guess in here we can’t get our keyblades summoned. And I can’t bash at it like this.” He tapped the bars from the outside, arm angled awkwardly. 

“So what do we do?” Terra asked, as they heard voices coming down the stairs. 

“I lived in Yen Sid’s heart for a long while,” he replied, angling his keyblade, pointing it into the cell without entering. “I already had some power of my own, but, combined with his…” A beam of light shot from the blade, forming a bright blue portal in the cell. “There we go.” He paused. “Daybreak Town is gone. Terra, can you think of a safe place to go where they won’t find us?” 

“I think so,” Terra nodded and Ephemera grabbed his hand.

“Focus HARD, Terra. Don’t lose the image in your mind. You’re going to guide us.” Terra nodded hard, staring into the portal. “Let’s go!” They charged through the portal, stumbling out onto an open terrace, falling to the ground as the portal snapped shut behind them, panting, the portal having thoroughly exhausted them. 

“That- guh,” Terra groaned, holding his side. “Why did that HURT?”

“Rusty,” Ephemera replied, lying on his back in the square, staring up at the sky. “Where are we?”

“Radiant Garden,” Terra replied. “I couldn’t risk going back to my friends and getting them in trouble.”

“Right, so no Twilight Town,” Ephemera nodded.

“It’s… weird that you know so much about this,” he noted and Ephemera laughed. 

“Yeah, weird for me too, to finally be a person.” He held his hand up, summoning his blade and holding it there, examining it before letting it fade. “Feels GOOD, but weird.” Terra was the first up, eventually helping Ephemera to his feet. 

“They’ll help us,” Terra said, pointing to the castle. “Ansem the Wise, Ienzo, and the others.”

“Right,” Ephemera nodded, remembering. “Never been in there, but I know sorta what to expect. What then?”

“I’m not sure,” Terra admitted. “I was hoping you had a plan.” Ephemera laughed.

“Let’s get our bearings before figuring anything out.” Terra nodded, the two looking up at the castle, taking a breath before heading forward.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi interrogates Riku, Seren makes a new friend, and Kairi heads to Naminé's to talk things out.

“So,” Kairi said, kicking her feet as they walked, Riku glancing over, Destiny tugging at his leash. 

“So?” 

“How are things?” she grinned.

“Huh?”

“You know, with this girl?” He blushed.

“I… don’t know. We’ve been texting? She’s nice. Really funny. Kinda dumb,” he laughed. “She reminds me of Sora sometimes with the dumb jokes she makes.”

“Oh wow, so you REALLY like this girl, huh?”

“Hey, what’s THAT supposed to mean?” 

Kairi laughed and Riku found himself laughing as well, shaking his head.  “You know what that means,” she replied, elbowing him lightly. “I haven’t forgotten what we used to say when we were little.” Riku frowned. “Don’t tell me YOU forgot. Didn’t you tell me you were ‘like a steel trap’?” 

“The… sleepovers, you mean?” he asked, cheeks pink. “I think I remember, but…” 

“‘When we grow up’,” Kairi started, “‘I wanna marry you two! You’re both my best friends and I love you guys a lot!’” 

“And then we told him ‘We love you too, and of course we’re going to marry you’,” he laughed. “That was… god, that was so long ago.” 

“Things are different,” she sighed, Riku nodding. “Sora’s got Okui.” 

“He does, yeah.” 

“And we… have people, kind of. Or we want to.” 

“Right.” The two walked in silence for a bit before sighing.

“It wouldn’t work, would it?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I kind of wish it would. It’d be easier.” 

“It would,” she pouted, wrapping her arm around his, leaning against his shoulder. “Just the three of us again. Think we could go back to Destiny Islands together? Just us three? Leave all this behind?” 

“Would you want to?” he asked softly and she shook her head. “Too much has happened. But we’re all still here, and we’re all still together. I know I’M not going to let you go, and I don’t think he is either.” 

“And we won’t let him go either.” She paused. “Or… her.” 

“R-right,” Riku said quickly. “Has h- um, sh- … has Sora decided how… they want to go about that yet?”

“I don’t think so,” Kairi replied. “I think he’s still at the ‘figuring out he can wear dresses’ part.” Riku nodded, frowning. “I think we should just ‘he’ until Sora decides for himself.” 

“Right, yeah, you’re right,” he chuckled nervously. “I… don’t really know anything about this kind of thing. I mean, I know about being bi, thanks to you helping me figure that out in middle school.” She beamed at him. “But gender stuff… I don’t really know.” 

“All we can do is be supportive,” Kairi said with a nod. “As long as Sora knows we’ll love him no matter what. Plus he’s got Vera to help him, she knows her way around that.”

“Wait, Vera?” 

“Yeah, she-” She paused. “Oh shit, am I outing her? Damnit, Riku you’re not allowed to tell anyone, I didn’t think about it.” 

“Oh. She’s also-?”

“Trans, yeah,” Kairi sighed. “Seriously, don’t tell anyone.”

“Huh. That’s cool. And she’s been helping Sora out?” 

“Yep, been texting a bunch for the past few days.” 

“Good for him, having someone to help,” Riku smiled. There was a long pause.

“Oh, FUCK, it was Vera wasn’t it?” she demanded and Riku blushed bright red. “Oh DAMNIT, I just outed your crush to you, GOD. I’m gonna have to tell her some dirt on you to pay her back.”

“W-? N-no, you’re not allowed to do that!”

“Mm, sorry Riku, fair’s fair.” 

“You can’t punish ME for what YOU did wrong!” She laughed and he groaned, dragging a hand down his face. 

“I’m kidding, geez, lighten up.” Riku grumbled and she smiled, taking Destiny’s leash. “Let’s get this walk done so we can go home and I can bother you more about Vera.”

“I’d rather not,” he sighed, but followed her anyway.

* * *

 

Vera sat down at the table and Ven choked on his food, coughing and sputtering as she laughed.

“Geez, kid, learn to chew your food.” 

“I- Vera, you-” he coughed and she rolled her eyes. 

“Swallow before you talk.” They met eyes, both blushing bright red and looking away, Ven quickly finishing his mouthful of food. 

“S-sorry, I just- I mean, I didn’t-” She finally looked back, chuckling. “Hi, Vera.”

“Hey, Ven,” she smiled. “How you been?”

“Not great,” he sighed. “Terra got kidnapped and me and Aqua have been worried sick about him.”

“Fuck,” Vera frowned. “That sucks.” 

“Yeah. How have you been?”

“Actually pretty okay?” she shrugged. “I mean I’m friends with Skuld again, and I think me and Xion are friends again too-” She paused, noticing his grip tightening around his fork. 

“Don’t… talk about Xion,” he said softly and her eyebrow arched. 

“Did… somethin’ happen?” He drew in a long, shaky breath.

“A lot of somethings. She slept with Seren and stole my Wayfinder, to spare you some of the…  worse details.” 

“Fuck,” she whispered. “Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Naminé went in and took it all out,” Ven said, through gritted teeth. “Let her get away with forgetting all of it, how she took Seren, how she ra-” Vera’s eyes went wide and Ven drew in a breath, eyes closed. “Sorry.” 

“Hey, no, it’s okay,” she said softly. “Want to talk about something different?”

“I… yeah, I think so.”

“Uh… so I’ve been… talking to a guy,” she blushed, looking at the table. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, he’s… kind of cool,” she laughed. “I dunno, he-”

“Oh! Riku!” She blushed bright red and he laughed. “YOU’RE who he was talking about!”

“He… was talking about me?”

“Well yeah he said he was talking to a girl, and she seemed ‘cool’.”

“Did he do the damn air quotes again,” she groaned. “I AM cool. Cooler than most of you lame asses, at least.” 

“Don’t be rude,” he smiled, kicking her under the table. “But that’s cute, I think you two would be good together.” She paused, rubbing the back of her neck and grimacing.

“You think?”

“I think so, yeah.” 

“I guess we’ll see, huh?” she laughed, then paused. “Hey, uh, should we… talk about what happened?” He went bright red, taking another bite to keep from having to talk. “I mean you can just say no, Ven,” she laughed.

“I mean…” he sighed, swallowing. “It was just us being lonely, right? There’s… nothing there.”

“Right, right, yeah, for sure,” she said quickly. “Just wanted to make sure that wasn’t… I don’t know, something that needed… discussing?” 

“Nope, definitely not,” he said and she laughed, grinning.

“Alright, cool. We’re still good, yeah? Good friends?”

“Of course,” he nodded. 

“Cool, good.” She paused. “So no round two?”

“Oh my GOD Vera,” he groaned, standing. 

“What, I don’t even get a phone call?” she cackled as he walked away, throwing his hands up. “Don’t worry, I’ll call you!” He flipped her off, turning a corner and walking out of sight.

* * *

Seren frowned, breathing into their cupped hands, rubbing together to keep them warm, tugging their vestment jacket tighter. Xion had offered to make them hot cocoa, and they could still be there, warm and inside, but they couldn’t stand how nice she was being. She’d had Naminé take out her memories of them, and forgotten completely. They hated how it made them feel. They’d essentially used her to feel better about themselves, someone to touch in the heat of the moment, but now that she was gone they… missed her. Or the her that was theirs. 

It was stupid. Xion had NEVER been theirs. Only Ventus-Xion. They grimaced. Was THIS what their confusing lives were like ALL THE TIME? This alone was confusing and stomach turning, but imagining even MORE of that… They shuddered, burying their hands in their pockets. They should send Ven a message, apologize again. It’d been a few hours, and he had said they’d need to apologize a lot. Was this too much? Oh god, could they apologize too much?

“Hey, Seren!” They blinked, swinging around to see a spiky-haired brunette in a long sleeved black shirt and a red, plaid skirt waving and approaching. 

“Sorry, do… I know you?” they blinked.

“Yeah, I- Oh, sorry, I guess you don’t,” they laughed. “My name’s Sora.” Seren stared at them for a moment.

“Weren’t… you dead?” 

“Oh, yeah, I guess I was,” Sora chuckled, blushing. “Ven and Aqua saved me when they were in the sleeping worlds, though.”

“Oh,” they replied, shuddering at the thought of the sleeping worlds. The thought of Jim. They’d enjoyed every second with him in Corona - all OVER Corona, for that matter - until it ended. As soon as it did, they felt… wrong. Laying in his sleeping arms had felt wrong, feeling his skin against theirs had felt WRONG. He wasn’t Ven. “Wait, how do YOU know ME?”

“Oh, I uh,” Sora laughed, rubbing the back of their neck awkwardly. “I sorta… have their memories. Naminé and Roxas and Xion and Ven.” Seren blinked, taking a startled step back. They felt that creeping need, the urge to make bad decisions, and forced them down hard. Not again. “S-sorry about that…” 

“Why?” Seren chuckled. “It’s not a big deal. I’m sorry to make YOU uncomfortable.” Sora went brighter red, laughing awkwardly. Seren started to walk, gesturing and Sora followed. “So how’s it feel, being back from the dead?” 

“Pretty good, actually,” Sora smiled. “I get to see everyone again, which is nice. Everything seems more… calm now.”

“Well aside from Nightmare,” Seren grimaced and Sora nodded.

“Right, that. But I mean NOW things seem pretty calm.”

“I guess so?” they shrugged. “I haven’t… really been keeping up with anyone lately. I’ve been just sort of doing my own thing, since Ven and I broke up.” 

“Oh, right, I heard about you and Ven,” Sora frowned. 

“I, uh, yeah,” they sighed. “I kinda… messed up. I told him that maybe I wanted to explore our options? Like, I don’t know, we’re sixteen, you know? Just sort of get out there and see what else there is before we get tied down. And I hurt him and he doesn’t want to take me back.” 

“That’s not true,” Sora laughed, and they blinked, turning to him.

“What?”

“It’s all up here,” they replied, tapping their forehead. “I’ve got all Ven’s memories. I know how much he loved you. And I know that this isn’t going to last long. He loves you a lot, and even something like this isn’t going to stop it.” Seren smiled, then chuckled, then laughed, shaking their head. 

“You two are pretty alike,” they smiled, bumping Sora as they walked. 

“We’re practically related,” Sora scoffed. “With the whole weird heart thing.”

“Oh yeah,” Seren chuckled. “Thanks, Sora. For all of this.” 

“All of what?” they asked genuinely, cocking their head. 

“Talking. Telling me what Ven’s thinking. I dunno, being… cool, I guess.” Sora beamed.

“Anytime! I’m always here to help a friend.” 

“We’re friends now?” they smiled.

“Any friend of Ven’s is a friend of mine!” 

“I see why the others like you so much,” they laughed, shaking their head. “C’mon, let’s go eat at the bistro, I’ll pay.” 

“If you insist,” Sora grinned.

* * *

Kairi hesitated, hand raised, finger to the doorbell but not pressing it. Why was she even HERE? What was she hoping to gain? Was she hoping to somehow talk Naminé out of dating the girl she had fallen for? Was she going to give her ADVICE on how to keep Olette happy? Finally she grit her teeth, pressing the button hard, turning away from the door and frowning, waiting. Really, she just wanted to talk. However it turned out, she wanted to talk to Naminé, or Olette, just about the whole situation and really start to get it figured out. The door finally opened and she smiled, ready to deal with either of them.

“Oh, Kairi,” Xion smiled. “What’s up?”

“Oh,” Kairi deflated. “It’s just you.” 

“Just me?” she frowned.

“Oh, no-! I mean, I just- I was hoping for Naminé or Olette, and just-” 

“Ah, yeah,” Xion chuckled. “They just stepped out. I think they were going to some art gallery?” Kairi felt a hot flush, nodding hard. “You could wait for them, if you want…?” 

“No, no, I’m good,” Kairi laughed. “It’s fine.”

“Should I take a message for them?” 

“I can just text them,” she said, forcing a smile and Xion faltered.

“Do… you want to maybe talk about it?” Kairi’s smile fell. “I mean… It’s not really my place, but I know that you and Olette…” She blushed and looked away. “I mean, you two were… I dunno. And I assume you don’t really like Naminé, since you don’t like me, and you were sort of looking for one of them to talk about Olette.”

“I don’t dislike you,” Kairi said slowly. “I was… in a bad place before. Really jealous and all that. But I don’t dislike you.” Xion smiled. “Um, but… yeah that sort of was what I was here for.” 

“I’m all ears if you want to vent,” she said, leaning against the doorframe.

“Actually could we talk inside?” Kairi laughed. “It’s REALLY cold out here.”

“Oh! Yeah, sure!” She laughed, opening the door and Kairi moved inside, shivering and settling onto the couch, Xion on the loveseat across the room. “So, want to talk about Olette?”

“No,” Kairi sighed, slumping. “I mean, I dunno. I feel like I’ve said everything I can to everyone who I’m close to. It SUCKS, you know? I really care about her.” 

“She cares about you too,” Xion said softly and Kairi gave her a glance. “At least last I checked.”

“When was that?” Kairi laughed.

“I… well, it was before we fought Nightmare,” she grimaced. 

“I didn’t know you two talked.” Xion went bright red, looking away pointedly. “Oh. OH.” 

“I-it was only once, after you two broke up,” she stammered and Kairi laughed.

“Xion, it’s okay, she can make her own decisions.” 

“Right,” Xion relaxed. “Good. Yeah, of course.” 

“I haven’t really asked, how… is all of that? With Naminé and Vera and Roxas?” Xion flinched, biting her lip.

“Um… bad, I guess. I’m single. I think Roxas and Vera are too. Naminé… I don’t think THEY know what they’re doing.”

“They’re not dating?” Kairi asked, her voice too eager. 

“I don’t know,” Xion smiled. “Maybe? They spend a lot of time together. They kinda hold hands sometimes, but I haven’t seen them kiss or anything. Could be friendly?”

“Could be,” Kairi frowned. “Oh, but, um, sorry, you’re single. I’m sorry! That sucks.” Xion laughed.

“Yeah, it… isn’t fun, but it could be worse. I’m friends with Naminé and Xion again, so that’s nice.”

“Roxas?”

“I… I’m not sure. He’s been spending a lot of time with Hayner and I haven’t had a chance to talk to him.” She fidgeted. “I think I really hurt him. I can’t remember. I asked Naminé to take the memories out.” 

“Oh, wow. That sounds… like it might have been really bad.” Xion nodded slowly. “Maybe ask him, apologize as best you can even if you can’t remember?”

“I think… he’s better off without me,” she said, voice quiet. “Not in a self-deprecating way, just… if he wants to talk to me, he will. If not, I won’t make him.”

“That’s mature,” Kairi smiled and Xion chuckled. She frowned, looking over the girl. Just like her, but a year younger. Just as mature. Kinda cute. She bit her lip, turning away and fidgeting with her bracelet. She didn’t want that, did she? Jumping into something while still hurting? That’s what she did with Olette and that… well, actually, that turned out to be one of her only really good relationships. 

Hm. 

“I mean I am talking to this girl,” Xion sighed, stretching out on the loveseat. “She’s kind of cute? But I’m not sure if she’s like. GIRLFRIEND material.”  _ Damn. _

“Have you two gone out on a date yet?” 

“I mean… no, not really. She saved me from a fire, though. Does that count?”

“I… don’t think so,” she laughed. “I mean that is kind of romantic but in a really dark and morbid way.”

“Yeah,” Xion smiled. 

“Um, so, you don’t think she’s girlfriend material?”

“I don’t know,” she groaned, palms against her eyes. “Like she’s cute, but maybe that’s it? And it’s not like I have any other options, or like, I dunno. Like I feel like right now it’s her or nothing, and I kind of hate being alone-”

“Me too,” she said quickly and Xion paused, moving one hand to look at her. “I, uh… would you… want to go to dinner with me? O-or…” She paused. She’d heard something from Ven, something about… “The botanical garden! We should go to the botanical garden. You like flowers, right?” Xion’s eyes lit up and she smiled softly. 

“I’d been wanting to go, but I didn’t have anyone to go with…” she said slowly, looking up, scrunching her face in thought. “I… yeah. Actually yes, absolutely, yes, we should do that.” Kairi beamed.

“Cool. Awesome, that sounds. Yeah!” Xion giggled and Kairi stood up. “I, should… go and get ready for tomorrow- Oh, shit, do you want to go tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Xion laughed.

“Cool, I’m gonna. Yeah, I’ll. Text you?”

“I’m in the group chat,” Xion smiled.

“Yeah, for sure, I know. Neat!” Kairi blinked and turned, leaving the house, fast-walking down the street as streetlights started to blink on. Did she leave on “neat”? REALLY? As she approached the house, she saw the two girls coming the opposite direction, holding hands and laughing.

“Oh, hey, Kairi!” Olette smiled, waving and Kairi gave a weak wave. “Where are you headed home from?”

“Actually Naminé’s place,” she chuckled. “I had come over to… say hi, to you guys, and I got to talking with Xion, and I think we’re going to the botanical garden tomorrow? So I figured I’d call it a night.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Olette said, smiling after a second. Kairi caught her glancing down to her wrist, and did the same. Olette was wearing the bracelet. 

“I, uh, yeah,” Kairi laughed, stepping past them with a wave. “I’ll talk to you guys in the group chat, big day tomorrow!”

“Sounds like it!” Olette replied and Kairi opened the door, shutting it and groaning, forehead against the wall as Destiny bounded up to rub against her leg, licking her hand. 

“Kairi what the fuck are you doing,” she groaned, lightly banging her forehead against the wall. “Why is dating so hard. Fuck. I hate this.” She sighed, slumping to the ground beside the door, Destiny climbing into her lap and she grunted, laughing. “At least your love isn’t complicated, Destiny.” He smiled his big dopey smile at her and she kissed his forehead, groaning and pushing him off, standing. “Let’s go bother Sora, boy.” The dog smiled, bounding off and Kairi shook her head, following after.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naminé and Olette talk about "us", Lea and Ven play some frisbee, Aqua wears "cute casual", and Kairi and Xion go see the flowers.

Olette fidgeted, sitting on the couch across from Naminé, who was studying her intently, and she found herself sweating, trying to build up the courage to talk about what they both knew had to happen. Her finger traced along her bracelet and she hastily moved her hand, balling into a fist in her lap.

“So,” Naminé started, slowly.

“So,” she echoed.

“Us.” Olette shuddered. “Do… we want to talk about it?”

“I’m not sure,” she replied honestly. “Talking about it means it’s going to change, right? I mean… nailing down what’s going on means that we can’t just… be like this. Undecided, in the middle, just sort of doing whatever.” 

“It might,” Naminé admitted. “But I think it has to happen.” 

“I…” Olette sighed. “Yeah. It probably does.”

“I like you,” the blond started. “A lot? More than I thought I was going to. When I first started hanging out with you, I told myself I didn’t want to get involved, or jump into another relationship, and…” She paused. “And frankly, you did sort of hurt me, with Xion.” 

Olette flinched.  “I- y-yeah, I just thought that you’d forgiven me-”

“I did. I mean, I do. Forgive you. I’m not mad. I just… didn’t think I was going to like you this much.” This much. Olette tensed. “I like hanging out with you, and I like being around you. It’s nice. It makes me feel… warm? Like Xion and Vera and Roxas and Riku did before everything went down. It’s comfortable, and familiar, and I like it.” 

“Didn’t you love them, though?” she asked quietly.

“I did. But I felt this way from the beginning.” Olette nodded slowly. “But…” Olette glanced over and Naminé met her eye. “You don’t feel the same.”

“W-why would you say that?” Naminé’s eyes moved to the bracelet, which Olette quickly hid in her lap. 

“You’re still hung up on Kairi,” she said softly. “I understand. Really.” She saw Naminé’s face scrunch up, looking away.  _ Right, the break-up with Riku _ . 

“It’s not that you aren’t really, really wonderful,” Olette sputtered. “You’re… amazing. In a lot of ways! You’re creative and pretty and really nice and… and I do like you. A lot.” Naminé looked over to her. “I just… worry. I worry that I’m too in love with Kairi that I’d… mess this all up.” 

“I understand,” she said, nodding slowly. 

“I don’t know if we should try,” Olette groaned. “I mean, I don’t know. I don’t know! What if Kairi still likes me, and I should go for that? Or- or what if she doesn’t and I try to date her and I leave you behind and I can’t get you back? I just… Naminé I don’t know what to do.” The girl bit her lip, then scooted closer to Olette, taking her hand, and Olette felt a blush on her cheeks.

“What does your heart say?” Naminé asked quietly, and Olette felt her mouth go dry.

“I, uh…” She gulped. “My heart’s telling me to kiss you.” Naminé smiled.

“Mine too.” 

“Should… um, then should we-?” Naminé chuckled, scooting so she was pressed up against Olette’s side. 

“Only if you want.” Her hand tentatively moved to tangle itself comfortably in Olette’s hair. “I really like you, Olette. This choice is completely up to you. I’m not going to make you, or take you from Kairi, if that’s what you really want.”

“Naminé, I don’t know what I want,” she sighed, draping her arms around the girl’s shoulders, pushing her nose gently against Naminé’s. “I like you. I like her. I’m scared I may lose both of you.” 

“I’m here, now,” Naminé said softly, cupping Olette’s cheek. “I’m not going to leave.” She paused, face twisting up. “I… don’t want to sound bitter, or try to influence your decision, but… Kairi is on a date with Xion, right now, remember?” Olette’s breath hitched, and she frowned. That was true. VERY true. “But I’m here. And I want to be with you. Really bad.” Olette smiled, moving up and kissing Naminé’s nose, the smaller girl blushing and Olette slowly reached down, hooking her thumb in her bracelet, closing her eyes, trying to calm her nerves, before slipping it off, setting it aside.

“You’re right,” she said, looking Naminé in her wide, blue eyes. “You’re here now. I’m here now. I want you too, Naminé.” Naminé’s eyes started to water as she smiled, nodding.

“Good,” she mumbled, moving closer, burying her face in Olette’s neck. “Good. Thank goodness. I didn’t want to make you do anything but thank god.” Her breath was shuddery as she held Olette, and Olette held her back, lips resting on Naminé’s forehead. “Thank you, Olette.”

“Don’t  _ thank  _ me,” Olette laughed. “I want to be here. I want YOU, Naminé. It’s not like I’m doing you a favor.” 

Naminé nodded, pulling back, looking her over.  “I, um. I’d very much like to kiss you now.” 

Olette grinned.  “By all means.”

* * *

 

Ven panted, settling to the ground beside Lea, who was laughing and lying back in the grass, despite the biting chill. He held his frisbee over his chest, smiling and glancing over at Ven.

“Thanks for comin’ to hang out, Ven. Needed a bit of exercise.” 

“Sure,” Ven laughed. “It was nice hanging out with you.”

“Yeah,” Lea frowned, lying his head back, looking to the sky. “We got a raw deal, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we shoulda been friends ten years ago,” he sighed. “We shoulda been hanging out for TEN YEARS, you know? It’s just… I dunno. This sucks.”

“We’re here now?” Ven smiled. “We can hang out now and make up for lost time.”

“It’s not the same,” Lea grumbled, flipping onto his stomach. “It shoulda been you and me and Isa, runnin’ around and finding Skuld and gettin’ into trouble, you know?” 

“Maybe I would’ve been part of Organization XIII,” Ventus smiled, lying beside Lea. “What the hell would my name have been?”

“Stupid, for one,” Lea grinned. “I dunno, somethin’ like… Sventux?”

“THAT’S the best you can come up with?”

“Oh c’mon, don’t blame ME that Xemnas was bad at naming. ‘Just gotta slap an X in there and it’ll work out’. Honestly only me and Roxas came out with sick names.” 

“Maybe only Roxas,” he grinned and Lea shoved him. 

“Oh shut it,” he laughed, then frowned. “I, uh… I was pretty mad when you never came back to visit us.”

“I’m sorry, Lea. I would’ve if I could.”

“I… thought about you a lot?” Lea grimaced, back on his back now. “Like… I dunno. Like fifteen year old boys do.” 

“Oh.” Then, “Oh! R-really? I mean… me? You didn’t give off that impression when I met you.”

“I was playing it cool!” Lea laughed. “Or TRYING, at least. Isa said it was super obvious.”

“Maybe I’m just oblivious,” Ven chuckled. 

“It’s weird as hell,” he grumbled. “You’re still YOU, you know? My brain says you should be my age, that it shouldn’t be weird. But I see you and I see my childhood crush from a DECADE ago. It’s like… looking at an old picture, except there’s no one new to see instead.”

“I’m sorry,” Ven sighed. “That… sounds like it sucks. It sounds a lot like what Skuld and Vera went through.”

“Except I for one am not touching that with a ten foot pole,” he shuddered. “You’re a great guy. And I want to be friends again, you know? Like you said, make up for lost time. But I’d never… go full SKULD, you know?”

“I can’t blame her. If I’d woken up and met Seren and they were ten years older than me? I wouldn’t hesitate. I LOVE them, you know? And Vera and Skuld were very close, before.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Lea replied, scratching his head. “Still weird.”

“Oh, yeah, duh, I just. Get it.” 

“Mm.” They stared at the sky for a while, enjoying the silence.

“Is… that why you were friends with Roxas?” Lea visibly flinched and turned away. 

“I, uh… I mean yeah, at first. Obviously, you know? I see this kid and it’s my old friend and crush and I can’t just… ignore it. Especially since he’s one of the 11 other people I can talk to. Or, 12 I guess, not long after. But I was friends with him because he was YOU, and then eventually I got to know him better and became his friend for who he was, but… it wasn’t easy.” 

“I’m sorry, Lea. That sucks.” 

“Nah, it’s whatever,” he sighed, pushing himself upright. “I mean it wasn’t GREAT, obviously, But I’m over it. Just… I miss you. We need to hang out more.” 

“For sure,” he nodded. “I miss you too, Lea.” Lea nodded, reaching out a hand, then pausing, hugging Ven tight. 

“Um, sorry,” he laughed, pulling back. “Wanna toss the frisbee around a little longer before heading home?”

“Sure, Lea,” Ven smiled. “As long as you want.”

* * *

 

Now that they both KNEW they were dating, it was easier to coordinate outfits. Which was honestly a HUGE relief to Aqua. She’d been so nervous the first few times, trying to figure out how casual or dressy to be, being able to just text Skuld and ask “Hey, how should I dress for our date?” was a breath of fresh air. Skuld had said “Casual. Like casual casual”, which… Aqua didn’t really OWN anything “casual casual”, so she just wore a simple deep v-neck, jacket tied around her waist, and jeans. It was simple enough, she figured. 

She finally knocked on the door and Skuld greeted her, and she grinned, seeing what Skuld meant by “casual casual”. Casual casual apparently meant sweat pants and a tank top, and, of course, her fingerless gloves. 

“That’s casual?” Skuld smirked. “That’s like…  _ cute _ casual.”

“I don’t exactly own anything more casual,” Aqua laughed nervously as she entered the apartment, Skuld joining her on the couch. 

“Maybe you can borrow some of my clothes sometime.” She blushed and smiled, Skuld tugging her closer and Aqua cuddling into the dark haired girl. “What’re you thinking you want to watch?”

“Hmm. I’m not sure. Any suggestions?” Skuld frowned, flipping through channels for a bit before finally landing on a cooking show.

“Good?”

“Perfect,” Aqua smiled, laying against Skuld who smiled, arm around her. They watched in silence for a while before Skuld finally piped up.

“Hey, Aqua?”

“Hm?”

“You haven’t… talked much about what’s going on.” Aqua blinked.

“What’s going on?”

“Yeah, you know, with Terra?” 

“Oh,” she winced. “Yeah, I’ve… been trying not to think about it much.” Skuld nodded. “I’ve been… sad about it, and there’s nothing we can do, so I’m trying to keep busy and not think about it because I know things will fall into place and we’ll figure this all out soon.” 

“Think so?”

“I know so,” Aqua nodded. “Terra’s incredibly capable, and there hasn’t been a villain we’ve lost against.”

“In the long run,” Skuld pointed out lightly and Aqua deflated. 

“R-right. At least eventually.” Skuld held her tighter.

“You’ll find him. Or he’ll find you. Either way it’s gonna get better, I promise.” Aqua nodded and smiled, leaning up and kissing Skuld softly, blushing bright red as Skuld kissed her back for a moment, eventually settling back against one another. “Was… that our first kiss?” Aqua went brighter red, nestling into Skuld, hiding her face.

“Um, I think? I-I mean, yeah, it was.” 

Skuld chuckled, holding Aqua. “Was it good?”

“Yeah, of course,” she said hastily, then paused. “Was… did you like it?”

“Yeah,” Skuld smiled, gently pulling away from Aqua, who met the girl’s eyes. “Can we do it again?” She felt herself go bright red, nodding hard.

“Yes. Yes, please, I would. Like that very much.”

* * *

“So,” Xion said softly, sitting beside Kairi on the train.

“So?” 

“This… hm.” She paused. “Is this because we’re upset?” Kairi frowned.

“What do you mean, exactly?”

“Well, I mean… I’m single, and lonely, and sad. You’re pining after Olette, and hurt. Is what we’re doing just that?” 

“Yeah,” Kairi sighed, rubbing her bare wrist. “I mean, yeah and no. Like, obviously I’m still head over heels about Olette, but… she’s got her own life, you know? She’s moving on and I just gotta… do the same.” Xion nodded slowly. “Even aside from all that, you’re… I don’t know. I like you, I think. I have for a while.” Xion blushed. 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Kairi laughed. “You’re cute, with your sewing and your gardening, and I dunno. You’re… cute.” Xion went pink and smiled, gently moving her hand over to rest on Kairi’s. 

“Isn’t that kind of narcissistic?” 

“Alright, look,” Kairi laughed. “That’s rude, missy.” 

“I mean I’m not saying I don’t feel the same way,” Xion chuckled. “Just sayin’.” Kairi smiled, threading her fingers through Xion’s, who blushed darker. 

“You are cute. And, I don’t know… the last time I was pining after someone and got into a relationship, it was when I was missing Sora and started dating Olette.” Xion frowned, nodding. 

“So thinking maybe it’ll work again?” 

“Maybe,” Kairi admitted with a chuckle. 

“You don’t mind that I’m…” Xion grimaced, shifting. “I mean… I’m kind of damaged goods, Kairi. I’ve done some really bad stuff, some that I don’t even remember. I’m… what is it, ‘poly’? Like, I date multiple people at once, like with Roxas and Naminé and Vera. Um, I’m…” She blushed, huffing and looking away. “I’m… not like Olette. She’s innocent and good and nice and she doesn’t have all this baggage and-” Xion paused as Kairi lifted their hands, kissing Xion’s fingers and the girl blushed bright red.

“I don’t mind,” Kairi replied, shaking her head. “I’ve done stuff too, even if it’s not… as bad as what your stuff probably is. And the poly thing, I don’t know… I’M not poly, but if we started dating, I don’t… think I’d mind? I mean as long as long as my partner is still MY partner, I guess it’s not a big deal if they’re other peoples’ too.” Xion relaxed, smiling. 

“Okay. Cool.” The train finally stopped and the two stepped out, making their way up the hill to the garden, and Xion’s eyes went wide. “Oh wow, this- This is AMAZING Kairi, it’s-! Look at all the flowers!” Kairi laughed, squeezing her hand. 

“It IS really pretty. You can tell me all about the kinds of flowers they have.” Xion beamed, nodding and rushing forward, tugging a laughing Kairi behind her. 

* * *

[Opening group chat “ **Sorikai House Chat!** ” with  **TrinityOfLight, piningpaopu,** and  **waytothedawn** ]

 

**piningpaopu, 8:13pm** : Hey guys is ven over?

**TrinityOfLight, 8:15pm** : nope!! just us!! :) 

**piningpaopu, 8:15pm** : Cool cool uhhh so remember that thing about guests and music?

**TrinityOfLight, 8:16pm** : huh??

**waytothedawn, 8:16pm** : I got it Kairi. I’ll explain

**piningpaopu, 8:16pm** : Thanks riku!! Love you guys well be home soon just gonna go straight up to the room and not bother you guys haha

**TrinityOfLight, 8:17pm** : lol “we”?

**TrinityOfLight, 8:17pm** : oh

**TrinityOfLight, 8:17pm** : OH

**TrinityOfLight, 8:17pm** : oh okay have fun kairi!!!!! :pp


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion gets breakfast, Naminé gets a VERY unexpected visitor, Someone finally wakes up, and Ven takes a walk and talks to Skuld.

Xion yawned, trudging down the stairs and shuffling her way into the kitchen, pausing to see Sora already bustling about.

“Morning,” she smiled and Sora spun, pausing before grinning.

“Oh, XION,” he laughed. “I… wasn’t expecting that.” Xion chuckled, passing him to pop some toast in the toaster, climbing up onto the counter next to it. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, I mean… Kairi’s been talking about-” Sora paused. “I-I mean, she mostly- Er, she… hasn’t brought you up?”

“You thought it would be Olette,” she said softly and Sora winced, nodding. “I honestly wasn’t expecting this either. Not to say I’m not grateful. Just… weird.” 

“Yeah,” he laughed. She was suddenly more aware of the clothes of Kairi’s she’d thrown on and blushed, looking away from his eyes. She blinked, looking down at the rest of him.

“That’s a cute skirt,” she smiled and Sora froze. 

“U-uh, I- I mean-” he stammered. “I wasn’t expecting- I mean, I didn’t think anyone was going to be here-”

“Oh, sorry. Are… you self conscious about it?”

“I… maybe?” he frowned, shifting uncomfortably.

“It really IS a cute skirt.” She hummed, looking it up and down. “Could be taken in a bit at the waist, and a bit longer would flatter you more.”

“I- r-really? Is… that something you know how to do?” 

“I’ve been learning,” she nodded. “There’s a lot of tutorials online and you can learn a lot.” She hopped down, moving around him, looking over the skirt. “Actually I could probably make you something from what I have back at the apartment that would look way better than this. At least, form-wise. This is Kairi’s, yeah?” Sora went rigid, nodding hard. “Yeah, not really your size. Or style, I don’t think.”

“Me either,” Sora chuckled. “I just… like skirts. And dresses.” 

“That’s cute,” she smiled. “I think you’re the first boy I’ve met that likes to wear pretty stuff like that.” Sora flinched and she paused. “Oh. OH, Sora, are-?”

“I don’t know,” Sora groaned, sitting at the table, letting his forehead drop against the wood. “I don’t know! I mean I have all this stuff that is boy stuff, like sword fighting and saving princesses and stuff, but I also like pretty things and dresses and pink and ughhh.” 

“Sora,” Xion said flatly, and he looked as she summoned her keyblade. “Sword fighting? I’m- I think I’m maybe  _ dating _ a princess. That’s not boy stuff.” 

“W-well yeah, but…” He frowned .

“How does it feel when someone calls you ‘sir’?”

“I dunno. Normal? Maybe a little weird. I don’t really like all that formal stuff.”

“What about when someone calls you ‘ma’am’?” Sora paused, biting his lip. 

“I… um… good. Good, I think.” 

“I think that’s all it takes,” she shrugged, moving to grab her toast from the toaster, the fridge for butter and jelly. “You don’t have to jump through all sorts of hoops to be a girl. Look at Vera, she’s one of the most masculine girls I know, and she’s still a girl.” 

“I… yeah, I guess,” Sora frowned.

“Sora,” she said, sitting across from him, meeting his eye. “First response, gut reaction: Are you a girl?”

“Yes,” Sora said immediately, then paused. “I-I mean… I think… I don’t know.”

“First reaction,” she smiled, kicking Sora’s leg under the table. 

“Y… yeah. Yeah. No, yeah, you know what, you’re right,” Sora smiled. “That… yes.” She laughed and Xion smiled. “That… feels really good. Thank you, Xion, this… means a lot to me.”

“I didn’t do anything,” she scoffed, smiling. “You were the one who figured it out, I just helped.” She paused as Kairi entered the room, groggy and yawning, kissing the top of Xion’s head as she passed by. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Mm,” Kairi groaned in response, moving to the fridge for food. “What’re you two up to?”

“I’m a girl,” Sora replied and Kairi paused, turning from the fridge.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah!” she laughed. “Xion and I talked and… I don’t know, it just feels right, I guess?” 

“Sora, that’s great,” Kairi beamed. “I’m so proud of you!” 

“I mean I didn’t DO anything,” she laughed, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. “I just… am a girl?” 

“That’s still something to be proud of,” Xion replied with a smile. “You could pick a new name, too, if you wanted.”

“Really?” Sora gaped. “I… huh. Hmm. That’s something I’d have to think about.” 

“No rush,” Kairi noted. “I’m so happy for you, Sora!”

“Yeah,” she grinned. “Me too.”

* * *

 

Naminé groaned, turning over in bed. Another loud knocking and she groaned, putting the pillow over her face. 

“Go away,” she groaned. Then, a series of rapid doorbell chimes and finally she groaned loudly, throwing the pillow to the floor, storming through the house and reaching the front door, throwing it open. “What?” she snapped.

“Oh, shite, did I wake you?” 

She blinked, looking over the dapper-dressed man. “What- BRAIN?”

“Who else?” he grinned, moving past her into her house, moving to her living room. 

“Brain, I- What-? Why are you dressed so fancy?” 

“Oi, has this backwater world not ‘eard yet?” he grinned, pulling out his gummiphone. No… not a gummiphone, it was different. Sleeker, no crown motif, and gold. 

“What is that?” 

“What this ‘lil thing?” he beamed. “Oh just the Braincellphone Mark 2. Latest in the cutting edge world of technology.” He tossed it to her and she caught it, turning it over, unlocking it and looking through the phone.

“It’s… wow,” she blinked. “It’s got way more than the gummiphones do.” 

“Sure does!” he laughed. “More ‘intuitive’, as the eggheads say.”

“Eggheads?”

“Roight, all the employees back at Braindustries.”

“BRAINDUSTRIES?” she laughed, looking him over. “Holy shit, you- you DID it, didn’t you?” He smiled, straightening his collar. “So you’re, what, super rich now?” 

“Basically,” he scoffed. “You know ‘ow it is, bring a sophisticated piece of tech to some people who know what to do with it, take it apart, build it better, sell it for copious amounts of cheddar.” She laughed harder, shaking her head. “And, don’t you forget, I am Brain. I’m nothin’ if not a man of my word.” He held out a piece of paper and she blinked, taking it. “AND you and all your lil friends get a FREE Braincellphone Mark 2. Payment for saving the worlds and all that.”

“Brain,” she said slowly. “I think you put too many zeroes on this.” 

“Did I though?” he winked. “Prolly didn’t put enough, if I’m bein’ honest, but I figure you can make do with just a bit and if you REALLY need it we can make arrangements to steal more shit from the old man.” She laughed hard, looking at the check, reading the number again and again.

“This… I… Brain what do I DO with this much munny?” 

“Buy a house?” he laughed. “Fuck, buy Twilight Town? I dunno, you’ll find a use for it, I’m sure. You’re a smart girl.” 

“How-? There’s not this much munny in Twilight Town, I’ve… never SEEN this much munny.”

“Naminé, there are an INFINITE number of untapped worlds out in the galaxy,” he started, grandly sweeping his hand, Naminé looking up at him. “Worlds upon worlds, as many as there are stars. And each of those worlds is OVERFLOWING with people ready to hand over their cash for cool shit like these phones.” He grinned wide. “And we’re tappin’ ‘em all.” 

“That’s… kind of terrifying,” she laughed, looking back down at the check. 

“Alroight, well, I just wanted to stop by and give you that, my username’s in the phone if you need it. Oh, shite, the box.” He moved to the front door, bringing in a small box full of almost two dozen phones. “For all your friends. You can pass ‘em out as you see fit.” 

“Thank you,” Naminé said, looking up at him. “Thank you, Brain this is… wow.” 

“Don’t worry about it!” he laughed, waving dismissively. “Don’t let the munny get to your ‘ead, you ‘ear?” He smiled, giving a salute, and leaving the house, leaving Naminé in the living room, staring at the check.

“Nine… hundred MILLION dollars,” she said softly. “What in the hell am I going to do with all of this?”

* * *

 

“A spitting image,” he grimaced, looking at the figure in the cell. 

“Yeah, well, you know how it is,” the man with the eyepatch shrugged, and he nodded.

“I remember, yeah.” 

“Good! I’ve got a lot of plans for you two, honestly. Plans upon plans, what was it ‘darkness within darkness’?” the man laughed, shaking his head. 

“Lots of plans,” he frowned. “Like what?”

“Oh pertaining to the whole thing,” he said, waving his hand. “You know, the whole ‘change the future’ bit?” He looked to the man, his yellow eye piercing back.

“You’re being cagey.” 

“Very astute,” the man grinned. “I like that. You’ll need it. But yes, I’m being cagey. I’m not gonna spill everything to you NOW, especially not HERE.” He frowned. “You just woke up, kid. We’ve got a lot to do, you’ve got some resting up you need to do. Besides, we aren’t the only ones listening.” He frowned, looking around, but the room was empty aside from the two of them, and the figure in the cell. 

“What do you mean?”

“Oh c’mon, do I gotta spell it out for you?” the man sighed. “Whatever, I’m not GONNA. Not yet. Like I said, ears everywhere.” 

“You’re… bizarre.” 

“I get that a lot.” 

“I kind of hate you?”

“Also get that a lot,” the man laughed, jabbing a finger against his chest and he winced, stepping away. “But get this straight, kid. You can hate me all you want, as long as you get what I ask you to do done. Understand?”

“Right,” he grimaced, nodding. “I understand.”

“Good! I’ll give you a bit more time in here to process things, come to terms with it, whatever. But I want you topside in 10. That should be long enough that I can brief you on what we’re going to do next.”

“Understood.” The man gave a wave and left the room, leaving him alone. He paused, sitting on the ground outside the cell, looking inside, the figure sitting similarly, though significantly less poised. “You’re just… gonna be like that, huh?” No response. “It’s weird seeing that face from here,” he smiled, then sighed. “Whatever.” He gave one last look at the blond boy, eyes hollow and body slack, before standing and shaking himself off. “I’ve got work to do.”

* * *

 

Ven gasped, clutching his chest and bolting upright, panting and looking around the room frantically. This wasn’t his room at Land of Departure, where was-? Slowly, his breathing calmed, and he realized his hand was wrapped around the sharp star at his bare chest. Wayfinder. Seren. Twilight Town. Aqua and Terra’s. He sighed, letting himself fall back to the bed. He was okay. 

What the hell WAS that dream? It was already fading from memory but it seemed… so familiar. He felt… so bizarre. So helpless, while also so powerful. It reminded him of-

He shook himself, pulling himself out of bed and tossing on warm clothes, quietly leaving the house so as not to wake Aqua. He pulled the hood up over his head, pulling out his phone as he walked under the streetlights, shivering and pulling his hoodie tighter. Instinctively, his finger moved to his chat with Seren, hovering over the name, and pausing. He was hurting, and he wanted it to stop. Finally he sighed, pocketing the phone. Soon, but… not yet. 

As he walked, he heard footsteps and turned, seeing someone walking not far behind him, shivering, eyes downcast. 

“Skuld?” he asked and she looked up, smiling and waving, catching up to him. 

“Hey, Ven,” she shuddered. “You’re out late.”

“So are you,” he replied and she chuckled. “But I… was having bad dreams. Couldn’t sleep.”

“Ahh,” she frowned. “What about?”

“I don’t even remember. It just felt… wrong and bad and I woke up feeling gross.”

“Been there,” she smiled, starting to walk and Ven fell in step beside her. “How have you been holding up? I know you’re… going through a lot right now.” 

“I… yeah,” he muttered. Seren. Terra. Xion. “A, uh, a lot, yeah. I dunno. I’m holding up, I guess.”

“Proud of you for that,” she smiled, nudging him. “You’re a brave kid. Always have been.” He smiled. She’d been essentially his older sister growing up. He didn’t have anyone else to look after him (did he?) and so she looked over him and Seren as they grew up. She reminded him of Aqua. Which, speaking of…

“How are things with Aqua?” he asked and she stiffened.

“What, uh, do you mean?” she stammered.

“I mean, you guys were pretty awkward when we were over with Elrena and Roxas. And then you guys have been spending a lot of time together?”

“Oh, yeah, she’s… cool, and I like hanging out with her.”

“Yeah?” he smiled. “She’s cool, huh?” She looked to him, blushing and biting her lip.

“You can’t tell her I told you,” she sighed. “I think she wants to keep it a secret from you and Seren in case… I don’t know. Things get weird.” 

“Why would things be weird?” Ven laughed, then paused. “I mean… hm. No, actually, I see what you mean.” She chuckled. “But also… it’s not THAT weird? I mean, you’re Seren’s older sister, and Aqua’s mine, so like… you two would have to get along when Seren and I get back together anyway.” He paused. “I-I mean, if Seren and I get back together.” 

“Oh c’mon,” she laughed, nudging him. “You two are getting back together, yeah?”

“I… yeah,” he smiled. “I think so. Soon. I just still hurt, I need… more time.”

“I feel you. You deserve time to process stuff.”

“But no, you and Aqua. What I was saying was when Seren and I get back together, you guys have to be friends anyway, so like… what’s the big deal if you guys are dating? Also Aqua’s not even my actual blood relative, so like… that’s less weird too. We just sorta make a big, happy, close family.” 

“I… maybe, yeah,” Skuld nodded. “That’s a good point, Ven. When’d you go and get so smart?” 

“Books,” he shrugged. “And Aqua.” 

“Not Terra?” she teased and he laughed.

“Terra was… less about book learning,” Ven said carefully. “Great role model, love him to death, but not… the best for teaching that kind of stuff.” 

“Aqua is pretty smart, huh?” Skuld smiled. “God she’s so great.”

“That’s pretty gay, Skuld,” Ven teased and Skuld laughed loudly, shoving him.

“Shut up, dork.” 

“But yeah,” he smiled. “You seem like you’re really close, and like each other a lot. She talks about you a lot.” Skuld’s eyes lit up.

“She does?”

“Yeah! I mean she’s trying to keep it under wraps, but she’s always saying how excited she is to hang out with you, and I hear her talking about what to wear a lot, and she takes forever to pick out clothes and put on makeup.” Skuld laughed, shaking her head.

“Yeah, that sounds like her.” 

“I’m happy for you guys. I really hope things go well between you two.”

“Yeah,” she grinned. “Me too.”

* * *

[Opening group chat “ **Keyblade Wielders of Twilight Town! (and Isa)** ” with  **coronablueshift, GoldenMirage, Wayward_Win** , and  **16 others** ]

 

**piningpaopu, 6:13pm** : Hey everybody! Just wanted to throw a quick announcement in the chat and say that sora is a girl now! So she/her!

**GoldenMirage, 6:15pm** : ayy thats my girl!

**Xion, 6:16pm** : we’re so happy for you sora! :)

**DaybreakValkyrie, 6:17pm** : I’m happy for you Sora! We can talk make-up tips sometime!

**TrinityOfLight, 6:18pm** : thanks everybody haha!!! its nice that everyone is so supportive it makes me feel really good about this :))

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 6:18pm** : everybody BETTER be good about it or ill kick their ass for you

**TrinityOfLight, 6:19pm** : thanks axel :)

**TrinityOfLight, 6:19pm** : oops i mean lea

**TrinityOfLight, 6:19pm** : anyway im of to dinner bye  **@everyone** !!

**DogStreet, 6:21pm** : Sora please dont @ everyone im begging you

**rocksalt, 6:22pm** : LOL


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera gets in a fight, Lauriam has a sit down with a friend, Xion hangs out with Senbo, and Ven does what has to be done.

Vera gasped, metal clashing against metal as she jumped back, skidding to a stop, gritting her teeth. Sweat was running down her face and she’d discarded her overshirt a while ago, despite the cold, in just a sports bra and her jeans, keyblade gripped tightly in her hand. He rushed again, Vera managing to dodge to the side, swinging hard with her blade, missing his legs by a hair, falling into a roll and readying herself again. She panted, watching him, studying his movements, dodging to the side - a feint that she didn’t fall for. She ran forward and he smiled, rearing back and throwing his keyblade hard. She cried out, raising her own to block, but it twisted past, slamming her in the ribs, knocking her to the ground, panting and gasping, her own keyblade dissolving.

“Vera! Shit, are you okay?” 

She pulled herself into a sitting position, laughing and nodding, out of breath, Riku sitting across from her, equally worn out. “This how you win over all the girls?” Vera grinned. “Just beat ‘em up with your big dumb key?” 

“Oh for sure,” he rolled his eyes. “I’ve gotten with so many girls like that. You just kinda flash it around and they go ‘Wow I bet you could really kick my ass with that’.” Vera grinned, shoving him.

“I mean that’s basically what  _ I _ said,” she replied. 

“Yeah, but am I getting with you?” he teased, nudging her back and she blushed, meeting his eyes and watching him go red as well. “I-I mean-”

“Shut it,” she laughed. “Your backtracking is gonna be even worse.” He smiled, nodding. “And I dunno. Maybe.”

“Maybe?” he blinked. “Maybe w-?” He froze. “Oh!” She smiled, lying out on the grass of the Training Room, feeling the chill seeping into her sore muscles. 

“We’ll see,” she hummed, eyes closing. 

“Alright,” he said slowly, and she heard him lay down nearby. 

“You don’t hold back, huh?” she smiled.

“Should I have?”

“Nah. You just pack a punch, is all. I’m gonna be bruised up for a while.”

“I could try to use cure,” he suggested. “I’m not the best at magic, but it’s not like I can do any more harm.” 

“It’s fine,” she scoffed. “I don’t like relying on magic. Never did before, back in Agrabah. Don’t need to now.” She opened an eye to see him sitting up, looking at her and frowning. “What?”

“I did bruise you up already,” he sighed and she craned her neck, looking down to see a dark bruise already forming across her ribs. 

“Damn,” she laughed. “I could always beat you up to make up for it.” 

“You wish,” he smiled, shaking his head. “So what do you want to do now? I assume no more sparring today.” 

“Yeah, guess not,” she groaned, pushing herself upright. “Always game for food. Especially after a good training session like this. I’m actually starving,” she chuckled and he smiled, rising to his feet and offer her his hand. She took it, standing with a loud groan, rubbing her bruised side with her hand. “You ought to pay, to make up for beating me senseless.”

“I didn’t beat you  _ senseless _ ,” he laughed. “But sure, I’ll pay.” 

“Cool.” She paused, looking down, suddenly recoiling, realizing she hadn’t let go of Riku’s hand. “S-sorry, I didn’t-”

“No, it’s fine,” he blushed, heading toward the door. “It’s cool.”

“Cool,” she repeated, grimacing and popping her collar, lowering her head, hoping to hide the blush as they headed back toward Twilight Town.

* * *

“This is your idea of a calm, friendly environment?” Lauriam teased and Isa straightened up across the table. 

“I… yes,” he admitted. “Just a friendly dinner between friends.” 

“Hm,” he smiled. “Yes, clearly. And why isn’t Lea here?”

“He… was busy,” Isa lied, clearly. 

“Right. So, what are we doing here, Isa?”

“You don’t want to wait for food?” Lauriam rolled his eyes and smiled, looking over the menu. “I… we could talk now, if you want.”

“Isa, you make it sound so serious,” Lauriam chuckled. “You really WERE always like this, then? I thought maybe becoming a Nobody had soured a once vibrant personality, but you were always this dry, weren’t you?” Isa flushed, then chuckled.

“I am not exactly the picture of humor, clearly.”

“Especially with Lea hanging on your arm,” Lauriam pointed out, setting down the menu. “You two look like night and day.”

“Regardless,” Isa frowned, “That isn’t what I brought you here for.” Lauriam quirked an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t assume. So why ARE we here?” 

“We… talked more, back in the Organization.” He paused. “The old Organization. Xemnas’s.” 

“Right, right.” 

“And we had interesting conversations.”

“...yes?”

“And…” Isa frowned. “I… enjoyed being around you.”  _ OH _ . 

“Oh,” Lauriam blinked. 

“Things may have changed,” Isa said quickly. “I assume that you are a different person now, with your old memories, as well as the life you lived so long ago, and your quest to find Strelitzia-” Lauriam’s fist clenched at the name but he took in a deep breath, sighing. Calm. “-and if you are too different, then I completely understand. I just… thought perhaps something was there.”

“You’re asking me out?” Lauriam smiled and Isa went bright red.

“N-no- I mean- Not in so many words-” Lauriam laughed and Isa frowned. “Lea and I… It’s more… Lea has said our relationship can be ‘open’, for my sake more than his. As long as I’m ‘his boyfriend’, and only his, I can… I’m not sure. Be intimate with other people?”

“Sounds complicated,” Lauriam mused.

“It’s… a bit, yes,” Isa admitted.

“For instance, going on this date with me.” Isa went stiff, blushing again. “Is this considered ‘intimacy’ or would this be ‘dating’? What constitutes being a ‘boyfriend’? Just the title?” 

“I… I’m not sure. I did ask if I could take you out and talk to you about this and he didn’t seem to have a problem with it.”

“Hmm.” He tapped his chin. “What else does he not have a problem with?” Isa blinked, opening his mouth, then closing it, then opening it again.

“I- I, we… haven’t spoken extensively on the subject.” 

“‘Spoken extensively’, huh?” Lauriam grinned, Isa huffing and going red again. “Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes,” Lauriam shrugged. “To this, or you, or whatever this is. Yes.”

“Oh.” Then, a soft smile. “Alright.” 

“I  _ am _ getting the most expensive thing on the menu, however,” Lauriam said, finger against the menu. “So… be prepared for a man with high tastes. Which I assume is new for you?” Isa frowned.

“Lea is-” He paused, then sighed. “Yes, that is fair.”

“What does Lea normally get?” Lauriam grinned. 

“Well, we… normally don’t come somewhere so nice,” he admitted. “We did once, on our first date, but since then he’s been more inclined to take me to ‘fast food’ restaurants.” 

“Yeah? Burger joints?”

“Mostly,” Isa grimaced as the waiter approached their table.

“Well no need to worry, Isa,” Lauriam said, flashing a grin. “You now have someone with impeccable taste.”

* * *

“Hey, Senbo!” Xion smiled, waving and the girl raised a hand, sitting across from Xion, approaching from across the park square.

“It’s getting chilly,” she laughed. “How do you do it? You’re not even wearing a coat.” Xion pulled her hands from her pockets, a soft flame moving about her hands. “Oh, right, magic,” she smiled.

“So what were you wanting to do? Bistro, or ice cream?”

“A bit too cold for ice cream,” she pointed out. “And the bistro is all outdoor seating, so… maybe, like, the library or something?”

“The library?” Xion smiled.

“Sure. We can hang out, read, talk quietly. It’s indoors and it’s warm.” 

“You don’t want to just come back and watch TV or something?” 

“Up to you,” Senbo shrugged. “Following your lead.” 

“I guess the library sounds fun,” Xion smiled. “I haven’t actually been.” 

“I’ll lead the way then.” Xion followed behind, looping an arm through Senbo’s, who chuckled and continued on. “How have things been?”

“Good! Great, actually. I’m… doing really good,” Xion laughed. “How are you?”

“Mm, I’ve been alright,” she shrugged. “Work has been hard lately. Not a lot getting done.”

“Where do you work again?” 

“I’m a consultant, actually,” Senbo smiled. “I work for a group called Vaticinate. They’re… kind of like fixers, I guess. They get stuff done for people.”

“And you consult?” Xion asked, cocking her head. 

“Yes, I… It’s really complicated,” she laughed. 

“You’re pretty young to be so skilled with that kind of thing.”

“I’m 17,” Senbo shrugged. “Plus, I’ve had to be. Sorta born into it.” 

“What do you mean by-” She froze, seeing the boy ahead, walking their way, head down. She pulled up her hood, tugging Senbo off to the side, toward the park, trying to keep as inconspicuous as possible as he passed. 

“What was that?” Senbo asked softly as they watched him continue down the road.

“That was Ventus,” Xion shivered, tugging her forward, back on track. “I… um, we’re not… really friends right now.” 

“Why not?” 

“I… don’t remember?” She shuddered. “I think I hurt him. But that was one of the memories Naminé took.”

“Oh, right, I forgot, you did mention his name,” she frowned. “Him and… Seren, was it?”

“Yeah.” Xion sighed. “I feel so terrible. Something so bad I had to make myself forget.”

“And then the other day, too,” Senbo reminded her.

“What?”

“When you came to Naminé again, the other day?” Xion blinked.

“I don’t-” She gasped, holding her head. “Oh, fuck…”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“The… I think you reminded me of something I shouldn’t know,” she groaned. 

“Does… it hurt?”

“Immensely,” Xion hissed, shaking her head. “It’s fine. I won’t think about it. Distract me.” 

“Oh, um. Library? We’ll find lots of good books. We can read and hang out and, I’m not sure,” Senbo laughed, frowning. “Uh… I, um…” She fidgeted. “I think I maybe like you?” THAT was a sobering statement.

“Oh.” 

“I, yeah,” Senbo laughed awkwardly, gently unhooking her arm from Xion’s. “Um, I… you’re very pretty, and likeable, and I like these little walks and talks and hanging out with you. And I would… maybe like more?” Xion blinked.

“This… is sudden.”

“Well, I was going to put it off, but it was the first thing I could think of when you said to distract you,” she frowned. “So, here we are, I suppose.” 

“I had actually kind of given up hope for that,” Xion chuckled, Senbo looking up at her. “I’m seeing someone now, actually. Um- which- I mean, which I only say because I would have to talk to her about it. I… messed up in the past, and I don’t want to do something hasty like that again.”

“Your partner wouldn’t mind?” Senbo asked.

“Evidently not? I mean she said she wouldn’t. So… I guess we’ll just have to see?” 

“Okay,” Senbo said, smiling lightly. “Good.” Xion tentatively looped her arm back through Senbo’s, who accepted, continuing to walk toward the library.

* * *

He was chilled to the bone. Aqua had told him to dress warmer, but he hadn’t listened. It was all rattling around in his head again, and it was too much. He couldn’t shake the thoughts and as much as it pained him, he really only had one option to make it stop. 

Naminé answered the door and blinked.

“Oh, Ventus. Are you okay? Do you need to come in?” He nodded and entered, shivering and hugging his arms, warming up in the front foyer. “Is something wrong?” He tapped his forehead and she frowned. “You… need my power.” 

“Yeah,” he said, teeth chattering. 

“I can’t keep using it,” she said softly. “For everyone’s sake and my own. It’s exhausting for me, and I don’t want people thinking they can just ask any time for-”

“Xion raped me,” he muttered and Naminé took a step back in shock.

“W-what? Ventus-”

“Got me drunk, slept with me,” he shuddered. “Stole my Wayfinder. It was… a week or two ago, I don’t remember. She forgot, you dug it out of her brain.” Naminé nodded slowly. 

“I don’t see all the memories I remove, but… I know which one it was, now.” 

“I don’t want it. I don’t want to remember it, I don’t want to be mad at her, or hurt over this, and I can’t stop. I just want it out. Just the one. I don’t care about the memories of her sleeping with Seren or, I don’t know, anything else. Just… please.” She nodded, ushering him to the couch, sitting him down. 

“Jacket off.” He blinked and she gestured, so he obeyed. “It’s easier to cover you with a blanket. Once you’re unconscious I’m going to have to pull that jacket off on my own and you’re too heavy for that.” He smirked.

“Thanks.” 

“Hush. Lay back.” He did. The couch was slightly uncomfortable, but he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, focusing more on Naminé’s voice than the sofa. “You’ll be out for a few hours, I think. Brief memories like this don’t take terrible long. But you will be disoriented. You’re welcome to sleep here, or if you have to leave, you should have someone come get you.”

“Okay,” he nodded. 

“I have food and drinks in the kitchen, you’re welcome to help yourself to whatever. Just the one memory, correct?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Just that one. And… the fight with her at Roxas’s, I guess.”

“Right, another memory trigger,” she nodded. “I’ll also take the confrontation with Xion where you started reviving her memory.” He frowned, nodding. “Alright. Are you ready? Memory alteration isn’t fun.”

“I’m not, no,” he replied. “But it’s what has to happen. For both of our sakes.” She pressed a finger to his forehead, and he felt something shatter, falling unconscious.

* * *

[Opening group chat “ **Keyblade Wielders of Twilight Town! (and Isa)** ” with  **coronablueshift, GoldenMirage, Wayward_Win** , and  **16 others** ]

 

**remnantDoodlér, 8:31am** : Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I got some new gummiphones, and everyone is welcome to come pick one up

**rocksalt, 8:32am** : wait wait wait new phones??

**DogStreet, 8:33am** : Unless it’s that new braincellphone im good lol

**remnantDoodlér, 8:33am** : It is actually! The mark 2, I think?

**DogStreet, 8:33am** : Naminé im VERY caught up on tech nowadays, and theres only one model of braincellphone lol

**remnantDoodlér, 8:33am** : [Sent a photo]

**DogStreet, 8:33am** : Im on my way right now holy shit 

**rocksalt, 8:34am** : where did you get new phones? lol

**remnantDoodlér, 8:34am** : Brain actually brought me some! He made them after I sort of helped him steal some old gummiphones from Yen Sid’s lol

**profstruggler, 8:35am** : wait  **@DogStreet** isnt that the guy you said was making so much munny off these phones it was crazy

**DogStreet, 8:37am** : Sorry im still running LOL 

**DogStreet, 8:37am** : But yeah! Naminé if he just gave you free phones for your work you should demand compensation

**remnantDoodlér, 8:37am** : Oh he um

**remnantDoodlér, 8:37am** : He also gave me some munny

**DogStreet, 8:38am** : I doubt it was enough considering how much hes making lol

**remnantDoodlér, 8:38am** : I mean it was 900 million so I think it was a reasonable amount

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 8:38am** : sorry 900 WHAT

**rocksalt, 8:38am** : HOLY FUCK

**GoldenMirage, 8:38am** : naminé you’re loaded???

**remnantDoodlér, 8:38am** : I’m not “loaded”! I just… have a lot of munny

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 8:38am** : YEAH BUD what do you think loaded MEANS

**profstruggler, 8:39am** : what are you even gonna do with THAT MUCH munny??

**remnantDoodlér, 8:39am** : I don’t know!! I’m not sure what to do

**remnantDoodlér, 8:39am** : Invest maybe? I don’t have anything to spend it on

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 8:39am** : a mansion?? nice cars??? buy a planet??????

**remnantDoodlér, 8:39am** : Brain suggested buying a planet too what is with you both and buying planets

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 8:39am** : YOU CAN AFFORD IT

**DogStreet, 8:40am** : Hey Naminé I’m here come open the door!! :)

**remnantDoodlér, 8:40am** : Alright I’ll be there in a second Pence. But yeah everyone just come by and pick one up! And remember to thank Brain!

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 8:40am** : lol im not doing that

**rocksalt, 8:40am** : LMAO fuck that


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Hayner spend the day in, Sora gets frustrated waiting, Ventus and Aqua go home, and Xion meets up with Doctor Ikari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the opening Hayrox scene goes to my friend Roxas over at @fivebreadloaves on Twitter!

The house had been a nice gesture, but it felt sour in Roxas’s mouth, now. When he’d been staying with Xion, and Hayner, and sometimes Pence, the house was perfect. There was plenty of space to have friends over without stepping on anyone’s toes. Now, Xion was gone. Pence was at his parents’, studying for a test he had in the morning. It was just Roxas and Hayner, and there was too much space.

How had Ven felt at home here, just him and Seren?

The boys had propped chairs on top of each other and thrown sheets over top, making a tent above the couch. They had used brooms, shoved through the open back of kitchen chairs, to hold the fabric out further to the sides. They’d weighed it down with books, they’d moved Ven’s telescope to be a “lookout” point from their fort. Then, with the couch cushions against the floor, and the pillows from the bedrooms scattered, Hayner and Roxas had settled in for the night, video game controllers in hand, the TV lighting up their fort from the inside.

Roxas missed the closeness of his apartment. One bedroom, right off the main area. An open kitchenette. One bathroom in the small hall between the living area and the bedroom. Close quarters, to keep the people inside closer.

“You wanna talk about it, yet?” Hayner asked, eyes focused on the game. 

Roxas felt himself tense. He played it into the game, mashing the buttons harder. “Nope.”

Hayner nodded, but he wasn’t letting the conversation distract him from the game. “’Kay. Olette and I do this No Judgement Zone, thing, though. If you decide you wanna talk. No comments, no combat, no teasing. Just… let me know?”

“I will. I’d just rather beat your ass at Smash, if that’s okay.”

Hayner laughed, lifting the controller higher as if that would make his character jump further. Still, he missed the platform, falling directly into the blast from Roxas’s character. Hayner winced, his breath hissing through his teeth, before he broke into another laugh. “Oh, you think you’re gonna win? That it?”

“I know I’m gonna win,” Roxas shot back, grinning. 

“Not if you keep dancing around the main level,” Hayner warned. 

They both got actively into the game, coiling up and changing their posture. They elbowed one another, they leaned against the other. Roxas tried to push Hayner to the floor with his shoulder, and Hayner jabbed his elbow against Roxas’s ribs. Finally, after putting up a good fight, Roxas’s character caught up to Hayner’s, and landed a punch that sent Hayner’s character flying across the screen. 

“See?” Roxas cackled, throwing his arms into the air as the screen changed to the awards, showing Roxas’s character giving a thumbs up to the screen as Hayner’s cried in their defeat in the background. “Owned you, fair and square.”

“So, you admit you cheat in other games?”

Roxas went a touch pinker. “I don’t cheat, I-?”

“Just take the controller out of my literal hands, no, not cheating, of course,” Hayner laughed. 

Roxas did exactly that. As the game beckoned Play Again? Roxas leaned over Hayner and snatched at the controller. Hayner tried to stretch it away with the arm furthest from Roxas, but Roxas batted at it, catching it on his fingers and knocking the controller from Hayner’s grasp. As they fought over who could retain custody of Roxas’s controller, their fingers tied together. “Maybe I just wanted to hold you hand, ever thought about that?”

“During the game? When I’m about to win?” Hayner laughed. He didn’t pull his hand away from Roxas’s.

Roxas laughed, scrunching shut his sky blue eyes. Hayner had always known Sora’s eyes were important, that there had to be a reason seeing them made Hayner nervous, but he hadn’t realized until he was shown Roxas’s picture. He was remembering the other version of himself, the one from the other Twilight Town, who had laughed and played and known Roxas forever, who had looked Roxas straight on into those same sky blue eyes and made promises and jokes and plans for the future.

Roxas was talking. What was he saying, again? “When you’re about to win, it;s just so…It’s entrancing, don’t you get that?” he joked. “And I just have to hold your hand. That very instant.”

Hayner smiled, but it wasn’t teasing. It wasn’t mocking. He really felt it. Meant it. He ran his thumb absently along the back of Roxas’s hand. Roxas squeezed his fingers in reply. “Yeah, I guess.”

The game beckoned again. Play Again?

Roxas was watching him, close. Hayner felt a flutter in his chest. He’d kissed Roxas once already. Where was that courage, now? 

He’d just been upset. He said he liked Hayner, that he wasn’t just hurting, but…People said all kinds of things. He’d tried to jump off of the clock tower. Hayner caught him. There was a lot to unpack about that. Nervous, voice running from him, Hayner asked, “Hey, uh… Can we talk a little bit? About-?”

“Hayner.”

“Not the heavy parts. Just… I want to make sure. You know, that we didn’t just…because you were upset.”

Roxas held onto Hayner’s hand tighter. “What, kiss? Hayner, I said-?”

All he had to do was lean over and kiss Roxas. All he had to do was make a move forward. He just had to lean over and press his lips against Roxas’s. Simple. It would barely take a motion! Hayner was frozen still.

Play Again?

“Roxas, I just… I really-?”

Roxas pulled Hayner’s hand. Hayner fell forward with the motion, and crashed unceremoniously against Roxas, who met him for an admittedly clumsy kiss. 

It was still wonderful.

They broke apart after only a moment or two, Hayner trying his best to find a way to balance in this odd position, and Roxas unsure of what to do now with his hands. “I meant what I said. I do like you, Hayner. I’ve got…a lot going on right now, that’s all. But, I like this. And you. And spending my time with you. I just…need this to be slower, I think.”

“Yeah,” Hayner agreed. “I, uh… I don’t think I’d even know what to do if we tried to dive fast into this. But… I can, like, hold your hand and shit?”

Roxas laughed. “That’s your endgame? Holding my hand?”

“I’d like to kiss you,” Hayner said, fast. His breath shook on the words. How could he have the courage to say that, but not do it? “Like… I really want to kiss you. A lot. To be honest, I’m mostly just thinking about kissing you.”

Roxas laughed, but did his best to keep it small. He hadn’t meant to laugh at Hayner’s words, and he didn’t want Hayner to think he was making light of his feelings. “Yeah,” he said, with a small nod. “I’m good with that. Kissing you…it’s really nice.”

“I’m-?” Hayner started, and then he thought better. He needed to get used to just doing the thing, instead of boasting about it. Roxas had given him permission. He didn’t need to ask again. Hayner placed his hand at Roxas’s neck, hesitant and gentle, and then, reminding himself that this wasn’t the end of the world, he kissed Roxas.

And then he kissed Roxas. And, kissed Roxas, and kissed Roxas.

Each kiss got a little bolder. They started moving their mouths against each other, figuring out each other. The fourth time, Roxas opened his mouth into the kiss, his tongue darting out to tease cautiously at Hayner’s lips. 

Boys just…kissed better, Hayner decided. There had been one kiss with Olette when they were both much younger, when she was discovering that felt stronger about girls than she did for boys (or rather, that she didn’t feel for boys at all). She’d asked to kiss him, to be sure, and he had agreed; it hadn’t been spectacular. There was the daughter of his father’s coworker, a nice enough girl in the grade just below him, and Hayner hadn’t remembered being thrilled with their kiss, either. 

He’d kissed Pence once. That dare, when they’d wanted to try but had both been too scared to admit it. It hadn’t meant anything, or been this involved, but it was better than Hayner’s other kisses. 

Boys kissed so much better, and their fingers felt better in Hayner’s hair, and his hands fit better at their jaws, and Hayner never wanted to kiss another girl again. He didn’t want to kiss anyone else, actually. He just wanted to keep kissing Roxas.

Just Roxas.

Roxas’s hand formed a fist in Hayner’s hair, and he nipped softly at Hayner’s lip with his teeth. Hayner’s heart skipped, and, realizing he hadn’t been breathing, Hayner pulled back, gasping for air. “I, uh. I thought you wanted this to be slower.”

Roxas was panting, too. “Yeah, I… I did. You’re right. Sorry, I… I guess I got a little ahead of myself.”

“It’s okay,” Hayner promised, smiling. “I liked it. I just…want to make sure I’m giving you what you need. Keeping you right, for where you wanna be. You know?”

“I know. Thanks, Hayner.”

“Now, uh… Get your act together, Rox, because this time, I’m not letting you win,” Hayner laughed, leaning away from Roxas to reclaim his game controller.

Roxas’s brows knit together, and his jaw slacked at the claim. “Let me win? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“C’mon. Another round, this time, loser kisses the winner.”

With a mischievous smile, Roxas agreed, “You’re on.”

Hayner let him win the game.

Kissing Roxas was absolutely worth it.

* * *

 

Sora was fidgeting with her necklace, tracing her finger along the points of the crown as she waited, rocking back and forth gently. He was supposed to be here - had he gotten caught up doing something? Was he going to ditch her? She had told him about her recent realization, but he still said he wanted to hang out. They’d been planning to see a new movie and maybe go to dinner. She paused. Was… were they  _ dating _ ? 

She frowned. Was that why he wasn’t showing up? Was he dating her before she realized she was a girl? Should… she not? She REALLY liked Okui, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to risk her relationship with him just for… Well, for not feeling not quite right, she supposed. She huffed, pulling out her new phone and flipping through the messages, finding no new ones from him. She groaned, pocketing it and turning, ready to leave.

“Sora?” She froze, spinning and almost falling, barely stabilizing herself as Okui came up to her. “Jeez, don’t fall over,” he laughed.

“Okui!” she smiled. “You came!”

“Well yeah,” he laughed, rubbing his neck. “I said I would, right?”

“Oh, I mean, yeah, of course! Duh,” she laughed awkwardly.

“Did… you think I was going to ditch?” She blushed bright red.

“N-no- I mean, I wasn’t sure- It had been a few minutes and you hadn’t texted a-and-”

“Sora,” he smiled, taking her hand. “It’s only been like 5 minutes.”

“I…” She sighed. “Yeah. You’re right. Sorry, I’m… just stressed.”

“Anything I can do?” She met his eye and frowned. 

“Um. Are… we dating?” He blushed bright red, then laughed and she felt her face go hot. “I’m sorry,” she said, recoiling from his hand. “I-I didn’t mean to assume, I just-”

“I gave you my jacket,” he chuckled. “I mean I thought that was… kind of clear.”

“Oh!” she laughed. “Oh, okay. Good. And, um… you’re not weird about me being…?” There was a pause and he arched an eyebrow. “Um, not the same Sora you first started dating?” 

“Yeah you are,” he scoffed. “I mean, you’re a girl and that’s wonderful and I’m happy for you, but you’re still Sora, you know? Still goofy and silly and nice. And, you know… still really pretty.” Sora blushed bright red, laughing awkwardly, taking his hand and looking away. “So you’re okay with dating me?”

“Yes, of course, absolutely,” she said hastily. “I really really like you, and you’re really cute and cool.” He blushed, chuckling.

“Well… thanks, Sora.” She smiled, standing there, holding his hand for a minute. “Do… you want to go see that movie?”

“Oh, yeah!” He shook his head and chuckled, guiding her toward the movie theater. “Um, this is my first relationship.”

“It is?” he blinked. 

“Yeah! I mean, like, at least this romantic, you know? I’ve never… I dunno, even really held hands with people. I mean Riku and Kairi kind of back when we were little, but… nothing like this.” 

“This?” he asked, squeezing her hand and she nodded hard. “Well… I’m honored, then.”

“So I don’t know like… anything?” she continued. “Like, um, how to kiss or like, I dunno. We’re going to a movie, so are we gonna like, hold hands? Or do you do the arm over the shoulder thing? I don’t know how this works.”

“I was going to play it by ear,” he teased and she smiled. “But, I’m not sure. Would you like me to have my arm around your shoulder?” 

“I think so?” she frowned. “I like you just sort of being around me and touching me, so that sounds nice.” He nodded. “Or maybe my waist? That sounds nice too.” 

“Like this?” he asked, taking his hand from hers, wrapping it around her waist and tugging her close. His hands were warm and she felt heat blossom across her abdomen, nodding hard. 

“Y-yeah, that’s- I like that,” she laughed and he smiled. 

“I’m happy to help you figure out whatever you want. First relationships are confusing, and I’m happy to help however I can.” 

“Thank you,” she smiled, pushing into him lightly. “I’m glad you’re my boyfriend, Okui.”

“I’m glad you’re my girlfriend, Sora.” He squeezed her side gently and she felt warm, from his hand and his words, and sighed. This felt… right.

* * *

 

Ven and Aqua were silent as they stepped through their old home, steps echoing through the castle hall. It gave him chills, he hadn’t been back for a long time, only briefly visiting back when he’d fled Twilight Town, trying to sort out his memories. It felt… eerie. Empty. It was a tomb for Eraqus, and the two didn’t belong there anymore.

They didn’t have a reason to be there, really. There weren’t going to be any clues or evidence as to where they would’ve taken him. But she’d asked him to come, and he’d agreed. They both needed… something. He didn’t really know what they wanted. He didn't dare say closure. Terra wasn't gone, not for good. He knew that. He  _felt_ it. 

They found their way to the audience chamber, where Aqua had passed her Mark of Mastery so many years ago. Where she’d sealed him in the Realm of Darkness to hide and protect him. He shuddered, watching as she crossed the room to the chair Eraqus sat in, resting her fingers on the arm of the chair. She started to cry, but he didn’t know what to say. Instead, he shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged off down a side hallway.

His feet were carrying him to his room, he knew. He opened the door, a gentle creak breaking the silence. He paused in the doorway before taking a step inside, the air stale and musty as he looked around. It hadn’t changed. He somehow thought things would be different, at the very least from the castle having been turned into Castle Oblivion, but also from the years of neglect. Had the Realm of Darkness preserved this room too?

He sat on the bed, then laid down on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling. It was painfully familiar - he could trace the cracks in the blue paint, he knew exactly how many blemishes spotted the wood paneling. This had been home. He summoned his keyblade, giving it a test swing and smiling. How had he never broken a window like that? He grimaced, felt tears, then sat up, smashing his blade through the window, watching the glass tumble down into the abyss. He let the keyblade dissolve, and turned, freezing and meeting Aqua’s eyes, wide and distressed. Her expression fell, sad, then continued down the hall toward her room. 

He stood, sighing, and moving to his bookshelf, running his finger along the spines of the books. Why had he stopped reading? It was a while before Xehanort, he’d just one day… stopped. He frowned, taking several books off the shelf, rummaging around the room and finding a bag to stuff them into, tossing them over his shoulder and then heading into the hall, down towards the other rooms. 

Aqua’s door was closed, but Terra’s was open, and he heard a soft crying. He peeked around the corner, one of Terra’s dark gray shirts in her hand as she cried quietly. He felt a tear run down his own cheek as he set down his bag, coming up behind her on the bed and hugging her tightly as she sobbed harder. 

A month. Thirty days. They hadn’t realized he was gone for a  _ month _ . Their family, gone. Aqua had said he was probably staying here, mourning Eraqus, but he knew what had really happened. They’d been distracted. Aqua, with her new girlfriend, and Ven with his recent breakup. They hadn’t noticed he was gone for days. Their lives had become so separated that Terra could be missing for a week before they’d taken note, then upwards of a month before they realized something was wrong.  _ Probably longer _ , he thought bitterly. Roxas and Elrena had come and gotten them, telling them he was kidnapped. How long would they have let him be gone? Would they have ever noticed?

She sniffed, wiping her face and smiling at him, still crying. He gave a soft smile back, then looked down. He knew she felt terrible too. Finally, after a bit, they stood, and Aqua stuffed a few of Terra’s clothes into Ven’s bag as they started out of the castle. When they stepped outside they paused, looking to the sky, a meteor shower streaking the night sky with light. Just like it did the last time they’d been together here. Aqua took his hand and he squeezed. 

It caught their eye at the same time, and they looked to each other before moving to Eraqus’s blade, each taking their Wayfinder and Aqua taking Terra’s as well. “ _ You’ll always find your way back to each other, _ ” she’d said. He gripped his tight, looping it around his neck, clinking lightly against Seren’s Wayfinder. He shuddered, tracing the sharp shells and looking back up at the stars. He couldn’t afford to waste any more time with Seren. Not when things were this bad, when he felt this horrible about Terra. He’d moped enough.

“Ventus,” Aqua said and he jumped. “Let’s head back.”

“Right,” he nodded, forming his keyblade glider as she did the same, moving up and away from the Land of Departure, hopefully for the last time.

* * *

 

“She’s nice,” Xion laughed, lying on her back. “I mean, I like her a lot. We’re… kinda close? Or… hm. I know her really well, I guess, is the thing.”

“Mhm,” Doctor Ikari said, tapping his pen to his clipboard. 

“It’s this whole weird thing where like, I have some of her best friend’s memories of her? Or like, I am those memories? I dunno, it’s… weird.” 

“Memories,” he said, and she paused. “Have you been thinking about memories more recently?”

“Um… I’m not sure,” she chuckled. “Not really? Should I be?”

“I think it’s unhealthy to have so many repressed memories,” Ikari said, taking off his glasses. “Especially if you’ve repressed them willingly. It’s worth trying to work through things, and helping your brain process the events.”

“I mean maybe?” she sighed, sitting up. “Some things are just too hard, doc. I just… I don’t know, there’s some things that maybe deserve to be buried.”

“Like your past with Ventus.” 

She winced, a flash of warmth in her head.  “Y-yeah, like that.”

“Or Seren?” 

Another flash and she gasped.  “D-doc, hey-”

“You understand you slept with Seren, don’t you Xion?” She gasped, a sharp spike of pain splitting her head.  _ Oh no. Oh no no no _ . “Does that tear you up? Knowing you slept with your friend’s partner?”

“S-stop,” she groaned, clutching her head. “D-doctor, please-”

“Did they take the initiative, or was it you?” She cried out, curling into a ball on the couch. “And what of Ventus? The memories buried there?”

“Stop,” she whimpered. “Please, stop, it hurts.” 

“Do you remember Naminé rewriting your memory the second time? When you met Ventus in the alley?” She screamed, nails digging into her scalp, trying desperately to numb the pain that was searing through her skull. Remembering the confrontation with Ven meant remembering why he confronted her, what he said to her.

What she did.

“Stop! Stop!” she screamed, thrashing. “STOP!” He grabbed her by the shirt, lifting her and slamming her to the wall as she screamed, clawing at his hand, her head, anything, just needing it to stop. 

“Skuld,” he hissed, face close to hers. “Where is she?” She could barely think, she couldn’t see, the pain was so intense, her brain rewriting itself, undoing the magic that had burned holes in her psyche- “Skuld!” he yelled, slamming her into the wall again, the pain nothing compared to the burning in her skull. “Where do we find her?” 

“Stop,” a cool voice came from behind him. She couldn’t see, she couldn’t see who they were, but they sounded familiar. She was starting to dip in and out of consciousness. “She’s no use to us dead.”

“She won’t die from this,” Ikari scoffed. “And if she’d just tell us where Skuld is, we could let her sleep. You want that, don’t you Xion?” She whined, thrashing in his grip. 

“She doesn’t know, Ira. She doesn’t know anything about Skuld. We’re wasting our ti-”

“Seren,” she gasped, the pain too much to bear. “Seren - siblings, Skuld sister, they- GAH!” She yelled, her muscles tense as she tried to find purchase against Ikari’s wrist. “Seren… Apartment… 221.” 

“Write that down,” Ikari said hastily and she heard the scratching of a pen on paper. “Seren and Skuld are siblings?”

“Yes,” she sobbed. “Yes, please, I’m sorry, make it stop!” He sighed, and she was able to see him summon a silver keyblade with black accents, slamming into her head as she toppled to the ground. She wasn’t unconscious, but she was so out of it that she couldn’t feel anything, couldn't move. Numb, finally. She did, however, still hear the voices.

“What are we going to do with her, Ira?” the cold voice sighed. “We can’t just leave her here.”

“Of course we can. I’ve blown my cover, they’re likely going to call the cops. Who cares if we leave her?”

“ _ I’m  _ not going to.”

“Do whatever you want, Invi,” Ikari said, a snarl in his voice. “But remember what we’re here for. What we’re trying to do. We’re saving LIVES.” 

“I… I know. You’re right. I’ll meet back up with you all later.” She heard footsteps leave, and then felt someone heave her up into their arms. “It’s alright. Let’s get you home.” They walked with her for a while, leaving the building and stepping out into the cold. She couldn’t shiver, not half-conscious as she was, and that just made her colder. She wished she could press into the person’s body, and miraculously, as she thought it, they held her tighter. Familiar. Finally, after a long while of walking, she felt herself set down on concrete, and the person stepped away, her hand resting in Xion’s for a moment. “I don’t think I’m coming back, Xion. I’m… really sorry. This is how it has to be.” She felt Senbo’s lips touch her fingers before she stood, ringing the doorbell and leaving.

It felt like ages, but was probably only a few minutes before the door opened.

“Oh my god, Xion?” Naminé cried. “Olette! Help!” She felt two pairs of arms pick her up, dragging her to the couch and setting her down, still unable to open her eyes or move. There was a familiar tingle of cure magic - two, actually, and she realized with an internal smile that Olette was working her magic, albeit much less slowly than Naminé’s. “Xion? Are you okay?” Couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. She felt her finger twitch and Naminé let out a relieved sigh. “She’s at least in there, somewhere.”

“What happened?” Olette said softly. “Is… she comatose?” Naminé’s hand moved to Xion’s head and she felt her magic worm her way into her brain.

“Her memories are coming back. The ones I erased. Not the ones from Ventus, those weren’t hers to begin with, but the other two, Seren and… and Ven.” She sounded distressed. Did she know?

“And that’s bad?” 

“It hurts. A lot. At least the way I removed them. It was rough, I didn’t want to have to rebuild her entire life around the two memories, so I just left… holes. It was sloppy of me, and I wasn’t thinking.” She sighed. “I can’t fix it until she’s completely healed. Trying to rip it all out while it’s healing just means it’s going to keep going.” 

“Oh.” 

“She’s awake, though,” Naminé said softly, to Xion’s surprise. “She can hear us. She’s just unwell. It’ll take her some time to recover.”

“Well we can help, right? With cure and stuff?”

“Yeah,” Naminé said. “Thank you, Olette.” She heard them kiss and wanted to roll her eyes, but was grateful they were there at all. Finally she let herself fall back, letting her brain stop keeping her still, drifting into dark unconsciousness. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olette convinces Kairi that Xion will be okay, Xion wakes up, Seren gets a text, and Ephemera and Terra discuss how to proceed.

Kairi paced, fists clenched at her sides, back and forth in front of the couch that Olette was seated in. 

“But she’s okay?” Kairi sputtered, Olette nodding again, as she had the last few times. “And- there’s nothing we can do?” 

“Naminé says that cure helps, but multiple people just get in the way,” Olette reminded her. She’d said all of this several times already. 

“And the best thing for us to do-”

“Is wait it out,” she confirmed, sadly. “She’ll heal, Kairi. I promise.”

“I know,” she groaned, throwing herself on the couch beside Olette. “I just… this sucks. What happened?”

“We don’t know. Somehow something really terrible happened and she had to remember everything, all at once. All the memories she erased. She, um…” Kairi looked up. “She thinks maybe this was an attack. Something purposeful.”

“What-? Who would do that?” 

“Seren maybe?” she sighed. “Naminé doesn’t know. That was the only possible suspect. But even then, Seren… wouldn’t DO that. I mean, we’ve met them, _you’ve_ met them, and they’re not… like that.” 

“But no one else has a motive,” Kairi sighed. 

“No. Not that we know of.” Kairi groaned, sighing and covering her face with one arm. “I’m sorry, Kairi.” 

“Why you apologizing to me?” she mumbled. “I didn’t get MY brains scrambled.”

“I just… know you two are together, and this has to hurt.” She moved her arm, looking to Olette and nodding.

“It does. I like her a lot, and seeing her in pain sucks.”

“Yeah, of course,” Olette nodded, and there was a tense pause. 

“Why are you with her?” the two said, simultaneously, both freezing and meeting each others eyes. 

“W- I-” Kairi stammered. 

“Sorry,” Olette mumbled. “That… was really out of line.” Another long pause. 

“Olette,” Kairi tried, voice strained. “I like you. A lot.” 

“I like you too,” Olette whispered. 

“I never stopped liking you,” Kairi said, rubbing her bare wrist idly. “I barely took that bracelet off except when I went to save Sora because I didn’t want to risk it getting lost.”

“Oh,” Olette replied, voice small.

“And… and you with Naminé sucked, a lot,” Kairi groaned. “Like a LOT. Like I cried a bunch?” 

“Kairi…”

“But, I mean, I got better?” she said, her voice cracking. “I got better, and I was okay with you not being around, and then I met Xion.” Olette nodded slowly. “Or, no, not met, you know. We started talking, and we were both lonely and hurting and we went on a date and it was…” She drew in a breath, then sighed. “It was good? Like really good. Like it was really nice being with her. And- and it felt nice, and she’s really pretty, and-” She blushed, fidgeting. “And, um, she’s… I like her.”

“Oh,” Olette said simply. 

“But I like you too, and that sucks,” she laughed bitterly. “Like, especially now, with you here, telling me you still like me? Like what were we doing that we fucked it all up like this, Olette? How did we both manage to miss each others’ signals so badly?” She laughed again, but it was hollow. “And so now we’re here, and I’m happy, and you’re happy, and we’re not happy with each OTHER, and so my heart says this is all wrong but…” She bit her lip hard. “But I’m not going to change things. I want it like this, now. I didn’t before, but I do now.” 

“Oh.” 

“Olette, can you say something?” she cried, exasperated. “Anything? Can you comment on anything that’s going on, o-or tell me how you feel or give me some insight into what you’re thinking or yell at me or hit me or call me names or just-!” She fumed, yanking at her hair before falling back to the couch, panting and tense. 

“I’m sorry,” Olette started. “Um, I’m sorry that I didn’t see that you liked me. I was upset when you came by, telling me that you were off to save your boyfriend while I watch your dog-” She paused. “Or… um, girlfriend? If it’s past tense-?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kairi sighed, waving her hand.

“Um, right. So I stayed behind, watching the house while you went off to save Sora and you didn’t have your bracelet and I was leaving the house to come tell you I missed you and I l-” She paused. “And… and that I loved you. Still. And then you left. And so I… I don’t know. Me and Naminé started talking and we hit it off and it just… worked. I think I’m sort of where you are, Kairi. It sucks that we didn’t work out, but I’m not going to throw what I have with Naminé away.” Kairi frowned, sitting up and moving closer to Olette.

“Gimme your hand,” she demanded and Olette hesitantly offered it, Kairi looping her pinky finger around Olette’s. “If we break up with Naminé or Xion, we’ll wait at least a month before another relationship. Just in case. That way, if it’s meant to be for us, it’ll happen.” Olette paused, then nodded slowly. 

“I promise,” she smiled. 

“Me too,” Kairi said, shaking their hands before releasing, lying back against the couch. “I love you, Olette.” It hurt to say, but it felt good too. To get it out, to tell her. 

“I love you too, Kairi.” To have it reciprocated. 

“I’m gonna take a nap,” she sighed. “Can you wake me if Xion wakes up?”

“Of course, Kairi. Do you want me to stay here?”

“Yeah, please. Riku’s out with Vera and Sora’s offworld, headed to Corona, I think? It’ll be a while before she comes back. So I’m just lonely.”

“Alright,” she smiled, patting Kairi’s leg. “I’m gonna go raid your kitchen.”

“Go on, then,” Kairi laughed with a yawn. “I’m gonna get some shut-eye.”

* * *

 

Xion awoke slowly, and incredibly painfully. It felt like every nerve in her body was on fire, sharp pains erupting over her skin as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking in the light.

“Oh! Xion, you’re awake!” She approached and Xion smiled.

“Kairi?” No, that wasn’t right, the hair was off. “Oh, Naminé.” 

“Good morning, Xion,” Naminé chuckled. “How are you feeling?”

“Horrible. Hurts.” She nodded, hand against her arm, the cure starting to work its way beneath the surface, the pain subsiding at least a bit.

“It’s going to hurt for a while,” Naminé explained. “Now that you’re awake, your brain is trying to make sense of having those memories back again.” Xion nodded slowly, grimacing at the two memories now clear in her mind. “I can ease it while you’re here, but you’ll have to be using cure on your own once you leave for a while, until your brain finally calms down.”

“Okay,” Xion said, slowly sitting up. Naminé looked like she wanted to stop her, but instead helped her sit upright, watching her tentatively. “Um… has Kairi come by?”

“Olette went to her,” Naminé smiled. “There wasn’t anything she could do here, and we didn’t want her to just be sitting around worrying about you.”

“Oh.” She was almost disappointed. It would’ve been nice for Kairi to have been the first thing she saw waking up. 

“But you’re free to text her, I’m sure she’ll come right over.” Xion nodded, then frowned.

“You can’t… get rid of the memories again, can you?” she said quietly. 

“It’s going to be some time before they’re fully healed, yes.” There was a long pause. “If… it helps… Ven came to get his memory of the incident removed as well.” Xion started, jerking in Naminé’s grasp.

“He- did?” Naminé nodded. “I- oh. S-so you-”

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” she said quietly. “He wants to forget. I think that means he forgives you, to some degree. Or at least, he wants to. I’m only telling you so you don’t bring it up around him and tear his memory back up out of him too.” 

“Right. I… okay.” She didn’t know how to feel about that. She’d made her peace with Ven hating her forever, and deservedly. How was she supposed to act around him now? Pretending nothing was wrong, pretending she wasn’t a monster? 

“Anyway,” Naminé said, pulling away and the sting started to return. “I think you’re awake enough now that you can start using your magic. I wouldn’t advise you leave for a day or two, though. You can have Kairi over, and if you need anything she or myself or Olette can help.” 

“Right,” Xion nodded, starting a cure spell and feeling it work from within. “Thank you, Naminé. Like… really, thank you. It means a lot.” Naminé smiled, giving her hand a squeeze before leaving the room, Xion digging out her phone. Did Naminé judge her? She’d have seen the incident from both views now, having removed both of their memories. Was she going to view Xion that way forever? 

After a quick text, she laid back, eyes closed. She didn’t want to sleep - she assumed she’d been out for a least a day - but she just needed to rest her eyes while she healed. It was less than five minutes before there was a loud knocking at the door and Naminé rushed to it, Kairi barrelling in and crashing onto the couch next to Xion.

“Xion, are you okay?” she panted, out of breath. “Are you feeling better? What happened?”

“I’m okay,” she laughed, reaching down to take Kairi’s hand. “I am. I’m okay. Better now.” Kairi gave a light smile. “Um, as for what happened…” She froze, eye wide. “Oh. Oh god.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Doctor Ikari,” she said softly. “He dug up my memories. Shoved me against a wall, summoned a keyblade and threatened me.”

“Oh my god,” Kairi whispered. 

“He… was looking for Skuld, I think he said. He slammed me around until I was almost unconscious and then… and then someone took me home.” She frowned. “They called the doctor ‘Ira’, and he called them ‘Invi’. I don’t… I don’t know. It was really hazy.” 

“God, Xion, I’m so sorry,” Kairi said, moving closer, holding her tight. 

“It’s okay, really,” Xion smiled. “You’re here now.” Kairi nodded hard.

“And I won’t leave unless you make me.” Xion felt a flutter in her heart and smiled. She kept trying to think, recall any details about the incident. Ira had caused her memories to come back, using that to threaten her, find out where Skuld was.

“I didn’t know where Skuld was,” she said, eyes closed as she remembered. “But I told them Seren was her sibling, and where they lived.” He had left, someone else picked her up, carried her home, set her down in front of Naminé’s and- “Oh fuck.”

“What? What is it?” 

“Senbo,” she whispered, as Naminé entered the room. “It was Senbo.”

“That girl you like?” Kairi asked, frowning. 

“She was Invi. Senbo was the one who brought me home. She’s working with Ikari. And… I think they’re going after Seren.”

* * *

Seren’s hands were shaky, holding their phone as they made their way through Twilight Town. They’d thrown on whatever was closest, foregoing a jacket or their vestments to just have clothes, rushing toward Aqua and Terra’s. 

“I’m ready to talk,” Ven’s message had said. “Meet me at Aqua and Terra’s.” That was it. That was it, but their heart was pounding. They could feel their Wayfinder digging against their skin as they ran, sweat running down their face even despite the cold weather. He was ready to talk. He was ready for Seren. Finally, god, FINALLY. 

They rounded a corner and froze. 

“Ven?” they called, the blond turning slowly to look at them. “Ven!” They rushed forward, taking him into their arms. “Ven, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry about everything, I know I messed up, I won’t ever mess up again, I swear.” They were crying, smiling, stepping back and cupping his face, looking into his eyes.

Something was wrong. Something was very, VERY wrong.

“Ven? Hey, Ven?” they patted his cheek, feeling their heart grow cold. His eyes were blank, unmoving. They took a step back, taking him in. This wasn’t Roxas, this was definitely, definitively Ventus. Without a doubt. THEIR Ventus. Just… empty. “Ven, darling, kitten, are you okay?” they said, trying to shake him gently. “Please, please say something, Ven, wake up.” 

“And of course the hero comes rushing in,” a voice laughed and Seren turned, putting themselves between Ven and the new person. “Hook, line, and sinker.” 

“Who are you?” Seren demanded, looking over the boy. Deep yellow eyes stared back, hair spiked and black, and it looked like- “S-Sora? Is that you?”

“Close! But no cigar,” he laughed, rough and scratchy. “C’mon, starlight, you don’t recognize me?” Seren’s heart froze as they took a step back, bumping into Ven and turning to find three figures in hooded cloaks, moving Ven aside to grab Seren. “Sorry, Seren,” the boy grinned and, terrifyingly, they saw the same twinkle in his eye that they’d seen so many times in Ven’s. “Time’s up.”

* * *

 

The group was silent for a long moment, sitting at the table across from one another, most staring at him and thinking, and he fidgeted awkwardly. 

“I don’t get it,” the man with the side cut finally groaned. “He’s… so, what, he’s like a super old teenager? And also the old wizard guy?”

“It would appear that way, Myde,” Ienzo nodded.

“Demyx,” he corrected, pointing and grinning. “I still have my ‘get out of death free’ card.” 

“Right, Demyx,” he frowned. “Ephemera here is from the age of fairy tales, like Ventus and Seren and Skuld.” 

“Speaking of,” Ephemera said, tapping a knuckle on the table. “That’s who they’re after. Skuld.”

“Why?” Ansem said immediately, meeting Ephemera’s gaze.

“She’s a…” he frowned. “They have this book, that tells the future, made by their master.” 

“The Master of Masters,” Dolur said, then paused. “Why do I know that?”

“You and Demyx are from the age of fairy tales too,” Ephemera shrugged. “A lot of us seem to be.”

“Me!?” Demyx sputtered. “But-!? I’m just DEMYX!” 

“Yes, we’re all well aware of how unimportant you are,” Ansem sighed. “This book, is it the Book of Prophecies?”

“Yep. Still have a copy up in my-” He paused. “Up, uh, in Yen Sid’s tower. But the Master of Masters made it using the Gazing Eye, his own eye, put into a keyblade and passed through the generations. Luxu - or Braig - had it, and passed it to Xehanort. So all of this, the whole battle and everything up to it, the Master knew was going to happen.”

“What does this have to do with Skuld?” Terra asked.

“They said she’s… a blind spot. Something that the Gazing Eye can’t track, something it doesn’t account for, and so she’s not in the Book of Prophecies. It’s really weird, and they don’t really know why.” 

“And they want her to, what, change the future?” Ansem scoffed, and Ephemera was silent. “What are they hoping to circumvent?” 

“That I DON’T know,” he sighed. “But if the Master’s plan was to have Luxu get all the way here, let Xehanort’s plan happen, let so many people get hurt in the process? I don’t assume they have good goals.” 

“Question.” All eyes turned to Even, bandaged and scarred, at the end of the table. “They wear… hooded cloaks, yes? The same kind the Organization wore?” 

“Yeah,” Ephemera frowned, a chill up his spine. “Why?”

“If they were to, say, have broken into my lab and stolen something important, that would be… pertinent information, yes? I mean it has nothing to do with this Skuld, so I wasn’t sure to bring it up.”

“What did they steal, Even?” Ansem barked and Even frowned.

“I… a prototype replica I built,” he grimaced. “The other replicas, the ones for Roxas, Naminé, Xion, they were… human-like, but not human. They were sufficient for the purposes of reviving lost hearts, such as themselves.”

“Even, what did you make?” Ienzo asked, horror dawning on his face.

“It… had a heart,” he sighed. “A blank one. Or, at least, I think it did. I had only just finished creating it when it was stolen. I couldn’t exactly fight back,” he said, gesturing toward his arm, still damaged and limp at his side. 

“When did this happen?” Ansem scowled.

“A day or two ago,” Even replied. “You both had been so busy with your research I hadn’t had a chance to bring it up.”

“What can they DO with it?” Ienzo sputtered. “I mean, are they hoping to put someone INTO it?”

“Could be the Master,” Ephemera said, rubbing his chin. “Or… I’m not sure. One of the other people from the fairy tale era? I can’t say for certain.”

“Or something worse,” Even shuddered. “I’m loathe to think of what possibilities they could have for the replica.” He looked off into the distance, eyes looking haunted for a moment, before shaking himself back to reality. 

“So we’ve lost an important piece of technology, and we’ve gained nothing new,” Ansem scowled. “This has been pointless. We don’t even know where they are!” 

“Oh, no, sorry,” Ephemera laughed. “We traveled through a portal my keyblade made.” He held out a hand, summoning it. “Keyblades are smart things, he probably remembers where I opened the portal from.”

“Smart?” Ansem balked.

“‘He’?” Terra asked.

“Oh, yeah. Do you not talk to yours?” Ephemera blinked. “I mean I guess Yen Sid didn’t either, but… Yeah, when we were given ours back in Daybreak Town, we were told all about their personalities and temperaments and all that.” He paused. “Did… that get lost over time?”

“I think so,” Terra frowned, summoning his own. 

“We’re getting distracted,” Ansem said, standing. “Ephemera, we will build a tracking device and you will open a portal to send it through. At least that way we’ll have a sense of their base of operations.”

“Aye aye,” he said, saluting and swearing as his keyblade hit him in the forehead. 

“Terra, stay with Ephemera. In the event that these people-”

“The Foretellers,” Ephemera said.

“-yes, in the event these ‘Foretellers’ find us, I want everyone with someone capable. Dolur, you are to switch between Ienzo and Even.”

“Of course,” Dolur nodded.

“So that leaves me with you, huh?” Demyx grinned, kicking his feet up onto the table.

“Yes,” Ansem sighed. “I suppose even you need someone capable to watch your back. Alright, you are all dismissed.” Demyx sputtered and Ephemera chuckled, standing. 

“Can you teach me more about my blade?” Terra asked softly, still looking over his dark brown keyblade. “It’s not like we have much else to do, and I… feel like I’ve never respected it enough.” Ephemera frowned, running his hand over the blade, looking over the contours, the ridges, the way it took its shape.

“Never respected HER enough,” Ephemera corrected, reasonably certain. 

“Oh,” Terra laughed. “I hadn’t expected that.” 

“What, she too strong to be a girl?” Ephemera chuckled and Terra blushed.

“N-no, I just… I guess that makes sense. It feels kind of like Aqua. I-in that it’s strong, and reliable, and-”

“You don’t gotta justify it to me,” Ephemera shrugged. “What’s her name?”

“Ends of the Earth.”

“Jeez, that’s… heavy handed, huh?” 

“It- she used to just be Earthshaker.” 

“Why not Gaia?” Ephemera asked. “That’s kinda earthy, more feminine.”

“Gaia,” Terra said, swinging her experimentally. “Yeah. I like that.” 

“Cool. Then I mean that’s all I really have to share about that,” he laughed.

“Wait, really? You said- like, temperaments and personalities-”

“If you hadn’t learned that by now, she wouldn’t still be here,” he scoffed. “They don’t HAVE to summon to you. They’re not just a tool.” 

“Oh. So then… she likes me?”

“I guess you could put it like that,” Ephemera laughed. “Now c’mon, I’m starving, let’s see if we can raid their kitchen.”

“Right,” Terra smiled, letting Gaia dissolve, following after him.

* * *

[Opening group chat “ **Keyblade Wielders of Twilight Town! (and Isa)** ” with  **coronablueshift, GoldenMirage, Wayward_Win** , and  **16 others** ]

 

**TrinityOfLight, 6:21pm** : hey everybody just wanted to say im going offworld for a bit!! im headed to corona if anyone needs anything!

**TrinityOfLight, 6:21pm** :  **@coronablueshift** i can say hi to cass and rapunzel for you if you want!

**GoldenMirage, 6:24pm** : have fun dork lol

**remnantDoodlér, 6:25pm** : Take lots of pictures! I’d love more photos of Corona to draw!

**elrenope, 6:33pm** : hey uh im also going offworld for a bit

**elrenope, 6:33pm** : probably like… a week or something

**elrenope, 6:33pm** : bit longer maybe idk

**elrenope, 6:34pm** : so dont anybody start needing me LOL

**rocksalt, 6:35pm** : dont worry we wont ;p

**Xion, 6:35pm** : LOLL 

**elrenope, 6:34pm** : fuck you kids lol

**PinkDahlia, 6:36pm** : Have fun, Elrena

**elrenope, 6:37pm** : yeah whatever lol

**elrenope, 6:37pm** : ...i will :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrena finds what she was looking for, Aqua and Skuld go on a date, Sora goes back to Corona, and Roxas helps Ven track down Seren.

She touched down, shuddering immediately at the touch of magic and stretched. It felt good to be back, she’d spent so much time here it felt better than when she was back in Twilight Town. She rolled her shoulders before starting down the street, knowing the city like the back of her hand at this point. Er, back of her paw. 

She passed a newspaper vendor and snatched one from his hand, tossing back the munny and looking it over as she walked. It had been  _ six months _ . For her it’d only been a few days. They’d said time worked differently, and evidently they weren’t wrong. She felt a sudden jolt of fear. What if she hadn’t waited? 

Her pace picked up, fast walking down the street, before turning into a jog, then a panicked sprint, dodging around the other animals, pushing off streetlights and mailboxes with her strong, bunny legs. She had no reason to panic. Nothing had happened. And even if it had, running now wouldn’t fix it. Still, she dodged around a corner at a skid, bounding up to the apartment complex and stumbling to a stop, panting and resting on the corner. Finally she stood, hopping up the stairs and making her way up through the complex, finally reaching the door. She paused, paw raised to knock, and frowned. What if something went wrong? What if she had moved on, or something happened and she hated her, or-

The door opened and Judy jumped, gasping.

“E-Elrena?”

“Hey Judes,” she smiled, rubbing her arm awkwardly. “Long time no see-” She rushed forward, grabbing Elrena around the waist, burying her face in her neck.

“God I missed you so much! It’s been six months!”

“Yeah, magic is weird like that,” she chuckled, hugging her back. “Still livin’ in the dingy little apartment?” 

“Yeah,” she laughed, finally stepping back. “I was looking at other apartments, but I didn’t want to move, in case… you know, you came back, and couldn’t find me.” Elrena blushed and chuckled.

“ _ Did you hear that? Elrena’s back! _ ” she heard through the wall, rolling her eyes. 

“Hey, shut up, you two!” she barked and heard laughter from the other apartment. 

“How long are you staying this time?” Judy asked, running her hand along Elrena’s arm. “Are… you going to disappear again, like when you ‘woke up’? Is- um- am I asking too many questions?” Elrena smiled, kissing Judy softly, then pulling back, the other bunny grinning widely, ears sticking straight up.

“Dunno, Judes. I told them I’d be gone a week, but… I can sorta stay as long as I want this time. I ain’t gonna wake up. This is me, awake.” Judy smiled, wiping her eyes and laughing. 

“You’re really here.”

“I am,” Elrena nodded. 

“Do you wanna go get something to eat?” Elrena smiled, looking down into her girlfriend’s bright purple eyes.

“I’d love to, Judes.”

* * *

 

“Is this going to be weird?” Aqua asked, frowning and messing with her Wayfinder idly. “I mean, I don’t really know any of them very well, and you only really know Lauriam.”

“It’ll be fine,” Skuld chuckled, holding her hand. “It’s just a double date, kind of thing. We’re all just going to hang out and chat. If it gets too awkward, we can just leave.”

“Right, of course,” Aqua nodded stiffly and Skuld turned, stopping. 

“We’ll be fine,” she said softly, cupping Aqua’s face and kissing her. Immediately her apprehension melted away and she grabbed at Skuld’s waist, trying to pull her in for more when Skuld pulled back, chuckling. “Maybe not… just out here on the road.” 

“O-oh! You’re right, I’m sorry,” Aqua said quickly and Skuld laughed, pulling her close. It was another few minutes before they finally made their way to the open pavilion, covered in a thick sheet of ice, kept cool by the winter air. 

“Hey, girls!” Lea waved and Skuld gave a small wave back as they approached. “You ready for some ice skatin’?” 

“We’ve never really gone ice skating before,” Skuld chuckled.

“Nor have we,” Lauriam commented, strapping on a pair of large, clunky boots with what looked to Aqua like blades along the bottom. “Lea insists it’s going to be great fun. I’m just worried about falling on these things.” 

“You’re gonna be fine,” Lea scoffed. “There haven’t even been that many deaths from ice skates.”

“How many have there been?” Aqua asked and Lea looked away.

“You know, not that many. ANYWAY, let’s get on out there, yeah?” Aqua and Skuld shared a look before grabbing a pair of skates, putting them on, joining the other three out on the ice. “Now it’s gonna be hard to get going,” Lea instructed. “It’s tough to get used to the precision of these things.” Aqua felt Skuld moving slowly and clumsily beside her and smiled. It seemed… rather easy to Aqua. Lea and Lauriam were having a bit of a time, but Isa was gliding calmly, like her. 

“Aqua seems to be getting it just fine,” Lauriam grimaced and she blushed. 

“It’s all about balance,” she shrugged. “I used to do a lot of acrobatics growing up - balancing beams, dancing. That kind of thing.”

“Show us a trick!” Lea laughed and she frowned before gently pulling ahead of Skuld, picking up speed. It really WAS like second-nature to her, they just seemed so easy to use. As she moved, she spun to face the others, smiling as she moved backward, a bit more difficult but nothing too extreme. “Well look at that! Can you do a spin?” 

“A spin?” she frowned. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Skuld said quickly. “I mean, know your limits, and don’t push yourself too much.”

“Don’t want to end up like those ‘not that many’ deaths Lea mentioned,” Lauriam pointed out and she flushed.  _ A spin. Easy _ . It was like ballet. Though, in all honesty, she’d learned ballet from books Eraqus had brought her, and she had no idea whether or not she was actually good at it. She picked up speed again, moving faster before turning to the side, lifting one foot and spinning in a circle several times before planting her foot again, jerking forward with a gasp. 

“Good job!” Lea said from behind and she heard them clapping. She smiled, moving in a slow arc back around to them, up beside Skuld and taking her arm again. 

“That was impressive,” Isa smiled. 

“No kidding,” Skuld laughed, pulling her closer. 

“Weren’t too scared for me?” Aqua teased and Skuld went pink.

“Nope. I believed in you.” She smiled, kissing her girlfriend softly as Lea groaned. She smiled and laughed against Skuld’s lips, kissing harder, just for show, before pulling away, focus back toward the group. 

“Isa, you seem to skate well too,” Aqua noted and he blushed. 

“I… yes. I’m not sure, it just seems to make sense. Balance, like you said.” 

“I can see why Lea’s so bad at it,” Skuld pointed out and he pouted.

“C’mon, guys, I SUGGESTED this and you’re gonna make fun of me?” They laughed as he hung his head. “Alright, Lauriam, let’s see who can make it around the edge the fastest.”

“Why me?” he blustered. “I’m-”

“You’re more my pace. Isa would kick my ass,” Lea shrugged.

“Why would I want to do that?” 

“Are you afraid he’s going to win?” Isa provoked and Lauriam opened his mouth before scowling.

“Alright. First one back to Isa, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Lea grinned. 

“On three,” Aqua said. “One… two… three!”

* * *

 

She fidgeted with the edge of her skirt as she walked through town. She wondered how many remembered her, or could even TELL it was her. She dressed different, her hair was different, laying flatter against her head but still retaining the large spikes. She shuddered. What if RAPUNZEL didn’t even recognize her? 

She bounded up the steps to the castle, the guards giving her a look.

“I’m here for the princess?” she smiled. “Can you tell her it’s Sora?” They looked to each other then nodded, one heading deeper into the castle.

“You can wait here, ma’am,” the guard instructed and she beamed, settling onto the stairs and pulling out her phone. She shot Kairi and Riku a message, telling them she’d arrived safe, and then took a selfie with the castle for good measure, sending it to the group chat for Naminé’s sake. Naminé was typing a reply when suddenly a rush of purple and yellow ran past her.

“Sora?” the princess said, looking from left to right.

“Right here,” she grinned and the princess turned, pausing for a second before her eyes lit up.

“Oh my gosh, Sora!” she rushed up, lifting her in a tight hug, Sora laughing and hugging back. “It’s so good to see you! Wow, you look GORGEOUS!” 

“I- um- thank you,” she grinned, blushing. “You look great too!” She paused. “Oh my god, your HAIR! What happened?” 

“Oh, right,” she chuckled, running her fingers through it. “Um, magic?”

“Yeah, no, that makes sense,” she smiled and Rapunzel laughed. 

“But you’re here! I missed you so much, we have so much to catch up on! Here, come on, let’s go find somewhere to talk.” She laughed as Rapunzel took her hand, leading her into the castle, leading her up long flights of stairs until finally they were in a large tower, the sides open and looking out onto the city. 

“Oh wow,” Sora gaped. “It’s so beautiful!”

“It is,” Rapunzel smiled. 

“Um, so, how have things been?”

“Good! A little while after you left I met your friend Ventus, and his… parents?”

“Yeah basically,” she shrugged. 

“And then Ventus knew one of our guards, Seren,” she frowned. “Something weird and magic I think. What else happened… um, Eugene proposed to me,” she listed, holding up a finger. Sora felt her smile falter. 

“Good for you two!” she said, forced.

“Oh, no, I said no,” she laughed. “I’m not ready for that yet. But he took it well! Hmm… my hair grew back. I met a new friend named Varian,” she grimaced. “He’s… currently locked up in the castle dungeon.”

“Yikes,” Sora winced. 

“But lots of stuff has happened! How about you?”

“I died?” she started and Rapunzel’s eyes went wide. “I-I mean, it’s okay, Ven saved me and I got better,” she laughed awkwardly. “Um… but do you remember my sword that let me fight those monsters?” Rapunzel nodded slowly. “I can’t… do that anymore. Or my magic.”

“Oh, Sora…” she frowned, resting her hand on Sora’s arm and she went red. 

“It’s… I don’t know. It kind of sucks, you know? It was what sent me out on this crazy journey, and let me meet all sorts of new people like you and Donald and Goofy. It… was what I used to protect my friends,” she frowned, looking at her hands. “And now it’s gone, and I’m not really sure what to do.”

“Oh! Ohh! Sora, that was your dream!” She frowned, cocking her head.

“I guess so? My dream was to… protect people, I guess? But… I lost it.”

“But that’s good!” She blinked.

“It is?” 

“The great thing about dreams is that you don’t need to only ever have one. Now that that one is gone, you can find another dream, Sora.” 

“Find… another dream,” she said softly. 

“Anything you want it to be,” Rapunzel grinned. “Isn’t that wonderful? You can have WHATEVER dream you want!” 

“Whatever I want, huh?” Sora said with a soft smile. “That… sounds really nice. I’m not sure what I’m going to do yet, but I like the idea of having another dream.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Rapunzel grinned, hugging her around the neck and Sora hugged back, going bright red again. 

“What’s your dream?” Sora asked after they parted, looking out at the city.

“I think it’s still the same as before,” she smiled. “A happy life with Eugene.” Sora felt a twisting feeling in her stomach but shoved it down.

“That’s good. You two seem to be really good together.” She beamed, nodding. 

“Did you ever get together with… Kairi, right?” 

“It was Kairi and no,” she chuckled, blushing. “I actually have a boyfriend named Okui right now.”

“Ooh! You’ll have to tell me all about him!” She paused. “Oh, um, you are staying for a bit right? Like you’re not leaving soon?”

“I don’t have to!” she smiled. “I really don’t have any obligations. Even if something happens, I can’t really help fight, so I’m just sort of… doing whatever right now.” Rapunzel frowned but nodded. “But that’s okay! It means I can spend more time here on Corona.” She smiled, pulling out her phone and taking a picture of the city from above. As she hit the button, her phone slipped and she gasped, grabbing at it before it tumbled off the tower, scraping her arm against the stone. She yelped, pulling back and nursing it as it began to bleed.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Rapunzel gasped, moving to look at her arm.

“Yeah, it’s not that bad,” Sora chuckled. “I’m sure I can just wrap it up and-” As they watched, a soft yellow glow danced over the wound, the blood disappearing from her skin. “Oh.”

“Oh wow,” Rapunzel blinked.

“I forgot your hair has healing powers,” Sora laughed. “Thank goodness for that-”

“Sora,” she frowned, twisting a lock of hair around her finger idly, and looking into her eyes. “It doesn’t do that anymore. I… think that was you.”

* * *

 

“So where are you headed?” Roxas asked, trying to keep pace with Ventus as he power-walked through Twilight Town. 

“Your old place,” he replied. “Where Seren’s living. I texted them and told them I wanted to talk, and they said okay, and then they never showed up.”

“Are you two getting back together?” Roxas asked and Ven faltered in his walking before picking the pace back up again.

“Um… I think so. Or, I was going to ask them too, yeah.” 

“Aw, good,” Roxas smiled. “You guys were our rock, like, you both being together really sort of gave us all hope and-”

“Thank you, Roxas,” Ven said hastily, heading up the road into the apartment complex. “But I’m kind of in a hurry.”

“Why?”

“I… think something may have happened to them. They wouldn’t just not show up after saying they were on their way.” 

“That’s what you’re going off of?” Roxas chuckled. 

“I… also feel weird,” Ven mumbled. “It’s like, an aching, in my heart.”

“Oh.” They were silent for a moment before they reached the door, Ven beating on it loudly. They waited… and waited. “Maybe knock again?” Ven did, and there was silence for a while before he summoned his keyblade, pointing it at the lock and unlocking it, pushing in with Roxas close behind.

“Anything off?” Ven asked as he began to look through Seren’s things. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve got your… I dunno, supersenses or whatever.” 

“Oh you want me to smell ‘em out? I can do that.” Ven moved to the bedroom, looking through their clothes and pausing. 

“Their Wayfinder is gone,” he said quietly. “They have it with them. They were headed to my place, and they got… I don’t know. Distracted? Ambushed?”

“You think they got AMBUSHED?” Roxas blinked. “That sounds REALLY bad.” 

“It feels really bad,” Ven confirmed, holding his chest. “Can you track them?”

“Sure, yeah, gimme a sec.” Roxas grabbed a shirt, taking a deep inhale, then pausing, scrunching his face up. “Okay, cool, I got the scent. Follow me.” Ven followed Roxas as he made his way out of the apartment, down the street, out of the complex. It was slow, but methodical. Ven could practically see Seren weaving around people as they walked, following the trail Roxas was sniffing out. “Whoa, holy shit,” Roxas muttered, recoiling and stopping.

“What? What is it?” 

“They stop right here,” Roxas pointed. “But right HERE is a corridor of darkness. They were probably taken through that.” He sniffed more, moving further ahead. “This smells like…” He frowned, moving back to Ventus and taking a deep sniff of his chest.

“Wh- hey!” 

“That’s you, right there,” Roxas pointed. “And next to you is another similar scent but… different.”

“Different how?” Ven asked slowly. 

“I’m not sure…” he frowned. “Actually… hm.” He smelled again. “It’s almost got the same smell as me and Naminé and Xion. That kind of… plasticky smell? I mean, normal people don’t notice, but with a super nose,” he replied, tapping the side of his nose. 

“A replica,” Ven pieced together. “A replica that… smells like me?”

“That sounds bad,” Roxas shuddered. 

“It’s a lead,” Ven said, summoning his keyblade. “C’mon, Roxas.”

“What? Where are we going?”

“Oh, it wasn’t obvious?” Ven blinked. “We have to go to where they made the replicas. Radiant Garden.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven and Terra reunite, Aqua has a reunion of her own, and it all goes down.

As the two landed, they froze, Terra locked in battle with someone in the courtyard. He finally pressed away, keyblades making a grinding noise as he jumped back, panting. The other combatant, a silver haired boy with a red scarf, was panting, grinning, his keyblade held at his side. 

“Terra!” Ven yelled, bearing his keyblade and running up beside him, facing the boy. 

“Ventus! Roxas!” Terra blinked. “Why… are you here?” 

“Hey, Ven!” the silver haired boy grinned, his keyblade dissolving. “Long time no see!” 

“What’re you talking about, Ephemera?” Ven asked, then froze, keyblade leaving his hand. “I- wh-?”

“Good to see you too,” he laughed. “Daybreak Town, you’ll remember soon.” 

“I… oh.” 

“This another one of those weird memory things?” Roxas asked, letting his keyblades fall away as well. 

“I think so,” Terra smiled. “But seriously, what are you two doing here? It’s dangerous for you to be here at all.”

“Dangerous?” Ven and Roxas said in tandem. 

“We came here so no one would find us,” Terra explained. “We couldn’t lead them back to-” He paused as Ven wrapped his arms around his midsection, starting to cry.

“We missed you so much,” Ven whined into his chest and he slowly returned the hug, holding him close. 

“I’m sorry, bud,” Terra sighed. “I couldn’t come back yet.”

“Couldn’t lead who back?” Roxas asked.

“The Foretellers,” Ephemera replied. “Real mean bastards, wearing cloaked hoods. Luxu, Invi, Aced, Ira, Ava, and-”

“Gula,” Ven said, a chill running down his spine.

“Right,” he said slowly. “I… forgot about that.”

“Gula’s a bad guy,” Ven whispered. “He probably kidnapped Seren.”

“Seren was kidnapped?” Terra said immediately. 

“By someone who went through a corridor of darkness,” Roxas nodded.

“Must be faster than the portals we use,” Ephemera muttered. “And they have the cloaks, so it lets them do it without any sort of punishment.” 

“So these Foretellers kidnapped you,” Roxas frowned. “And then took you somewhere, you broke out, and came here? Why?”

“It was safe, we have allies here, and we didn’t want to risk leading them back to Twilight Town,” Terra explained.

“Even though that’s where they took you from?” 

“We’d needed help,” Ephemera said, shaking his head. “They could’ve tracked us to whoever was helping us. Easier to find Skuld that way.”

“Skuld,” Ven said. “That’s why they took Seren?”

“Seems like it. They’re looking for Skuld for some… magic prophecy thing, it’s complicated don’t worry about it. But yeah, I think they probably thought taking Seren would be the easiest way to get to her.” 

“We-we have to get back,” Ven said quickly. “If they have Seren, that means they’ll probably be trying to grab Skuld, right? Use them as bait?” 

“Probably,” Ephemera grimaced. “Terra, we can go with them. If they get Skuld, then they win, and there’s no reason for us to keep hiding.”

“Right,” Terra said, throwing his keyblade, forming a glider and Ephemera chuckled, pointing his keyblade and opening a portal. 

“We can take the easy way, dork.” 

“O-oh, right.” 

“When we get there, Terra and Ephemera, you find Skuld,” Ven commanded. “Roxas, you’re with me.”

“Where are we going?” 

“We’re going to visit Sora’s boyfriend,” Ven said, frowning. “I have to talk to my brother.”

* * *

“So, tell me more about her,” Skuld teased and Aqua went red.

“I-I mean we barely even talked, there’s not much to SAY about her.”

“Yeah, but you always bring her up when you talk about your ‘gay awakening’.” Aqua went redder, hanging her head and taking a bite of ice cream. 

“We just… I helped a mouse let her out of the room she was locked in to try on a glass slipper.”

“Oh, that’s it?” Skuld grinned and Aqua shoved her.

“She just… I hadn’t really been outside of the Land of Departure before and she…” Aqua drew in a soft breath at the memory. “She was so beautiful. So much more beautiful than anyone I’d seen before, and it made me feel so much different from Terra, who I thought I liked.” 

“Aw,” Skuld grinned.

“Um, but I helped her out of the room and she tried on the slipper and then I think got married to the prince, so happily ever after!” Aqua smiled.

“Yikes. Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” Aqua chuckled. “I… didn’t really think I had a chance with her anyway. She was way out of my league, and-” She froze, dropping her ice cream. 

“Aqua? What’s wrong-?” Skuld froze as well, grip tight on Aqua’s hand. 

“Yeah, Aqua, what’s wrong?” he grinned, arms behind his head. “Looks like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“You can’t be here,” she said. “You- we killed you, TWICE.”

“Yeah, I’m not a fan of death,” he shrugged. “I mean, not my own. YOU both, that’s a different story.” He laughed loudly, like nails on a chalkboard. Behind him was Ventus, standing still, arms wrapped around himself, and further behind them, a hooded figure held Seren by the arm, bound and gagged, eyes wide, shaking their head and yelling through the gag. 

“Vanitas,” she growled, keyblade summoning her hand instantly.

“Finally, SOMEBODY says my name!” he grinned. “It almost felt like you all had started to forget.” He held out a hand, summoning his familiar black and red keyblade to his hand as Skuld summoned hers as well. “Two on one? Not cool. You guys are totally outnumbered.” 

“Skuld, go after Seren,” Aqua instructed, the hooded figure starting to drag Seren away. “I can take care of Vanitas. I have before.”

“Are… you sure?” Skuld said, gripping Aqua’s hand tight. She leaned in, kissing Skuld hard, holding her for a second before releasing her.

“Yes. Go.” The dark haired girl paused, then nodded, darting past Vanitas, leaving the two on opposite sides of the courtyard, Vanitas brandishing his keyblade in a backhanded stance. 

“We HAVE fought before, I almost forgot,” Vanitas smiled. “What is it, twice now? First when I had Ven’s body, the second with Xehanort?”

“Neverland and Radiant Garden, too,” she reminded him. “We’ve beaten you every time.”

“I don’t remember those two,” he frowned, then shrugged. “Either way, things are gonna be different this time.” 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“I’m better than you.” His voice was behind her and she swung, just barely blocking his swing in time, striking harder from his backward stance, pushing her back a few feet before she was able to retaliate, Vanitas vanishing again, appearing several feet away and rushing. Another block, more desperate. She’d forgotten how wildly he fought. She jumped back, giving herself some distance, aiming her keyblade and firing off a volley of rainbow colored spheres, smashing into Vanitas and staggering him.

“You aren’t good enough to keep this up,” Vanitas laughed, sinking into the ground, appearing beside her as she put up a barrier, knocking him off balance, Aqua delivering a quick succession of strikes to his midsection, sending him spiraling back, disappearing in midair. She paused, glancing around for him before jumping back at the last second, Vanitas coming up from the ground, slashing. “You’re fast, though, that’s commendable.” 

“Shut up!” she barked, rushing forward and swinging, Vanitas’s blade catching hers midair and yanking, throwing it hard and she froze. That was a move Ven used when they’d trained back on the Land of Departure. 

“Not gonna summon your keyblade back?” he laughed, taking advantage of her stupor by planting a foot against her chest, kicking hard and knocking her to the ground. “C’mon, I know you can fight back better than that.” She was panicking, her breath coming fast. Ven was to the side, but she could SEE Ven in this Vanitas. Something was wrong. 

“Vanitas!” He spun, Terra slamming into him with his blade, knocking him back with a cry that was too much like Ven’s. She winced as he hit the ground, sinking into darkness and disappearing. “C’mon, Aqua,” Terra said, pulling her up. 

“We have to save Ven,” she said, summoning her keyblade to her hand, starting forward. “We have to beat Vanitas to-”

“Aqua, that’s not Ven,” Terra said and she froze. The Ven across the courtyard looked… familiar, but different. It wasn’t the Ven she knew. It was the Ven she’d first met, years and years ago, empty and blank. Freshly separated from Vanitas.

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Vanitas laughed, appearing next to the Not-Ven and grabbing his arm. “Ah well, I’m sure they’re done up there anyway. You two are free to go.” He shrugged, opening a portal and draggin the Not-Ven through, disappearing. 

“Done up there?” Terra asked.

“SKULD!” She started forward, Terra catching up beside her as she blazed forward. If they touched a hair on her head, she would kill them all.

* * *

 

Kairi paused, moving forward slowly at the sound, grunts and cries from around the corner. A fight? Were there Heartless? She summoned her keyblade to her hand, rushing up to turn a corner when she felt a hand around her wrist and she turned.

“Don’t,” Okui said softly. She blinked, looking around the corner to see four hooded figures, one holding Seren the others facing Skuld, keyblade out. “You’re just going to get hurt.” 

“I have to save them,” she said, pulling from his grip. “You have a keyblade too, if we can free Seren we wouldn’t be outnumbered and-” Okui pointed and she paused, glancing as the hooded figures dropped their hoods. Xigbar. Doctor Ikari. Senbo. “W… what’s going on?” Kairi said and Okui sighed.

“It’s out of your hands now,” he replied. “It’s out of MY hands. If I could’ve stopped them, I would’ve.” 

“What are you saying?” she stammered. “Who are they?” Then, after a pause, “Who are YOU?”

“I was trying to feed them false information,” he said, pacing, brows furrowed. “I kept trying to keep them off the trail for as long as I could, and then Invi went and found out Xion’s memory triggers, and did that whole thing-”

“Invi?” 

“Oh, Senbo.” Kairi felt a sharp pain. 

“Senbo… was the one who tortured Xion?” Okui winced.

“Well, Ira - or, Doctor Ikari - tortured Xion, but Invi told him how to do it.” Her keyblade was back in her hand again and Okui’s eyes went wide. “Kairi, those are TRAINED KEYBLADE MASTERS, and they’re not gonna let up on you! They- they might KILL you, Kairi!”

“What do you care,” she hissed. “You let them hurt Xion.”

“I-I didn’t LET them, they-!” He groaned, letting his head fall back. “They’re going to take Skuld, okay? They have Seren and they’ll take Skuld and then they’re going to leave you all alone.”

“That’s Aqua’s girlfriend,” she said softly. “How would you feel if someone took Sora?” Okui opened his mouth, eyes wide, but nothing came out. “How would you feel if someone took Sora, and we didn’t offer to help you? We just let it happen, because ‘they’d leave us all alone’?” He stammered, but couldn’t form words. Finally he closed his eyes for a long moment, meeting her gaze and summoning his keyblade.

“They’re gonna kill us,” he said softly and she nodded. “You’re alright with that?” 

“We have to try,” she replied. “That’s why we’re the heroes.”

“God you’re idealistic,” he laughed, shaking his head. “Whatever, I’m with you. What’s the plan?” 

“Free Seren, back up Skuld.”

“Simple, I like it,” he smiled. She nodded, bracing herself before rushing forward, Okui at her side. The figures were stunned for a moment, Skuld looking back and smiling. 

“Let them go!” Kairi yelled, rushing forward and swinging hard, the large man grabbing her midswing and tossing her to the side like a ragdoll, crying out as she hit the ground. 

“Gula what are you doing?” Xigbar barked and Okui rushed, keyblade grinding against Senbo’s - or, rather Invi’s - blade. 

“What are YOU doing, Invi?” he growled. “Didn’t you care about Xion?” She faltered and he used it to push her back hard, skidding a few feet away. “You didn’t HAVE to tell them! I’ve been holding out for weeks!” 

“Gula,” Ira sighed, pushing Seren back to Xigbar as he summoned his blade, a terrifying white and black. “Have you forgotten why we’re fighting?”

“I don’t care! One person isn’t worth all this pain!” 

Xigbar looked visibly pained, taking a step back. “You take that back,” he growled and Okui slammed against Ira’s keyblade hard. “If you do this, we won’t let you back!” 

“I bet he was the traitor all along,” the large man said, summoning his own blade, facing the two. Now was her chance. She scrambled to her feet, rushing forward. As she did, Invi stepped back, blocking her path and Kairi grit her teeth, rushing forward. She raised her blade and then, glancing at the others, stepped aside. Kairi almost froze in shock, but kept moving, grabbing Seren’s bonds and tugging them with her, casting fire her hands, burning the rope away and they stumbled to a stop, keyblade returning to one hand as the other pulled the gag from their mouth, coughing.

“Invi!” Xigbar growled.

“She was too fast,” Invi lied, staring Kairi down, making eye contact. “I’m… sorry.” 

“Sorry’s not good enough,” Xigbar spat, though Kairi was sure she was talking to her. Kairi looked to see the large man and Ira knocking Okui and Skuld to the ground, the larger one grabbing Skuld and hefting her over his shoulder.

“Skuld!” Seren cried, rushing but Invi moved between them, batting them back, stumbling beside Kairi.

“Well thanks for mucking it all up, you damn blind spot,” Xigbar sighed, tapping Skuld on the forehead as Ira opened a dark portal. “We lost one of the Foretellers to, what, this bunch of losers?” He sighed, the others stepping through, disappearing with Skuld, Invi taking a second to give Kairi a pained look before disappearing. “I’d say it’s been a blast, but, you know,” Xigbar shrugged. “Gula, you’re out. Come back and you’re dead. That’s all.” He stepped through the portal and disappeared. 

“Skuld,” Seren said softly, rising to their feet, Kairi doing the same. Okui groaned, letting his head fall between his legs, seated on the ground, when Roxas and Ventus rushed into the square. 

“Ven,” Seren smiled, but Ventus moved to Okui, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him to the ground, Kairi and Seren both gasping.

“What did you do, Gula?!” he spat, arm against the boy’s throat. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Okui - Gula - sputtered. “I tried not to tell them, I tried- to give them false information-”

“LIAR!” He slammed him again against the ground, Gula gasping and struggling against his grip.

“Ven, stop!” Seren said, taking a step forward and Ven looked up, pained, looking between the two before dropping Gula, moving quickly to Seren and holding them tight, squeezing and crying against each other. 

“I’m sorry,” Ven said. “I’m sorry, Seren, I’m sorry. Don’t- don’t ever leave again.”

“I won’t,” Seren reassured. “I promise. I’m here.” Kairi moved to Roxas, Gula standing and brushing himself off. 

“So who’s this Gula guy?” Roxas asked, cocking his head. 

“This is Sora’s boyfriend,” Kairi replied. “Also he’s one of the bad guys.” 

“Oh.”

“WAS one of the bad guys,” Gula grumbled. “What, one little betrayal and they leave me out of everything? Figures, pretentious bastards.” Ven shot him a look and he took a step back. “V-Ven, I-”

“No,” Ven snapped, separating from Seren and moving toward him. “You betrayed us, you betrayed SORA-”

“I did not,” Gula said firmly, surprising everyone, including Ven. “I wouldn’t do that. I was sent to spy on her, but I would NOT betray her. I care about her… a lot.” Ven looked conflicted and Seren took his hand.

“Ven… he’s your brother. You can trust him.” Kairi and Roxas were taken aback and Ven sighed. 

“I…” Aqua, Terra, and a silver-haired boy bounded into the square, keyblades drawn.

“Where’s Skuld?” she demanded. “Where is she?”

“She’s gone,” Seren said softly and Aqua’s mouth dropped, her keyblade falling from her hand. “W-we tried, but she just-” 

“It’s okay,” Terra said, wrapping an arm around Aqua. “We’ll get her back. No matter what.” She nodded numbly. 

“So what do we do now?” Kairi asked, and all eyes turned to her. “Skuld is gone, and the others… they won. Right? That’s what they wanted?”

“They want Skuld to change the future,” the silver-haired boy nodded. “Now that they’ve got her, they can go against the Book of Prophecies. If they apply themselves, with her in their presence, they can pretty much get anything done.”

“What are they planning?” Ven asked, looking to Gula who flushed and sighed.

“The last page of the book,” Gula said softly. “It describes where and when the Master of Masters dies. It took forever to translate it, we didn’t even know he was still ALIVE when he disappeared back in Daybreak Town, but… now we know where and when he dies, and they’re hoping to change that.” 

“The Master of Masters,” Seren said quietly. “But… if he comes back-”

“We don’t know,” Gula said honestly. “We never really knew what he wanted. To leave us to die? To start the keyblade war? To start the world again anew, like Xehanort? We just… don’t have the answers. But if they can save him, he’ll tell them. They’ll make him.” 

“So we suit up,” Ven said firmly. “We train. We get ready. And then we can get Skuld back, kick their asses, and..." He drew in a breath, grimacing. "And we kill the Master of Masters.”

 

**End of Part Two**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Hayner try to get their cuddle on, Sora and her boyfriend have a talk, Aqua is not handling the loss of her girlfriend well, and Skuld copes with her new life in captivity.

Roxas yawned, stretched out in Hayner’s lap, who idly played with his hair as the two watched TV. It had been several weeks, but they’d finally gotten into the swing of things, more comfortable around each other. Holding hands, cuddling, the occasional kiss or two. Slow, and steady. Nothing like how he jumped into things with Xion and Naminé after the battle with Xehanort. This was much more his speed. He reached up to Hayner’s hand and touched it softly, running his fingers over the back of the boy’s hand, a small smile creeping across Hayner’s face as he did, still paying more attention to the TV. 

“Hey, Rox,” Hayner said, opening his mouth but quickly being interrupted by the doorbell. “Damnit,” he sighed, slowly wiggling out from under Roxas.

“Noo,” he whined, head thumping to the couch as the boy got up. 

“I’ll be right back, just chill here,” Hayner said, leaning into to kiss his cheek and he smiled at the warmth. He lied on his back, listening to Hayner through the low noise of TV as he opened the door. “Um, h-hello?” Someone was talking outside, voice deep, unfamiliar. “No, I don’t- Nobody is here by that name.” More talking. “Sorry, do you have a warrant? Because if you don’t, I need you to le- Oh. Um. Give me a second.” There was a shout as he closed and locked the door, barrelling into the living room. “Roxas we gotta go, NOW.” He blinked, standing blearily, almost falling over as Hayner grabbed his arm to steady him, then led him through the house to the back door.

“Why?” he asked. “What’s going on?”

“Those were cops, asking for you,” Hayner grimaced. “I don’t even know how they figured out your name, you’re not in any like, official DATABASE or anything, but we have to MOVE.” They slipped out the back door, leaving it open as they sprinted across the yard, hopping a fence. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Roxas blinked. “What did I do? Why are there cops here?”

“You… kind of broke into my parents house and assaulted my dad,” Hayner replied, and Roxas paused. He  _ had _ done that. 

“And so that warrants cops?” 

“Yeah, Rox, it does,” Hayner laughed, but it was high and nervous. Hopping another fence, there was a loud  _ ping _ beside them and they turned, several officers starting to follow them over the fences. 

One with his weapon drawn.

“Oh fuck,” Hayner said, going white. “Oh fuck, c’mon, Roxas!” They ran faster, darting back and forth - hopefully - confusingly, eventually finding a large wall, the road several feet above them. “We- we have to try to climb, we have to get out, w-we-” Roxas closed his eyes, feeling that heat inside, fingers splitting as his claws returned and he dug one hand into the wall. 

“Arms, around my waist,” he instructed, voice low. Hayner nodded, grabbing onto him as he slowly scaled his wall, pings from gunshots sounding around him until finally he reached the top, heaving himself up slowly, a yelp from Hayner below. He dragged them both up, panting and gasping, and looked down to see Hayner’s leg, bleeding from the gunshot. 

“Oh, fuck,” Hayner whimpered. “Sh-shit... That fucking stings…” 

“C’mere,” Roxas said, his feral side gone, wrapping Hayner’s arm around his shoulders. “We bought a little bit of time. We should be able to get somewhere closeby where they won’t find us.”

“Fuck,” Hayner hissed. “F-fuck, Roxas, it- shit!” 

“I know, I’m so sorry,” Roxas said, tears stinging his eyes as they moved, making their way down the street, Roxas glancing behind them every few feet before finally showing up at the small house, beating on the door and ringing the doorbell hard. “C’mon, c’mon  _ PLEASE _ .” After a long, stressful moment, a groggy Axel threw open the door, looking impatient and frustrated, quickly melting away to panic and horror.

“Oh fuck,” Axel whispered as Roxas dragged Hayner in with him, moving him to the living room and sitting him down.

“First aid stuff,” Roxas demanded and Axel darted off. After a moment, Isa came in, kneeling by Hayner, hand glowing a soft green. 

“It can ease the pain,” he explained. “But we’re going to have to take the bullet out.” 

“Fuck,” Hayner sobbed and Roxas held him close, kissing his forehead. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry,” Roxas cried, holding him tight. 

“What happened?” Axel said, finally coming in with a first aid kit and, more ominously, a pair of pliers. 

“I broke into Hayner’s parents and slashed up his dad,” Roxas replied through gritted teeth. “He was… he was being terrible to Hayner. Worse than I had thought.” Axel nodded slowly. “Then they found us. We had to run. Evidently running means they shoot GUNS at you.”

“Fleeing from an officer,” Isa said, then paused. “I-I’m sorry. Stressed.” 

“It’s okay,” Axel said, patting his head and handing him the supplies. “You want to do this or should I?” 

“I…” Isa drew in a breath. “I can do it. Space, please.” Axel took several steps back, Roxas cradling Hayner’s head and holding his hand tight.

“It’s gonna hurt, babe,” he whispered and Hayner nodded, tears streaking his face. “It’s gonna hurt but I’m here and I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

“Roxas,” he whimpered and Roxas nodded. 

“Okay, Isa,” he said quietly. The blue-haired man took in a breath, closing his eyes for just a second before opening them, tentatively working the pliers into the wound as Hayner cried out. “It’s okay, baby, you’re doing great. You’re doing so good.” After a moment there was a  _ clink _ of metal against the floor, Isa moving quickly and dousing the wound in antiseptic, wrapping it in gauze, and applying a steady stream of cure. “You were great, Hayner, I’m so proud of you.”

“Rox-Roxas,” he stammered, his eyes fluttering. 

“You sleep,” Roxas nodded. “You just take a nap, things will be better when you wake up, I promise.” Hayner nodded once, then passed out, falling limp to the couch. Roxas watched him for a long moment before his chest heaved and Roxas sighed, comfortable that he was at least still alive. 

“This is so fucked,” Axel said, running his hands through his hair. “Fuck. Fuck!” 

“What do we do?” Roxas asked softly and Isa stood, rubbing his chin.

“We… could attempt to pay off the bail,” Isa replied. “If they’ll allow it. It may be harder now that you’ve fled from an officer.”

“Naminé can help,” Roxas nodded. “I-I mean I assume she has some money to spare.”

“Oh right, the Brain thing,” Axel confirmed. “Yeah, I’ll ask. You stay here, Roxas. You and Hayner are on house arrest. Did anyone see you come here?”

“I… don’t think so,” he shook his head. “I’m not sure.”

“Isa, stay with them,” Axel instructed and Isa nodded, pulling Axel close and kissing him hard for a long moment.

“Be careful,” Isa said softly against Axel’s lips. “Don’t… don’t do anything unnecessary.” Roxas felt a hot flash, knowing that was about him, and Axel nodded.

“I won’t. Promise. Be back in a jiff.” He left, and Isa sat down beside Roxas. 

“He’ll be okay,” Isa said, hand on Roxas’s shoulder. “It wasn’t major, didn’t hit any arteries or tear any important muscle. It was one of the best places he could get hit.”

“That’s good,” Roxas said softly, not paying much attention. 

“I’m going to go make food. You stay here with him.” Roxas nodded numbly, Isa getting up and leaving the two alone. Roxas felt his face go hot with tears as he held Hayner close. He’d let him get hurt. He’d let Hayner - his boyfriend - get HURT. He cried softly, rubbing his eyes and hanging his head in shame, holding tight to Hayner, not letting go.

* * *

Sora stood in the middle of the living room, fists clenched at her sides, tears at the corners of her eyes. She’d been pacing and finally forced herself to stop, standing still and breathing deeply, glancing over at the boy on the couch, head hung in shame.

“Your… name isn’t Okui,” she started and he shook his head. 

“It’s Gula,” he said softly. 

“Gula,” she said, the words sounding wrong in her mouth. “And you… worked with Xigbar. Or… whatever his name was.” 

“I- y-yeah. Luxu.” 

“And you were spying on me?”

“No,” he said quickly. “No, I- I mean, they sent me to spy on you, yes, but- I didn’t tell them anything about you, Sora, I swear, or any of your friends-”

“Okay,” she said, turning away, hugging her arms. “And… your friend hurt Xion?”

“Invi, yeah,” Gula confirmed. “She… I think she was going to date Xion, but she told her about the memory thing and Invi told Ira and then Ira…” He shifted uncomfortably. “Um… yeah. He hurt Xion.” 

“And you didn’t stop them?” Sora asked, turning to face him. He looked up at her, expression pained.

“I… couldn’t. I-I mean, if I had- I don’t know, they could’ve hurt me, or-or one of you, or-” He drew in a shaky breath. “I couldn’t let them hurt you, Sora. Doing nothing was the easiest way to protect you.” 

“But not them,” Sora said, stomping her foot. “Not Xion, right? Not Skuld?” Gula winced.

“I…” 

“You let my friends get hurt,” she sighed. “For me. I- I didn’t want that, Gula, you didn’t ASK me.” 

“I couldn’t stop them-”

“You could’ve told me! We could’ve figured it out together, Gula, you were- you were my boyfriend, and you just… left me out of this.”

“Was?” Gula asked softly and Sora groaned, rubbing her palms into her eyes.

“I don’t know, Oku- Gula, I don’t know. I don’t even know you! You’re- you’re some guy from the past, who was working to hurt my friends, and I didn’t even know your name and-” She gasped as he gently tugged her hands from her face, holding them in his. 

“I’m sorry, Sora. Honestly. Genuinely. I will do anything I can to help you and your friends. I care about you so much, Sora.” 

“What if I don’t?” she asked, pulling away. “What if I don’t want to be together anymore?” Gula paused, frowning.

“I… I’m still going to help, if I can,” he said slowly. “Whatever you’ll let me do, or the others will let me do. I owe you, at least to help get Skuld back.” She nodded and sighed.

“That’s… a start. That’s good. I…” She bit her lip, turning the thoughts over and over in her mind. “I _do_ want to keep dating you. J-just… we shouldn’t be together right now. Physically, I mean. I don’t think I can trust you and… that sucks. Really bad. And I don’t want to be around you if I’m doubting you.”

“I understand,” Gula sighed. “That’s really reasonable.” 

“Okay, um,” she frowned, rubbing at her eyes, trying to prevent what was coming. “I- um, Naminé has phones for everyone, you… should go get one so I can tell you when I’m ready to talk again.” 

“Of course,” he nodded, hand moving toward her, pausing, meeting her eyes with a pained look. “I… I’ll go.” 

“Please,” she nodded and he pulled away, leaving the house, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door shut, she sniffled, feeling the tears running down her face and Kairi and Riku were there in seconds, hugging her tight from either side. 

“I’m so sorry, Sora,” Kairi sighed, arms around Sora’s midsection. Riku had an arm around her neck, face pressed into her hair, and she grabbed them both tight, starting to cry. 

“It’s not fair!” she sobbed. “He- I liked him and he-!” 

“I know,” Riku nodded. “I know.” She drooped, falling to the floor, the others moving with her, not letting go as she sprawled into a sitting position.

“He kissed me,” she groaned. “He KISSED me, and- and it was my first kiss and- and then he did this! He hurt Xion!” Kairi winced. “Or- let Xion get hurt, I don’t know it still just… sucks!” 

“Do you still like him?” Riku asked softly, the other two looking to him.

“I… yeah, of course,” Sora mumbled. “He’s cute and nice and… yeah.” 

“I think him apologizing was big of him,” Riku started. “And… I think that offering to help even without you caring for him was evident of him being a good person. He’s trying.”

“Why are you defending him?” Kairi asked, curious, not accusatory.

“We’ve… all made some questionable decisions,” Riku said, hanging his head and Kairi stiffened as well. “I think everyone deserves a chance at redemption. I’m not saying accept him right away, you were right to take some time away. Just…” He frowned. “I gave myself to darkness once, too.” 

“I know,” Sora nodded. “You’re right. Just… I can’t right now.” She paused. “U-um… can… we have a slumber party?” 

“What?” Kairi chuckled.

“Like… you know, like we used to, blankets on the floor, TV until we fall asleep, popcorn and painting each others nails and braiding hair-”

“We didn’t do those last two before,” Riku pointed out with a smile.

“But we can now,” Kairi beamed. “I would love to paint Riku’s nails.” He blushed but laughed and Sora slowly smiled. 

“Sure, Sora. You want to pick something out to watch while we go get the blankets and popcorn?” She nodded and the two stood, leaving the room as she sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. She could hear them talking in the other room in hushed tones, it sounded like Kairi was chastising Riku, but eventually they stopped, popcorn starting to pop in the microwave, and she sighed, closing her eyes. She just wanted to feel normal again.

* * *

Aqua was pacing again and Terra frowned. She was… on a sort of loop. She’d pace, then cry, then go in her room and scream, then repeat. And had been repeating for the past few days. He’d had to force her to a stop mid-pace, taking her to the kitchen to make sure she actually ate between tirades. She was silent, as she had been, clenching her fists, summoning her keyblade before letting it fade, wringing her hands and opening her mouth with no words coming to her mouth. 

He didn’t know what to do. _She_ was their emotional support - _she_ carried Ven and Terra when the two were upset, and she NEVER got upset like this. Until now. He tried drawing on the things she would say to them to calm them, to help them see reason, but nothing was coming to mind. Nothing useful, at least. He could tell her that they’d find Skuld, but she’d ask “When? How?” and he didn’t have an answer. He could tell her that it was going to be okay, but that was asking for her to sink deeper into depression or lash out. Neither seemed like good options. 

“I just-!” He jumped at the sudden outburst, Aqua having paused in the middle of the room. “It-! He-!” 

“Who?” Terra tried and she spun, shooting him a glare. 

“Braig,” she spat. “Luxu. Whatever.” She started pacing again, but at least this time she seemed to be talkative, at least. A change of pace. “Took her. TOOK her, Terra.” He opened his mouth, but paused, closing it again. “Skuld is-! She’s- I-” She groaned, stomping her foot, turning and starting to pace the other direction. “What about Seren?” she cried. “Their SISTER!” He nodded, stepping out of her path as she turned, moving back again. “What about ME? Her GIRLFRIEND?” She clenched her fists again and Terra sighed quietly, turning to move to the kitchen, figuring it was about time for them to eat anyway. “They took her, Terra, THEY TOOK HER!” There was a horrible ripping noise and Terra spun, taking a step back, looking at the gauges in the wall. Aqua stumbled back, falling to the ground, looking at her hand, her now sharp fingertips red, fading into the black of her arms. 

“Aqua!” he moved toward her and she gasped, scrambling back. 

“S-stop!” He paused, her yellow eyes wide, panicked.

“It’s okay. Calm down. Just… deep breaths, Aqua.” 

“I-I can’t,” she said, her breath instead coming quick and hard. “I- Terra I can’t-” He sat in front of her, taking her hand. 

“You’re going to be fine, Aqua. This will pass.”

“I can’t- I can’t turn it off,” she whispered. “It won’t- I’m… scared, Terra. All those things I felt in the dark world, they’re- coming back and I can’t-” He hugged her tight, pressing against her and she gasped and shook against his chest. He reached up to touch his Wayfinder, and she did the same, closing their eyes and holding each other for a long moment. Finally, carefully, he opened his eyes, sighing in relief as he pulled away. 

“Aqua.” Her blue eyes opened wide, blinking at him, then looking down at herself, having returned to normal and slumped in relief, but pulling her knees up to her chest. 

“That- I can’t- I don’t want to do that again,” she mumbled. “Don’t… let me do that again, Terra.” 

“I don’t really know how to stop it, but… I’ll do my best.” She nodded numbly, slowly standing on shaky feet. 

“I… think I need a nap. And then we… should go out somewhere? I need to get out of the house.”

“Alright. That’s a great idea. We can… go get lunch or something.” She nodded, pausing before ambling away down the hall to her room and Terra exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, gasping breaths as he ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s fine. She’s fine. We’re fine.” Repeating those words, over and over, eyes closed, until he could almost believe them.

* * *

“So. Skuld.” She looked up, the boy leaning against the wall across from her cell. “Seren’s sister.” 

“Correct,” she said slowly. “And you’re… Vanitas?” He frowned, turning away.

“Van.” 

“Van?”

“Just... Van.” 

“Okay. Van. You’re… part of Ventus, right? Why do you look like Sora?” He rolled his eyes.

“Always about the wonder twins, isn’t it? Sora and Ventus, shining beacons of light. Maybe Sora actually looks like ME, did you think of that? Just like Roxas looks like Ventus. We’re the originals. Better than those-” He scowled, mumbling now. “Two bit hacks.”

“I’m sorry, Van.” He gave her a surprised look, then scoffed, shaking his head.

“Whatever.” 

“Can I ask another question?” He paused, frowning.

“You don’t need my permission. I’m not your warden.” 

“Didn’t you die?” He laughed, tossing his head back.

“I did! Yes, twice, actually. Once when Ventus banished me from his heart, and once when I time traveled, and Sora killed me. Wonder twins succeed, as always.” 

“Aren’t you worried you’re going to die again?” He paused this time, and Skuld felt the tiniest pang of hope. 

“Why would I? I work for the winning team. With you, we can secure the future, we can beat them, no matter what some prophecy says.”

“But is that what you want? To beat them? Is that your endgame?” He scowled, moving closer to the bars.

“What do YOU care?” 

“We could help you,” she said quickly. “More than the Foretellers, you’d still have me, we could change the future, if we went back with the others-”

“And what?” he laughed. “Join the ‘forces of light’? I’ve got no heart, Skuld. Not unless I kill Ven and steal it from him. What I am is darkness, and I will always BE darkness. And so I fight the light. It’s what I  _ do _ .”

“But you don’t have to!” she approached the bars and he grimaced but didn’t move, a few feet away. “You can be whoever you want to be, heart or no heart. You have a SELF, in there. You can make your own decisions, Van.” She reached out and he winced, her hand pressing to his chest. Then, softly, “You don’t have to be Vanitas. You can just be Van.” His eyes widened and there was a noise to the side, Van jerking away, summoning his keyblade and pointing it at Skuld.

“Whoa, whoa, don’t hurt the prisoner!” Luxu laughed as he entered, looking between them. “What, did I interrupt a little heart-to-no-heart?” 

“As if,” Van muttered and Luxu laughed.

“Don’t go stealing my lines, now. Vanitas, we need you topside, we’re going to go over the Book of Prophecies again and we want you there.” He gave Luxu a long look, then turned, leaving.

“Goodbye, Van,” Skuld called and he flinched, walking faster away.

“Gettin’ chummy with the puppet, huh?” Luxu asked, leaning against the wall. “Thinkin’ maybe he’ll let you out?” 

“I’m not sure,” she said, pacing the cell, her hand trying and failing to summon her keyblade. “Maybe he’ll see that working with you all is a stupid decision.”

“Ha! Now THAT’S funny,” he grinned. “Skuld you dense little thing, we control YOU, meaning we control the FUTURE.”

“You DEFY the future,” she corrected. “That doesn’t mean you’ll get what you want. You lost Gula already.” His eyes went wide, grin falling to a scowl as he approached the cell, hand banging to the bars. 

“We WILL save the Master of Masters,” he growled. “Or you’ll die trying.” She shuddered and he laughed, humorlessly now, as he left the room, Skuld once again alone, and she sat against the wall, closing her eyes. 

“Aqua… Seren… I’ll be home soon. I promise.” 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven talks to the team, Vera goes to see Riku, and Isa and Lea have a proposition for the boys.

Terra and Aqua were absent, as were Roxas and Hayner. Surprisingly, Olette WAS in attendance, despite not even being a keyblade wielder. Ven took in a deep breath and felt Seren’s hand in his. Comfortable, warm, familiar. 

“Okay,” he said, eyes turning to him. “Okay. Um… hey.” Some chuckled, others gave a mumbled greeting. “We, uh…” He paused, then sighed, sitting in the grass of the Training Room, Seren joining him. One by one, the others formed their familiar circle, Olette and Gula now included. “Skuld got taken,” he said flatly. “By Xigbar- or, Luxu. This group called the Foretellers. Some of us know them.” Nods from the group - Vera, Ephemera, Lauriam. “They’re keyblade masters. Really, really strong ones. Some of the originals.” Murmurs of concern. “And… they’re trying to make sure their master doesn’t die. The one who made keyblades. Like… all of them.” 

“Oh wow,” Olette said softly. 

“And… that’s bad,” Lea said slowly.

“Considering they were willing to torture Xion and kidnap Seren and Skuld to do it, I think so,” Ven nodded. He glanced to Xion who looked away, grimacing. 

“What do we do?” Sora asked. 

“Well… we have to fight back. We have to hit them hard and take back Skuld.” 

“What’re we sittin’ around for?” Lea said, standing and summoning his blade. “Do we know where they are?”

“Yes,” Ephemera sighed. “But it isn’t that simple.” 

“We aren’t just going to get Skuld back,” Ven replied softly. “We’re going to make sure the Master of Masters is dead.” A stunned silence hung over the group. He looked to each of their eyes - some were surprised, some offended, others resolved. 

“Is someone else gonna say it or should I?” Lea asked, met with silence. “Alright, well, we don’t KILL PEOPLE, Ventus. We’re keyblade wielders, HEROES, we don’t just-”

“We have to,” he replied simply. “The Master of Masters caused the end of the worlds once. He set Xehanort up to do it again. He’s going to KEEP doing it until we get rid of him. I guess we could, I don’t know, do some crazy stupid destiny shit where we banish him to another dimension, but the fact is he CAN’T stay here. We can’t let him live. He’ll hurt us, or other people, or try to create Kingdom Hearts again, I don’t know, Lea. But we have to do SOMETHING.” 

“Isn’t he too powerful?” Xion asked, staring at the ground, not meeting Ven’s eyes.

“We have numbers on our side,” Ven replied. “And Gula.” 

“Hey,” Gula waved to the group.

“He’s one of the Foretellers who defected and is with us now. He’s also my brother.” A pause. “Um, anyway. We can’t get Skuld back yet, because we have to strike when the Master of Masters is there, so we can get rid of him as well. Skuld will be fine, they need her alive for their plans, at least until the Master shows up.”

“So we wait for the Master so show up, swoop in, beat him, and get Skuld?” Naminé asked. “That sounds… easy enough.” 

“Sure,” Ephemera laughed. “Just fight the strongest keyblade masters in the universe with a bunch of amateur wielders. Is that all we got, Ven?” 

“It’s not,” Lauriam said, standing. Ven met his eye and stood, helping Seren up as well. “Vera. Ephemera.” They blinked, confused, but joined the three, moving to the center of the circle. “Ven, do you want to do the honors, or should I?”

“Right,” he sighed, taking in a deep breath. “Dandelions. We were tasked to restore light to the world after it was overcome by darkness. It… took us a bit, but we’re here now,” he laughed, the others smiling. “We’re the beginning. Masters of the new unions.” He paused. “Vera, are you willing to lead Skuld’s union in her stead until we can get her back?”

“Of course,” she smiled. “I ain’t worthy of being a union leader anyway.” They all stood together for a long moment before sighing, smiling.

“Alright,” Ven chuckled. “Cool. So that’s done, I guess.” Then, to the others. “You’re all upgraded to masters, by the way. You all have gone through so much, time and time again, and that’s… more than enough to earn the mark of mastery.” 

“Pfft, I would’ve made ‘em work for it,” Ephemera grinned with a wink. 

“Is that just a title, then?” Lea asked, finger to his temple. “Doesn’t that make it less special if we’re ALL masters?”

“It’s strategic,” Lauriam replied. “Masters have the ability to bequeath their keyblade to someone for when they pass. They also gain the ability to remove someone’s heart from their body. Ideally, we can use this against the Master of Masters. As long as we can all do it, once one of us gets close, it gets done.” 

“What was all that union stuff?” Sora asked. 

“The unions are groups of keyblade wielders united under specific purposes,” Gula recited. “As masters, we’re encouraged to align with a union for allies. They also compete to challenge themselves, if they enact a pride shift.”

“That’s really confusing,” Sora sighed. 

“They’re clubs,” Lea replied. “Right? I mean, it’s like five clubs and you join one and you, I dunno, have fun keyblade adventures with your club members.”

“I guess so?” Ven chuckled. 

“Constela,” Ephemera said suddenly. “My union is Constela.” 

“Damn, I like that,” Seren frowned and Ephemera laughed.

“We don’t have to name them right now-” Lauriam frowned.

“Aurum!” Vera shouted. “Hell yeah, that’s SUCH a good name.” 

“Seriously, this isn’t-” 

“C’mon, Seren,” Vera laughed, nudging them. “Got a good one yet?”

“Hmmmmm.” They rubbed their chin. “Sirius?” They paused, all eyes on Lauriam who sighed deeply.

“Rosales.” 

“That was fast,” Vera teased. 

“I… I’ve thought about it quite a bit. Shut up.” She laughed.

“Ven?” Seren asked, turning to look at him. “What about yours?” 

“Duh,” Ven laughed, glancing to Gula who gave a small smile. “Leopardus.”

* * *

Vera smiled, hopping up the stairs happily, knocking on the door and leaning against the railing. She felt GOOD. Shoving around an abusive asshole would do that, apparently. Lea had told her to distract him, but she’d made sure he fully understood by following him all the way home, screaming obscenities and summoning her keyblade, waving it around threateningly until he finally shut the door, telling her he was going to call the cops. She had to be sure - Lea had given her a very brief, very curt description of the man’s character and how he treated Hayner, and she was NOT going to let that kind of person around her friends. Or Roxas.

Finally after a long moment, the door opened and she grinned, turning to-

“Oh,” Xion blinked. “Hey, Vera.” 

“Xion? What’re you doing here?” 

“Hanging out with Kairi,” she chuckled. “Did… Oh, I haven’t told you, have I?”

“No-? Oh! Hey, good for you,” Vera laughed, feeling her face go hot. “That’s… that’s good! You two, I mean.” There was a long silence. “O-oh, right, I was here to see Riku.”

“Sure,” Xion smiled, standing aside. “He’s up in the shower right now, but you can just wait in the living room, if you want.” She nodded, moving to the couch and throwing herself down on it, Xion going to join Kairi and Sora in the kitchen, where she could hear them laughing. 

XION was dating KAIRI? That seemed… weird. They WERE both cute, and nice. But weren’t they like… the same person? Or clones or something? She frowned, shaking her head, lying back and closing her eyes. As long as they were happy, she’d be happy for them. Xion was her friend, and she had to support her. 

Even if she was insanely jealous.

“Oh!” She opened one eye, Riku frozen in the opening to the living room, wearing just basketball shorts, hair still wet. “Uh, Vera!”

“Hey there,” she grinned and he blushed. “That’s a good look on you, actually. Ought to dress like that more often.” 

“Shut up,” he laughed, passing into the kitchen, talking with the others and she grinned, blushing.  _ Fuck, he’s cute _ . After a bit he passed by again, pausing. “I’m gonna… go get dressed. Uh. I’ll be down in a second.” 

“Need help with that?” she winked and he paused, going bright red. 

“There’s… people here,” he chuckled and she felt her own face go red. 

“I- wait, what does-?” He grinned and left, heading up the stairs, leaving her to blink, confused. Was… he flirting? She dug her phone out, scrolling through the contacts, trying to figure out who to text. Briefly, she considered texting Naminé and asking “How do I know if Riku’s flirting” but eventually decided that was actually a really, really bad idea. She paused, then pulled up Seren’s chat.

 

**GoldenMirage, 1:43pm** : hey seren how does ven flirt

**GoldenMirage, 1:43pm** : just like in general

**GoldenMirage, 1:43pm** : i need to know for reasons

**coronablueshift, 1:44pm** : Wait no why lol

**coronablueshift, 1:44pm** : Is this about riku

**GoldenMirage, 1:44pm** : maybe

**coronablueshift, 1:44pm** : Vera

**coronablueshift, 1:45pm** : Ven is a bottom

**coronablueshift, 1:45pm** : I dont think its applicable to riku

**GoldenMirage, 1:45pm** : do you think riku is a top?

**GoldenMirage, 1:45pm** : bcuz i honestly have no idea

**GoldenMirage, 1:45pm** : hes kinda twinky

**GoldenMirage, 1:45pm** : twunk lol

**coronablueshift, 1:46pm** : He almost feels like a switch?

**coronablueshift, 1:46pm** : Hes too nice to be a pillow princess like ven LOL

**GoldenMirage, 1:46pm** : yeah no kidding lmfao that boy is something else

**coronablueshift, 1:46pm** : ?

**GoldenMirage, 1:46pm** : oh no uh ven just seems like hes a real bottom

 

She grimaced, facepalming.

 

**coronablueshift, 1:47pm** : Fair lol

**coronablueshift, 1:47pm** : But idk just like… 

**coronablueshift, 1:47pm** : Oh wait were talking about flirting thats right lol

**coronablueshift, 1:47pm** : What did he do?

**GoldenMirage, 1:47pm** : i asked if he wanted help getting dressed and he said people were here

**GoldenMirage, 1:47pm** : does that mean if people WERENT here hed let me??

**coronablueshift, 1:47pm** : LOL

**coronablueshift, 1:47pm** : Maybe??

**coronablueshift, 1:48pm** : Just ask LOL im sure thatll go great

**coronablueshift, 1:48pm** : “Hey riku did you mean you want me to be all over your body”

**coronablueshift, 1:48pm** : “Were you implying you wanna like dick down”

**coronablueshift, 1:48pm** : “Hey bud you want me to suck your d

 

She fumbled with her phone, shoving it into her pocket as Riku entered, smiling and sitting across the couch from her.

“So… what’s up?” he asked awkwardly.

“Oh, uh, not much. Hassled a dude today for trying to stalk his son.” Riku blinked. “Abusive dad, hit his kid, made sure he couldn’t find him.”

“Yikes,” Riku frowned. “You were careful, though, right? Like you didn’t put yourself in harm’s way?”

“What do you care?” she chuckled, nudging him and he frowned.

“You’re my friend, Vera. I wouldn’t want you hurt.” 

“Friend?” she asked, arching an eyebrow and he blushed.

“I, um…” Then, slowly, “Yes. You’re my friend, Vera.”

“Oh,” she said, deflated.

“I mean, as far as we’ve discussed.” She perked up, his brow furrowed as he blushed and looked down at his clasped hands. 

“Do, uh… you wanna… discuss?” she asked, and he glanced over at her. 

“Do you?”

“Are we gonna dance around this?” she laughed. “You’re cute. I like you. Want to date?” He blinked, bright red.

“I, uh-” He sat silent for a second, staring.

“We don’t HAVE to,” she said softly and he shook his head hard.

“No, I- I want to, yes,” he stammered. “I… yeah, yes.” She laughed, sitting up and shifting on the couch, moving from lying facing him to lying against him, feet stretched out the other way. 

“Cool,” she grinned. 

“I- yeah,” he laughed awkwardly before draping an arm over her. 

“This weird?” she asked, eyes closed, relaxing into him.

“No, not at all. Which… is weird.” She laughed and smiled.

“Good weird, though.”

“Yeah. Definitely good weird.”

* * *

The two were tangled together on the couch, the TV playing in the background as Hayner played with Roxas’s hair, eyes closed, half-asleep, when the door opened.

“Alright,” Lea sighed, entering the room. “Bail paid. You’re off the hook, Roxas.”

“That was all it took?” he blinked.

“The Twilight Town justice system is… organized interestingly,” Isa grimaced, moving beside Lea, who was standing between them and the TV awkwardly. 

“What’s… up?” Hayner asked. “You guys look stiff.” 

“We, uh,” Lea flushed, looking away and holding out a stack of papers. “We need you guys to sign this stuff. Roxas, this is for you, and Isa has Hayner’s.” Isa nodded, handing Hayner the papers, Roxas starting to look over it.

“What is this? More stuff about my bail?” He frowned, catching Lea’s name halfway down the page, then focusing on the small, bold print at the top. “Is… this an adoption form?”

“It-it’s a formality,” Lea said quickly. “If you get in trouble again, it makes it easier for us to step in and help out.” 

“But Hayner’s GOT parents,” Roxas said softly, glancing over at Hayner's papers. “Why did you bring him-?” He paused.  _ Emancipation _ . “Oh. OH.” 

“And we, um,” Isa said, clearing his throat awkwardly. “We took into account the current relationships. Lea and I aren’t married, so we figured we could each adopt one of you, and it wouldn’t cause any bizarre conflicts.” 

“Sure, our dads are just dating,” Roxas rolled his eyes and Hayner let out a laugh, high and nervous, before shutting his mouth, eyes wide. “Hey, hun, you okay?”

“I, uh, yeah,” he laughed, wiping his eyes. “I’m cool. It’s good. Uh, yeah, isn’t… this gonna be like, a whole thing? I mean, I don’t assume my dad is gonna just… you know, let this happen.” 

“We’re aware,” Isa grimaced. “We… ran into him while we were at the station delivering your bail. He demanded to know where you were. We obviously didn’t tell him.”

“B-but what if he followed you?” Hayner said quickly. “Wh-what if he found his way here, or-?”

“He WAS following us, actually,” Lea nodded. “But thankfully we ran into Vera who intercepted the bastard and distracted him long enough for us to slip away.”

“Distracted him?” Roxas asked.

“Well, heckled,” Lea laughed. “We told her what was going on, so she just sorta… screamed in his face for a while and pushed him around. A lot of ‘I DARE you to hit me! We’ll see what the cops say you rat bastard!’.” The boys chuckled and Roxas shook his head. “So, uh, yeah. Plus, I was talking to Naminé and she said we could use her money to hire a lawyer, considering it’s like… pocket change for the best lawyer in town,” he laughed. 

“If you want this, we will make it happen,” Isa said, folding his arms. “Legally, your father cannot touch you again.” 

“I-I-” Hayner started, wiping his eyes again. “What’s… my last name going to be?” Lea laughed and Isa smiled. 

“Eleos,” Isa replied. “Isa and Hayner Eleos.” 

“Wait, what’s mine?” Roxas asked, scanning his paper. “Axel, did you make your last name FUEGO?”

“Hell yeah!” he laughed. “Isn’t that kickass?”

“I have to be Roxas FUEGO? That’s so stupid!” he laughed and Lea groaned.

“It’s cool! It’s a cool name! Besides, I’m your dad now, you don’t get to tell me I made a dumb decision or you’re grounded.” 

“You’re gonna ground me?” Roxas laughed. “I’d like to see you try.” Lea scowled and Isa chuckled, a hand on his shoulder. 

“Again, the choice is completely up to you both. It makes it easier on all of us to have these things ironed out with the legal system. If nothing else, Hayner, you should work through the emancipation papers. That way your father can’t interact with us again. Once you are emancipated, we can likely get a restraining order as well.”

“Yeah, for sure,” Hayner sad, already working through the paperwork, filling it out. “O-oh, should… I put my old last name or ‘Eleos’ on the emancipation paperwork?” 

“Your old last name for now,” Isa smiled. “We’ll rectify that soon, however.” Hayner nodded and Roxas smiled, leaning over to kiss his shoulder before turning to his own paperwork.  _ Roxas Fuego _ . He sighed deeply, shaking his head before starting in on filling out the forms. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven hangs out with friends, Sora stops being mad, Seren checks in on the boys, and Kairi and Xion decide to cheer up a friend.

Ven sat on the couch, tapping his fingers against his knee softly, the other two silent as well. 

“Are… wait, is this hanging out?” Ephemera finally asked. “It’s been a while, being that stuffy old asshole, but this doesn’t feel like hanging out.” 

“What are we supposed to do?” Vera groaned. “I mean, yeah, missed you too, E, but like. What do we DO?”

“Back in Daybreak we’d hang out by going on missions and collecting lux,” Ephemera frowned, rubbing his chin, hand reaching for a beard that didn’t exist anymore. “But there’s… no doing that now. Are there even Heartless?”

“Not really,” Ven shook his head. “I mean, some here and there, but nowhere near like it was before. 

“I mean that’s good but… damnit,” he sighed. 

“Oh!” Ven perked up, the other two looking to him. “I actually have a GREAT Idea! Here, Ephemera, open a portal.” He frowned and shrugged, opening a portal, Ven taking their hands and focusing hard, stepping through and out into an orange-paved square, faint music playing as people bustled about, various attractions to each side, a gazebo in the center.

“Where are we?” Vera laughed.

“It’s Disney Town!” Ven grinned. 

“Disney Town?” Ephemera frowned. “Huh. Hey, did you know Yen Sid’s name backwards is D-”

“Hell yeah, ice cream!” Vera grinned, heading off, Ven and Ephemera behind her. 

“Oh, Ventus!” Ventus spun to see a familiar mouse woman, grinning and approaching.

“Minnie?” he laughed, opening his arms as she came in for a hug. “It’s so good to see you!” 

“You too! Oh, and are these your friends?” 

“Yeah! This is Vera, and Ephemera. Guys, this is Queen Minnie.”

“Queen?” Vera stammered, going rigid. “Do… do I bow?” Minnie laughed, shaking her head.

“Oh, heavens no! So what brings you all here?”

“We needed to get out and I forgot we have lifetime passes,” Ven grinned. 

“Oh good, well you three have fun! I’m sure Mickey will want to see you too, so be on the lookout for him!”

“Will do,” he nodded as she headed off.

“Oh my god it’s that Mickey,” Vera gasped. “Oh MAN are we gonna meet MICHAEL MOUSE HIMSELF?” 

“I guess so?” Ven laughed with a shrug. “You’re talking about the king, yeah?”

“Holy shit, yes, oh my god.”

“Why are you so excited to meet a mouse king?” Ephemera asked.

“I think my boyfriend is into him? Like they’re his BACKGROUND on his PHONE.”

“Yeah that doesn’t sound very platonic.” 

“Weren’t we getting ice cream?” Ven asked and Vera perked up. 

“Hell yes, let’s see…” She frowned, examining the menu. “Heh, no sea salt. Lea would HATE this place.” 

“I think you can make your own flavors,” Ven pointed out. “But some of the normal flavors are pretty good too.”

“Aw, it’s a bunny,” she grinned, pointing. Then, to the vendor, “That one, please.” 

“I’ll take the… Vanilla Glitz?” Ephemera added.

“And Double Crunch for me, as usual,” Ven smiled and the vendor started to work at the machine making their ice cream. 

“So what else does this place got?” Vera asked, looking out at the park. 

“Last time I was here there was racing, and something called Fruitball, but it looks like there’s a LOT more to do now.” There were roller coasters, bumper cars, large attraction rides - Disney Town had gotten HUGE. “How did they expand this much so quickly?”

“‘Ow indeed! Tis a mystery, eh?” Ventus felt his heart drop and he turned, staring the stupid fedora in the face.

“Oh no,” he sighed and Brain cackled.

“Oh YES. Disney Town, in partnership with Braindustries!” 

“Brain this sucks so bad,” Vera groaned. “Why did you do this?”

“Why did I IMPROVE the attractions of Disney Town? Bring in customers from far and wide to see the AMAZING opportunities and sights the park has to offer?”

“Yeah but you’re insufferable and I bet you’re making them pay out the ass for it,” Ephemera pointed out. 

“‘Ey look, it’s the hotshot Dandelion leader ‘imself! When’d you stop bein’ dead?”

“I dunno like a week ago?” 

“Well good for you! Oi, that mean we have enough to reinstate the unions, then?”

“Well, Skuld got kidnapped,” Ven replied with a frown. “And we… sort of already did.”

“Oh. Who’s runnin’ my union for me while I’m gone?”

“You… don’t have one?” he smiled weakly. 

“ME? I - the GREAT and WONDERFUL and GENEROUS BRAIN - lost my union?! To who?!”

“Seren, actually,” Ven said firmly and Brain opened his mouth, then sighed.

“Yeah alroight, makes sense. Kid’s probably gonna run it better than I could anyway, wot with my BOOMIN’ business and all that.” 

“Taking it in stride as always,” Ephemera grinned. 

“When don’t Brain land on his feet?” he laughed, then paused as the vendor turned to hand them their ice creams. “Ooh, Vanilla Glitz.”

“Wh- hey, no!” 

“Alroight, well, it’s been grand,” Brain said with a bow, taking a bite of Ephemera’s ice cream that he’d stolen. “I’ll text you if I need your help!”

“Don’t!” Vera waved with a smile. 

“Man fuck that guy,” Ephemera grumbled, hands in his pocket, kicking the ground. 

“Do you want some of mine?” Vera sighed, handing him her ice cream which he hesitantly took before grinning and starting to eat. “Not all of it!” 

“Alright, so,” Ven started, glancing out at the park. “Gameplan: Find Mickey, ride some rides, more ice cream and then home?”

“Sounds good to me,” Ephemera grinned. 

* * *

She knocked softly, shifting her weight back and forth as she waited, fingers moving to her necklace, tracing over the cool metal and biting her lip. After a few seconds she groaned, taking a step back, trying to figure out whether or not to leave, or knock again, or just wait, when the door opened, the blond boy blinking.

“Sora?”

“Hey,” she laughed, giving a small wave. “Can I come in?”

“Y-yeah, of course,” Gula nodded and she entered his apartment, sitting on the couch, her legs tucked up under her as Gula sat down across the room in a chair. “Is… something up?”

“I, uh,” she frowned, clearing her throat. “I’m done. Being mad, I mean.”

“Oh!” 

“And, uh, I know it’s only been a few days, but I miss you a lot? And being mad at you is stupid and I’m sad and all I want to do is hold your hand and kiss you, so I figure… I can just… do that. I-I mean if you want to!” 

“Of course,” he laughed. “Yes, Sora. I’m glad you’re not as mad at me.”

“I mean I kind of am? But… I miss you more than I’m mad, and I can be mad at you while we kiss, you know?” 

“I… think so?” 

“AND, I think kissing you will help me be less mad at you.” She paused. “I miss kissing you.”

“So you said,” he grinned. 

“Okay, um, cool, so we’re good?” 

“Yes, we’re good,” he laughed and she sighed happily.

“Thank goodness. I was kind of worried that you wouldn’t want to?” 

“Did you really think I could say no?” he chuckled, settling in beside her on the couch and she leaned against him. 

“Mm. I dunno. Glad I don’t have to think about it.” 

“Me too,” he smiled, kissing her forehead and she twisted until she was facing him, kissing him softly. She sighed happily, one hand moving to his cheek, kissing him more firmly, his breath hot against her face as he kissed softly, carefully. She slowly pulled away and watched his eyes flutter open with a large grin. “I’m glad you’re back, Sora.”

“Me too,” she grinned. “Me too.”

* * *

“Hey, Seren,” Lea said, opening the door and they smiled. “What’s up?”

“I heard about the boys, and I was just coming by to see if they were okay.”

“Sure! C’mon in.” They stepped inside, seeing the boys in the living room, laying together with Isa reading in a nearby chair. 

“Oh, Seren!” Roxas waved and they smiled. “What’s up?” 

“Just seeing how you two were,” they replied, sitting down as they slowly untangled themselves, Seren chuckling. “I heard Hayner got… kinda messed up.” He nodded with a grimace, lifting the leg of his pants to reveal a large, circular scar. “Oh, shit.”

“Just a gunshot,” Hayner shrugged. “You know, typical teen stuff. Getting shot at by cops.” 

“Oh, yeah, just fun, normal, everyday activities,” Seren snorted. “It healing up okay?” 

“Yeah, missed everything major,” Hayner replied, tugging the pants leg back down. 

“Why did they shoot at you? Like, what were they even THERE for?” Roxas and Hayner shared a look, Hayner nodding lightly.

“I sorta… attacked his dad,” Roxas mumbled and Seren blinked.

“Oh. Okay.” 

“And then they came to the house and tried to find me and we ran and apparently running from an officer is a crime?” 

“I’ve heard that, yeah,” Seren smirked. 

“So they started shooting and Hayner got hit, but we got away. Thankfully.” 

“We paid the bail,” Lea added. “So it’s all taken care of, we’re just… working on ironing some things out.”

“We’re adopting them,” Isa said, without looking up from his book.

“Wait, you are?” Seren blinked.

“Well, trying,” Lea pointed out. “Hayner’s… gonna be a tougher case. We gotta take custody from his dad first and THEN adopt him. Roxas’s stuff is already going through right now.”

“Aw, cute,” Seren laughed and Roxas nudged them hard. “Wait, so do you guys have a last name?” 

“Yeah,” Hayner smiled. “Isa and Hayner Eleos!” 

“Just you two? What about Roxas and L-?” They caught Lea’s eyes, bright and wide, a broad grin on his face as Roxas groaned.

“Lea and Roxas… Fuego,” Roxas replied.

“Fuego?” Seren laughed. “Like ‘fire’? Like, Lea, who uses fire, his last name is fire?” 

“It’s cool!” Lea insisted and Roxas rolled his eyes. “Fuego is a GREAT name!” 

“Even if Fuego sucks, it’s nice to have a last name,” Roxas chuckled. “You guys should get one! I think you just kinda go in and fill out some paperwork.”

“Oh, I already have one,” Seren scoffed.

“Wait what?” Lea gasped. 

“Yeah, it’s-” They paused. In Daybreak Town, they shared the last name Svalinn with Skuld. But once Cass took them in, she’d given them her last name: Schutz. “It’s, uh… it’s Schutz.”  

“Aw, I like that way more,” Roxas huffed. “Lea, I’m gonna have Skuld adopt me when she gets back so I don’t have a stupid last name.” 

“Too late, asshole, the paperwork is already going through,” Lea laughed. 

“Seren Schutz?” Hayner frowned. “That’s a lot of ‘S’s.” 

“Yeah,” Seren grimaced and the others laughed. 

“Seren,” Isa said, closing his book and setting it aside. “We were about to go out to see a movie. Would you like to come with us?”

“Oh,” they blinked. “I-I mean, I don’t want to intrude-”

“Nah, it’ll be fun,” Hayner grinned, standing and stretching, wincing as he put pressure on his leg. “Plus you always say Isa is your dad anyway. Think of it as a family day.”

“Alright,” Seren chuckled. “Family day it is.”

* * *

“So we’ve got the casserole.”

“Yep.” 

“And the ice cream.” 

“Mhmm.” 

“And the chocolates?”

“It’s all here, Kairi,” Xion laughed. 

“Okay, I just… wanted to make sure.” Xion nodded, nudging Kairi gently, careful not to knock the casserole dish out of her hands. They finally stopped at the doorstep, Kairi moving her shoulder awkwardly to ring the doorbell. “I hope we don’t catch them at a bad time.”

“We can always come back if we do,” Xion smiled, freezing at the sudden crash from inside the house. 

“Um. Do… should we-?” Kairi blinked. Another loud crash, breaking glass, and Xion quickly set down the basket, summoning her keyblade and unlocking the door, rushing inside, Kairi behind her, reaching the kitchen where Aqua stood, yellow eyes wide, a broken plate at her feet. Xion felt her keyblade disappear and yelped as Kairi dropped the casserole dish to the ground, shattering.

“I’m- I’m okay,” Aqua said quickly, taking a step back. “It’s okay, I’m- I’m fine-”

“Aqua, what HAPPENED?” Kairi gaped, entering the kitchen as Aqua pressed up against the wall. “You’re-”

“I know,” she whispered. “I know, I know. Don’t tell Terra, please, he’ll just worry, I just-” She groaned, sliding down the wall and resting her head against her knees. “I gotta calm down. I just… deep breaths.” Xion gave Kairi a look before darting out the porch, grabbing the basket before returning to the two, Kairi kneeling beside Aqua. 

“Hey,” Kairi said softly, reaching into the basket. “We got you ice cream. Your favorite.” Aqua peeked out from her arms, seeing the ice cream cone and laughing, harsh and sudden, then louder and let her head fall against the wall, and Xion watched as the red faded from her fingers, hair filling in with deep blue again. 

“Th-thanks,” Aqua laughed, taking the royalberry ice cream and taking a bite. “You… brought this for me?” 

“Of course!” Xion smiled. “We heard you were upset and we wanted to come cheer you up.” Aqua laughed again, reaching out and hugging both girls tight. 

“Thank you both,” she smiled, pulling away. “Really. I think I needed this.” 

“Um, sorry about your hallway,” Kairi winced, looking to where the casserole had splattered.

“It’s okay,” Aqua laughed. “I’ll clean it up. Um, thank you both for coming by-”

“We can stay?” Xion suggested. “We can hang out, or cook maybe? Kairi could remake her casserole, and we can just… chill?”

“Yes,” Aqua nodded. “Thank you. I’d like that, very much.” 

“‘Course, Aqua,” Kairi smiled. “If you ever need someone here, just let us know.” Aqua smiled and nodded, before slowly standing, composing herself, and starting to clean up the mess. Kairi sighed, looking to the kitchen and Xion chuckled.

“At least the casserole wasn’t hard to make the first time,” she teased and Kairi groaned, pulling herself up. 

“Gonna stay in here and watch again?” she asked as Xion sat down at the table, chin against her hands as she leaned on the table, grinning.

“Of course I am.” Kairi laughed, shaking her head and getting to work.

* * *

[Opening group chat “ **Keyblade Wielders of Twilight Town! (and isa)** ” with  **coronablueshift, GoldenMirage, Wayward_Win** , and  **18 others** ]

 

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:53pm** : alright y’all who’s joinin whose unions

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:54pm** : taking open applications to constela

**Leopardus, 6:54pm** : Leopardus obviously

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:54pm** : LOL no shit gula

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:54pm** : nice name nerd

**Leopardus, 6:54pm** : :/

**Xion, 6:55pm** : i think im gonna join sirius! :)

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:55pm** : oh boo what

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:55pm** : sorry i should reiterate 

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:55pm** : who wants to join CONSTELA

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 6:55pm** : hey vera you got room in aurum

**GoldenMirage, 6:56pm** : lol DUH nerd

**GoldenMirage, 6:56pm** : who else wants to be in the best union

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:56pm** : no guys wait seriously

**TrinityOfLight, 6:56pm** : i’ll join your union vera!!

**GoldenMirage, 6:56pm** : FUCK yeah we got the chosen one suck a dick ephemera

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:57pm** : :/ guys

**rocksalt, 6:57pm** : yeah guys stop making fun of him

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:57pm** : :) thanks roxas

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:57pm** : you wanna join constela??

**rocksalt, 6:57pm** : LOL fuck no im going leopardus

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:57pm** : oh

**rocksalt, 6:57pm** : twins for LIFE

**Wayward_Win, 6:58pm** : LOL

**piningpaopu, 6:58pm** : Ill join your union Ephemera :)

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:58pm** : :DDD

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:58pm** : oh fuck im actually tearing up

**Profstruggler, 6:58pm** : hey can i join leopardus??

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:58pm** : no only keyblade wielders

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:58pm** : wait why are you three even IN the keyblade wielder chat??

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:58pm** : also why is isa excluded from the name???

**rocksalt, 6:58pm** : LMAO

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 6:58pm** : L O L

**remnantDoodlér, 6:58pm** : Fdjkslfdjfdlas

**drawkcaBdellepS, 6:58pm** : also no wait  **@TrinityOfLight** do you even have a keyblade still??

**TrinityOfLight, 6:58pm** : oh, no :((

**GoldenMirage, 6:58pm** : SHIT youre right hey  **@LunaDiviner** hey join my union with lea

**LunaDiviner, 6:59pm** : Sorry, I was planning to join Sirius, if that’s okay with Seren. 

**coronablueshift, 7:00pm** : oh yeah sure thanks dad!

**drawkcaBdellepS, 7:02pm** : well at least i have more union members than lauriam :)

**WayToTheDawn, 7:03pm** : I’ll join Rosales  **@PinkDahlia**

**PinkDahlia, 7:03pm** : Thank you, Riku.

**elrenope, 7:04pm** : iunno what the hell were talkin about but im with you laury

**drawkcaBdellepS, 7:05pm** : :’(


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas approaches Sora for help, Lea and Isa have an appointment, and Van talks to Skuld.

Sora hummed happily as she walked, occasionally glancing to her phone, the picture of her and Gula smiling back at her and making her grin more broadly. It was so nice to be back with him, and in a bizarre way that she knew was somewhat messed up, it was almost FUN that she didn’t really know him. It was like the beginning of their relationship all over again, learning everything about him (he was Ven’s brother? That was weird - was Ven going to be weird about them?) from his name to his past. He was still HIM, the Okui that she knew wasn’t gone, he was just… new. She was kind of new, too, so it felt… comfortable. 

He’d texted her a few minutes ago asking to hang out, which she eagerly jumped at the chance, Kairi and Xion teasing her about being so excited as she left. She rubbed her gloved hands together and shivering, gasping as a snowflake landed on her arm, looking up at the overcast sky and grinning as a gentle flurry began. She had to get to Gula’s - they could make snowmen or snow angels or go sledding down the hill outside of tram commons! She grinned and started forward, her smile falling and her pace faltering as she saw the blond running up to her, panting and ragged.

“Sora!” Roxas shouted, stumbling to a stop in front of her. She took a step back, startled at the bloody scratches along his arm. 

“R-Roxas? What happened, are you okay?” 

“She,” he panted out of breath, pointing. “Claws, I-” He groaned, doubled over, hands on his knees.

“I-” Sora mumbled, looking down at her hand, desperately trying to will her keyblade into existence, only small black and gold wisps rising from her fingers. “I-I don’t know if I can help, sh-should we run?” Roxas pulled himself up, looking pained to Sora, then back and gasping. Sora followed his gaze, jaw dropping as she took a step back. 

Aqua strode toward them, hands flexing at her sides, dark smoke rolling off of her, eyes glowing a deep yellow. She looked… distant. Her face was blank, not angry, or upset, just… emotionless.

“Something’s wrong,” Roxas said, summoning his keyblades. “I’ll stop her, you go.” 

“I-!” she started, but Roxas rushed forward, head low, swinging wildly, Aqua putting up a barrier with one hand, knocking his strikes away before she moved quickly, grabbing both swords by the blade and ripping them from his hands, throwing them behind her. He scowled, jumping back, skidding to a stop a few feet away as Aqua glared him down. 

As Sora watched, he tensed, eyes opening up, pupils like slits, claws emerging from his own hands and she gaped, watching him lunge at her, claws bared. Another barrier, knocking him back, quickly springing forward and swiping, catching her arm this time and she grimaced, grabbing him and throwing him, slamming into a lightpost. 

Her friends were hurting each other. BADLY. She took a step forward, trying again and again to summon her keyblade. Nothing. Nothing. She could do NOTHING to help them. She couldn’t save them, couldn’t stop them. She felt… sad. Upset. She took another step forward. She didn’t know what to do, how to stop them, watching as they clashed again and again, further tearing at each other, bloodied and screaming. It hurt, seeing them like this, and she felt so angry, at them, at herself.

She felt rage. 

All at once, she felt herself running forward, eventually falling to all fours, briefly noticing the smoke rising from her now purple-black arms, the two turning to look at her, Roxas gasped and Aqua finally showing an emotion: shock. She lunged, grabbing Aqua by the arm first, then Roxas, throwing them to the ground, hands moving to their chests to pin them there. She couldn’t speak, but looked them each in the eye, holding their gaze before moving to the other. 

Roxas untensed first, his eyes returning to normal, claws disappearing, panting and out of breath. She looked to Aqua, who held her gaze, looking… afraid, and sad, and apprehensive. Finally, she drew in a sudden, sharp breath, gasping violently as the color to her hair, eyes, and skin returned, grasping at Sora’s arm, tears in her eyes. 

“Oh god,” she mumbled, eyes wide. “Wh-what did I-?” Satisfied, Sora gently let up, stepping back, watching as the two rose to their feet, looking to her, stunned. 

“Sora, are… you okay?” Roxas asked softly. She cocked her head, looking at him, desperately frustrated she couldn’t speak, before he moved to her slowly, taking her by the shoulder and sitting her on the ground. “It’s okay. Relax.” She blinked at him for a few moments before closing her eyes. They weren’t fighting. She’d helped, she’d stopped them. She wasn’t angry anymore. She wasn’t upset. After a minute her eyes fluttered open, meeting the concerned gazes of Aqua and Roxas. 

“Are… you two okay?” she asked softly and Aqua laughed. 

“Yes, Sora, we’re okay. Are you?” She frowned, looking to her hands, the black and gold wisps still dancing about her fingers.

“I think so? It just… felt weird.” Roxas and Aqua exchanged a look, frowning. “But, no, yeah, I’m fine! But you guys are all torn up.” They looked to their wounds, grimacing as Sora took a step forward, gently resting her hand on their arms. The gold light moved quickly, wrapping around them like ribbons of light, their wounds closing almost instantly. 

“Sora-!” Aqua gasped. “That’s-!”

“Oh wow,” Roxas laughed, flexing his fingers. They stood in awkward silence for a long while, not sure what to say before Aqua finally gave Sora a tight hug and she laughed, hugging her back. 

“Thank you, Sora. Roxas, you too, I’m… really sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” Roxas scoffed. “What happened, anyway?”

“I started… thinking about Skuld,” she said softly, rubbing her arm. “I… I’ve been getting really upset lately, and  _ this _ has started happening. I don’t know how to control it.”

“Why don’t we learn together, then?” Roxas smiled. “We can use the Training Room. Feral Trio training time!” Aqua chuckled and Sora grinned.

“I think that sounds great,” she nodded, looking to Aqua who nodded hesitantly.

“Y-yes. That does sound good.” 

“Want us to walk you home?” Roxas asked and Aqua nodded quietly.

“Oh! I, um, actually have a date?” Sora winced. 

“Go on, then,” Roxas laughed, a hand on Aqua’s back as he guided her away. Sora looked down at her hands, the smoke finally having dissipated and she shuddered, trying not to think about it as she headed to Gula. 

* * *

Lea groaned quietly, fidgeting awkwardly before Isa moved in front of him, helping to straighten his suit and bright red tie. 

“We’re going to be fine,” Isa said softly. “You look good. This is going to go well.” Lea tried to respond, his mouth dry and his voice cracking before he shut his mouth and huffed. “I can do the talking.”

“Why’m I even here then?” he grumbled softly and Isa smiled, taking his hand.

“I need you. You are my support, Lea. Can you be that?” Lea nodded slowly and Isa gave him a gentle kiss before stepping away, straightening his own suit. “This… is not going to be fun.”

“I know,” Lea replied, glancing to the man in a suit waving them forward. “Make sure I don’t kill anybody,” he mumbled and Isa gave a soft chuckle as the two moved into the room. The other couple was already seated on the other side of the table, a man in a crisp suit looking through a briefcase at the end of the table. Isa sat across from the man, Lea from the woman, and the four were silent for a long moment, studying each other. 

It was… terrifying, to Lea. They looked so NORMAL. They looked like any other denizen of Twilight Town, simple and mundane and  _ normal _ . He shuddered. How many people had he passed on the street were as secretly monstrous as these two?

“So,” the man with the briefcase finally said, snapping it shut, arranging the documents out on the table before him. “Let’s start with this: Mr. Eleos, have you ever raised a child before?”

“No.” 

“Do you believe you are FIT to raise a child?” 

“More than-” Lea muttered, Isa kicking him beneath the table.

“Yes,” Isa replied. “I have a stable income, suitable housing, and I believe I can nurture a child in the ways they require.” The man gave him a look before nodding, scribbling something down.

“Mr. Fuego.” Lea started, stiffening. “Are you in a romantic relationship with Mr. Eleos?” 

“I, uh,” Lea stammered, glancing to the man across the table. “Y-yeah. Yes. I am.” His posture changed, tensing, Lea could see him grit his teeth, his eyes glaring daggers into Lea. Lea grinned, and gave a wink, only proving to cause him to tense further. 

“Do you have children of your own, Mr. Fuego?”

“Uh, yeah, I… have a son.” The man quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Why the hesitation?” 

“Newly adopted,” Lea explained. “Still, uh… not used to the whole parenting thing.” 

“Understandable. And do you believe that you’d be suitable in co-parenting Hayner with Mr. Eleos?” 

“Yeah, I mean… yeah.” He nodded, continuing to write. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Sasaki,” he finally said, turning to the couple. “Do you have any comments at this time?” 

“On what?” Mrs. Sasaki asked, resting her hand on her husband’s, and Lea smirked, watching him barely keep his composure.  _ Oh, he has some comments _ . 

“Oh the validity of their claims. That they would be unfit parents, in the event that this goes through.” 

“I believe,” Mr. Sasaki started and his wife grabbed his hand. “I believe that these two have an… alternative lifestyle, that isn’t exactly… good for children.”

“An alternative lifestyle?” the lawyer asked, removing his glasses. “Can you elaborate?” 

“Well they’re-” he started, frowning. “I-I mean, they-” 

“Are you referring to them being romantically involved, Mr. Sasaki?” 

“W-well, not in so many words-” The lawyer wrote something down and Hayner’s father scowled. 

“Mr. Eleos, I open the floor to you. What are your claims on why you deserve custody over Hayner Sasaki?” Isa reached down, pulling out a thick manilla folder and handing it to the lawyer, who frowned and opened it, beginning to flip through it. Isa gave Lea’s hand a quick squeeze and he nodded lightly. 

They’d done digging. A LOT of digging. Making sure Hayner’s parents were out (for real, this time, not like when Roxas and Hayner had broken in) to scour the house for as much evidence as they could. Statements from Hayner, his friends, any shred of photo evidence they had revealing Hayner’s bruises over the years. Lea helped, but Isa was thorough. INCREDIBLY thorough. The folder had hundreds of pictures, dozens of statements, and countless other kinds of evidence.

“This… is surely extensive, Mr. Eleos,” the lawyer blinked. “And the implications of this are… certainly disturbing.” He shut the folder, starting to hand it to the Sasaki’s and pausing. “May I?” 

“Please,” Isa said, meeting Hayner’s father’s eyes. “By all means.” He took it, the two flipping through the folder, going whiter with each passing page. 

“You broke into our home?” he growled, brandishing a picture of a large switch he had stored in his closet. 

“Hayner lawfully entered his own home,” Isa said coldly. “Unless you’re implying that you’ve kicked him out of his home, which would be much more helpful in his emancipation, correct?” The lawyer nodded and the man grumbled, flipping through more pages. Lea saw the man gripping the folder tighter, and Isa piped up, “You can keep that, if you’d like, Mr. Sasaki. I have copies.” He went red, gritting his teeth and growling.

“So,” the lawyer said, resting his hands on the table. “As for how to resolve this. Mr. Eleos, what are your suggestions?”

“Emancipation of Hayner, effective immediately,” he replied. “I adopt him. As well as a restraining order against the both of you.”

“You want a restraining order on our son?” Mr. Sasaki spat. “That’s-!”

“Quite generous, given the evidence,” the lawyer finished. “Mr. Sasaki, I will admit, what Mr. Eleos is asking for is… quite a lot. But from what I understand, your son is actively avoiding you, and I would assume he would testify against you in court for endangerment and abuse of a child. And this file is… well, damning is putting it lightly. No jury in Twilight Town would deem you innocent. We’re here to avoid a nasty trial, losing you your job, and possibly your freedom. These are, after all, serious offenses.” Mr. Sasaki was bright red, fuming, but silent. “Emancipation, adoption, restraining order.” 

“We want restraining orders on these two hom-” His wife dug her nails into his hand hard and he scowled. “We want restraining orders on  _ Mr. Eleos _ and  _ Mr. Fuego _ as well,” he spat. 

“We can certainly arrange that, correct?” he asked and Isa and Lea nodded. “Excellent.” He wrote some notes on a piece of paper, handing it to the couple. “These are the requisite forms you need. You can fill these out at your leisure, and submit them to my office, but I do warn you that at any point Hayner may attempt to make a case against you for child endangerment, so I would suggest filing these as soon as possible, today if you can.” He snatched the paper, standing and storming from the room, his wife in tow, having started to cry. 

“Thank you,” Isa said softly, finally relaxing as the Sasakis left. Lea felt himself slump as well, sighing and hanging his head. “Thank you for siding with us on this.”

“How could I not?” the lawyer laughed, handing Isa back the folder. “You seem to be quite adept at making sure you really make your case airtight.” 

“It matters to us,” Isa nodded. “ _ He _ matters to us.”

“I understand,” the lawyer said, gathering his papers and standing, Isa and Lea doing the same, moving to the door. “Oh, and gentlemen?” They paused, looking back. “It’s… hard, for us, in Twilight Town. They aren’t particularly accepting all the time, even as the new generation is more and more open about these things. I can contact you with the names of some groups, for gay men like us, if you want.” Lea grinned, gripping Isa’s hand tight and Isa smiled with a nod.

“I’d like that very much. Thank you.” 

“Of course,” the lawyer smiled, continuing to gather his things as Lea rested his head against Isa’s shoulder, following him out, to tell Hayner and Roxas the good news. 

* * *

“Tell me more about Daybreak Town,” he said, eyes closed, back against the bars of the cell. 

“What about it?” Skuld asked, sitting behind him, back against his. 

“Anything. I don’t know. Something. I’m bored.” 

“Hmm.” She paused for a long time. “It was… nice.”

“Descriptive,” he chuckled.

“It was fun. I mean, I think it was. We went on adventures with our keyblades and fought Heartless and did all this stuff, but we did it TOGETHER. Friends by our side.” He felt his stomach twist. Friends. He wished he still had friends. He scowled. No, he’d never HAD friends. He crushed that feeling down hard and shook his head. “And… then there was Vera,” she laughed softly. “She was… my best friend.”

“Uh huh, best friend,” he rolled his eyes.

“Hush,” she laughed. “But… yeah, you’re right. I loved her a lot. We were really close, and we watched over Seren and Ven while they played and-

“Stop,” he growled, head splitting. “Not them.”

“Oh, sorry. Um… but Vera and I went to all sorts of places together, fought Heartless, collected Lux. We weren’t even from the same union,” she chuckled. “That was kind of taboo, by the way.”

“Star crossed lovers,” he chuckled. “How trope-y.” 

“It did feel kind of… naughty, I guess?” she admitted with a laugh. “Like we knew we weren’t supposed to. We were sneaking around behind everyone’s backs, kissing in back alleys, always finding places to hide where other people wouldn’t find us. So… yeah, I guess ‘star crossed lovers’ covers it.” 

“What happened?” he asked and she paused. “Vera’s… still around, yeah?” 

“She’s younger,” Skuld replied. “I came back around ten years ago, she was only about a year. So I’m… like 9 years older than her now and it’s… weird.” 

“Ah.” 

“I… mean we did try,” Skuld stammered. “But… it was wrong, and bad, and I felt terrible. She wasn’t mine anymore, you know? I… just thought I could hold onto something. She was so important, and she was the second person I’d seen that I recognized after breaking out.” 

“Breaking out?”

“This isn’t the first time Luxu had captured me,” she sighed and he felt a shudder run up his spine.

“Damn.” There was a long silence, tense as the two sat back-to-back. “I… would get you out. If I could.” She moved away from the wall, turning to look at him, but he continued facing away. “I don’t like them. I want to beat Luxu’s stupid, smug fucking face in.”

“I’d… heard stories about you,” she said quietly. “You’re not how I expected.”

“I’m not Vanitas,” he growled, turning and facing her. “I’m Van. Not the same.” She nodded, sitting cross legged, facing him as he did the same.

“I’m glad,” she smiled. “I think I’d be in trouble if you were.”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “You would be.” Another tense silence.

“You can’t break me out.” 

“For a number of reasons,” he grimaced. 

“But you can help me.” He paused, frowning.

“How… can I help you?”

“Coordinate with the others,” she said quietly and his eyebrows went up. “Having someone on the inside could help them figure out a plan of attack. And if you do cooperate with them, I’m sure they’ll be more inclined to let you come back with us.”

“Why would I want that?” he snarled quickly. “Hanging out with a bunch of losers? Do you really expect me to believe Luxu and the Foretellers are going to lose-?”

“Yes,” she said immediately. “Aqua won’t let them hurt me. Neither will Seren. I think you know that.” He relaxed, frowning. The guardians of light DID have an immaculate track record. “So if you can get in with them, I think we can figure something out. You can help me, Van, and I can help you. You can be a person.” He frowned, hand to his chest.

“I’m  _ not _ a person, Skuld. What I am is darkness. I’m the darkness ripped from Ven’s heart. I’m always going to be this person. Always going to be Vanitas.” 

“But you aren’t,” she pointed out. “You’re not Vanitas. You’re Van.” He paused. “You’re talking with me. You have feelings. There’s light in that heart, Van.” He scowled, standing and turning away, folding his arms. His brain was working at a mile a minute, trying to process, to think, to consider the possibilities.

“We’ll see,” he said finally, sighing and shaking his head, leaving Skuld alone in her cell. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven and Seren finally talk about it, Xion has a date, and Ven sees his brother.

Ven sat in an armchair, legs curled up under him, Seren a few feet away, looking down at their clasped hands. 

“We… gotta talk about it,” Ven said finally and Seren closed their eyes tight, sighing.

“I know. I know, I just…” They paused, looking up and meeting his eyes. “You’re right. Do, um… do you want to start?” Ven opened his mouth, making a choked noise before frowning and closing it again. He closed his eyes for a moment, then tried again.

“Seren… we…” His face scrunched up in thought. “What’re we doing? Do… we want to date again?”

“I do,” they said quickly, then paused. “I-I mean… I think that’s what I want, yeah.” 

“Even though we’re still so young? And there’s so much more to experience?” They frowned, pinching the bridge of their nose.

“I, uh… I think I experienced enough.” Ven felt his face go hot, a flash of jealousy, but he nodded slowly. “I mean… unless YOU need to-?”

“No,” he laughed. “No, I, uh… I don’t think I need to.” He was red and Seren looked over at him, smiling softly.

“Ven? Did you…?” 

“W-what? No,” he laughed awkwardly. “What would- like, what would even give you the impression that I would’ve-? Who would I have even-?” Seren was smiling wider now and Ven groaned, burying his head in his hands. “It was once. It didn’t mean anything, we were… both lonely, and we couldn’t sleep and we sort of. Snuggled for a while. And then, she, uh…” 

“She?” Seren grinned, then gasped. “Oh my god Ven did you sleep with Vera?”

“Look,” Ven groaned and Seren laughed. “It was once! It was just the once, and also, she’s… you know.  _ Vera _ . It’s not like it meant anything, or it’ll happen again, or anything, I don’t know.” He shook his head. “L-look, we gotta be serious.”

“Right, right, sorry,” Seren said, setting their phone aside and Ven paused. 

“Were… you just texting Vera?”

“We gotta be serious,” Seren said, crossing their arms resolutely. 

“R-right, I, uh…” He paused, gathering his thoughts. “So we both don’t need to ‘experience’ anything else outside of our relationship.” 

“I don’t think so, no,” Seren replied, shaking their head. 

“Are we, um…” Ven scratched his arm anxiously. “Are we… right for each other?” Seren inhaled sharply, frowning. 

“I think so?” they said after a moment. “I mean, I… I think you’re right for  _ me _ . I love you, Ven. With all my heart.” Ven’s heart fluttered and he nodded, smiling.

“I love you too, Seren. Is… is that going to be enough, though?” Seren bit their lip.

“We don’t fight… and we don’t really disagree on much at all. We have fun together, right?” Ven nodded. “Then, I don’t know, I think… I think with all that, love is enough.” 

“Okay,” Ven said softly. “Okay. Good. So we’re… we’re dating again?”

“Yeah,” Seren smiled. “If you want to be.”

“I do. I really do.” He relaxed in the chair, slumping a bit and he saw Seren let out a breath as well. “I, uh… I have more awkward stuff to ask.” They stiffened, nodding. “Um. I wanted to ask about… them.” 

“Them?” Seren asked, though from the apprehension in their voice, Ven figured they already knew.

“Y-yeah. Um. Jim, and Xion?” Seren shuddered, nodding slowly.

“Of course, Ven. What do you want to know?”

“Were… they good?” he asked, pained. 

“Ven…” 

“I-I mean I just-” He paused to wipe tears from his eyes. “I don’t-”

“Ven, we don’t have to talk about this,” Seren said, soft but firm. “If this is going to hurt you-”

“It’ll only hurt for a bit,” he said, shaking his head. “And then it’ll be done and out of the way.”

“...okay.” 

“Um.” He sniffled, frowning. “I guess that was a bad question to ask. So, uh… how… how much did you guys…?” Seren inhaled and bit their lip.

“So, um… Xion was first. And that lasted a few days, I think… three? Um. As for how much, we, uh…” They looked away, bright red. “A bunch, I guess? I… wasn’t counting. But we… didn’t sleep a whole lot.” Ven sniffled, but nodded. “Jim was… after. Uh… it was two days? I think? And it was sort of the same deal. Just… all over Corona for a few days.” Ven blinked hard, trying to force back tears.

“Okay. Okay, uh… okay.” Seren looked back to him as he drew in a deep breath, paused, then sighed. “Okay. Thank you, Seren. For telling me.”

“Of course,” they replied. “I’m not going to keep secrets from you, Ven.” 

“Sh-should… I tell you about…?” 

“Didn’t you already?” Seren chuckled. “I mean, it was a night, you two slept together, then you SLEPT together, and that was… it, yeah?”

“I guess so, yeah,” he nodded. 

“Ven?” He looked up to them. “I, uh… I have more to say, about them, if you want me to.” He gulped, but nodded slowly. “With… with Xion, it was… desperate. It was sad and I needed something, just like… to be touched, and needed, and loved. And I… knew you were in there somewhere, and I could get that from her, and… it was kind of fucked up. I used her, and I know it hurt her pretty bad, and I feel terrible about it.” They paused, glancing to Ven, who was silent. “Um, and with Jim… it just… it was surprising, you know? He was there, he came and FOUND me, and I- I’d never had anyone- um, like, come looking for me? Or seek me out or go through so much trouble and it-” They paused. “It felt nice. Being wanted like that. Being sought after. But the, um… The sex.” They flinched and Ven felt himself do the same. “It was… I don’t know. ‘Good’? I mean it was, you know, sex,” they chuckled. “But… it wasn’t… with you, and it felt good but it also felt… awful. It wasn’t love, not from me.” 

“Oh.” 

“I don’t know. I just… it wasn’t like how it is with you. It wasn’t good, or happy, or loving. It was just… sex.” 

“I guess I get what you mean,” Ven blushed and Seren nodded. “Okay. Yeah. I… I think we’re good.” 

“Good,” Seren sighed. “Thank goodness.” 

“I love you, Seren,” Ven said. “I love you so much.” Seren smiled, rising from their chair and crossing to Ven, cupping his face in their hands, kissing him softly, then deeper, then harder and they gasped, pulling back and laughing. 

“I love you too, Ventus. So much.” 

“Can we kiss more?” he pouted and they laughed, shaking their head and smiling.

“Yeah, of course, Ven.”

* * *

 

Xion was fidgeting, bright red, her breath coming in short bursts, which wasn’t helped by the slightly constricting outfit. She was going to be fine, she reminded herself. She looked amazing, this night was going to go spectacularly, she was fine. She was ready. She drew in a deep breath, knocking at the door and wincing. She was early by a few minutes, and she hoped that wasn’t going to be too much of an issue. 

“Hello-?” the door opened, and Xion met Vera’s eyes. 

“Oh, um, hey Vera,” she laughed awkwardly.

“Holy  _ shit _ , Xion. LOOK at you.” Xion went brighter red. 

“C-can I come in and sit until she’s ready?”

“Yeah, sure, come in.” She stepped past, moving to the living room where Riku and Sora turned, Riku gaping and Sora gasping, jumping up. 

“Xion!” she cried. “You look-!” 

“Thanks,” she laughed awkwardly, rubbing the arm of her suit. 

“Did you make that yourself?” Sora asked, moving to her and looking over it. 

“I, um, yeah. It wasn’t too hard, Axel let me look over one of his old suits and I just sorta… figured out how it all worked.” 

“Do you like it?” Vera asked, returning to her spot next to Riku. “I mean, I always took you as a dress and skirts kinda gal.” Xion bit her lip and shrugged.

“It feels… interesting. I don’t HATE it. Plus, I mean… Replicas start androgynous anyway, right? So I figured I’d give it a shot.” Sora looked her over again and she laughed awkwardly, pushing her away. “Is Kairi almost ready?” 

“Yeah.” Xion spun, meeting a grinning Kairi. Her short hair was curled, wearing a light amount of make-up (more than her usual none at all), and a red dress reaching her knees, a slit cut up the side. They paused, staring at each other for a long moment before Vera gave a wolf whistle, Xion groaning and Kairi going bright red. 

“Let’s go before some more rude people start to flirt with my girlfriend,” Xion chuckled, looping her arm with Kairi’s, sticking out her tongue at Vera as the two left the house, taking to the street. 

“So,” Kairi grinned. “Where you taking me?” 

“What, don’t like surprises?” Xion teased and Kairi laughed. 

“I didn’t realize this was a SURPRISE date.”

“I just… you deserve something special,” Xion chuckled, going red. “I, um… I really like you and I wanted to do something nice.” Kairi was silent for a bit before leaning over to kiss Xion’s cheek, tacky with lipstick and she grinned. 

“Alright, let’s see what you got.” Xion perked up, smiling, leading Kairi forward through town. It was a long walk, avoiding taking the train to keep up the surprise, and by the time they reached the Twilight Town beach, the sun had dipped below the horizon, the last rays of pink and red and purple fading to dark blue. 

“The beach?” Kairi laughed. “Isn’t it a bit cold for that?”

“Oh!” Xion blinked, unbuttoning her suit jacket and stripping it off, draping it over Kairi’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were cold.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Kairi blushed, smiling and tugging the jacket tighter. “Um, so, the beach?”

“Right, yes, follow me.” She took Kairi’s hand, leading her down along the shore until finally moving around a group of rocks to a small, secluded grotto, a blanket set up, a basket nearby, and a dim, pink lantern lighting the area. 

“Oh my god,” Kairi laughed. “You really went all out.”

“That’s… I mean, that’s just the presentation,” Xion laughed awkwardly, rubbing her arm. “Is it too much?” Kairi cupped Xion’s face, pulling her in for a kiss, Xion sighing and wrapping her arms around Kairi’s waist. They held each other for a long moment, Xion able to smell the heady perfume Kairi had worn, before finally pulling away. 

“It’s perfect, Xion,” she smiled and Xion felt herself melt, shivering and nodding. “So, this is just the presentation?”

“Oh, yeah!” She moved to sit on the blanket, Kairi joining her, pressed up against her side. “So, um, I cooked? I made some stuff for the two of us, and I also brought some wine.”

“How did you get wine?” Kairi laughed as Xion pulled out several glasses and a large bottle, pouring them each a glass. 

“Axel got it for me. He said it was ‘especially romantic’. And then he realized we’re 16 and got the least alcoholic wine he could find.” 

“At least he’s being responsible,” Kairi laughed, sipping her drink. “What’d you cook?” Xion went bright red, feeling her breath catch. 

“Okay, um, so.” She pulled out several tupperware containers. “I have like… steak and mashed potatoes, for the main course, and then I have some little cocktail weenies for snacks-” Kairi snorted and Xion laughed, shoving her. “Shut up! Um, and then, I… made some dessert.”

“Ooh, the ever vague ‘dessert’.” 

“No, I just… um.” She frowned, opening the container and Kairi paused before stiffening. “I, uh, I knew… like kind of the significance, but I didn’t like, get it, I think? Like I think it’s sort of an important thing but I-I mean, I dunno, I like you a lot, and I figured it would be sweet and I worked with Little Chef to try and make it actually taste… good?” She laughed awkwardly, studying Kairi’s face, who seemed to be deep in thought. “I-is that bad? Did… I mean, was this a mistake?”

“Paopu pie?” she laughed softly, fetching a fork from the basket and taking a bite. “Wow. Xion, you-? You made that yourself?”

“Um, the recipe was Little Chef’s, but… I, yeah, I baked it on my own.” Kairi set her wine glass down, taking Xion’s, pushing forward into her, draping her arm’s over Xion’s shoulder as she kissed hard, Xion gasping and holding her. They shimmied until Xion’s back was up against the rock face, Kairi settled in Xion’s lap, kissing harder, Xion moaning softly, one hand moving to tangle in her hair-

_ POP! _ The two jumped, Kairi crying out and stumbling off of Xion. 

“What-?!” The two looked out over the water as a faint light moved up the sky and then flashed into a bright purple shower, accompanied by another loud  _ POP _ . “Look, there’s-?” She turned to meet Xion’s grin and Kairi went bright red. “Xion, how-?” 

“Um, Roxas and Axel wanted to do something sweet for us?” she laughed. “And so they’ve been… practicing magic, and they figured out how to do that and… yeah.” Kairi broke into a broad grin, scooting beside Xion, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting her head against Xion’s shoulder, watching the fireworks. 

“You’re amazing,” Kairi breathed and Xion went rigid. 

“I-I- I mean, th-thank you, I-” Kairi looked up at her. 

“I want you to know this isn’t just… I don’t know. Whatever it was when we started. It’s not just settling. I’m happy. I don’t… want anyone else.” Xion went red, biting her lip and nodding slowly. “N-not to say you can’t, or anything, just… I want you to know I’m good. It’s real, this is… this is real.” Xion felt a tear roll down her cheek and she kissed Kairi’s forehead, settling back, grinning and staring out at the flashing colors. 

* * *

Ven’s hands were in his pockets, frowning at the ground, his brother several feet away, looking him over. His brother. The brother he’d forgotten he’d had until several days ago. The brother, he was starting to remember, who wasn’t very kind to him.

“Ventus,” Gula started and Ven shot him a look, Gula pausing. “I… um, we should… talk. About things.” 

“Sure,” Ven replied. “Shoot.” 

“Well… for starters, I’m sorry for lying to you all, about who I was, when I came to Twilight Town.”

“Didn’t lie to me,” Ven said, shrugging. “Didn’t even see you, actually. Brother comes to town on an espionage mission, and doesn’t even drop in to say hi.” Gula laughed, though Ven hadn’t meant to be funny.

“Fair. Sorry about that too, I suppose. And now, I’m… dating your friend.” Ven felt a wave of anger wash through him. His  _ brother _ was going to spend more time with  _ Sora _ than him? His own family? Flesh and blood? “And I’m… I don’t think I’m ‘sorry’ about that, it’s just… something I figured I’d bring up.”

“Thanks for bringing it up,” Ven replied and Gula frowned.

“Are you… mad at me, Ventus?” Ven laughed hard, Gula’s eyebrows going up.

“Am I mad-? Yeah, Gula, I’d say I’m pretty mad at you, about a lot of stuff.” 

“Look, Ventus-”

“Just Ven, is fine,” he snapped and Gula frowned, studying him.

“Right. Ven. I’m sorry for whatever it is I’ve done, but the reality is that I’m here, now, and I don’t want things to be so hostile between us anymore.” He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s stress, isn’t it? I knew I shouldn’t have let you take leadership of Leopardus. It’s going to be too much stress for you.” Ven felt his heart beat faster, almost seeing red as he turned to Gula, jabbing a finger into his brother’s chest.

“You think this is because of the unions? No, sorry, the NEW unions? The ones that are better than the shitty ones you all ran back in Daybreak Town?” Gula’s eyes went wide, his mouth pressed into a thin line, fists balled at his sides. “I am NOT stressed running Leopardus. I’m stressed because my SHITTY brother is back from the dead, digging up all these old awful memories about how much you PUSHED and PUSHED me, and how-” He was shaking and he stepped back, clenching his fists. “Do you remember what you said to me? You called me into your office, for the first time in a long time, and do you remember what you said?”

“I… don’t,” Gula shook his head. 

“You told me I had to stop being friends with Seren. For the ‘balance’, to help prevent the unions from getting too powerful, you told ME, a ten year old BOY that my childhood crush was going to let the forces of darkness take over!” Gula grimaced, looking down.

“It… wasn’t in those words, exactly-”

“Take responsibility for yourself!” Ven said, laughing humorlessly. “Do you really think this is about SEMANTICS, Gula?” He let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and rolling his eyes. 

“Ven-” 

“ _ MASTER  _ Ventus,” he barked before he could stop himself, through gritted teeth. For the first time in the conversation, Gula looked… surprised. 

“...right. I’m… sorry to have upset you, Master Ventus,” Gula said, voice dripping with malice. “I’m sorry to have wasted your time.” He wanted to scream at him, wanted to kick him out of Leopardus, to attack him, to lash out SOMEHOW, but instead he wiped the tears from his eyes, storming off down the street. 

Who did he think he was? He didn’t have some fancy title anymore, he wasn’t some high and mighty Union leader who could boss Ven around anymore - he was the OPPOSITE. Ven didn’t even WANT to boss him around, or be his leader, or anything, he just wanted a BROTHER, and as always, Gula was obstinate and shitty and-

He looked up, Xion freezing halfway through putting the jacket of her suit back on. 

“V-Ven,” she breathed, eyes wide and panicked.

“Hey, Xion,” he chuckled. “You okay?” 

“I, um, yeah.” She slid her jacket on, buttoning it and holding herself awkwardly.

“You look good. Nice and fancy. Big date?” She laughed, blushing and nodding. 

“Yeah it… was good.” He smiled.

“I’m glad to hear it.” She was fidgeting and he frowned. “Do… you want to talk?” 

“Um-!” She bit her lip, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Um, yeah, let’s-? Can we sit somewhere?” 

“Oh, sure,” he shrugged, following her to a bench, sitting beside her before she scooted away a few feet. “Are you okay?”

“I’m-! I’m fine. I, um… How… are you?” He groaned, leaning back. 

“I’m not great. I mean, I should be, Seren and I are back together and that’s… really nice.”

“That’s wonderful, Ven,” she smiled.

“But. Gula and I are… well, I guess things haven’t changed from before, which, I’m remembering now, was pretty shitty. And I have to deal with him, now, with him dating Sora and all, and just…” He groaned, rubbing his eyes. “It sucks.” 

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. He finally leaned forward, glancing over at her.

“Alright, what’s on your mind?” 

“W-what?” 

“You’re all… tense and acting weird.” He paused and frowned. “Is this… about the memory Naminé erased?” She went rigid, looking away and digging her nails into her arms. 

“Um. Yeah.” 

“Oh. Well… if it helps, I don’t remember any of it,” he chuckled.

“I do.” 

“Ah.” He was silent. “Um. Hey.” She slowly turned, meeting his eye. “I don’t… blame you.” Her eyes went wide. “I mean… I can’t say I know what happened, but whatever it was, I forgot it because I wanted to, you know? I wouldn’t erase a memory for someone else’s sake. That’s why I lost all of my memories in Shibuya to begin with, they’re the most important thing to me. Giving one up isn’t… something I’d do lightly.” 

“Okay,” she breathed, biting her lip, looking away again. “Hey… Ven?” 

“Hm?”

“We’re… friends, yeah?” He laughed, nodding.

“Of course, Xion.” 

“Can I join Leopardus? Um, sorry, if that’s… out of the blue, I just… I want to be your friend again. I can never forget all the…” Her breath hitched. “All the stuff that happened. I’m always going to feel horrible about it. But… I want us to be good.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Sure. You’re in Leopardus now.” She chuckled.

“No knighting ceremony, or big flashy light show?”

“Who needs it?” Ven smiled, shrugging. “Maybe Gula would’ve done it that way, but we’re better now.”

“Seems like it,” she smiled. 

“Alright,” he yawned, standing and stretching. “I need to go get some sleep. You should too.” She smiled, standing and holding out her hand. He paused, smiling and shook it.

“Thank you for forgiving me, Ventus,” she said, looking him in the eye. “This means a lot to me.”

“Of course, Xion,” he grinned. “What’re friends for?”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephemera takes advantage of his newfound youth, Gula vents, and Xion talks things out.

Ephemera smiled at the three other kids assembled, looking between each other awkwardly, not really knowing how to hold themselves.

“Alright, E, what’re we doing here?” Vera sighed and he clapped his hands together. 

“I have been alive for  _ EIGHTY YEARS _ ,” he started. “Living in the soul of Yen Sid. Eighty whole years! And not ONCE did that stuffy old bitch do anything fun or cool. And you three are the coolest people I can think of that I’ve met so far.” 

“‘Stuffy old bitch’,” Roxas snorted.

“We’re cool?” Kairi blinked.

“Alright, fine,” Vera replied. “You wanna do, what, cool stuff?” 

“Yes, absolutely,” he grinned, eyes sparkling.

“So we take some shots of whiskey and go fuck stuff up, right? Break mailboxes, throw bricks at windows?” she laughed. Roxas chuckled and Kairi frowned.

“I’m all about that, yes, please,” Ephemera nodded emphatically.

“I think we should keep property destruction to a minimum?” Kairi suggested and Vera nudged her. 

“You’re not a pussy, are you, Kairi?” Vera grinned. “You’re one of the cool kids now, you don’t wanna break some shit?” She frowned, then perked up.

“Oh, the tower!” 

“The what?” Roxas asked, but Ephemera grinned broadly.

“It’s abandoned now,” Ephemera confirmed. “The good fairies headed back to the Enchanted Dominion, so it’s just… empty.” 

“Oh, Yen Sid’s tower!” Vera grinned and Kairi rolled her eyes. “Oh fuck yeah! You got shit to break there, old man?” He laughed as the four began to head towards the train station.

“I mean sure, yeah. Windows to break, books to fuck up, I dunno art to smash maybe?” 

“Isn’t that kind of a waste?” Roxas frowned. “I mean Yen Sid took a long time to get all that stuff.”

“Oh we won’t break ALL of it,” he scoffed. “Plus we’ll keep most of the books safe. I’ll make sure they’re useless garbage before we burn ‘em.” 

“God I’m so excited,” Vera giggled, running her fingers through her mohawk. “I haven’t smashed shit since I lived back in Agrabah, I’m so stoked.” 

“You’re way too eager for this,” Roxas laughed.

“Oh, shit!” Vera groaned, pausing. “I’m gonna go get some booze, I’ll meet you at the train station. DON’T leave without me.” 

“We’re leaving without her,” Roxas grinned, elbowing Ephemera who laughed and shook his head. 

“She knows where it is, she’ll catch up,” he shrugged. A quick train ride through the interstice between worlds, the vastness of space and the cosmos blowing by outside their window, and the three emerged at Ephemera’s old home. 

“So we just… break stuff?” Kairi frowned. 

“Yeah, sure, just don’t like… burn the tower down,” Ephemera laughed. Roxas reached down, picking up and rock, and throwing it, smashing through a window as the three stood and watched. 

“Was that fun?” Roxas asked.

“Ehhh… Maybe something inside will be better,” Ephemera replied, leading them inside. They started up the winding staircase, Roxas marveling, “ooh”ing and “aah”ing as they passed through various rooms, seemingly enormous, dotted with stars.

“This is amazing,” he gaped. 

“Oh, yeah, I guess it is,” Kairi chuckled. “I lived here for a while with the whole sleeping worlds thing, and then Ephemera you lived her for like…”

“Fifty-ish years?” he grinned. “Yeah, the appeal wears off after a while. Ooh, watch this.” He stopped on the stairs, leaning over the side and peering down into the abyss before pulling out a handful of munny and dropping it into the dark. 

“Oh cool, you can throw cash into the void,” Roxas laughed, yelping as the munny soared down past them from above. “No, wait, what-?” Ephemera laughed as the munny cycled through again, Roxas leaning over the side. “So it just-?”

“Yeah, it’s cyclical,” Ephemera explained. “Space is bent in a circle, both for magical security reasons, as well as-” He paused as Roxas jumped from the staircase. “Did… he just…” 

“Yeah, I think so,” Kairi frowned, peering over the side.

“Oh shit!” Roxas laughed as he tumbled past. 

“That’s… going to be hard to get him back without breaking some bones,” Ephemera sighed.

“Well, it IS his fault.” 

“C’mon  you  guys !” Roxas giggled. 

“Roxas, we aren’t jumping down there!” Kairi called, first down, then angling up, not sure where to throw her voice.

“Fuck you guys,” Vera panted as she caught up, resting her hands on her knees. “You didn’t wait for me!” 

“Yeah why would we?” Kairi laughed.

“Hi  V e r a !” Roxas shouted and she yelped, jumping back. 

“What-?!” 

“It’s cyclical,” Ephemera started again. “Space is b-” She jumped over the side. “You know, when I said ‘cool kids’, I meant like, ‘doing fun and dangerous shit’, not ‘being idiots’.” 

“Chose the wrong cool kids,” Kairi shrugged, Vera and Roxas careening down beside them, both laughing maniacally. 

“Alright, let’s… fix this,” he sighed. It took several minutes, carefully cast aero spells, and a cura or two for the bruises and fractures, but eventually the four were in Yen Sid’s old office, Kairi flipping through a book with her feet up, Vera yanking pages out of a blank book before setting them aflame, Roxas and Ephemera on the far side, Roxas’s phone set up, blaring music. 

“Okay, okay,” Ephemera laughed and Roxas grinned. “I think I got it this time. Fists at your sides…” 

“Right.”

“Then one arm behind your back, arms left, hips right.” 

“Perfect.” 

“Arms right, hips left, back out from behind you, then across, then around the back again?”

“Yeah! That’s perfect, now faster.” Ephemera furrowed his brow in concentration as he slowly picked up speed with the dance, Vera cackling from across the room, taking another shot of whiskey. 

“You two are ridiculous,” she called. 

“What, like you don’t ‘hype’ all the damn time?” Roxas called back.

“Yeah cuz that’s a COOL dance!” 

“Lemme take another shot,” Ephemera laughed, throwing back another shot of whiskey and shuddering, moving to Kairi. “Reading anything good?”

“I dunno, just some random magic stuff?” she shrugged. “Gotta make sure I get all of the good books out of Vera’s path of destruction.”

“They’re blank!” she said, waving the book above her head. “It’s not even a big deal!”

“That’s, uh,” Ephemera winced, looking at the ancient book, containing the history of a long dead world, the ink invisible under normal light. “Uhhh, yeah, no you’re fine, whatever.” 

“This damn desk is too hard to put my feet up on,” Kairi sighed, finally sitting normally, inspecting the desk. “It’s like it’s… too big. How were you able to work at this?” 

“It wasn’t… always like that,” he frowned. Why wasn’t it always like that?

“It has a lock,” Kairi said, summoning her keyblade. “Lemme just…” After a moment the lock clicked open, the top flipping open to reveal a single, dark blue book. “Ooh! Don’t you dare touch this one Vera,” Kairi laughed, reaching for the book.

“W-wait!” Ephemera said, a fraction of a second too late. Her hand brushed the cover and she gasped, screaming, a bright light emitting from her eyes, flickering different colors before she was thrown back against the wall. “Oh, fuck, oh FUCK!” He knelt down next to her as she groaned, rubbing her head. “Kairi, are you okay?” 

“That… ow,” she groaned. 

“That’s… a really dangerous book,” he frowned. “Nobody touch it. I think… I think I still can but it’s dangerous for anyone who’s not an incredibly skilled magic user.” 

“Pfft, you, skilled,” Vera scoffed and he glared at her. “Er… sorry.” 

“That was… a lot,” she groaned, standing and rubbing her eyes. It didn’t appear it had done any permanent damage. “I think… I had the history of everything ripped through my head all at once.” 

“Ouch,” Roxas piped up and Kairi laughed softly.

“Yeah, ouch.” She blinked hard, shaking her head. 

“Anything important stick out?” Ephemera asked. 

“Um… I don’t think so,” she frowned. “Some names, maybe, but I don’t think they’re important. An… ‘Eloy’? And a ‘Nova’. Um, I don’t know.” Ephemera nodded, pulling out his phone and making a memo to himself with those names before pocketing it. “Anyway! We still drinking and having fun?” She gave a weak dab and Roxas snorted. 

“I think we should probably call it a day,” Ephemera smiled. “Or, at least, no more delinquency. We can go get lunch somewhere or something.” 

“Sounds great, I’m STARVING,” Vera laughed, the three heading out of the room as Ephemera glanced back at the desk. He moved to the book, taking in a breath before touching the cover. It was harder to deal with now, without Yen Sid’s magical prowess, but he was able to contain the magical surge, pushing it back into the book, panting and sweating. He shook his head, shutting the desk and locking it, before catching up with his friends.

* * *

Gula was pacing, grumbling and huffing, Sora curled up in a chair, watching him sadly. She’d come over to surprise him, but he’d been so upset over the argument he’d had with his brother that they had barely talked in the half hour she’d been there. Instead he’d occasionally rattle off some complaint or another and she’d nod sympathetically or offer a word of advice, but she didn’t have much else she could do.

“And also!” he seethed, Sora jumping and biting her lip. “He pulled that ‘Master Ventus’ shit with me? Like I don’t know what he’s doing, trying to get back at me for when we were younger, and-” He clenched his fists, then unclenched them again. “I was just doing what I thought was right! What I thought I had to, to PROTECT him, and his little friend-!” 

“Seren?” Sora offered and Gula gave her a look, his eyes angry but quickly falling into resolve.

“Y-yes. His friend Seren.” Gula sighed, hanging his head. “Sora, am… I a bad brother?” 

“Um,” she fidgeted. “I don’t… really know. I think you’re trying really hard! And that’s good, you know? But… I don’t know if the way you’re trying is… good for Ven?”

“‘Master Ventus’,” Gula spat and she winced. “I- s-sorry…” 

“I think… I think if you and Ven really want to work things out, you should start by asking what HE needs, instead of what you THINK he needs. Especially since all that stuff with the unions and all that is… I mean it’s done now. He’s with Seren, and they’re really happy together.” She paused. “Or, I mean, I think they are, now. There’s no balance to upset.” He scowled, turning away and scuffing his foot against the ground. 

“I’m just… it’s so ingrained, Sora. I can’t help it. I lived like that for… god, seven years? Since Ven was just a toddler, I’ve been living that, day in and day out, ‘keep the balance’, ‘collect Lux’, ‘guard the Lost Page’, ‘find the traitor’, I’m just so…” He sighed, slumping. “I’m tired. And I hate taking this out on Ventus, because he doesn’t deserve it, but-” She stood, crossing the room and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

“Then don’t. No more taking it out on Ven. When you see him, apologize.” He bristled.

“But I-”

“Apologize,” she repeated, more firm. “He deserves to hear you say you’re sorry.” Gula grumbled, squirming and twisting in her arms until he was facing her, resting his lips against her forehead. 

“I know,” he muttered. “I know he does. He deserves better.” She nodded, looking up as he dipped his head, meeting her eyes and she bit back a gasp. Blue, but almost a cyan-aqua. Different from hers, and her friends, all the same crystal clear shade of sapphire. They were brighter, despite how haunted they looked. She leaned up on her toes, kissing him softly and he sighed, relaxing against her, kissing back. “What am I gonna do?” he asked softly, lips still pressed to hers. 

“Iunno,” she replied. “Just apologize and try your best to be better.” He scowled and she giggled, kissing him harder, his eyes fluttering closed. “You can be better, Gula. I promise.” 

“Alright, enough of that,” he replied, gently pulling away, wrapping on arm around her waist and tugging her toward the couch. She laughed as he plopped down, practically yanking her with him, sprawling out, lying across his lap and beaming up at her. “You’re too good for me,” he laughed, stroking her cheek and she shivered. 

“Nah,” she scoffed. “I mean, I’m great, but you’re also really great. I think we’re great for each other.” He smiled, lacing his fingers with hers, leaning down and kissing her again before she hooked an arm around his neck, pulling him down, sputtering and gasping, lying in an awkward position half on top of her, half between her and the couch. 

“Comfy?” he laughed. 

“Maybe,” she beamed and yelped as he kissed her neck. “G-Gula,” she laughed, gasping as he bit softly. “H-hey, mister, you’re gettin’ fiesty.” 

“Bad fiesty?” he asked, kissing up her neck to her jaw and she found it hard to talk, eyes struggling to stay open.

“I- uh- mmn, um… no, not bad,” she chuckled, her voice breathy. 

“So, ‘keep going’ fiesty?” he teased, fingers tracing across her stomach and she jerked, gasping.

“I, um-!” He recoiled quickly, looking to her face. “I- y-yeah, um…” 

“If I’m being too much, I can stop,” he said slowly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, moving to the side, pulling Gula, and moving over him, finally coming to a rest on his stomach. “Well  _ this _ is a new development.” She grinned, kissing him hard, then down his jaw, then his neck. “Sora… We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to…”

“I do,” she said quickly. “I-I do. Want to.” He quirked an eyebrow. “Can, um… you show me how?” His eyes widened and sparkled as he grinned.

“Of course, hun. Where should we start?”

* * *

Xion yawned, padding down the hallway from Kairi’s room, the oversized shirt barely reaching her knees, grabbing a towel from the closet and turning to the bathroom door, ready for a nice, hot shower. Sleepily, she looked up, trying to blink away the confusion as Vera looked back, eyes wide. 

“Oh. Um.” Xion paused, brain trying to process the situation before wheeling around, closing the door behind her and going to the living room, sitting patiently on the couch.  _ Well THAT was awkward _ . She sat and blinked for a while as her brain started to catch up with her. “Oh god.” She blushed bright red, head in her hands. 

“Uh, hey.” She jumped, gasping and turning to see Vera, now with a deep blue robe, running a brush through her hair. “You, uh… you alright?”

“Yeah? Oh, I mean, I’m fine, I didn’t mean to- to walk in on you or anything-”

“No, it’s whatever,” she laughed. “I mean, not like you haven’t seen…”

“R-right,” she frowned, turning away. “Um. Still. Sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Xion paused, slowly turning up to Vera, who had her eyes cast down, biting her lip. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just… um.” She opened her mouth, then sighed. “I dunno, Xi, I just… I, uh, miss you. You know?” Xion’s face went hot.

“Oh.” 

“And I-I’ve been putting off saying that, because you know, I’ve got Riku, and you’ve got Kairi, and we’re… you know. And I hurt you? Before? And… that was shitty of me, and I don’t feel like I deserve you back, but I just… being here, so close, and seeing you all the time, and I just-” She scrunched her face up, looking pained. “I miss you.” Xion sat quietly for a bit, fidgeting, her thumbs running against one another as Vera waited silently.

“I think… maybe I do too,” she said and Vera’s eyes widened. “I don’t… know if we should be like, back together or anything. But you know I miss you too. Obviously. I mean, we… were really good together. Up until…” 

“R-right.” 

“What if I asked you to kiss me?” Vera blinked, taking a step back.

“I- uh- right now?”

“Mhm. What if I asked really nicely?” Vera’s face went bright red and she kept opening and closing her mouth. 

“I… I mean, Riku’s probably awake, so I’d go let him know, and then… duh. I’d kiss the hell out of you.” Xion felt herself relax and she nodded slowly. 

“Good. Um. Not the kissing thing, sorry, just… you realizing that you can’t just run off and do things without telling your partners. That’s… promising.” 

“Xi, honestly, Skuld was-”

“I don’t… care,” she replied honestly. “I don’t care that she was an exception, or that your old memories were so strong you couldn’t not, it doesn’t… none of that matters. What matters is that you understand you can’t do that, and WON’T do that.” 

“I won’t. Never again.” Xion looked at her for a long moment before sighing. 

“Okay. I’ll consider it. And I’ll talk to Kairi. You’ll talk to Riku, I assume?”

“Oh, I already have,” she laughed. “Like… a lot.” 

“Oh,” Xion blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah, for like… the past week,” she grimaced. “When I said I’ve been putting it off, I really meant it.” Xion chuckled and stood. 

“Thank you for telling me, Vera,” she said, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. “We’ll talk about it.” Vera chuckled awkwardly and nodded stiffly as Xion passed her to the bathroom, ready for her shower. Though, probably, a cold one, now. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow day in Twilight Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, fuck it, I've been so tired and busy lately with lots of life changes that I don't have time and keep forgetting to keep up with the upload schedule, so here's the rest of Leopardus lmao

Ven and Seren shivered, grinning as Terra opened the door, the two huddling inside, brushing the snow off of their coats before shedding them and setting them on the hooks by the door.

“You two weren’t too cold out there, were you?” Terra chuckled and Ven smiled. 

“Nah, we made it fine. Looks like it’s picking up out there, though.” The three looked to the window, the snow beginning to fall more heavily, adding to the inch that had already accumulated on the ground. 

“Glad you guys are here,” Terra said, resting a hand on each of their heads. “We’d rather you be here than on your own, in case things start to get really bad. If it doesn’t get better, we’ve got the guest bedroom made up for you two.” 

“Thanks dad,” Ven snorted and Seren chuckled. “Where’s Aqua?”

“She’s in the living room,” Terra said, frowning and fidgeting. “She’s… not feeling well.” 

“Is she sick?” Ven asked. 

“She’s… I mean, sort of.”

“I think it’s like when they got taken by Lady Caine,” Seren suggested softly, squeezing Ven’s hand. “You were really sick for a while from stress.” Ven nodded slowly and Terra gave a weak smile.

“She’s doing better than when Skuld first got taken,” he sighed. “Xion and Kairi came by which helped, and I think she went out to see Roxas and Sora? She was… more vague about that. But she’s getting better, slowly.” 

“We can go hang out with her, right?” Ven asked and Terra nodded.

“I’ll go make us some hot chocolate and maybe we can put a movie on.” Ven tugged Seren’s hand, leading them toward the living room where Aqua sat, staring at her phone, silent and still. Ven shuddered. Her eyes were dark and sunken, her cheeks, normally flush with color, were pale, and she looked overall… sick. 

“Hey, Aqua,” Ven said quietly and she jumped, hand over her heart before she set down her phone. 

“Ven, Seren,” she smiled softly. “What’re you two doing here?” 

“We figured we’d hang out and wait out the blizzard,” Seren replied, sitting on the far end of the couch, Ven between them.

“Bliz…?” She blinked, looking out the window. “Oh.” Ven grimaced at that. 

“What were you up to on your phone?” Ven prompted with a smile.

“Oh. I was… waiting for a text.” Ven and Seren shared a look - they didn’t have to ask from who. 

“Well, we’re here now, and Terra’s making us hot chocolate,” Ven grinned. “Remember how we used to have it back at the Land of Departure?” Her weak smile slowly rose into a genuine one, nodding slowly. 

“Yeah,” she laughed. “We’d have to sneak it from Eraqus who would only let us have chocolate on our birthdays.”

“And you had to take baking chocolate and try and mix it with sugar and honey to make it taste right,” Ven laughed with her and Seren grinned, leaning against Ven. 

“He used to get so mad when he found out,” she smiled at the memory. “He’d find the mugs with chocolate in it and we’d have to train a lot harder the next day.”

“Which is why we started doing the dishes,” Ven reminded her.

“Which is why when we had clean dishes without him having to ask he started to get suspicious,” she chuckled. Seren softly pulled away as Ven took her hand and smiled. 

“I’ve missed hanging out with you guys,” Ven said. “We’ve all been so distant lately, and it… sucks. A lot.” 

“It does,” she nodded. “We’ve missed you too, Ven.” Seren took their phone out, burying their face in it and Ven smiled, patting their knee softly. 

“Four mugs of hot chocolate,” Terra smiled, entering the room, holding them precariously. Seren darted quickly, grabbing two and handing one to Ven, Terra handing the last to Aqua. Ven took a sip and perked up.

“Is that-?”

“Honey?” Aqua laughed.

“That’s… how we like it, isn’t it?” Terra blinked, and the other two laughed, Terra eventually joining in. 

“Seren,” Aqua said and they jumped. “I’m sorry to make you feel so left out.”

“N-no, no,” they laughed. “This is… I mean you guys haven’t hung out in a while, you know? I don’t want to like… intrude on your catching up.” 

“Hopefully we’ll hang out more soon, right Ven?” Aqua said and he smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. I promise.” 

“You guys want to watch a movie for a bit?” Terra smiled, grabbing the remote from beside his recliner and turning on the TV.

* * *

 

“No, I’m fine,” she grumbled, shoving at Riku’s hands. “I promise, I’m okay.” She sniffled hard, wiping her nose and the other three looked to each other.

“Yeah, you look great,” Xion snorted and Vera shot her a glare. 

“Vera, you’re REALLY sick,” Riku frowned, putting the back of his hand against her sweaty forehead as she groaned loudly. “You’re definitely running a fever.” 

“You look like shit,” Xion pointed out. 

“I feel fine!” Vera huffed.

“Can you walk in a straight line to the door?” Kairi asked and Vera opened her mouth, then scowled, slowly extricating herself from her blanket cocoon and staring at the door, inhaling sharply and taking a step, immediately falling to the ground. 

“V-Vera!” Riku cried, helping her to her feet and back into bed. 

“Vera, if you can’t even walk, then you’re definitely sick,” Kairi frowned. 

“Says you. I’m fine.”

“You should stay in bed,” Kairi replied, folding her arms. “Xion and I will make you something to eat that you won’t throw up. Riku, can you run to the store and get medicine?” 

“Yeah, of course,” he nodded. 

“Can’t you just use cure?” she groaned. 

“It only works on physical injuries,” Xion replied, shaking her head. “Trust me, I’ve tried. Doesn’t cure hangovers or colds.” Vera muttered curses under her breath and Xion sat in front of her on the bed, palms against her cheeks. “You’re gonna be fine, hun. We’re gonna make you all better. You just rest.” Vera’s pale face went red and she continued to mutter, looking away as Xion laughed, kissing the top of Vera’s head. “I’d kiss you, but I don’t wanna get sick.”

“Not sick,” she grumbled and Xion ruffled her hair, Vera swatting at her hand. 

“I’m gonna go start on the soup,” Kairi told Xion, kissing her softly. “You want to stay in here with her for a bit?” 

“For a bit,” Xion nodded, then turned to Vera. “Actually, you want to move to the living room?” 

“Can’t wait,” Vera frowned and Xion laughed, leaning in and scooping her up, Vera gasping and clinging tightly to her neck. “You-?!”

“What?” Xion laughed. “You aren’t even that heavy.” 

“But… small.” Xion laughed harder, shaking her head and snatching the blanket, carrying Vera to the living room and setting her on the couch, wrapping her back up. 

“I’m gonna go spray Riku’s room down with disinfectant,” she told Vera. “You got it all sicked up in there.” 

“Didn’t sick up yet,” Vera chuckled and Xion grimaced.

“You’re right, I’m gonna get you a trash can first, just in case.” She opened her mouth then sighed, nodding, Xion scurrying off. She pulled out her phone, flipping through texts, snickering when she opened Seren’s messages, sending her pictures of Ven and the other two hanging out and having fun. 

**coronablueshift, 11:32am** : lol theyre so lame

**coronablueshift, 11:32am** : whatre you up to

She held her phone out, sticking her tongue out and pulling a face before sending it, with the caption “Sick af”. 

**coronablueshift, 11:35am** : oh god thats so gross vera lmfao

**GoldenMirage, 11:43am** : fuck off loser lmfao

**GoldenMirage, 11:43am** : least i got two hot partners taking care of me

**GoldenMirage, 11:43am** : hollaaa

**coronablueshift, 11:44am** : oh shit you and xion finally got back together??

**coronablueshift, 11:44am** : thank god now you dont have to keep waxing poetic about her LOL

**GoldenMirage, 11:56am** : fuck i hate you so much

**GoldenMirage, 11:56am** : im sick seren for like five minutes just gimme a break

**coronablueshift, 11:56am** : LOL go rest vera

**GoldenMirage, 12:03am** : >:(

She huffed, clicking her phone off as Xion came back in, settling in next to her, wrapped up in her blanket. 

“How’re you feeling?” Xion asked. 

“Meh,” Vera grunted and she chuckled. “You were just in here, why would it have changed?” Xion’s smile dropped and she moved closer to Vera, touching her forehead. 

“I left to go clean the room like a half an hour ago,” Xion said softly. “Did you really think it was only a few minutes?”

“I, uh…” She frowned, rubbing her temples. “I’m sick.” 

“You are,” Xion nodded, gesturing for Riku as he entered. “What’d you get?”

“Cold and flu, some stuff that’s gonna knock her out, some… mucus stuff, I don’t know I just said ‘My girlfriend’s sick what do I do’ and then shoveled everything they pointed at into the basket.” 

“I can tell,” Xion laughed, holding up a bottle. “You got her ipecac?” 

“I don’t know what that word means.” 

“It’s… nevermind, here, lemme grab some stuff and you can put the rest away.” Riku nodded, handing her the bag and coming to rest by Vera.

“You alright, hun?”

“Siiick,” she groaned. “Sleepy.” 

“Sleepy?” Xion asked, fishing around for another bottle and setting it aside. “We’ll get you something to help you sleep, okay?” 

“Okay,” she huffed, her head foggy, barely able to think. “Riku.” He paused, glancing over at her, arms raised, grabbing with her hands. “Want a kiss.”

“Babe, you’re sick,” he laughed and she pouted. “I…” He sighed, shaking his head, leaning in and giving her a soft peck and she smiled, nestling back into her blankets. “If I get sick you’re taking care of me.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Promise.” 

“Now, Vera,” Xion explained handing her a small plastic cup of purple liquid. “You’re going to take this and it’s going to help you sleep and get better. When you wake up we’ll have some food you can keep down. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Vera huffed, looking warily at the cup.

“Just like a shot,” Xion smiled, miming the motion. Vera nodded, grimacing and taking the medicine, coughing and sputtering after she’d swallowed it. “There you go. I’m proud of you, Vera,” she smiled, taking back the cup, Riku leaving the room with the bag of medicine. “I’m going to go check on Kairi and make sure she’s-”

“Xi?” Vera said softly, her medicine and sickness induced haze already making her drowsy. 

“Hm?”

“I… love you,” she slurred and Xion stiffened, going red. 

“I- Oh, um…” She paused for a long moment before leaning in and kissing Vera’s forehead, giving her hand a squeeze. “Get some rest. We’ll talk about it when you wake up.” 

“Rest,” Vera sighed, curling up on the couch, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

“C’mon, Roxas,” Hayner laughed as his boyfriend pelted him with another snowball, ducking behind a fence. “I swear, you better not fall asleep tonight if you hit me with another damn snowball!”

“Whatcha gonna do?” Roxas grinned, already tossing another into the air and catching it. “Not my fault you’re too damn slow to make snowballs.” 

“You’re using magic!” Hayner accused, pointing a finger out from behind the fence. “You little shit!” 

“Me?” Roxas laughed, grabbing a pile of snow, a quick blizzard shaping it into another perfect snowball. “Hayner, would  _ I _ do that?”

“Fuck youuu!” A snowball hit the fence and he yelped, growling and starting to pack his own snowball, the normal way, and holding still, waiting. He heard snow crunch as Roxas approached, then stopped. His eyes went wide and he slowly, as slowly as possible, peered out from behind the fence.

“Gotcha!” Roxas shouted, hitting him in the back of the head, sending him hurtling into the snow. 

“Gah, fuck!” Hayner spat, shaking the snow from his outfit as Roxas laughed. “C’mon, time out!” 

“There is no time out in war,” Roxas said solemnly, another snowball forming in his hand. “You live and die by the snowball, Hayner.”

“I’m absolutely breaking up with you, you shithead,” he groaned and Roxas laughed. Finally Hayner frowned, charging. Roxas’s eyes went wide and he threw the snowball half-heartedly, bouncing off Hayner as he tackled Roxas to the ground, digging his fingers into the boy’s sides, Roxas crying out and breaking into giggles, shoving at him.

“Hayner- Hayner stop!” he laughed, gasping for breath. “Hayner I can’t breathe!” 

“Yeah you can,” he chuckled, but relented, finally letting go as Roxas panted, still laughing, Hayner kissing him hard, Roxas sighing and draping his arms around Hayner’s neck, lying together in the snow. “No more snowballs,” he said, pulling away.

“Just one more?” Roxas pouted.

“No kisses for a week if you do.” 

“What? That’s not fair!” he groaned and Hayner laughed, standing and helping Roxas up as well. 

“It is SO fair. I should already hold back kisses for a few days, since you didn’t let up.” Roxas whined, leaning forward to kiss Hayner, who held a hand against his collarbone, keeping him an arm’s length away.

“Hayneeer,” Roxas whimpered. “My lips are cold, if you don’t kiss warmth into them, they’re gonna fall off.” 

“Oh no, whatever will Roxas do without his big mouth?” Hayner rolled his eyes, but gave Roxas a peck regardless. “C’mon, we should head back, Lea and Isa said they were gonna be home with groceries soon, and I-”

The froze, a scream ripping through the field before stopping abruptly.

“What the fuck was that?” Roxas asked. Hayner looked around, finally freezing, going white. 

“Oh fuck,” he whispered. “Oh fuck, oh fuck.” His legs started moving before he gave the thought. 

“H-Hayner, wait!” He pushed forward, running down the hill to the edge of the lake, the surface frozen solid across its entire surface, except for a single hole, next to a bright pink soccer ball. 

“Fuck. Fuck!” Hayner grimaced, stepping out onto the ice, tentatively and slowly, pressing each step before pushing forward.

“HAYNER! What are you doing?!” Roxas screamed from the side. 

“Stay there!” Hayner instructed, continuing further along the ice. He took another step, the ice cracking and he froze, slowly moving back, stepping to the side and keeping forward. Suddenly there was a splash and a scream. “Lean against the ice!” he called. “Hold yourself out!” The girl gasped for breath, clawing at the ice, keeping above for a few seconds before going back under. “Fuck!” He was steps away, and he carefully dropped to his knees, scooting forward. There was a tense few seconds before she surfaced again and he grabbed her arm, pulling hard. She was gasping and crying out, yanking at him and tugging, and he felt himself start to slip. “Calm down! Please, it’s going to be okay!” She panicked and pulled at him, finally clawing her way from the hole, thrashing and knocking Hayner back as she curled up on the ice. He gasped, sliding back. 

Onto the spot he’d cracked before. 

“Roxa-!” he started before the ice gave out, plunging him under. His entire body locked up, barely able to move as the cold hit him. It seeped into his core and he struggled to move at all, eventually pulling himself toward the surface, breaking above with a gasping cough, struggling to take in a breath, Roxas rushing across the ice. “R-Roxas, no-!” Blue ice shot from Roxas’s fingertips in front of him as he ran, reinforcing it with a blizzard spell, before he slid to a stop in front of Hayner, pulling him from the frigid water, shivering and panting, on his hands and knees. 

“Hayner you fucking idiot!” Roxas yelled, tears in his eyes. “What the fuck did you think you were doing?! You could’ve died-!” 

“Still may,” he panted, pointing to the girl. “Hypothermia. Shock. Get her to the shore. I’ll crawl.”

“Hayner, are you INSANE?!” 

“ROXAS!” he snapped and Roxas took a step back, stunned. “Please.” Slowly he gave a nod, moving from Hayner to the girl as Hayner carefully made his way across the ice. Roxas rushed by, carrying the smaller girl in his arms, the blizzard keeping him on stable footing. Hayner was panting, his vision beginning to spot as he grunted, pulling himself forward, step by step, until Roxas was there, lifting him to his feet, wrapping Hayner’s arm around his shoulders. 

“Axel?” Roxas sobbed, and Hayner looked over to see him talking into a phone. “Help, Hayner- f-fell into the lake, and- Please, come down here, Axel, I need help.” Hayner heard yelling from the other end and laughed softly, feeling his consciousness slip and he gasped, missing a step and stumbling, Roxas grabbing him tight and lifting him up again. “Fuck, Hayner,” he whimpered, and Hayner felt the warm surge of a cure spell rock through him as he gasped, eyes fluttering. “Please stay away. Please, please, god, Hayner.”

“I’m here,” he mumbled. “Axel and Isa will be here soon. Focus your cure on the girl.” 

“Hayner, I’m not just going to let you die!” he sobbed.

“I won’t,” he said, shaking his head adamantly. “I won’t. Axel and Isa. They’ll help.” Roxas let out a whimper, nodding as they reached the shore, setting him beside the unconscious girl. He rested a hand on her head, green tendrils snaking from his fingers and she shivered, taking slow, deep breaths. Hayner nodded, stripping off his jacket and Roxas gave him a look. “S’wet. Keeps me colder.” Roxas bit his lip, nodding. He moved forward, nestling against Roxas’s side, feeling the warmth and shivering. 

“Just hold on, Hayner,” Roxas whispered. “Hold on.” He did try to hold on, but staying conscious was so much work, and he could barely keep his eyes open, and eventually they fluttered shut. 

And opened soon after. He groaned, opening one eye, the light glaring. He felt… constricted. He tried lifting an arm to find it covered with a blanket. Strike that, several blankets. Half a dozen, actually, as many as he’d seen in the house and then some new ones on top of those, encasing his body and wrapped around his head, only his face exposed. He lied still for a long moment before sitting up, shivering at the cool air against his bare chest. 

“Roxas?” he croaked. The house was quiet and he frowned. How long had he been out? He, thankfully, was lucid enough to check himself to make sure he wasn’t cold, none of the symptoms of lasting hypothermia, before crawling out of the blankets, in just his boxers. He frowned, moving about his room, quickly dressing before leaving his room. He passed Isa and Lea’s room, the two snoring loudly and Hayner smiled. He made his way to the living room and grinned, Roxas curled up on the couch. 

“Hey, babe,” he said softly, and Roxas groaned in his sleep. “Come to bed.” 

“Mm.” He opened an eye. “Hayner?”

“Yeah, c’mon.” Roxas nodded sleepily, taking Hayner’s hand as he led him through the house and into their bed.

“You’re okay,” he mumbled and Hayner nodded. “You scared us.” 

“I’m sorry, babe. I’m here now.” 

“Don’t scare me again,” Roxas sighed, tugging Hayner into bed and curling up into his chest. “Can’t lose you.” 

“You can’t, huh?” Hayner laughed.

“Love you too much,” Roxas sighed, closing his eyes, and Hayner felt his heart flutter. 

“You do?”

“Yeah,” he yawned, lying against Hayner’s chest, his breathing slowing and becoming heavier, the tiniest hint of a snore in it and Hayner grinned. 

“Love you too, babe.” 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren brings Ven a surprise and Sora gets surprised.

Ven grinned, lining the picture up on the mantle, Seren grinning and giving the peace sign from the steps of Olympus Coliseum from the photo. It was one of several dozen pictures of the two of them that he’d put up, but thankfully, this one was the LAST one. He sighed, collapsing against the familiar couch and smiling. 

It wasn’t the best circumstance - Roxas had said Lea and Isa insisted that he and Hayner come live with them because Hayner had, quote, “Gotten hypothermia and almost fucking died, like an idiot” (Roxas’s words) and so they’d vacated Ven’s old house, Seren and Ven moving back in. It hadn’t taken long, they didn’t have a LOT of stuff, but it had still been a several day process. He’d finished unpacking the rest of their decorations while Seren was out “taking care of something”, though they wouldn’t tell him what. He was about to finally close his eyes, considering a nap, when the door opened and he smiled, sitting up as Seren came in, beaming.

He was also holding a small pet carrier.

“Wh-? Seren, what did-?” They laughed, moving to the couch and opening the door, Ven peering in to see a white cat, blinking back at him with bright eyes. “You got a cat? Or, no, WE got a cat?”

“Yeah!” Seren smiled as the cat made her way out, sniffing curiously. She was white with spots of orange and black along her body, her face black from the eyes up to her ears. She tentatively moved to Ven, putting one paw in his lap, then another, before settling in and curling up on him. “Her name is Patches,” they grinned. “Cuz of the little patches of color?” 

“Did you name her, or did she come with that name?” Ven laughed, carefully petting her as she began to purr.

“I did,” they grinned, sitting next to him, leaning over to pet her as well. 

“It’s cute,” Ven smiled. “Where did you find her?”

“Isa works at the animal shelter. I visited it with him a few months ago, back before Nightmare, and I wanted to take her home, but then we had the battle, and after that we had all the other shit we went through and just… I didn’t want her to deal with that.”

“But everything’s good now,” Ven smiled.

“Just about,” Seren pointed out and Ven nodded, smile falling. “But that’s not going to be like, anything, it’s just their like, four keyblade wielders against our dozen or something?” 

“That’s about right,” Ven frowned. “Luxu, Invi, Aced, Ira… and Vanitas.” Seren paused, nodding slowly. 

“Right. I forgot about him.” 

“I didn’t,” he said softly.

“Ven, we’ll beat him, I promise. You beat him before, right?” He winced. 

“I… that was when my heart was so broken I had to live inside Sora for ten years.” 

“Oh,” they replied, voice small. 

“B-but… we did BEAT him. And as long as he and I don’t form the x-blade, we should be fine.”

“The keyblade?” Seren blinked.

“No, like… the letter x, like an X kinda.” Seren frowned. “Don’t worry about it. Point is, we can’t be used to form a crazy superweapon anymore, so it’s not… gonna end as badly.”

“See? Perfect,” Seren smiled. “We’ll kick his ass and then we won’t have to deal with him anymore.” 

“Right,” Ven smiled weakly. 

“Ven,” Seren said, palms against Ven’s cheeks. “Look at me.” He did. “Now look at our cat.” He did. “Do you see our gorgeous house? You aren’t gonna lose ANY of that. We’ll come back here, you’ll kiss me, we’ll pet our cat, we’ll… you know. Screw.” Ven snorted. “And everything will be perfect. We’re gonna get back to our ordinary, normal lives as soon as we save Skuld.” 

“Yeah,” Ven sighed. “Yeah. You’re right.” He grinned, nodding. “Nothing’s gonna change.” 

* * *

Sora hummed happily as she walked down the street, her coat wrapped tight around her, leggings beneath her new dress that Xion had made her, a nice swishy hem that she moved back and forth, twisting her hips as she walked and grinning. She felt so good, so feminine, so happy. She wondered if other people on the street were hurting like she’d been. The redhead chatting with the waiter taking his order, or the blond with green eyes laughing with her friends, or the black haired boy with yellow eyes-

She gasped, stumbling back and the boy frowned, looking her up and down.

“You’re a girl now?” he asked, voice scratchy. 

“Y-you-!” she stammered, hand instinctively moving to her side, a brief flicker of light before nothing happened. His eyes widened. 

“You can’t summon a keyblade,” he noted.

“I- I’ll scream,” she threatened. “I have a phone, I’ll call- I’ll call Ventus-!”

“Jeez, calm down, princess,” Vanitas chuckled, removing his hands from his pockets and holding them up defensively. “I ain’t here you hurt you.” 

“Th… then, why are you here?” she asked slowly, relaxing.

“The, uh… Foretellers,” he muttered. “They’re… assholes.” 

“They’re the ones Xigbar is leading, right?” Sora asked and Vanitas blinked.

“Fuck, I sure chose the wrong person to talk to,” he sighed. “You don’t know anything, and you don’t have a keyblade. What a great ally.” 

“Hey!” Sora frowned, hands on her hips. “I can HEAL, with my cool new powers, and I can go… ‘feral’, or whatever.” Vanitas arched an eyebrow. “Why are you here, Vanitas?” He flinched and hissed.

“It’s Van. Just Van.” She frowned.

“Alright,  _ Van _ , what do you want?” 

“Take me to someone who can actually help me fight back,” he replied. “Someone with a keyblade, someone in charge.” 

“Well Ven is one of the union leaders… but I don’t assume you want to talk to him.”

“Preferably? Nah.” 

“Hm… okay. I’ll text some people, and we can meet somewhere.” 

“I have the utmost confidence in you,” Van scowled and she laughed. 

“C’mon, let’s go get some ice cream while I text.” Van frowned, shoving his hands back in his jean pockets before muttering curses, following her through Twilight Town. He’d scowled, and said he “didn’t eat trash” when she’d bought his ice cream, though he ate it quickly and seemed to be muttering about wanting more before they arrived at Gula’s apartment. “Okay, now you’re not allowed to be mean, or try to attack anyone, okay?” 

“I make no promises,” he grumbled and she stopped, standing in front of him, perfectly eye-level. 

“Van.” She held up her hand, pinky out. “You gotta promise.” 

“You’re fucking joking.”

“No being mean, no trying to attack anyone, unless they attack you first.” He narrowed his eyes, mumbling something and hooking his pinky with hers as she grinned. “Alright, perfect!” He threw open the door, leading him inside to a chorus of gasps, Xion, Vera, Gula, and Seren all looking stunned.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Van groaned. “THEM? You brought THEM here. Ven’s partner. Sora, you fucking idiot, are you really this dense?”

“Don’t insult her like that,” Gula snapped and Van hung his head. 

“Just fuckin’ crucify me already,” he muttered.

“Why are you here?” Seren demanded and Van went rigid, wincing. 

“I…” He drew in a deep breath. “I’m here to help. I have intel about the Foretellers that can help the fight, and I’ll act as a double agent. I can get close enough to take one down when the fighting starts. That’s when you’re gonna break Skuld out, yeah? The day the Master of Masters is going to come back?” The group glanced at one another. “That ain’t a secret. Luxu knows that. He’s got… plans in motion.”

“What kind of plans?” Vera demanded.

“He wouldn’t know,” Gula replied. “None of us would, but Luxu. He keeps things close to his chest like that.” 

“No kidding,” Van grimaced. “It has to do with that big black box of his, though.” 

“Luxord said it had ‘hope’ in it,” Sora mentioned.

“Yeah, Luxu’s been saying something similar,” Van frowned. “He says it’s ‘hope’ and ‘light’. Doesn’t sound like the best weapon to fight you all with. Got Mrs. Made of Light over here.” Sora chuckled. “Either way, he’s prepared for that attack. I’m your best shot at saving Skuld.”

“Sure,” Gula laughed. “Let’s trust the walking puppet over here to help-” 

“Van,” Xion said, cutting Gula off, and Sora could see the ice in her eyes as she glanced at him. “You said you have intel?” 

“Sure do. Can tell you where they are, what they’re up to, all that jazz.” 

“What about Skuld?” Vera said softly.

“Right… you’re, uh, Vera, right?” She blinked, nodding slowly. “She wanted me to tell you she misses you, and she promises to take you to get ice cream when she gets out.” She laughed, shaking her head and smiling. “I do have another message, for Aqua,” he said to Sora, who perked up.

“I can text her, if you want!” 

“Uh, yeah. I mean, it’s kinda short.” He glanced at the others and, to Sora’s amazement, he actually blushed. “Just uh. ‘I’m getting out soon. Love you, seastar’.” 

“Seastar?” Xion grinned and Vera went red, looking away. 

“Aw,” Sora smiled, typing up the text, with the preface “We have an inside agent who talked to Skuld, who wanted to give you a message:”. 

“Great, now that all of that is out of the way,” Gula huffed, folding his arms. “Why are you defecting? No, sorry, HOW are you defecting? That replica they stole was supposed to be flawless.” 

“It was,” Van snarled. “Had a heart and everything. A heart that got ripped in two and made me and the botched, shitty Ven that’s still locked up with Skuld. Having a heart means you have free will,  _ Gula _ .” Sora frowned, nudging Van and holding up her pinky. He grit his teeth, closing his eyes and nodding slowly.

“Alright, but  _ why _ ?” Gula pressed.

“Because they’re fuckheads? Because they made me to be a weapon, and locked up Skuld who did nothing wrong, and hurt a bunch of people just for one dumb asshole who probably ended the world? It’s stupid. THEY’RE stupid.” 

“Resounding argument,” Gula replied, rolling his eyes.

“So what’s the plan?” Vera asked, crossing her legs and leaning back. “We’ve got you. What do we DO with that leverage?” 

“When you all come to attack, I break out Skuld. She and I take down one of the Foretellers, probably Aced or Ira.” 

“Why those two?” Xion asked slowly.

“Luxu’s too strong for just the two of us, Invi is on par with one of us, so a few of you can take her.” Xion shuddered, nodding. “So, for example, you all roll up. Luxu unleashes Hope or whatever. I break Skuld out, we run up and kill Aced - which I do suggest, by the way, he’s a mean bastard and if we can take him by surprise that takes out one of their heavy hitters - and then we recon with you all to take down the other three. Maybe we can help stop the whole black box thing while we’re there. I don’t know.” 

“Okay, so that’s… parts of a plan,” Seren nodded. “Vanitas-”

“Van,” Sora corrected quickly, Van looking surprised but nodding graciously. “It’s just Van.”

“Okay, Van. If we gave you a phone, could you take it back with you and give us updates?” He frowned.

“Maybe? I guess I could. I could give a spare to Skuld, too, maybe. We’d have to be sneaky about it, because the second they realize I’m double crossing them, I’m dead. They’re not going to hesitate. I’m a tool to them, and once that tool becomes too unwieldy, I’m gone.” 

“Then we’ll be sneaky,” Seren nodded, standing. “Vera, Xion, we’ll take Van to go get his new phones.” Van nodded as the two girls stood and Seren approached Sora. “Hey,” they said softly. “Gula seems… mad. Let me know if you need anything, okay?” 

“Sure?” she laughed. “Like what?” 

“Just… anything. Promise you’ll let me know if something happens?” She frowned, but nodded, unsure of what they meant. “Alright. Stay safe.” 

“You too,” she chuckled as the three left, closing the door and turning to Gula who was frowning, staring at the ground. “You okay, hun?” 

“He can’t defect,” Gula spat. “He’s not a person, he’s- he’s a THING, a thing that we- ...that the Foretellers dumped a bunch of leftover half memories into to make into a person. He’s lying, things like that can’t be real people-”

“Xion is real,” Sora said firmly and Gula frowned. “Naminé and Roxas are real. They’re replicas too, what does that mean? Are my friends just ‘things’?” 

“Sora,” Gula sighed, closing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Some things you just aren’t going to understand, and-”

“I’m not going to-?!” She took a step back, inhaling sharply. “Are you SERIOUS Gula? You’re going to do that to ME?” 

“Do what?” he sighed, exasperated. “Try and explain things to you in terms you can understand?”

“Talk to me like an IDIOT,” she shouted. “You’re doing to me what you do to Ven!” 

“If you’d just listen to me-”

“Maybe THIS is how you pushed him away!” she stomped, and Gula’s eyes went wide. His mouth opened and shut, trying to figure out something to say. “Fine! Whatever, Gula!” She turned.

“Wait, Sora, please,” he said quickly. “I’m… I’m s… sorry. I’m sorry, Sora. I was… wrong. Please, don’t leave.” She set her jaw, turning back around and meeting his gorgeous eyes. She blinked hard, pushing the thoughts away.  _ Yes, he’s hot, but right now he’s also being an ASSHOLE and that’s more important _ . “I… may be wrong about the replicas. I’m not sure. I may not have all of the information-”

“You don’t,” she said firmly and he grimaced.

“Right, it’s possible that I don’t.” She ground her teeth in frustration. “And I apologize for saying that about your friends.” 

“Okay,” she said, folding her arms. “Are you done?” He blinked.

“I… um, yes, I figured that was enough-” 

“You figured that was-!” She covered her mouth with her arm and screamed, clenching her fists and glaring at him. “I’m leaving.”

“Wait! I thought if I apologized you’d come to your senses!” She stormed out, slamming the door as hard as she could manage behind her, pulling the hood on her coat up and grumbling, heading to Riku and Kairi’s. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra asks Riku for assistance, Vera gathers the others for an important mission, and Ven does some sparring.

Aqua seemed actually… almost chipper when Riku arrived at the house. She sat in a chair, sipping at a brown drink in a clear cup, smiling up at him.

“You’re doing better,” Riku observed and Aqua smiled lightly, nodding. 

“Someone delivered a message from Skuld,” she said softly and Riku started.

“W-what? Who?”

“Sora wouldn’t tell me, but… I knew it was her. She made sure I’d know.” Riku nodded, frowning. He’d have to ask her about that, he wanted to make sure they could trust this double-agent. “So, Riku.” He met her eye. “I assume Terra was the one who asked you to come?” 

“Oh, um… yeah,” he admitted. “He said you had problems that needed… my particular skill set?” He frowned. “But all I’m specialized in is harnessing darkness.” He paused. “Is… did something happen?”

“Remember when you fought me, at the Dark Margin?” she asked and he shuddered, nodding. “That version of me, that… dark Aqua, came back. I was miserable over Skuld, and angry at everyone for letting her get taken, and I just wanted to…” She squeezed her eyes shut and Riku saw the tips of her fingers start to go red before fading. “And then the dark came back.” 

“That’s… tough,” he replied, sighing. “I mean, obviously, what you’re going through is tough, but conquering the dark in your heart is… tougher. It took me years to fully contain it, and even then I went through… some really harrowing stuff.” She frowned and he leaned back, crossing a leg over the other. “What’s your goal, here?”

“My goal?” she asked, blinking.

“With this kind of thing, there’s two ways you can go. You can work to eliminate the darkness in your heart… or, you can harness it, like I did, and use it as power. Strength, to protect your friends.”

“But it’s darkness,” she whispered, staring down at her hand. “Master Eraqus said darkness consuming, dangerous, infectious.” 

“It is,” Riku confirmed and she frowned. “But look at Terra and I. I mean, Terra has banished the darkness in his heart, now, but until Xehanort took him over, he was STRONGER for it. Tempering the light. It’s about contrast, Aqua. The light is so much brighter next to darkness.” 

“But the darkness is so much darker with a bright light,” she countered and he smiled.

“It is, yes. Meaning your darkness is going to be a nightmare to control, being such a bright light like yourself.” She shuddered and nodded. “But, that darkness could help you protect, and defend, like mine.” 

“How do you control it?” she asked and he laughed, Aqua frowning in confusion.

“That’s the whole thing, isn’t it?” he smiled. “What took me years to master. You want just one answer?” He frowned, rubbing his chin. “I guess… you control it… by accepting it. Acknowledging it’s a part of you, and understanding it’s something you can’t ever bury, or get rid of, or push away.” 

“You said Terra banished the dark from his heart, though.” 

“I did, yeah,” Riku frowned. “Which… is half-true, I guess. You can push the darkness away, but nobody’s heart is completely pure, save for maybe the princesses of light.” 

“So it’ll always come back,” she said softly. 

“Maybe not as strong as you have it now. You won’t always transform like that. Terra won’t revert to his white-haired version, or the Guardian or anything. Stuff like that, what you’re doing, is actually just a sign of a volatile heart. It isn’t used to the darkness, and it’s leaking out, manifesting as that. Once you’re at the point Terra and I are, you’ll just… you know, be Aqua.” 

“Right,” she said, nodding. “Can you teach me? To harness the dark?” 

“Of course, Aqua,” he smiled. “We can train every few days together, or once a week or whatever, and I can start showing you the ropes, some grounding techniques, ways to control the dark.” He stood, stretching. “In the MEANTIME, there is one thing you can do to start practicing.”

“Really?”

“Earlier, when you were talking about Skuld, and the others, and how upset you were, you started going dark Aqua. When that happens, and you start to transform, just close your eyes, and tell yourself… that’s just you.” She frowned. “It’s not this separate entity, it’s not a Heartless bubbling out of you. Dark Aqua is just Aqua. And she’s got light in there, a lot of it.” 

“Thank you, Riku,” she smiled. 

“Of course. I’ve got to go make sure my girlfriend isn’t sick anymore, but I’ll text you, okay?”

“Ah, right,” she nodded. “Good luck!” 

* * *

“Vera, I don’t want to get sick,” Roxas huffed, sitting with his arms folded on the couch as she moved things around. “Ephemera doesn’t either.”

“We’re not making out with her,” Ephemera snorted. “I mean, I don’t assume this involves making out.”

“Gross, no,” she scoffed. “Look, this is super important, and if we pull this off right, it could go great for all of us.” Roxas groaned, leaning back into the couch.

“Yeah but I don’t  _ WANT _ to be bassist!” 

“Bass is important,” she frowned, tapping her foot and glaring. 

“Yeah, but you get to be lead guitar AND lead vocalist? That’s super unfair. Ephemera, don’t you think it’s unfair?” 

“I dunno, I like drums,” Ephemera shrugged, spinning a drumstick over his fingers before dropping it and swearing. 

“Look, I can actually PLAY guitar, and half decent,” Vera replied, picking at the guitar she had strapped to her. “ _ And _ I can sing. Neither of you can sing, can you?” 

“I can,” Ephemera countered and Roxas grumbled.

“Well Twilight Town HAS too many male singers,” she scowled. “Over-saturated market, we gotta go NICHE. There are only a handful of other female singers, and we can easily be the best out of them.” 

“I don’t even get an invitation.” The three turned to see Kairi, frowning, leaning against the opening to the living room. “You all are going to practice  _ in our house _ and not even invite me? I thought I was one of the cool kids.”

“Yeah, but…” Vera sighed. “If we invite you in, then Sora’s going to want to join, and then Riku’s gonna join on principal, and we can’t have SIX people in our band. That’s too much. Plus, what would you even do?”

“I’d sing,” Kairi smiled. “I could do backup, or duets?” 

“I mean…” Vera groaned, scratching the back of her head. “I dunno, do you like… have experience singing?”

“A little,” she replied, frowning. “I mean, I sang in elementary school, and then I was lead soprano in my high school choir for two years.”

“Damn,  _ she _ should be lead vocalist,” Ephemera laughed and Vera went bright red.

“I-I-! B-but, no, this- this is my band, you can’t just-!”

“I don’t wanna be lead vocalist,” Kairi rolled her eyes. “I just… I dunno, like to be included? Even a little. I could…” She frowned. “Violin? I could play violin and do backup vocals.” Vera groaned and sighed.

“Yes, okay, fine, Kairi, you’re our fourth.” She beamed, joining Ephemera and Roxas on the couch. “So obviously I have Ephemera’s and Roxas’s instruments,” she gestured. “Kairi, we’ll have to get you a violin.”

“I can borrow one from someone,” she nodded. “I think maybe Olette has one?”

“Cool, cool. I have some songs written up, and we can mess around with that, and maybe write some new ones together, too.” 

“You wrote songs?” Ephemera smiled and she blushed.

“I-I mean, yeah, I… I dunno, sometimes I have a lot of… emotions. So I write them down, and they just sorta, turn into songs.” 

“Can we see some?” Roxas asked and she opened her mouth, mumbling and fishing a small notepad from her pocket, tossing it to Roxas. “‘Desert Gold’... ‘Nightmare’... ‘Hollow Girl’?” 

“Okay, you’re done,” she growled, snatching the notebook back as Roxas laughed.

“Good thing Kairi’s your backup singer,” Roxas grinned and the two girls blushed. 

“That- that song isn’t gonna… ever come out, probably,” she mumbled. “I dunno it’s probably offensive.” 

“And the lyrics looked really sappy,” Roxas laughed, yelping as she lightly lobbed her keyblade at him, clattering into his lap before disappearing. 

“Alright, if we’re all done making fun of Vera for having EMOTIONS,” she scowled. “Ephemera, Roxas, you can start practicing on your instruments.” As the two stood, she collapsed to the couch beside Kairi, sighing and lying back, taking out a pick and idly playing at her guitar, making very little sound, as it wasn’t attached to an amp. 

“Can I read the lyrics?” Kairi asked, and she opened an eye to see her smiling. “I really wanted to read Hollow Girl.” Vera went bright red, grumbling and handing over the notebook and Kairi began to read. “Vera, this… this is really poetic.” 

“Yeah, well, she’s… not hollow, so we shouldn’t play it.” 

“Well, the only part you have it is at the end of the chorus, the ‘my sweet, hollow girl’ part, you could probably change it to ‘replica girl’? Like, just do a triplet instead?” Vera frowned, leaning over Kairi’s shoulder as Kairi sang the bar. 

“It’s kinda… discordant,” she frowned.

“Isn’t it supposed to be a little haunting and off?” 

“I… guess so, yeah.” Vera blinked. “Huh. Yeah, I guess that works.” Kairi smiled, handing back the notepad. “Alright, I’ll admit, you fit pretty well. And your singing ain’t half bad.”

“Well thank you, Vera,” she smiled. 

“As for these two…” They turned to the others, Ephemera rattling out incredibly tight, solid drumlines, while Roxas plucked at strings, the noises out of tune and off, making the two wince. “Well, Roxas needs work, at least.”

“I don’t even wanna be here,” he grumbled and Vera chuckled. 

“We need a name,” Ephemera said, stopping in the middle of playing and spinning a drumstick, just barely catching it this time. “We gotta have a really sick name.” 

“Like what?” Roxas asked, frowning.

“The Cool Kids?” Ephemera suggested.

“Ehhh… that’s a bit  _ too  _ on the nose,” Vera replied. 

“Roxas and the Nobodies,” Roxas grinned.

“Roxas, you’re the only Nobody here,” Ephemera replied flatly. 

“Prophecy?” Kairi suggested. “I mean, just thinking of us hanging out in the tower, and the Book of Prophecies. Or, no, Profecy? Like, with an F?” The others shared a look and shrugged.

“Alright, for  _ now _ at least, we’re Profecy,” Vera replied, giving Kairi a smile. “If we come up with a better name, we’ll change it, but for now it does sound… sorta edgy and neat, like our band is probably gonna be.” 

“I think we’ve got edgy down,” Ephemera snorted and Roxas huffed, Vera rolling her eyes.

“Alright, Roxas, let’s pull up some tutorials for you and really get this practice sesh started.”

* * *

Ven took a step back, panting and raising a hand, Terra pausing and lowering his keyblade. Ven sat in the grass, leaning back and taking deep, slow breaths, his keyblade dissolving.

“You alright, Ven?” Terra asked, coming over to sit next to him.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he nodded, out of breath. “Just… it’s been a while since I trained so hard.” 

“Slacking off?” Terra laughed and Ven smiled.

“Just… taking a break. We didn’t think we’d need to train, after our Mark of Mastery. The Foretellers kind of sprung this on us.” 

“Yeah…” Terra sighed. “I had taken too much time off training. If I hadn’t…” Ven frowned, scooting closer and hugging Terra tight around the waist, Terra blinking in surprise, resting a hand on Ven’s head.

“I’m sorry, Terra,” Ven said softly. “I’m so sorry. I’m… I’m sorry we didn’t realize you were gone, and I’m sorry we didn’t come and help you sooner.” Terra’s breath hitched, his other hand going to his mouth. “We… we thought you’d gone back to the Land of Departure, and we were both so caught up in our lives we stupidly didn’t even think to follow up, and just…” Ven wiped tears from his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Terra.” Ven gasped as Terra let out a sob, looking away. “T-Terra…” He held on tighter as Terra cried harder, Ven’s face pressed into Terra’s chest. 

“Ven…” he sobbed. “I… I missed you both so much, I-I was so scared, I… didn’t want to worry the two of you, I’m… I’m sorry…” 

“Sorry for being kidnapped?” Ven chuckled. “Don’t be sorry. If anything,  _ we _ messed up. That’s not going to happen again, I promise.” 

“How… do you know?” Terra asked, wiping his eyes as Ven pulled away. He reached into his shirt, tugging out his two necklaces, smiling. 

“The three most important people in my life,” he said softly. “I keep them as close to my heart as I can get.” He held out the stained glass Wayfinder, Terra doing the same. “‘As long as you and your friends carry these Wayfinders, nothing can ever drive you apart’,” Ven paraphrased, and Terra smiled, nodding. 

“I love you, Ven. I love you so much, and Aqua too, I just… I don’t ever want to lose you two again.” 

“You won’t. I promise,” Ven smiled. “After this thing with Skuld, let’s… take another vacation. N-not like last time,” he laughed and Terra smiled. “Just us three, we can go see some different worlds. I still really want to see you two at Pride Lands.”

“In your dreams,” Terra laughed Ven grinning and hugging him again. “Thank you, Ven.”

“For what?” he said, muffled by Terra’s chest.

“Being here for me. Loving me. Being my family and one of my best friends.” 

“That’s not something you thank someone for,” Ven laughed. 

“Then how do I show my thanks?”

“Do the same for me,” he grinned. “Be here for me, love me, be my family and friend.”

“I will, always. I promise.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leopardus trains, Vera gets some bubble tea, Riku and Kairi have a pleasant dinner, and Ven goes to book club.

Ven leaned against his keyblade, Roxas and Xion sitting cross-legged, side by side, and Gula stood, arms folded. The Training Room was empty, but bright and sunny, and actually surprisingly warm. 

“We’ve been… slacking off,” Ven sighed, the others turning to him in attention. “I’ve talked to the other union leaders, and they’re each going to do their part training the others, in their own time. We figured it was better if we focus on our members, and sort of have different… squads? I guess? That way we won’t be too shaken if something happens to someone from another group.”

“Compartmentalization,” Gula nodded slowly. “Smart.” Ven gave him a look.

“Anyway. We figured it would be beneficial to train in the days leading up to the confrontation, since we’ve only got about a week left, if our source is to be believed.” Gula opened his mouth and Xion elbowed him hard, the boy scowling but falling silent. “So we’ll pair up, run drills like we normally do. Roxas, I want you using both your keyblades. Xion, mix in some magic.” They both nodded, standing. “Gula, you’re with me.”

“Of course,” Gula rolled his eyes and Ven grit his teeth hard, moving away from the other pair, summoning his keyblade as Gula did the same. “You’re really keeping this up, then? The whole union leader thing?” 

“I  _ am _ a union leader,” Ven responded. “You were younger than me when you took over Leopardus.” 

“Yeah, but…” he huffed, shaking his head. “I just think that you’re not really ready for this, V… Master Ventus.” 

“You’re wrong,” Ven said, bracing himself, keyblade tight in one hand and Gula laughed.

“You don’t even hold your keyblade right! It’s all stunted from how you hold it, it’s unwieldy and-” He rushed, Gula’s eyes widening, keyblade raised just in time to parry the blow, knocking Gula back several steps. 

“Unwieldy?” Ven asked, flashing a grin and Gula scowled. 

“I’ll show you how to wield a keyblade,” he growled, lunging forward. Ven dodged, slamming his keyblade into Gula’s back, crying out and stumbling a few steps before spinning, just barely blocking an attack from Ven and pushing back hard. It knocked Ven off his rhythm and Gula came in, sweeping his blade down and slamming into Ven’s gut, gasping and being thrown back, tumbling to the ground and groaning, slowly pulling himself to his feet, Gula panting and laughing.

“Ven, are you okay?” Xion called and he raised a hand. 

“I’m fine,” he muttered bitterly, starting forward at a walk, then a jog, then a sprint toward Gula, who smiled, raising his keyblade. Ven reared back, throwing his blade hard and Gula gasped, the blade smacking against Gula’s, wrapping around and hitting Gula in the face, causing him to yelp and gasp, Ven’s blade returning to his hand as he closed the gap, slamming Gula in the side and knocking him to the ground. He panted, rising to his knee and raising his keyblade as Ven smashed down against it, once, twice, again and again, his keyblade finally freezing in midair and he growled, turning to see Xion’s wide eyes, hand wrapped around his blade.

“Ven, stop. You won.” He swallowed, turning to Gula who rose, sweating and panting, face twisted in anger.

“It’s MASTER Ventus,” Gula spat. “Or does he give preferential treatment to people he likes? People who aren’t his fucking BROTHER?”

“Gula, calm down,” Roxas said softly and Gula took a step toward him, Roxas recoiling with a gasp. 

“I ought to go turn you all in to Ira,” he snarled. “You stabbed me in the back, why shouldn’t I go and do the same thing?” 

“You’d do that?” Ven asked, voice steady. “To your own brother?” 

“YOU WERE NEVER-” Gula closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Whatever. Fuck this. Enjoy Leopardus, I’m going to go back to my apartment and do nothing about any of this. Have fun dying to the Foretellers.” 

“Gula!” Xion called, but he left, slamming the door shut behind him. Ven collapsed to one knee, then into a sitting position, keyblade disappearing. “Ven…”

“What?” he sighed. “Should I go apologize to him? Should I… Should I try to make good with my shitty brother, for the good of everyone, of the union?”

“No, fuck that,” Roxas replied, sitting in front of him, Xion doing the same. “That dude is an asshole.” 

“You did go a little overboard,” Xion noted and Ven raised a finger, opening his mouth, then sighing.

“Yeah. I did, didn’t I?” 

“But you can admit that,” Xion pointed out. “I think that makes you a better person than your brother.”

“You’re definitely nicer,” Roxas shrugged. “And more handsome.” Ven rolled his eyes and Xion chuckled. 

“We don’t need him,” Xion said softly. “If he’s going to sit it out, we don’t need his help. We can take down the Foretellers on our own. We have… our secret weapon, behind enemy lines.” 

“Invi, right?” Ven asked and Xion winced. “Sorry. I know it’s a sensitive topic.” 

“Um, it’s okay. But… we have a double agent, and that’s what matters. We can take down some of their number before it even comes to a fight. We don’t need Gula.”

“You’re right,” he sighed. “Thank you, Xion.” He smiled weakly, patting her shoulder and she smiled and rested her hand on his. “Okay. Let’s… get training again,” he groaned, rising. “We can train together, I think.”

“You rest for a bit,” Roxas instructed. “We’ll train, you can tell us how we’re doing, and then if you feel better, we can swap out.”

“Guys, I’m fine-”

“Ven.” He met Roxas’s eyes, firm as he crossed his arms. 

“Okay,” he sighed. “Let’s get training.”

* * *

Vera choked on her tea, coughing and gasping, as she saw Aqua in the line for her own. She frowned, watching her. She’d wanted to talk to her, but had never known how to start a text conversation, and DEFINITELY hadn’t wanted to go to her house unsolicited. Now, it seemed, she had a chance. She paused, sipping her drink and waiting until Aqua turned and Vera waved her down. Aqua’s bright smile dropped into a look of… anger, and to Vera it looked like her hair started to lighten before she closed her eyes, drawing in a breath and approaching.

“Hey, Aqua,” Vera smiled as she sat down across from her, setting her bubble tea to the side. “What’s, uh, what’s up?”

“Getting tea for my walk,” she said flatly. 

“Oh, um, cool.” She paused for a long second before glancing down at Aqua’s tea. “You… not gonna drink that?” 

“I like to enjoy it when I do things I enjoy more. Like the walk you interrupted me from. Or getting teeth pulled.” She winced, glancing away.

“Um, right, sorry.” 

“Did you want something, Vera?”

“I just…” She sighed, looking back to Aqua, who had a calm, cold look on her face. “I’m… sorry. I just, I know what it’s like, missing her.” Aqua’s face went from cool and collected to unbridled fury, her knuckles white as she clenched her fists against the table, eyes going a vibrant yellow for a second before she pulled back, shaking. 

“This isn’t the same as that,” she said slowly.

“Huh?”

“You missing her is not the same as me missing her.” 

“W-well, I mean, I miss her a lot, and I missed her when we got separated in Daybreak Town, a-and-” 

“She is not yours anymore, Vera.” 

Vera blinked. “N-no, yeah, I get that, I just-”

“No, clearly you don’t,” Aqua fumed. “Did you go and see her after her apartment was ransacked?”

“W-well yeah, I just didn’t want us to still be weird-”

“Did you make her SLEEP with you when she first came back to Twilight Town?”

“Make? Hey, calm down, Aqua, I didn’t  _ make _ her do anything-”

“You are a horrible influence on her,” Aqua hissed, standing suddenly, knocking her chair to the ground. “You don’t deserve to be around her, or have her in your life.” Vera felt a sharp stab of pain to her heart.

“Aqua, calm down, I’m… I’m not trying to take her from you. I just, I still care about her, you know? I lo-”

“She doesn’t love you!” Aqua yelled, stunning Vera and the other people in the dining area. “She doesn’t, Vera! And she won’t again!” 

“I’m- I’m sorry,” Vera muttered, feeling herself tear up. “I’m… I didn’t mean…” She slowly stood, walking away, pulling her hood up and wiping her eyes as she started to cry, letting out a quiet sob as she ducked into an alley, nursing her tea and leaning against a wall. It stung, cutting deep, but she knew Aqua was right.

Skuld  _ didn’t  _ love her, and she wouldn’t, not in the same way, not ever again. 

* * *

Riku and Kairi sat at the dining room table awkwardly, both silent and not meeting each others’ eye as they ate silently. 

“Um,” Riku finally said, clearing his throat. “This, uh, this spaghetti is really good.” 

“Thanks,” Kairi laughed. “I made the sauce myself.”

“Really?” he blinked. “Wasn’t that a lot of work?”

“Well, yeah?” she chuckled. “I mean… you know, we wanted to…” He blushed, looking away. “I wanted to at least  _ try _ and put some effort into it.” 

“R-right.” 

“And I mean you got me flowers,” she gestured toward the roses in the vase nearby. “So, you know. Figured I’d… do something.” 

“No, yeah, that makes sense. It’s really good.” They were silent again as they ate, Kairi frowning. 

“Is this working?” 

“I don’t know,” he sighed, hanging his head. “I mean OBVIOUSLY I’m into you. And you’re into me, and we’re both into Sora, because we ALWAYS have been.”

“Right,” she frowned, nodding. “But is that what we want?” He sighed, leaning away from the table and running his hands through his hair. 

“Maybe? I don’t know. Dinner was great, and you look really pretty, I just… I don’t know.” 

“We could skip the movie and just make out?” she suggested and he blushed.

“I- I mean, we c-could, yeah,” he stammered and she laughed. 

“Don’t sound so excited about it,” she teased and he paused before chuckling.

“I’m just… I don’t know, not really used to…” 

“Kissing?” Kairi snorted. “God knows you and Vera do it enough.” 

“H-hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“C’mon,” she said, ignoring him and standing, heading to the living room, plopping down on the couch as Riku followed her, sitting beside her. “You wanna?” 

“I-I mean…” He frowned and she scooted away lightly. “N-no, I mean, yes, obviously, I do want to. Just…” 

“The girls both cleared it,” Kairi said softly. “We’re not doing anything wrong.” 

“I know. I know, I just…”

“Riku? Are you scared?” He blushed bright red. 

“N-no! I’m not scared!”

“Do you want to?”

“Y-yeah, I mean, yes, of course, I want to-” She leaned forward, kissing him and he gasped against her mouth, slowly kissing back. She sighed softly, his lips meshing near perfectly with hers, her tongue darting out to meet a moan from Riku’s mouth. His hand moved up to tangle in her hair and she rested her hands on his chest, gently running her fingertips down, feeling the muscles beneath the shirt, nipping his lip lightly and earning a gasp as she pulled away. “Oh, wow,” he breathed.

“Holy shit,” she agreed with a laugh. 

“I… that was…” 

“We need to kiss Sora and see if it’s as good as that,” she smiled and he laughed. “It’s like…” She frowned, trying to mime out what she meant.

“Like puzzle pieces?”

“Kinda, yeah!” 

“Like a lock and key?”

“Alright, you’re being heavy-handed now.” He laughed and she smiled, then her smile fell. “But… that’s it, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“Um…” She frowned, rubbing her arm. “Someone who’s better at this than I am once said that kissing isn’t the key to a relationship. Even if it’s good, that doesn’t mean you should be with someone.”

“Ah,” he frowned. 

“So… I don’t know, if the dating thing was super awkward, and we’re not sure how we feel romantically toward each other, maybe… we just shouldn’t.”

“Shouldn’t date?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Can we still make out?” He asked and she paused, meeting his eye. “I mean… I love being around you, you’re my best friend, you just also happen to be a phenomenal kisser.” She chuckled and smiled. “So let’s just… I don’t know, stay friends, but…”

“With benefits,” she finished with a grin.

“Y-yeah, that.” She crawled over, settling into his lap and resting her arms over his shoulders. 

“You sure you can handle that?” she teased, pressing her nose to his. “Watching me date someone else, knowing I’m not yours?”

“You kinda are,” he laughed, holding her hips. “Plus, I can do this.” He pulled her in for a kiss and she yelped, kissing back hard, moaning as she felt his tongue push forward this time, flicking against hers as she pulled him tighter, lips crushed to his, almost painful, but wanting to be as close as possible, the two locked for a long moment before parting, panting hard. 

“You know,” she panted, voice breathy and low, “Xion said this was a real date.”

“Y-yeah?” he asked.

“Everything included.” She took a small handful of his shirt and he perked up.

“O-oh!” 

“If you want, I mean, we don’t have-” He kissed her hard, hands looping under her thighs and lifting her, giggling as she tossed her head back, Riku’s lips at her neck. “Oh thank god.” 

* * *

Ven frowned, looking down at the address and back up at the house. This… couldn’t be right. He finally hit the button beside the gate. 

“ _ Yes? _ ”

“Um… It’s Ventus?” he tried, and after a long moment there was a buzzer, the gate sliding open, Ven moving into the large courtyard. This was ABSURD. It was bigger than the mansion by the Training Room, this building four stories tall and bright white. A woman stood by the door in a crisp suit, bowing to Ven as he approached. “You’re kidding me,” he laughed. “A butler?”

“A majordomo,” she replied curtly, raising an eyebrow at Ven. “I simply wanted to inspect the mistress’s friends for myself. She does have several butlers on staff, however.”

“This is  _ ridiculous _ ,” Ven laughed. The majordomo paused, then sighed.

“It does seem rather ostentatious for the mistress, considering her temperament. I believe this estate was actually given to her by master Brain.” Ven rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” 

“Shall I show you to the library?” 

“Yeah, if that’s where they’re at.” She nodded, entering the house and leading Ven deeper inside. It was SPRAWLING, endless doors leading to various side rooms, whole wings for who knows what. 

“What’s your name, anyway? Also what the hell is a major domo?” Ven asked and the majordomo paused. 

“My name is Lightning. As Naminé’s majordomo, I see to her day-to-day affairs. Managing her estate, seeing to her finances, sometimes more mundane tasks such as vetting visitors, such as yourself.” 

“Neat. So you’re like… a better version of a secretary.” Lightning’s mouth turned up into a scowl and he winced. “S-sorry, I just-”

“Through here,” she said suddenly, gesturing toward a set of double doors. 

“Oh, thanks, Lightning.” She nodded and he pushed through, gaping, eyes wide. It looked as if she’d taken an enormous greenhouse, refitting it with shelves and shelves of books, and at the far end of the stacks, he could see a group of chairs, facing one another, and heard soft conversation. He reached down, making sure the small paperback was in his pocket, before heading forward towards the group. 

He finally entered the circle and Naminé smiled, waving.

“Glad you could make it, Ven! Hope Lightning didn’t give you a hard time.”

“She was… nice,” he laughed, settling into an empty chair, looking back out at the group. It had grown, just slightly, from when he’d met with them back in Naminé’s living room those months ago. Isa and Naminé sat side by side, and across from them were Riku and Lauriam, both holding books of their own. 

“We didn’t want to start without you,” Naminé smiled. 

“ _WE_ didn’t want to start without you,” Isa amended, gesturing between him, Naminé, and Riku. 

“In my defense, I thought you weren’t coming,” Lauriam shrugged.

“Oh come on, did you think I’d miss book club?” Ven smiled and Lauriam raised an eyebrow. “What? I love books! I had a ton back at the Land of Departure.”

“Ooh,” Naminé’s eyes sparkled. “You’ll have to lend them to me so my people can make copies of them. I want to see if you have anything unique.” 

“Alright,” he laughed. “We can definitely arrange that.” Naminé smiled, waving over a butler. 

“Can you bring us all some more tea?” she asked sweetly.

“Of course, Mistress Naminé,” the man smiled, bowing and moving off.

“This doesn’t… feel very Naminé,” Ven laughed.

“I know,” she sighed. “Brain gave me the house and threatened that if I didn’t use it all of these people would lose their jobs. I tried to offer to just pay them to do  _ nothing _ , but they said they wanted to actually… have jobs. So I increased their pay by like, ten times and moved in. I do have a nice library, though, and tea whenever I want, which is kinda nice.” 

“You increased their pay by TEN TIMES?” Ven gaped. 

“Well yeah, I don’t know what to do with my munny,” she shrugged. “So I just kinda… give it out. I mostly go Downtown and give it to the poor, help out with the local soup kitchen and stuff with Isa.” He nodded, smiling proudly. “Anyway! Book club, right? Let’s review.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm.

Sora knocked lightly, frowning and rubbing her arm, shivering at the cold. After a minute or two, she knocked again, harder, and waited. Finally, the door swung open, a tired, shirtless Gula answering.

“What,” he said flatly.

“Oh, um, hey,” she said, smiling lightly. “Can… I come in?” He gave her a look and sighed, stepping out of the way for her to enter the living room. “I… um, I’m sorry. For overreacting before. I was… really angry, and I think I reacted badly.” 

“Mm,” he replied, leaning against the wall.

“And, um…” She swallowed, trying not to focus on his shirtless chest. “And, uh, I… I didn’t want us to be mad at each other, or for you to think we were going to break up or anything, and I still really like you, so… I just wanted to come and apologize and-” He took two steps forward, cupping her face and kissing her, Sora gasping, eyes fluttering shut, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his chest. Slowly tracing down as he kissed her more hungrily. “Gula, Gula,” she gasped, laughing, pushing him away lightly. “I… sh-shouldn’t we talk-?” 

“No,” he smiled, kissing her again, Sora giving a giggling moan as she felt his tongue press to her lips, melting against him before pushing back again.

“N-no, seriously,” she panted. “Tomorrow you guys are going to go fight the others, and-”

“I’m not going,” he replied.

“W… what?”

“Master Ventus doesn’t want me to go. So I’m staying behind, not getting involved.”

“Oh. So… we can sleep in?” Gula broke into a wide grin, moving to kiss and bite her neck as she gasped and giggled, shuddering.

“Yeah, hun, we can sleep in.” 

“G-good, cuz I really want… to sleep in.” He pulled back, arching an eyebrow. “Y-you know, like… I just figured-” His eyebrows went up.

“Oh.” 

“J-just if you want!” she said quickly. “I mean, I’m not-” He kissed her harder, one hand at her waist, the other tugging her hair lightly as she groaned, pushing her to the wall.

“Yeah, Sora,” he panted, grinning. “Let’s sleep in.”

* * *

Terra, Ephemera, and Aqua stepped through the portal, out into the Radiant Garden square as the strode up the steps toward the castle.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been here,” Aqua shivered. “The last time was…” Terra took her hand, giving her a knowing look. 

“We were only here a little while ago,” Ephemera said, taking the steps two at a time. “Started coordinating with the others. HOPEFULLY this is where we reap what we sowed. Sew?” He frowned and the two shared a look as he approached the gates, smiling to Dilan and Aeleus. “Hello, boys. Here to see Ansem.” They sighed, opening the gate and letting them through, up into the castle. “We really should have kept in touch with the Radiant Garden gang,” Ephemera frowned. “I feel bad springing this on them, I feel like they’re gonna be mad.” 

They entered the main room, Ienzo looking up and smiling, dressed in a fancy, patterned outfit, almost like…

“Are those vestments?” Aqua asked and Ienzo beamed.

“Yes! The good fairies made them for all of us who are aiding you in battle tomorrow.” 

“Oh, wait, you knew?” Ephemera blinked.

“All of us?” Terra prompted.

“Myself, Dolur, and Demyx will be joining you to fight the Foretellers,” Ienzo nodded, then, with a chuckle, “Much to Demyx’s dismay.” 

“Oh he’ll be fine,” Ephemera rolled his eyes. “Like anyone’s gonna even notice him.” 

“That’s his hope as well,” Ienzo smiled. “So, what can I help you all with?” 

“Well, we, uh… came to tell you that we were going to do battle tomorrow,” Terra replied and Ienzo laughed.

“Right, I should have kept in touch with you all better. Xion and I have been in contact, and she informed me of the plan, as Ventus has laid it out.” The three glanced at each other. “Has… he not told you all?” 

“We’re not… in his union?” Ephemera tried and Ienzo blinked. “Eh, don’t worry about it. We’ll need to call a meeting of everyone tonight.”

“Right,” Aqua said, pulling out her phone. “I’ll let the group chat know, and let Ven coordinate the ‘when’.” 

“You three will be ready tomorrow, yeah?” Ephemera asked. “I’ll swing by to grab you all with a portal before we head out.” 

“Of course,” Ienzo nodded. “Oh, and also, we’ve tracked the location of your portal to a specific quadrant of a world, thanks to the Braindustries satellites.”

“Oh, good! What world?”

“Where else?” Ienzo smiled. “The Keyblade Graveyard.”

* * *

 

Seren’s hands pawed at Ven’s shirt, kissing him hard as Ven pressed them into the wall with his hips. Ven eventually relented, helping them tug it off their hands running along his chest, over his shoulders, palms against his bare skin. Ven pulled back, panting, resting his forehead to theirs.

“You know,” he panted. “This isn’t another ‘last night on earth’ situation like last time.”

“I know,” Seren replied, leaning up to kiss him again, biting his lip and he moaned. “But we’re gonna be separated tomorrow. You with Leopardus, me with Isa.” 

“True,” he nodded. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Ven laughed.

“Seren, it’s gonna be for like… a day. Less than.” 

“Yeah, I know,” they pouted, hands moving back down his chest, his stomach, hooking their thumbs in his waistband and he drew in a breath. “Still gonna miss you.” Ven cupped their jaw, pulling them into another hard kiss, pushing them to the wall, his hands eventually dropping to their waist, running along their skin and dipping under their shirt, moving up along their darker skin, Seren letting out a whimper as he brushed their chest, eventually yanking the whole shirt off, parting their kiss just to get it over their head. 

“I’m gonna miss you too,” he sighed, kissing and biting into their freckled shoulder as they let out a yelp. “Though I miss you every night when I’m asleep, or when you leave the house for groceries, or when I close my eyes.” Seren laughed, blushing and running their fingers through his hair.

“You’re a sap.” 

“I’m  _ your _ sap. And you’re hot.” 

“Prove it,” Seren grinned and Ven kissed them hard, arms around their waist, holding them tight, not wanting to ever, ever let go.

* * *

“Don’t go,” Olette mumbled, Naminé glancing over at her. The tan girl traced her fingers along Naminé’s bare collarbone, her skin so much darker despite still being so fair. Olette often marveled at how paper white Naminé’s skin was, though she herself was a bit self-conscious of it. Wasn’t she Kairi’s Nobody, or Sora’s, or a combination of the two? They both grew up on the islands, Sora quite dark skinned and Kairi relatively tan. Why did she come out so bright white?

“I have to,” Naminé replied softly. “You know that.”

“But why? You’re just one keyblade wielder,” Olette frowned. “Is one person going to make the difference?”

“I might,” she shrugged. “Either way, I have a responsibility. I took this keyblade so that I could protect my friends. They’re all going to go fight, and I want to be there to help. I’m part of Rosales, and I owe it to Lauriam and Riku to fight by their side.”

“You don’t call him Marluxia anymore,” Olette smiled and Naminé blinked. She was right. “You’re so different from when you first came to Twilight Town.”

“Is that good?” Naminé asked softly.

“I think so. You’re stronger, now. Emotionally and physically.” Olette’s fingers ran along her arm and she shuddered. She  _ had _ gotten stronger, she’d built up quite a bit of muscle in her willowy frame. “I’m really proud of the person you’ve become, Naminé.” She blushed bright red, smiling and kissing Olette softly.

“Thank you. I think… I needed to hear that.” She draped an arm over the girl, who nestled into her neck.

“Can you skip the meeting tonight?” Olette asked, murmuring into Naminé’s collarbone. “I’m sure Riku and Lauriam can fill you in.” She hummed in thought, reaching beside the bed to grab the phone, messaging Lauriam quickly, and after a moment, a reply came back.

“Yeah, hun. I’m not going anywhere tonight.”

“Good,” Olette sighed, snuggling tightly against her. “Good.”

* * *

 

Kairi closed her eyes, one arm wrapped around Xion in her lap, the other laced with Riku’s, mirroring her position with Vera, who was holding Xion’s hand. They were silent, watching TV and holding each other for a long while before Vera sighed.

“We’re gonna be separated tomorrow,” she said. “We’re all different unions. Gonna be apart, and we’re not gonna know what’s happening to each other.”

“You’re a union leader,” Kairi frowned. “Can’t you just assign your union to us?”

“Temporary union leader,” she corrected. “And, what, assign myself to all four of you? The other leaders and I talked and we need to stay separate for the fight. Five-pronged attack. Harder to pin us all down, especially with two of their five incapacitated.”

“Right, the double agent,” Kairi frowned, squeezing Xion’s hand lightly. They all figured it was Invi, close as she was to Xion before. Another turncoat like Gula.

“It just… sucks,” she muttered, leaning back into Riku. “I don't have solutions, I just wanna complain.” Xion squeezed her hand and Kairi leaned over to pat her shoulder.

“It'll be okay,” Xion said comfortingly. “We're all going to be fine.” Vera shuddered, nodding and gripping Riku's arms harder, Xion doing the same with Kairi who leaned in and kissed her neck. “We'll be okay, yeah?”

“Of course,” she nodded. “I'll abandon my union if I hear any of you in trouble. I promise.”

“Even me?” Vera chuckled and Kairi smiled.

“Even you, Vera.” She blushed, muttering thanks and sinking back against Riku.

“For tonight,” Riku said softly, “let's just relax.” They nodded, all four leaning into each other, Kairi leaning over to kiss Riku before resting her head on his shoulder, the other two tangling their limbs together in their laps. They were going to be okay. Kairi knew it.

* * *

 

“Alright,” Ven sighed, sitting on the grass of the Training Room, the other four union leaders seated in a messy circle. After a lengthy group message, they'd decided to meet alone, letting the others get their rest. Lauriam and Ephemera looked tired, but present, and Vera was sweating, her breath heavy, and Ven realized with a blush that he and Seren likely looked similar. “Tomorrow.”

“Oh is  _ that _ what we're here to talk about?” Ephemera chuckled and Lauriam swatted him on the back of the head. 

“The five of us are going to be leading our unions separately against the Foretellers. We have very little information about what they're doing, or planning, aside from what little information this elusive double agent has given us.” Vera fidgeted awkwardly and Seren cleared their throat.

“I, uh, invited him. He'll be here shortly, I think,” they said and Ven blinked. 

“You… you did?”

“I figure we need as much information as possible, and this is sort of the eleventh hour,” Seren grimaced. “It's now or never.”

“Right,” Ven nodded slowly. “Okay. Then we'll wait for him to show up, then start to coordinate with-” Right on time, a dark portal opened and Ven stood, the others rising behind him as the informant stepped through. Ven's eyes went wide, keyblade summoning to his hand as he lunged. 

“Ven, stop!” Seren shouted and Vera jumped forward, grabbing him by the waist and tugging him back.

“Wh-?! No, that's-!” 

“Good to see you too,” Van chuckled. He called his own keyblade, flipping it and handing it to Ventus, handle first. “Take it. I can't summon it if you're holding onto it.” Ven paused, tentatively taking the familiar blade and shuddering. “You can go back to your little sharing circle,” he sighed, sitting, the others tentatively forming the circle with him. 

“We can't trust him,” Ven said immediately and Van rolled his eyes. “Even though he gave me his blade, he can still do the teleport thing, and he almost KIDNAPPED you, Seren, and- and I've fought him before, he's-”

“You haven't,” Van said firmly, and Ventus met his eye. “You've fought Vanitas. I'm Van.”

“Vani-two-s,” Vera chuckled, Seren elbowing her hard. 

“Vanitas was born when Ventus's heart was split in half. Half light, half dark. I was born with the same thing happened to a Ventus REPLICA, made from the half memories ripped from Xion.”

“Right,” Vera frowned. “Xion had leftover Ven memories and Naminé took them out.”

“And Luxu jumped at that opportunity,” Van finished. “Stolen prototype replica, with a built in heart, meaning the memories just made a real Ventus.” Ven shuddered hard. Another him out there, created just to make this new Vanitas. “The replica was… faulty. Or, the heart was.”

“Faulty how?” Lauriam asked.

“For some reason the split wasnt… an even break,” Van frowned. “It wasn't half light and half dark. Some of it got… muddied. I'm not really Vanitas, or even like he was. I'm… I guess I'm how you REMEMBERED Vanitas, but with some of  _ you _ mixed in as well.” He paused. “It's really fucking stupid.”

“No kidding,” Ephemera scoffed. “Why's everything so confusing?”

“So you're saying you're partly me?” Ven asked. “There's some light Ven left in there?”

“Yeah, I guess,” he sighed.”I'm not all ‘What I am is darkness’ like Vanitas. I just… wanna be someone. Like Xion, I guess. Just a person.”

“What about the light me?” Ven asked. “Your other half?”

“Broken,” Van shook his head. “Completely botched. No heart to heal his, like Sora did with you. So he's just… like that, forever. Half broken. Left in a cell to rot.” Ven shuddered. “I know how to handle that, though. For now, Ventus.” They locked eyes. “I need you to trust me. You're the only one who has a vendetta against me, and as the leader of one of these little groups-”

“Unions,” Seren provided. 

“Yeah, that. As a union leader, you have to trust me as much as the others, or this isn't going to work. If I so much as touch a hair on one of your friends’ heads, feel free to kill me.” Ven studied him for a long moment, scanning his yellow eyes, trying to look level but really giving Ven a pleading look. Maybe he really DID just want to be a person. 

“Okay,” Ven breathed. “I believe you. I'll trust you, for now. After we save Skuld, we'll see where we stand.”

“I'll take it,” Van grinned. “Now. Down to business.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm.

Ven drew in a deep breath, holding it for a moment and looking out at the graveyard. It was always horrible, being back here. It had been the first time, fighting Vanitas, losing Aqua and Terra and falling into sleep, and it had been the second time, fighting alongside Sora to defeat Xehanort. The second time, at least, they’d won. Roxas and Xion stepped forward, Xion resting her hand on his shoulder and he shivered. He had to be strong, for them. 

“Okay,” he said softly, facing the two of them. “Our part is simple, remember?”

“Simple?” Demyx snorted, strolling up to them. “Ain’t nothin’ SIMPLE about our plan, kitty cat.” Ven scowled and sighed. 

“Can you just… shut up, for five minutes, please?” 

“Alright, fine, I’ll just… be over here.” He took a few steps away, miming a zipper across his mouth and Ven shot him a glare. 

“We fight Xigbar, right?” Xion asked softly. “He’s their leader.” 

“He is, yeah,” Ven nodded. “Luxu. You two trained with him, do you know how he fights?”

“Well before he used a gun,” Roxas frowned. “And now he’s using a keyblade. I don’t think what we know about Xig is gonna help.” Xion shook her head in agreement. 

“Okay… still. The three of us are some of the most accomplished keyblade wielders in the group. Xion, your specialty with magic is astounding, and Roxas, your dual wielding might give us the extra edge we need.” He paused, looking to Demyx and sighing. “Demyx, you’ll be helpful too. Your water clones may help us get in close by disorienting him.” 

“So what you’re saying is I sit back and play my sitar and I don’t have to really do anything?” he beamed.

“Yes. Ideally you are far out of the way, doing nothing, and watching us lay down our lives for a friend, and possibly the future of the world.”

“Thank god,” he sighed. “If you all asked me to HELP I wouldn’t get ANYTHING done.”

“We know, Demyx,” Xion smirked and Roxas chuckled. 

“So.” Ven pulled out his phone, opening a crude picture Vanitas had drawn. “This is the central dais where they’re operating out of. Below that are the prison cells and various other facilities. I guess that’s where they sleep? I dunno. But that’s where they’re gonna be, up on that raised platform, with the black box.” 

“But we’re gonna wait until they try and disable it, right?” Xion asked. 

“Right. If they can stop the black box from doing its thing, or prevent it entirely, then we may be better off fighting the Foretellers. We move in fast and hard, we ONLY focus on Luxu. Unless we’re attacked by someone, our eyes are strictly on him. Understand?” 

“Got it,” Xion said, Roxas nodding and Demyx giving an exaggerated salute. Ven looked over the three of them, giving a soft sigh and nodding.

“We can do this, guys. We just gotta have hope.”

* * *

 

They moved as quietly as they could, Ienzo’s gadgets helping a bit by muffling their footfalls across the sand. A specialized communicator was curled around Seren’s ear, giving the occasional “ _ No movement _ .” from Dolur, stationed with Aurum. Isa and Ienzo stuck close to Seren as they crossed the badlands, moving quickly, but trying not to openly sprint. As Ienzo put it, “We don’t know what sort of security measures they have in place – cameras, automated defenses, we’re essentially going in completely blind”. 

It sent shivers up their spine. At any second they could set off a trap, or accidentally run into a Foreteller, or-

“ _ Wait, contact _ ,” Dolur spoke and Seren put up a hand, the three scurrying behind the cover of a nearby rock.

“What do you see, Dolur?” Seren hissed. 

“ _ It’s the dark haired one, pointy horn. _ ” Ira. “ _ He’s approaching the box. _ ”

“Keep us updated,” Seren muttered, summoning their blade and wrapping their fingers around the handle. It helped them focus. Cold metal in their hands, a comfortable weight. They closed their eyes, counting to ten, then repeating, several times. 

“ _ He’s leaving, _ ” Dolur finally said. “ _ Hold. _ ” Seren held their breath. “ _ No movement. _ ”

“C’mon,” Seren waved, the three rushing forward out of their hiding place, darting forward. They were so close, they just had to reach the platform, scale the walls, and get the box. Easy. Three steps. How could they fail? 

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the wall of the dais, and Seren exhaled slowly. Step one, done. They looked up and grimaced. Time for step two.

“It’s taller than I thought it would be,” Ienzo frowned. 

“They can warp in and out,” Isa explained. “They don’t need to get up and down.” Ienzo frowned, nodding, and beginning to look through his satchel. 

“Anything that can help in there?” Seren asked, looking up at the wall. “Because if not, we’ve got a twenty foot climb straight up.” 

“Unfortunately not,” Ienzo sighed. “We may have to go for plan B.” Seren shuddered. They didn’t like the idea of plan B. 

“Your call, Seren,” Isa said, eyeing them. 

“Right, I…” They sighed. “We have to move fast. Once we get up there, they’re going to know we’re there.” The others nodded. “Ienzo, you work on the box and we’ll do everything we can to make sure you’re safe while you investigate.”

“Understood.” 

“Isa… do it.” Isa held up a hand, opening the dark corridor and Seren shuddered, nodding and stepping through.

* * *

 

“This is going to be your last chance to go through with this,” Skuld said, walking out of the prison cell and shuddering at the first taste of freedom she’d had in too long. “It has to happen, Van.” 

“I know, I know,” he sighed. “I just… look at him.” She did. He looked so vacant and empty, and still managed to look sad. As if knowing they were talking about him, his head swiveled up, glassy eyes sweeping over her without seeing and she shivered. 

“The alternative is letting the Foretellers destroy him once they’re done with him. If you leave him, he gets killed.” 

“And what am I doing to him?” Van asked, summoning his keyblade. The empty Ven took a step back. “Oh, come on, look at him!”

“Van,” she said firmly. “Now or never. If you’re going to leave him, fine. If not, hurry up.” Van opened his mouth, then sighed, stepping into the cell, Ven taking another step back, repelled by the blade without knowing why.

“It’s alright,” Van said soothingly. “I know. It’s scary, right? I hate this thing too.” For the first time, the empty Ven made a sound, a soft whimper, and Van flinched. “Please don’t do this. It’s going to be better for the both of us. I’m not ending you, we’re just… we’re both gonna be whole.” Van angled his blade, pressing the tip against Ventus’s chest. “Close your eyes and rest now, Ven.” He pressed, and Ven’s blank eyes went wide, mouth opening before bursting into light, beginning to float away before sucked in by Van, flooding his body as he gasped, falling forward against the wall, keyblade falling from his hand.

“Van, are you okay?” Skuld asked, rushing to his side. 

“I… it’s… a lot,” he shuddered. “Ugh. Is this what being a person feels like?” She laughed.

“Welcome back to humanity.” 

“This sucks. Fuck you.” 

“Glad to see you haven’t change,” she smiled, pausing as he looked up at her. “Or, haven’t changed a lot.” 

“Huh?” She took out her phone, turning it to selfie mode and handing it to Van to inspect his forest green eyes, his hair that was just slightly brown, but still mistakable for black. “Fuck. I’m gonna have to dye that now.” 

“Shut up,” she laughed, taking her phone back and summoning her keyblade. “Ready for a jailbreak?” His keyblade materialized and he grabbed it, pausing. It looked different now, missing the eye, and looking more like a black version of Ven’s. He flipped it around, backhand, and nodded. 

“Let’s go fuck ‘em up.”

* * *

 

“Clean up duty,” Lea scoffed. “ _ Clean up duty? _ C’mon, Vera, aren’t you at least a little offended?”

“Yeah, super offended,” she muttered, sitting beside Dolur who was watching the dais. “Still nothing?” 

“No. They’re deliberating. I think they’re going to plan B.” 

“Damnit,” she sighed. “Laury, E, you both ready to go? This is about to pop off.” Lauriam nodded, Ephemera giving a salute. “And, uh, hey, Riku, Kairi.” They looked over to her. “Be safe, okay? When you see Xion up there, make sure she stays safe too.” 

“Of course,” Riku nodded and Kairi smiled, giving a thumbs up. 

“Just say the word, Dolur,” Ephemera said, holding his keyblade out. 

“Opening the dark corridor,” Dolur narrated. “Stepping through. They’re on the dais.” 

“Hold,” Vera told him, Lauriam nodding and Ephemera frowned. 

“Ienzo is approaching the box, Seren and Isa in position.” There was a long pause. “Contact. Multiple.”

“Now,” Vera said, and Ephemera opened the portal, the others beginning to rush through. “Remember, we’re on reserves.” Lea sighed and Terra shifted nervously, but nodded. “We’re here to make sure nothing else goes wrong for them.” 

“That may be an issue,” Dolur frowned, handing Vera the binoculars. She focused the device, looking up at the dais and groaning.

“No. No, no, fuck,  _ no _ .”

* * *

 

“Anything?” Seren asked, keyblade at the ready, waiting. 

“Nothing, I can’t seem to figure out how to open it,” Ienzo huffed. “It has thirteen keyholes, but… I wouldn’t advise trying to open it. I think whatever comes out will be a lot harder to put back in.” Seren nodded, frowning. 

“So it’s keepaway, then,” Isa said softly. 

“Yeah, seems like.” 

“Oh lookie here! Guests!” The two tightened their grips as Luxu ascended the staircase, grinning over at them, Ira, Aced, and Invi behind him. “And here we thought this might go off without a hitch,” he laughed. 

“Did you really think that?” Seren asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“No,” Luxu sighed. “Not really. We hoped, though. So far our plans are going swimmingly, though. The Master of Masters hasn’t even shown up yet, and he was supposed to be here hours ago. So maybe we can get away with just killing Skuld and being done with it.” 

“Over my dead body,” Seren growled. 

“Sure, I guess,” Luxu shrugged. “What’s one more dead keyblade wielder in the end, right?” He looked beyond Seren and scowled. “Hey Zexion, buddy, how about you get the hell away from my box?” Ienzo started, taking a step back.

“I-it’s Ienzo now-”

“I know what your name is,” Luxu rolled his eyes. “I wanted you to shut up and listen. If you all don’t leave now, I WILL open that box. And things are going to go very badly for all of us.” 

“You’re bluffing,” Seren said slowly and Luxu studied them. 

“You down there, Vanitas?” After a moment, Van emerged from the staircase, keyblade held pressed against Skuld’s back. Seren felt a pang of guilt and took a step before stopping themselves. She looked tattered, and sad, and emaciated. She’d been locked up for so long, and they hadn’t done anything about it.

“Van!” Seren growled, meeting his yellow- no, his  _ green _ eyes. His mouth twitched up into a light smile, Seren’s eyes flicking to Skuld who gave a wink. Seren gave a small nod, before continuing, “Let my sister go!” 

“Like hell,” Van laughed, slowly walking her towards the Foretellers. “I’m gonna enjoy watching you suffer, starlight! Seeing your face when your sister dies in front of you!” They shuddered hard, fists clenching. “There’s just one thing I’d love to see even more than that!” 

“And what’s that, Van?” Seren grinned. Skuld dodged out of the way, Van plunging his keyblade into Aced’s back, gasping and clutching at his chest before bursting into light, the other three Foretellers staggering back. 

“Getting Luxu to shut the fuck up.” Luxu’s eyes went wide, keyblades summoning to their hands as a white portal opened, the other keyblade wielders pouring through, blades at the ready. “Get ready to die you arrogant prick.” 

“You insolent little-!” Luxu growled, moving forward and grabbing Skuld by the shirt, faster than Seren thought he could move, and aiming his keyblade at the box, a flash of light shooting from the tip, each of the locks lighting up in turn. “Fine. Wanna play hardball? Let’s fucking play hardball.” And he disappeared through a dark corridor.

* * *

 

“Luxu has fled, activated the box,” Dolur explained quickly and Vera’s nails dug into Lea’s arms.

“What’s it doing?” she asked. “The locks are lighting up. The top is opening… it’s-” He didn’t have to dictate. An enormous beam of light shot from the top of the box, up into the sky, and breaking apart into tiny stars as it reached a certain point. 

“What the hell is that?” Lea muttered. It continued to spew light, stars beginning to rain down on the graveyard, as far as Vera could see, and she watched as one fell nearby, resting on a keyblade and disappearing, the keyblade beginning to glow. 

“Uh, guys?” she asked, pointing. “This is gonna get really fucking weird, isn’t it?” The three summoned their keyblades, Dolur drawing his deck of cards as the keyblade began to lift. She could see more keyblades beginning to rise as the light finally died from the box, the star shower ending. Still, it had shot out a  _ lot _ of the strange stars. The keyblade finally rose, resting about three feet off the ground, angling towards them as if held by an invisible wielder. Then, slowly, the wielder wasn’t so invisible anymore. 

A bright white spread from the blade, slowly seeping out and forming a person, blinking open bright blue eyes. Vera saw other similar figures beginning to sprout up all over the battlefield. 

“Hey, Lea?” she breathed and he glanced over at her. “Still think we aren’t gonna see any action as clean-up?” He laughed hard, grinning and rushing forward.

* * *

 

“What happened?” Xion asked, panting as the group ran towards the dais, dodging around slowly forming keyblade wielders. 

“No idea!” Ven tapped his communicator. “Dolur, status! What the hell happened up there!” Nothing. Then, he tapped another button. “Seren! Starlight, hun, what’s going on? Are you all okay?” 

“ _ Luxu gone _ ,” they explained, out of breath. “ _ Took Skuld! _ ” He swore, relaying it to the others. 

“So if Luxu’s gone, how’re we gonna find her?” Demyx asked, and Ven pointed up at an enormous stone spire. “What? THERE? How do you know?” 

“It’s where Xehanort took Terra,” Ven replied. “Where he tried to make Kingdom Hearts, twice. Luxu will be waiting for the Master there.” As they approached, Demyx groaned.

“Well, great, how are we going to get up there?” Ven started at a sprint, digging his heels into the stone, starting to sprint up the wall, Roxas and Xion doing the same. “Oh come on! Fine, I’ll just wait here, then!” He paused, before grumbling, starting to climb.

“Doctor Ikari!” Kairi growled, parrying his blow.

“Good to see you!” Ira laughed, slamming his blade down hard before twisting, blocking a strike from Aqua. “How’s Xion?”

“Great, actually!” She jumped back, shooting a firaga that he blocked, the inferno washing over him as he swept his blade, dispelling it completely. “Now that she recovered from you ripping her brain apart!” 

“I knew she’d get over it,” he grinned, rushing and sweeping hard, Kairi catching it at the last second, sending her flipping back and tumbling to the ground, Ephemera rushing in to take her place, blade at the ready. 

“Naminé,” Invi said carefully, circling the blond, Invi pointing her keyblade at Naminé who held hers backward at the ready. 

“Senbo,” she spat and Invi frowned beneath her mask. 

“What would you have had me do? Defect?” 

“Gula did. You still can.”

“Gula is an idiot,” Invi laughed. “And a selfish one. All he wanted to do was get out of fighting and sleep with your friend. Notice how he isn’t part of your little resistance here?” Naminé faltered and Invi took the opportunity to rush, Lauriam stepping in and blocking, shoving her away.

“Don’t let her get under your skin,” Lauriam commanded and Naminé nodded. “She’s the snake for a reason.” 

“Oh, Lauriam,” Invi chuckled. “Did you ever manage to find your sister?” Lauriam tensed and Naminé touched his arm gently, eventually relaxing and nodding. Invi scowled. “Fine. Let’s dance.” 

“Van,” Seren panted, moving to him as the others clashed behind them. “Can you open a dark portal?”

“Sure, I think so,” he nodded. “Where to?” 

“Radiant Garden, first, then over there,” they pointed to where Vera and the others were fighting their way through bright white keyblade wielders. Van nodded, opening a portal and Seren turned to Ienzo. “Thank you for your help. But you have to get somewhere safe now.” Ienzo paused, then nodded.

“Good luck.” He moved through and the portal closed, another immediately opening. 

“Seren,” Van said, and they paused. “Temporary Sirius member, where do you want me?” Seren blinked, then frowned, looking around and eventually resting on the Leopardus trio climbing an enormous rock spire. 

“There,” they said. “Back up Ven and the others.” 

“Right.” Seren gave him a smile and then pushed through the portal.

* * *

 

“They don’t have any weaknesses!” Vera growled, dodging another keyblade, whipping around and slicing it in the back, the light disappearing, the keyblade falling to the ground. 

“Yeah, you just gotta beat ‘em!” Lea laughed. “Just like training!” 

“Exactly like training,” Seren said, appearing beside them, keyblade at the ready. “What the hell are these things?”

“Came from the box,” Dolur replied, one of his enormous cards lashing out, ending two of the wielders. “Don’t know much else.” 

“And there’s no weaknesses?” Isa asked, striking out and knocking one of the figures back.

“Hey babe,” Lea smiled and Isa rolled his eyes with a chuckled. “Come here often?” Lea yelped as a larger wielder swung down, keyblade smashing into the ground where he’d been standing. 

“Wait, wait!” Vera said, pointing. The others closed ranks, huddled together and following her gaze. A wielder had stopped fighting, stumbling to their knees, holding their head. 

“It looks like it’s… in pain?” Seren said softly. Several others began to drop as well, looking as if they were panting and gasping, curled into balls or clutching their perceived clothes. Then, slowly, they watched as color started to flush through the first one that had fallen. Seren took a step forward, then another, then rushed to the figure’s side.

“Seren, wait!” Vera called as he knelt beside them. It washed over their face, and features started to reappear, bright violet eyes first, wide and panicked, then a nose, and a mouth, gasping for breath, clutching at his chest as he started to appear. 

“Hey, hey,” Seren said, helping him into a normal sitting position, the green starting to tinge his hair. “You okay?” 

“Oh fuck,” he panted. “Oh god. What… where…?” He looked down at his keyblade, then up at Seren, then around at the graveyard. “Th-the war,” he muttered.

“It’s over,” Seren said, standing and helping the boy to his feet. “You’re okay now.” The others were starting to regain color as well, features reappearing, slowly starting to rise. 

“I-I have to report to Lady Ava,” the boy muttered, rubbing his head. “Sh-she’s going to be looking for us, she’ll...” 

“Lady Ava is gone,” Seren shook their head. “The other Foretellers went rogue too. Consumed by darkness.” It was a half-lie, but better to tell the kid that than have him fight back against them.

“Oh. W...what do we do now?” 

“We’re forming new unions,” Seren explained. “We were the ones left behind by Lady Ava, the Dandelions. We know what to do, we’ve been in this new world, we can help you all.” 

“Right. Okay.” He sighed, laughing. “This is a lot to take in.” 

“I bet,” Seren smiled. “I’m Seren, leader of Sirius.” 

“Sirius, huh?” the boy grinned, shaking his hand. “Sign me up. Name’s Eloy.”

* * *

 

Ira’s keyblade scattered to the ground, Aqua striking his legs and causing him to fall, Kairi’s foot on his chest. 

“You lose, Ira,” she scowled and he grimaced. She could tell he was glaring from behind the stupid looking unicorn mask. 

“We didn’t lose. The Master didn’t die. We achieved what we set out to do. Now kill me and get it over with.” She frowned, looking to Aqua and Ephemera who gave her the same look. 

“No,” she sighed, stepping back. Ira frowned, looking up at them. 

“I don’t understand.” She reached down, snatching his mask off and he grimaced. 

“Your master didn’t show up at all. None of you have any leverage. When the fight is done, you can leave, and we never want to see you again.” He opened his mouth to object and sighed. 

“A generous offer.” 

“More than you deserve for kidnapping Skuld,” Aqua growled. “But we’re not killers, not like you.” Ira nodded slowly, lying back against the dusty ground.

“I’ll count myself lucky, then.” 

“What do you want me to say, Naminé?” Invi spat, having discarded her mask and sash, sweating and panting as the two clashed again. “Do you want me to say ‘I’m sorry’? Do you want me to say I was just ‘doing my job’?” 

“I want the truth!” she screamed, smashing her keyblade down again in a rain of sparks. “I want to know why you hurt Xion! I want you to say you regret it!”

“I do!” Invi cried. “I do regret it! I’ll always regret hurting Xion!” She turned and blocked an attempted surprise attack from Lauriam, knocking him back before regaining focus on Naminé. “It’s going to haunt me forever! I cared about her, honestly!”

“Then HELP US!” Naminé pleaded, pointing. “Ira is down, Aced is dead, and Xion is off fighting Luxu!” Invi froze, taking a step back.

“She’s fighting Luxu?” she said softly. Lauriam lunged and Invi blocked without paying much attention, free hand opening a portal. “Fine. This is me helping,” she said, disappearing through the portal, leaving Naminé and Lauriam to collapse, panting. 

“Think she’s really going to help?” Lauriam asked.

“I hope so,” Naminé replied. “For everyone’s sake.”

* * *

 

Xion screamed as she let out a thundaza, enormous bolts of lightning striking the field wildly as Luxu laughed, dodging between them, firing off blasts of fira between fending off Roxas, Van, and Ven while managing to holding Skuld, whipping her around like a ragdoll. 

“I’ve been alive for centuries,” he laughed. “MILLENIA, do you really think some magic is going to beat me?” She tried again, blizzaza, firaza, exhausting herself as she threw spell after spell at him, eventually stumbling back and gasping for breath, the magic having sapped too much from her. Her body instinctively tried to fix her pain with a cure and she pushed it away, knowing that it would just drain her more. 

“Oh, fuck.” She jumped, watching as Demyx panted, pulling himself up onto the pillar. “What’d I miss?” 

“Can’t keep fighting,” she groaned, and pointed. “Luxu has Skuld. He’s too strong, we can’t get her away.” 

“Oh, is that all?” Demyx scoffed, rolling up his sleeves. “I’ll handle this.” He started forward towards Luxu.

“Demyx, wait!” she called but he turned and gave her a wink and two finger guns before turning back towards the others. 

“Hey Luxuuu~!” He called and the four stopped. 

“Demyx, you rat bastard,” Luxu laughed. “What the hell are you doing here? You aren’t a fighter.” 

“You’re right,” he grinned, rushing and grabbing Luxu, eyes going wide as he stumbled, trying to yank Demyx off. “I ain’t a fighter.” 

“Get- get off-!” Luxu stumbled, summoning his keyblade and stabbing at him as Demyx rammed his sitar into Luxu’s hand, Skuld stumbling away at the same time a dark portal opened nearby. Demyx cried out as the keyblade pierced his back and he scowled. 

“I- I ain’t a fighter,” he laughed as Roxas and Ven rushed Skuld to Invi’s portal before lifting Xion, who met Demyx’s eye as he winked. “But I got a get out of death free card!” He laughed as they disappeared through the portal, reappearing on the dais, where the others were assembled, Ira looking up at Invi and shaking his head. 

“You and Gula both,” he sighed. 

“He would’ve killed them,” she snapped. 

“And they would’ve deserved it for trying to kill the Master!” She summoned her keyblade and Xion grabbed her arm.

“Don’t,” she said softly and Invi went red, frowning and turning away, her keyblade dissolving. There was a long moment of silence, staring up at the pillar, no movement or sign of people. 

“What now?” Ven finally asked. 

“We succeeded,” Ira replied. “Luxu is going to go find the Master, since he didn’t show up here.” 

“Leaving you two to us,” he frowned. “What a gracious leader.” 

“We did what we had to, to save the Master,” Ira sighed. “We deserve our answers. He’s going to go find them, and I hope when he does, he comes and shares them with us.” 

“Invi, can you open a portal to somewhere really far away and remote?” Ven asked and she nodded, a portal opening. “Alright, Ira. Good knowing you.” He sighed, brushing himself off and giving Invi a long glare before walking silently through the portal. 

Ven let out a breath, sitting on the ground and smiling up at the others, slowly doing the same, forming their circle, this time with Invi and Van included, Skuld nestled into Aqua’s arms, holding her defensively. 

“Well… fuck.” The others laughed and Ven smiled, looking beyond the circle to the Keyblade Graveyard, which was very quickly becoming less of a graveyard and more of a meeting grounds. “I think… things are going to change.” 

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

Naminé sat quietly, legs folded beneath her, Riku and Lauriam on either side as they looked up at the stars above the Training Room. “Emergency training session”, he’d texted the two of them. They’d been sitting silently for ten minutes, just drinking in the night air. Lauriam let out a sigh, and a few seconds later the door to the Training Room opened.

“Hey, nerd, you ready to go?” Elrena called. 

“Give me a bit,” he replied, waving his hand and she groaned, retreating. 

“Go?” Riku asked, and Naminé nodded slowly.

“After Strelitzia, right?” she asked and he chuckled.

“Ever astute.” He looked back up at the night sky. “One of those stars has my sister. Elrena and I are going to find her.” 

“She’s leaving Judy?” Naminé frowned.

“She’ll visit,” Lauriam smiled. “But I won’t. I’m not going to be taking a break until I manage to find her.” 

“Rosales,” Riku said slowly, piecing it together. 

“Goes to you two. The unions are… important now, and so one of you will have to lead in my stead.” 

“He’ll be a great leader,” Naminé smiled, nodding, and Riku shook his head.

“No,” he replied. “I refuse.” 

“What?” she blinked.

“I’m not taking leadership of Rosales. I’m… I don’t want to lead anything for while. Adventures are one thing, leading people is another.” 

“Oh. Then… who’s going to be the leader?” Lauriam chuckled and Riku smiled. “W- me?! N-no, I don’t- I don’t know how to even begin to-” 

“I wasn’t going to  _ let _ Riku be leader,” Lauriam said softly, resting his hand on her shoulder. She realized she didn’t flinch. “You’ve grown, Naminé. I… was cruel to you, before. I understand how terrible I was, and I’m incredibly sorry. But you got past that, and saw me for me. You helped Invi see what was important. Naminé, you’re one of the strongest people I know.” She blinked back tears, nodding slowly and he sighed. “I’m sorry, Naminé, to burden you with this. I know it’s not what you wanted.” 

“It’s okay,” she said, shaking her head. “It’s alright.” 

“I may not come back,” he said, standing and summoning his keyblade. “I’m not giving you temporary leadership status, Naminé. You are the union leader for Rosales.” She blinked in surprise and he undid the keychain from his keyblade, defaulting to the basic, simple kingdom key as he handed it over. “It’s… more appropriate,” he chuckled. She summoned her own, affixing the keychain and her blade blossomed into a gold blade with pink roses along the blade. “I’m going to take my leave now, Master Naminé.” He paused, holding out a hand and she looked at it, blinking, before laughing, moving forward and hugging him around the midsection.

“I’m gonna miss you, Lauriam,” she smiled. 

“Miss you too, Naminé.” He ruffled her hair lightly, moving to shake Riku’s hand, and waving to them as he passed through the Training Room door, Elrena cackling from beyond, their voices slowly fading. 

“What do we do now, Master Naminé?” Riku chuckled and she shoved him playfully. 

“Guess we go tell Ven and the others.” She sighed. “And then I guess we head back to check on how things are progressing.”

* * *

 

“Well that was wild,” Lea laughed, Isa rolling his eyes as they walked through the Twilight Town park. The weather had finally started to warm - “The seasons change so damn fast,” Lea had grumbled – and the trees were now flush with color, flowers blossoming all over. 

“It certainly was something,” Isa agreed. 

“Really, you know… puts everything into perspective, kinda.” 

“I suppose it does,” Isa frowned. Lea grimaced, his hands sweating and he wiped them against his pants, bumping up against Isa. “Is… something wrong, Lea?”

“N-no, no,” he said quickly. “I- I mean… you know, there’s nothing… I, uh.” He swallowed, knowing he was bright red at this point. “We could’ve died out there, Isa,” he said quietly. “I mean, sure, same for Nightmare, whatever, but we were reserves at that point. You were up in the FRONT LINES with Seren, a-and… and I could’ve lost you.” 

“Risks of the job,” Isa frowned and Lea laughed.

“Yeah, guess so. Point is… I just… I don’t want to lose you. I already lost you once, when we were recompleted and then you joined up with Xehanort, and…” He inhaled sharply. “I’m not going to chance it again. I can’t lose you, not like this.”

“Like… this?”

“As, you know… as my boyfriend.” Isa’s brow furrowed. 

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“W-?! No! Isa, no!” he laughed, closing his eyes and dropping to one knee, pulling a small box from his pocket. “No, you big goof, I’m… I’m not breaking up with you.” Isa blinked, then started to laugh, high and loud and nervous, and Lea’s eyes went wide. He didn’t know Isa COULD laugh like that. “I- um, was- was this...” He went red, starting to stand.

“No, no,” Isa laughed, shaking his head. “No, I just...” He reached into his pocket and Lea’s eyes lit up as he also pulled out a small ring box. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Lea laughed, letting his head fall forward to rest against Isa’s chest, his arms wrapping around Lea as the two laughed harder, holding each other tight, rings gripped tightly in their hands. “So is that a yes?”

“Shut up,” Isa laughed, pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

 

He sighed, looking out at Twilight Town and taking a bite of ice cream before blowing a lock of hair from his face in frustration. It wasn’t his home, so why did he feel so… bad about leaving? He shuddered, resting a hand against his chest, feeling the soft, steady pulse. He could feel BAD about things like that now. Huh. Imagine that. 

He felt a LOT of things he hadn’t realized he’d been able to. With just the little bits of light that had been in his heart before, he felt happy, sometimes. He had enjoyed when Sora bought him ice cream, and liked the taste. He had felt good helping Seren by assisting Ven in fighting Luxu. He really DID get a thrill of satisfaction watching that one-eyed bastard get one-upped by  _ Demyx _ . Of all the goddamn people. He chuckled, shaking his head, and smiled. He laughed now. It felt GOOD. 

He sighed, munching the last of his ice cream, tapping the stick against his palm. He wanted to stay with the others, but they knew him as Vanitas. Sure he’d helped them out with Skuld, but like Ven had said, “We’ll see where we stand”. He knew they weren’t going to accept him. He sort of felt resolved about the whole thing, if a little sad. He’d be able to be a person, somewhere, just not with the people he knew. The people his memories said were his friends. 

He tossed the stick over his shoulder with a sigh.

“Dropped something.” He almost fell over the edge, turning quickly to see Xion and Sora, holding three ice creams between them and grinning.

“Glad you finished yours,” Xion said, handing Van another and sitting to his right, Sora on his left. “I would’ve had to eat two.” 

“And that would’ve been so hard for you,” Sora laughed and she snorted, shoving Van’s twin. 

“Shut up, dork,” Xion chuckled. 

“What are you two doing here?” Van asked, before taking a bite of ice cream.

“Well you were alone up here,” Sora replied. “I dunno. It seemed like you needed some friends.” 

“Friends,” Van said softly, frowning into his ice cream. 

“Yeah, you know, likes to hang out with you, makes fun of you,” Sora said, elbowing him. “You’ve heard of ‘em, right?” 

“Yeah, the legends say they’re super annoying,” Van chuckled and she laughed. He grinned, shaking his head. Making someone laugh felt good too. Bizarre. 

“So,” Xion said, looking to Van. “You staying in Sirius?” 

“What? Oh, I, uh...” 

“Because Leopardus is always looking for strong members.” Sora snorted and Xion took Van’s discarded stick and threw it at her, Sora yelping. 

“I, uh… I don’t know,” Van muttered. “I wasn’t planning on sticking around long enough to find out.” 

“Oh,” Sora said, deflating, and Xion seemed a bit let down as well. 

“Besides, what are these unions for, anyway?” he chuckled. “Like, it’s just silly pointless groups, yeah?”

“Well...” Xion frowned. “The leaders have said there’s… some stuff we’ve gotta do. And they all have different like, roles, I guess? In whatever they’re planning? So they kinda matter now.” 

“The union leaders,” Van frowned. “That’s… Ven, Seren, Lauriam, Ephemera and Vera, right?” 

“Actually Vera was just filling in for Skuld,” she explained. “But yeah, that’s right.”

“Oh. Skuld’s leading a union? I’m in hers, then, obviously.” 

“Oh man,” Xion sighed and Sora laughed. “Figures. Aurum is getting all the cool newbies too, now they snagged Van.” 

“Gotta do what I gotta do,” he shrugged, tossing his newly bare stick behind him and Sora rolled her eyes.

“You know littering is a crime on Twilight Town?” she chastised as Van and Xion stood. 

“Good thing we’re not staying on Twilight Town,” Xion grinned. 

“Wait, we’re not?” Van blinked. “Where are we going?”

* * *

 

The assembled keyblade wielders were muttering and conversing amongst themselves, gathered in the enormous, open square, the ground paved with silver and purple stones like their home. There were marks for where a fountain was supposed to eventually be erected, once construction was complete, and there was construction equipment EVERYWHERE, the distant banging of workers far off continuing to build… whatever it was they were building in the remains of the Keyblade Graveyard. 

Eloy slowly pushed through the crowd, frowning and looking about. People were laughing and embracing, seeing people they hadn’t since before the war, mingling with people of different unions. He smiled.  _ That _ was nice. Being able to talk to ANYONE, regardless of union. They were told they’d still be encouraged to join a union, but the limits on who got to go where, or hang out with who, was a thing of the past. Not that Eloy had ever really had any FRIENDS, but it’s nice to know if he did, he could get them from anywhere. 

He finally pushed to the front, a temporary railing set up to keep the children from getting too close to the elevated stage. Beyond the railing was a group of familiar people, that Eloy quickly remembered were the other heroes that fought with the union leaders. The… the “proteges”, they were calling them. Differentiating them from the normal crop of keyblade wielders, like Eloy and the others. 

“Oh, sorry, pardon me,” an orange-haired kid laughed having bumped Eloy. “Just trying to get a good look.”

“No problem,” he grinned. “My name’s Eloy.”

“Eden,” they smiled, shaking his hand. “Charmed.” The two watched as the union leaders talked among themselves at the far end of the stage, not yet ready to give a proclamation. 

“So, you’re not with friends?”

“Oh, I don’t really have any,” they laughed awkwardly. “I mean, I think I did, back in Daybreak, but I… don’t know. I can’t remember any of them. And nobody has found me yet, so?” 

“Yikes,” he frowned. “Sorry about that.”

“No big deal! What about you, though? You seemed kinda lonely here too.” 

“Yeah I… don’t have friends either. Not, like, I don’t remember them or they’re gone, just… never did.” 

“Oh.” They paused. “I’ll be your friend, if you want. We’re gonna need allies anyway, for whatever they have us do.” 

“Sure,” Eloy laughed. “Friends.” After a moment, the union leaders stepped forward, the one at the forefront in a leopard mask clearing his throat. 

“Excuse me,” he called, his voice magically amplified. “Can I have everyone’s attention?” The conversation slowly began to die down and eventually the square was silent. “My name is Master Ventus. I’m the leader of the Leopardus union. Most of you are familiar with Leopardus, it’s one of the only unions remaining from before the war. The others are all new.

“Lady Ava sent us forward, through the war, to set up new roots here, to make sure that, through everything, hope would survive.” He paused, frowning. “Maybe… maybe they expected this. Maybe this was all part of the Master of Master’s grand plan. We don’t really know. What we do know is this: The thing in that black box wasn’t just light, or hope. It didn’t just restore all of your lives. We’ve gotten reports from all over about darkness, rising in worlds, Heartless returning.” There were gasps and murmurs throughout the crowd. “But, luckily for all of us, they came back at the same time you all did. Meaning we have keyblade wielders to fight the dark, once again.” He paused, then sighed. 

“We… have a lot to do, to repair what’s been broken. To make up for lost time. Some of you… some of you lost people. Friends, family.” He put his hand to his heart and frowned. “I, um… I lost family too. He disappeared and left us. We… weren’t on good terms, but it still hurt for him to leave. I understand how some of you feel. But we can’t let the darkness win. We can’t let hope die here. And so...” He grumbled for a minute. “With the help of Braindustries, we’ve started work on this. A place to call home. A new Daybreak Town.” He smiled down at them, and Eloy felt like he was staring directly at him, a smile breaking across Eloy’s face as well. “Welcome to Wayfinder Academy.”

* * *

 

She approached slowly, frowning, making sure each step was quiet and delicate across the rooftop. 

“Oh, jeez, lighten up,” the hooded man groaned. “You’re so  _ serious _ , Ava.” 

“I’m… sorry, Master. I can try to be less serious?” He sighed, shaking his head.

“No, no. Forced humor isn’t funny. Just sad.” He turned to look at her from beneath his hood. “What’s up? News?”

“The box was opened. It released all of the contained Lux inside.”

“Ooh, good,” he clapped.

“It, um… it resurrected a large portion of the keyblade wielders that fell during the war.”

“It  _ DID _ ?” he gasped. “Well THAT was unexpected.”

“You… didn’t see that coming? I thought you knew everything-”

“Of course I did,” he scoffed, waving dismissively. “I just thought it’d be more dramatic if I pretended I didn’t.” She frowned, unsure as to whether or not he was lying. “The Foretellers?” 

“Aced is dead,” she said flatly, the Master nodding. “Ira and Luxu, missing. Invi and Gula were with the new unions, but...” 

“But?”

“Gula left. I’m not sure where, but he’s out there somewhere. I believe he and Luxu may both be looking for you.” 

“Interesting,” he hummed. “Think they’ll find us?”

“It’s doubtful. We’re far enough out that it would require a tremendous amount of strength for them to reach us with a portal, even a dark corridor.” 

“Good, good. So the board is set, hm?” 

“I… suppose it is, Master.” 

“Oh, c’mon,” he sighed, flipping back his hood, and grinning. “Call me Super.” He paused, smile falling. “Wait, that’s a stupid name.”

“Isn’t that… just your name?” she frowned.

“Yeah, yeah, but I have a better name now,” he sighed, running his hands through the shaved bits of his hair and yawning. “Just call me Demyx.” 

 

**END OF ARC 2: LEOPARDUS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats for reaching the end of Part 2 of Stellar Wind!  
> Due to life circumstances, I decided to upload the rest of it all at once, as I kept forgetting to upload chapters, and it was getting exhausting trying to hold that responsibility with everything else.  
> While I settle in to new life stuff, I'm gonna be on INDEFINITE HIATUS. I dunno when - or if - I'll be writing Part 3: Wayfinders. It may never come, I dunno. We'll see lmao  
> But yeah thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the story! See you later, possibly!


End file.
